Dante Sparda, un cazador de demonios en Eostia
by zeros sparda x
Summary: Despues de que Dante, venciera al caos en el inframundo este decide buscar una manera de salir de ese lugar, para solo aparecer en un mundo de fantasia en donde se libra una guerra en la cual por muchas circunstancias tendra que intervenir, que es lo que sucedera con el caballero oscuro Dante
1. Chapter 1

**Misión 0**

 **Muy bien babys solo antes de comenzar esto, los derechos de la saga de juegos devil may cry y eroge o h kuroinu, no me pertenecen, asi otra cosa espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Has escuchado la leyenda de un héroe, bueno aquí te la presento, existió hace miles de años una guerra entre el mundo de los humanos y las fuerzas del infierno. El ejército del diablo era dirigido por un demonio que era equiparable a un dios, su nombre era Mundus él tenía todas las tropas del infierno a sus pies. Actualmente en los registro y libros de historia queda muy poca información de esta guerra, lo que se sabe es que los humanos estaban perdiendo y el mundo estaba al borde de la destrucción, pero en las filas de Mundus había un demonio que amaba a los humanos su nombre era Sparda, este se revelo en contra de los de su misma especie para proteger al mundo humano, así derrotando al dios del inframundo.

Ahora la leyenda de Sparda continúa con su hijo, el cazador de demonios Dante.

Dante había tenido una travesía a través de la isla Dumary, a petición de Matier una anciana que luchó junto con Sparda, años atrás. Desesperada, pide ayuda a Dante para detener a un hechicero llamado Arius, el cual quería resucitar a Argosax el caos, un poderoso Rey demonio del Mundo demoníaco, era adorado por la gente de la Isla, pero con el tiempo poco a poco se convirtió en un ser maligno y Sparda lo derrotó junto con el clan guardiana de la isla utilizando las arcanas. El objetivo de Arius era para proclamarse el amo y señor del mundo, Dante teniendo en cuenta la seriedad del asunto decide ayudar a Matier y ella le promete a Dante que si cumple con su misión ella le contara una historia de su padre.

Aunque no era solo Dante que tenía una travesía y que tenía las intenciones de detener la resurrección de Argosax también había una chica llamada Lucia, una joven y bella mujer de cabello rojo que vive en Vie de Marli junto con su madre, Matier, en su camino Lucia ha tenido que pelear con fuerzas demoniacas de un gran poder para recolectar la arcana medaglia, la arcana espada, la arcana cáliz y la arcana bastone. Lucia es una creación de Arius, cabe destacar que cuando ella se enteró de esto su mente tenía dudas ya que ella se había dado cuenta que su poder demoniaco podría dañar a los humanos que tanto se había estado esforzando por proteger, pero aun con esto en mente ella continuo su camino teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene un deber que cumplir.

Después de muchas batallas con demonios poderosos, después de haber derrotado a Arius y detener el ritual de invocación para revivir a Argosax, Dante se dirigía a las afueras de la empresa Uroboros donde se encuentra con Lucia.

-Lucia: Has derrotado a Arius…

Solo queda una cosa pendiente

Lucia trata de atacar a Dante con sus dagas, haciendo que Dante saque su Pistola Ivory y le apunta a la cabeza Lucia solo pudo decir lo siguiente

-Lucia: Mátame

Acaba conmigo y todo habrá terminado, yo pensé que descendía de unos de los clanes protectores de Vie de Marli de descendencia demoniaca, pero resulta que Arius fue quien me creó, yo podría convertirme en un monstruo y puedo terminar atacando a humanos inocentes

-Lucia tomo a Ivory del cañón

-Lucia: ¿Qué estas esperando?, mátame

Dante solo la pudo mirar seriamente

-Lucia: Ese es tu trabajo, acabar con los demonios.

* * *

De repente una luz caía del cielo iluminando lo que parecía ser un cristal que estaba unido en sus extremos a un edificio la luz atravesaba el cristal para chocar con otra luz que se dirigía hacia arriba, cabe decir que él otro rayo de energía salía de un cristal que se encontraba en la mucho más abajo donde estaba el primer cristal.

Cuando los dos rayos de energía colisionaron de alguna forma los cuatro rascacielos que rodeaban a los dos cristales fueron separándose, al terminar de separase se formó un portal el cual era de un color negro.

Cuando Dante y Lucia se dieron cuenta del portal solo se quedaron viendo pero Lucia hablo

-Lucia: ¿Qué? A pesar de todo, el ritual ha abierto la entrada al mundo de los demonios…

Lucia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio que Dante caminaba hacia el portal

-Lucia: ¡Espera!

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Dante solo paró de caminar y de espaldas le dijo a Lucia

-Dante: Mi trabajo es acabar con los demonios

Lucia solo caminó para ponerse a la par de Dante y mirar hacia el suelo y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas

-Lucia: Si te adentras al mundo de los demonios tal vez no puedas regresar

Lucia solo pudo ver a Dante directamente hacia los ojos para continuar hablando

-Lucia: Iré yo, yo soy prescindible, no te preocupes por mi

Dante solo pudo mirarla seriamente, mientras seguía derramando sus lágrimas

-Lucia: Si muero como humana seré feliz

-Dante: No

Él se le acerco solo para limpiar sus lágrimas y decirle a Lucia

-Dante: Los demonios nunca lloran

-Lucia: Pero…

-Dante: dejemos que la suerte decida

Dante solo dijo esto para sacar su moneda la cual había tenido desde mucho antes que llegara a la isla Dumary, Dante solo pudo seguir hablando

-Dante: Cara, voy yo

Cruz, vas tú

Dante solo arrojo la moneda para que cuando callera el atrapara con su mano derecha, al ver que era lo que había caído Dante solo pudo decir

-Dante: Nos vemos

Dante solo cerro su puño para mirar hacia al porta y continuar caminando hacia él, pero una vez más Lucia lo detiene preguntándole

-Lucia: ¿No quieres escuchar la historia de Matier sobre Sparda?

-Dante: Lo conozco, hizo lo mismo que voy a hacer yo

Dante solo le arrojo la moneda a Lucia sin que él se volteara a ver, haciendo que Lucia lo atrapara con su mano izquierda

-Dante: Guárdame la moneda, Lucia

Dijo el demonio rojo para proseguir con su travesía, entrando al portal y así desapareciendo en esa oscuridad, lo último que vio Lucia del hijo del caballero oscuro fue su espalda y como el caminaba con valentía y sacrificio hacia un lugar donde quizás el ya no podría regresar

-Lucia: Dante…

* * *

Pero de repente aparecieron unas llamas que dejaron ver a un demonio que tenía la piel de un color negro verdoso, tenía dos brazos extra en su espalda pero tenían forma de tentáculos, una especie de boca con dientes muy afilados que se situaba que cubría todo el torso de su cuerpo

-Lucia: ¿Arius?

Arius en su nueva forma solo pudo lanzar un grito de guerra y mirar a Lucia con sed de sangre

-Lucia: Parece que tendré que acabar con el

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo demoniaco.

Dante estaba frente a la encarnación del caos, Argosax lo única forma de describirlo es que era un demonio que tenía las partes de otros demonios y Dante los reconocía muy bien ya que muchos de esos demonios habían caído bajo la espada y pistolas de Dante.

Pero la experiencia en combate y los años han convertido a Dante en alguien muy poderoso, esta pelea parece como si fuera un juego para niños, además el ya derroto a cada uno de esos demonios, que estén unidos no significa que sean más fuertes al Dante piensa eso, pero solo se puso a pensar que hubiera pasado si Lucia hubiera venido en vez de él, bueno Dante solo soltó un suspiro y pensar que eso no hubiera pasado por que él hubiera venido de igual manera.

Dante solo se lanzó para pelear contra Argosax, ocupando solamente su espada Rebellion y sus pistolas de Ivory y Ebony para pelear, al cabo de uno diez minutos dante había destruido cada uno de los partes de demonios que formaban a Argosax, dante había acabado con una maestría con este poderoso demonio, sin duda alguna los años de experiencia habían vuelto a Dante en un fuerte guerrero y también sanguinario a la hora de cazar demonios. Cuando Dante pensó que había acabado vio que de los restos de Argosax salía una esfera de energía de un tamaño algo considerable, pero mirando un poco más de cerca esa esfera parecía un capullo a punto de romperse, cuando este capullo se rompió libero a la verdadera creación del mal un ser capaz de equiparar al Dios Demonio Mundus.

-Dante: Después de un tiempo parece que voy a tener que esforzarme un poco, al fin encontré a un demonio que me dará un poco de diversión

Dijo dante sonriendo un poco, en toda su travesía a través de la isla Dumary, Dante estaba sonriendo, Dante se lanzó al ataque para poder derrotar al monstruo que tenía enfrente de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del mundo demoníaco.

Lucia y Arius estaba a punto decidir su pelea, pero Arius comenzó a hablar

Arius: ¡No eres humana!, tan solo eres un monstruosidad, un engendro de mi creación

Arius solo pudo decir esas palabras muy hirientes a Lucia y comenzar a caminar hacia ella, pero Lucia solo le respondió mientras ella volvía a tomar una pose de pelea.

-Lucia: Dante me dijo, Que los demonios nunca lloran

Así reanudando la lucha Lucia ataco con una velocidad increíble a Arius, él no lo podía creer él, estaba perdiendo contra lo que él llamaba un defecto una imperfección, lucia queriendo acabar con esta pelea activa su devil trigger, dándole un golpe a Arius en el rostro que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, este golpe de lucia hizo que Arius retrocediera varios metros, lucia desactivo su forma demoniaca solo para ver con lastima a el hombre que la creo, que ahora era una monstruosidad, Arius al darse cuenta que estaba muy lejos de Lucia decidió acabar esto con un ataque, creando un domo de energía demoniaca, cabe decir que esa energía era muy peligrosa, ya que podría destruir cualquier cosa a su paso, esa energía es concentrada en la boca del torso para ser disparada y comenzar a destruir las calles de esa área, lucia estuvo a punto de recibir ese ataque de lleno, pero logro esquivar por un par de segundo ese ataque.

Se había formado una gigantesca grieta en la calle de esa área, Lucia después de esquivar ese ataque calle en las profundidades de esa gran grieta, Arius se lanzó en contra de Lucia pero mientras hacía eso la forma de Arius cambiaba a una más grotesca, dejando lo que quedaba de humanidad atrás

-Lucia: tu querías los poderes de un demonio para convertirte en un dios y mira en lo que te has convertido, ahora eres un verdadero demonio y mi deber no es solo acabar con los demonios sino también con sujetos como tú que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran para conseguir sus ambiciones.

Lucia dijo esto para volver a activar su devil trigger y en una explosión de velocidad atacar al demonio que se encontraba en frente de ella cuándo lucia dejo de atacar a lo quedaba de Arius ella volvió a perder su forma demoniaca respirando de una manera muy exaltada se encontraba enfrente de un Arius con apariencia grotesca que estaba intacto, ante esto Lucia estaba sorprendida, por saber que sus mejores ataques no le hicieron nada.

-Lucia: No es posible el sigue vivo después de eso, de todos mis ataques

Pero antes de que Lucia se rindiera, el cuerpo del demonio con el cual estaba peleando comenzó a sacudirse y comenzó a gritar de un gran dolor, mientras el demonio Arius hacia esto su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse pedazos y a desintegrarse en cenizas que se mesclaban con la tierra desapareciendo toda existencia de Arius.

-Lucia: Al fin, muere maldito, Dante espero que te encuentres bien, por favor destruye a Argosax y regresa a un no te ha agradecido como es debido.

Lucia, dijo esto mientras que el cielo de la ciudad, comenzaba a mostrar el brillo de la luna, Lucia solo pudo pensar que la luna era hermosa y que de cierta manera eso era esperanzador

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo demoníaco:

Un Argosax muy dañado y lleno de heridas retrocedía, sus alas de fuego comenzaban a hacerse pedazos. El demonio rojo solo caminaba con un semblante serio empuñando a Rebellion y caminando lentamente hacia un Argosax muy lastimado.

Curioso dijo Dante en su mente: este es el poder de alguien que está en la categoría de Mundus, no me hagas reír, Dante pensaba esto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Argosax, Dante solo se detuvo para mirar a Argosax y Argosax haciendo lo mismo, se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos y Dante comenzó a correr dispuesto a acabar con esta pelea, Argosax contrataco pero fue inútil ya que Dante lo esquivo con una gran facilidad, Dante el esquivar ese ataque solo salto y dio un pequeño para así dar una estocada frontal con Rebellion, pero Argosax es hueso duro de roer.

Logro desviar la estocada de Dante por poco, haciendo que Rebellion fuera soltada de las manos de Dante y fuera despedida hacia arriba y comenzara a girar en el aire, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Dante Argosax comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando una señal del cazador, pero no lograba encontrarlo, para cuando Argosax se dio cuenta Dante estaba parado apuntándole con Ivory en la cara, Dante solo estaba mirando hacia otro lado y Argosax solo pudo mirar el cañón de la pistola y como en esta se comenzaba a reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía demoniaca de color azul se reunía en Ivory para ser disparada, después de que termino de reunirse esa energía, dante que estaba mirando hacia otro lado solo pudo sonreír una vez más solo para disparar esa energía de lleno en la cara de Argosax.

Cuando esto pasó Argosax se desintegro sin dejar rastro alguno y Rebellion que todavía estaba en el aire callo unos metros de Dante, así término esta pelea de proporciones divinas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano

Lucia miraba el área en alguna vez estaba el portal, portal en donde el hijo del caballero oscuro partió para enfrentarse a Argosax.

-Matier: No te preocupes querida, estoy segura que el volverá, es justo lo que paso con Sparda, Matier solo dijo esto para mirar el cielo estrellado.

-Y Lucia solo miro la moneda que había le había encargado Dante.

-Lucia: No puede ser

-Matier: que sucede hija, le pregunto la anciana

-Lucia: ¡es cara por ambos dos lados!

Flashback

-Dante: Cara, voy yo

Cruz, vas tú

Tras recordar eso Lucia solo pudo sonreír y decir los siguientes

-Lucia: Me tomo el pelo, el muy canalla

Dicho esto lucia solo tiro la moneda como lo hacía Dante.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, un hombre peliblanco que iba montado en una motocicleta con un semblante serio a una velocidad increíble dijo lo siguiente

-Dante: si, recorramos el camino al infierno

Lo último que se ve de este caballero oscuro, es como acelera y desaparece en una niebla color sangre para que a lo lejos se escuche el rugir de un motor y el sonido de disparos.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio**

bueno terminamos este episodio con una salida épica, bueno no creo que tenga dudas por que muchos saben acerca de la historia de devil may cry. espero que disfruten es fic.

 **siguiente episodio: Misión 1- Otro mundo y rescatando a una reina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misión 1-Otro mundo y rescatando a una reina**

* * *

 **bueno disculpen que me tardara pero aquí esta el siguiente, vayan por soda, música, soda, por que esta sera una historia contada por el tío zero, los derechos de la saga de juegos devil may cry y el eroge, h kuroinu no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En un Mudo alterno se libraba una guerra, más claro en el reino de los elfos oscuros, un grupo de mercenarios, entran en la guerra del ejército humano y el reino de los elfos oscuros, dentro de esta facción no solo se encontraba mercenarios, también se hallaban monstruos de los bosques encantados, ogros, duendes, cíclopes, minotauros, orcos, etc. Se podría decir que en este ejército se encontraba lo peor de esta corrupta sociedad, este ejército se hacía llamar Kuroinu

Este ejército era dirigido por un hombre fornido llamado Vault un guerrero traidor humano, el cual tenía como objetivo violar a las princesas guerreras, y a todas las mujeres de todos los reinos, para así solo volverlas en meros juguetes sexuales, aunque en parte de esto era venganza personal hacia todos los reinos y pueblos del continente, actualmente el hizo que los soldados de los elfos oscuro se le aliaran, prometiéndoles que podrían violar a cualquier mujer y hacerlo con ellas las veces que ellos quisieran.

La batalla no duro mucho, los elfos que eran leales a la reina habían luchado con mucho valor a pesar de que los sobrepasaban en número, pero los resultados eran evidentes el ejército de los elfos que aun fueron totalmente eliminados por sus ex compañeros y el ejército de Kuroinu, después de la batalla, los elfos fieles a su reina fueron asesinados, y las mujeres del pueblo eran violadas, incluso no les importaba si eran de su misma familia.

Vault: ahora solo quedan ustedes, la reina de los elfos Olga y su mano derecha Chloe, llevémonos a estas zorras al palacio les enseñaremos quien manda aquí.

Vault solo dijo para que sus hombres lo apoyaran y llevaran a las dos elfas adentro solo para que fueran violadas por ogros y miembros del ejército de Kuroinu

* * *

Dentro del castillo de los elfos oscuros

Chloe y Olga estaban a punto de ser violadas, ellas no podían hacer nada ya que estaban completamente rodeadas, pero Olga que tenía su báculo cerca decidió utilizarlo para hacer un hechizo

-Olga: Tendré que ocupar eso, no queda opción si no lo hago, Chloe y yo seremos violadas por esos bastardos y me niego a aceptarlo.

-Vault: Te he querido preguntar algo desde hace un tiempo, es posible que una elfa oscura quede embarazada de un humano.

Vault solo dijo eso con una sonrisa psicópata, Olga ya no pudo resistir y utilizo su báculo para eliminar a los ogros que las rodeaban.

-Olga: Me las pagaras

Olga solo dijo eso para comenzar a recitar un conjuro

-Olga: Tú que derrotaste a los demonios sin temor alguno, Hiciste que el demonio gritara y al ángel llorar y viste al frente a pesar de que las cadenas de la desesperación se aferraban a ti y al final terminaste venciendo con honor, hazte presente ante mi héroe.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

En otro mundo, precisamente en el mundo demoniaco, se encontraba un hombre peliblanco, montado en una motocicleta buscado una forma para salir de ese lugar, cabe decir que por el camino que había recorrido Dante había cientos de cadáveres de demonios totalmente destrozados.

Mientras Dante buscaba algún lugar que pudiera ser una salida de ese mundo, el solo pudo ver como un extraño portal de color blanco aparecía, Dante se quedó sorprendido al ver que una salida del mundo demoniaco apareciera, justo cuando el la necesitaba.

El peliblanco bajó de su motocicleta para que este creara un círculo mágico para que pudiera desaparecer su medio de transporte, después de esto Dante solo se quedó viendo fijamente el portal y comenzó a caminar hacia él, cuando ya estaba en frente de este el peliblanco dijo

-Dante: solo espero que sea una salida y no me lleve a otro lugar

* * *

Después de que el caballero oscuro dijera esto, entro al portal, solo para que después que el entrara este extraño portal se cerrara.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de los elfos, todos estaban impresionados de que hubiera un portal y que Olga fuera quien lo hubiera abierto, pero de repente ese portal que había creado comenzó a cerrarse, Olga al ver esto se quedó aterrada porque su carta de triunfo haya fracasado

-Olga: Porque, se suponía que debía funcionar

-Vault: déjame adivinar fue totalmente un fracaso

-Olga: no puede ser

-Vault: llego tu hora Olga, muy bien bastardos, viólenlas.

* * *

De repente el portal que había desaparecido se expandió de manera repentina, y de ahí se veía salir una forma demoníaca o eso es lo que mostraba el portal, antes de que nuestro protagonista saliera del portal solo hubo una explosión de humo, la cual no permitía ver bien quien había o que era lo que había salido de ese portal, después de que el humo se disipara todos dirigieron su vista en donde hasta hace uno minutos se encontraba el portal.

Lo que vieron los dejo sorprendido un hombre entre los 40 años de cabello blanco como la nieve el cual tenía un semblante serio, pero lo que les llamaba la atención eran sus vestimentas las cuales consistían en un traje de color rojo con negro, tenía un cinturón plateado que parecía estar adornado con la calavera de un demonio, llevaba guantes negros que cubrían completamente sus manos, unas botas negras, pero lo que les llamo aún más su atención fueron unas extraños adornos que llevaba en cada pierna una de color blanco y otra de color negro

 **Nota:** ( son sus pistolas, digo que son adornos porque están en otro mundo y otra época, obviamente no saben que son las armas de fuego) y una gran espada que estaba en su espalda que tiene una calavera en su empuñadura.

Dante solo pudo mirar a todos lados y ver que estaba rodeado, de ogros y soldados, además que había visto a dos bellísimas elfas oscuras en el suelo que según Dante no tenían nada de ropa, además lo estaban mirando con solo lo que él podría describir como un rayo de esperanza.

-Vault: "Oye tu quien eres", Vault dijo esto llamando la atención del peliblanco

-Dante: "No crees que antes de preguntar mi nombre, no deberías presentarte tú primero", Dante solo dijo esto para seguir mirando alrededor

-Vault: "Oh, tienes razón mi nombre es Vault y estoy al mando del ejército de Kuroinu y ahora quien eres tú"

-Dante: "eh yo solo soy un cazador de demonios, que pasaba por aquí, me llamo Dante", Dante solo respondió con simpleza sin perder su semblante serio.

Después de que Dante dijera eso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca esperaron de lo que salieran del portal fuera un cazador de demonios, Olga se le quedo viendo unas momentos antes de decir algo

-Olga: "Por Favor Ayúdame"; Olga dijo esto como si fueran sus últimas palabras, Dante solo la miro un poco, para ver que le estaba rogando.

-Vault: "Le vas a pedir ayuda a este hombre, en verdad me das risa Olga Discordia. Que tú te llamabas Dante mira ya que estas aquí dejare que seas el primero en violarte a esas elfas", Vault dijo esto dando una risa que hizo que también sus hombres se comenzaran a reír

-Dante "eso es lo que sucede", el peliblanco solo dijo eso para acercarse a Olga y ponerse a su altura y poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Olga y la de su asistente

-Dante: "Cuáles son sus nombres" le pregunto Dante con su semblante serio.

-Olga: "Me llamo Olga Discordia y ella es mi asistente y mano derecha Chloe", Olga solo pudo responder mirando directamente a los ojos del peliblanco, notando que estos eran de color azul profundo.

-Dante: "Tienen suerte, les voy a ayudar" Dante solo dijo esto para acariciarlas en la cabeza a las dos elfas

-Vault: "Es una lástima, pero al final esa es tu decisión, muchachos acaben con él", dijo esto el líder Kuroinu un tanto decepcionado, además que los soldado y ogros se acercaban rápidamente donde estaba Dante y las dos elfas.

* * *

Dante solo expulso su aura haciendo que los ogros y los soldados se asusten, Vault solo vio esto y les dijo a sus hombres.

-Vault: "No teman, atáquenlo de todas maneras somos un ejército y el solo es un hombre, que es lo que él puede hacer", Vault solo dijo esto para escuchar un sonido muy fuerte y ver que uno de los ogros caía, "pero que demonios"

-Dante: "Yo Creía que estas cosas eran más fuerte, pero que se le va a hacer", Dante tenia a Ivory y a ebony preparadas para a cavar con los ogros y soldados, Dante solo da un salto para comenzar a disparar a todos los enemigos los cuales caían como moscas al piso, después de esto solo se pudo ver que todos los enemigos estaban totalmente llenos de agujeros.

-Dante: "Solo sigues tu", Dante solo pudo decir esto para voltear a ver en donde se encontraba Vault, el cual había desaparecido, "tsch, escapo, y tú qué es lo que harás escapar o tendrás el valor para atacarme", Dante solo dijo esto para ver como salía un chico de cabello castaño el cual tenía unas gafas, unas ropas de nobles y una capa azul.

-Chico: "espera no me mates mi nombre es Kin"

-Dante: "¿porque no debería hacerlo?, tu esta con ese sujeto que se llama Vault, dame una buena razón para no matarte, tu esos hombres y esos monstruos planeaba hacerle muchas cosas malas a esas mujeres, ahora responde", dante solo dijo esto de una manera fría con un poco de instinto asesino en sus palabras.

\- Kin: "yo fui obligado a servirle a Vault, fui secuestrado, no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas, perdóname la vida" el castaño solo pudo decir esto inclinándose hacia Dante y rogando por su vida, Dante solo bajo el arma para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban las elfas oscuras, "te confiaste, ahora muere", el castaño solo dijo eso para sacar una espada que satán sabe adónde la tenía guardada , para así lanzarse contra el peliblanco para poder apuñalarlo, pero Dante que estaban de espaldas solo apunto hacia atrás con Ivory en manos dándole en la cabeza al castaño justo en la frente.

-Dante: "¿quién fue el que se confió?", solo dijo esto para mirar un poco hacia atrás y ver como caía el cadáver del castaño, para así caer en el suelo produciendo un sonido en seco, Dante al ver esto solo siguió caminando.

-Olga: "increíble acabo con todos con esas extrañas armas"

-Chloe: "el en verdad es muy fuerte Origa-samma", la elfa rubia solo dijo esto a su ama

-Dante: "Se encuentran bien", les pregunto el peliblanco, "ah, pensé que te llamabas Olga"

-Olga: "Olga es mi nombre en el idioma de los humanos, pero mi nombre real es Origa ya que ese es mi nombre en el idioma de los elfos"

-Dante: "hmm, bien me pueden explicar que sucede realmente aquí que se lo que quería este idiota que se llamaba Vault, y por qué llegue a este lugar, se supone que me encontraba en el mundo demoniaco", Dante solo dijo esto para que Olga le procediera a explicar que ellos se encontraba en un continente llamado Eostia el cual se dividía en muchas reinos, razas y culturas y que están su reino el reino de los elfos oscuros. También le dijo cuáles eran los planes del ejército de Kuroinu.

-Dante: "Entiendo hasta ahora, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me invocaste a mi"

-Olga: "tu nombre es Dante verdad, bien la razón por la cual estas aquí es porque yo te invoque, para que me salvaras a mí y a los a reinos que se encuentran en una gran amenaza, pero personalmente no quisiera que ayudaras a los humanos", Olga solo dijo para mirar a Dante el cual se encontraba con un semblante serio.

-Dante: "¿Puedo saber porque no deseas ayudar a los humanos?", después de que el peliblanco preguntara esto el solo pudo ver como una elfa rubia se le acercaba.

-Chloe: "Los humanos son seres despreciables, no solo ellos muchos de los seres que se encuentran en este continente, todos son egoístas y siempre hacen lo que quieren, aunque odio admitirlo yo tengo sangre humana en mi cuerpo, esta parte de mi representa debilidad", la media elfa dijo esto con un tono de enojo, Dante solo pudo mirarla con una mirada de nostalgia para solo pensar, "esta chica se parece a Vergil".

-Dante: "Yo también soy un híbrido, tengo parte humana y parte de demonio, sabes realmente me recuerdas a alguien muy importante para mí y en cierta a mí mismo cuando era joven", Dante dijo esto sorprendiendo a la elfa y a la medio elfa.

-Chloe: "Tu eres igual que yo, espera tu dijiste que eras mitad demonio"

-Dante: "Así es yo soy hijo de un demonio que alguna vez peleo por la humanidad y de una humana del cual él se enamoró, sabes yo cuando era joven no quise reconocer mi sangre de demonio y mi hermano odiaba a los humanos porque pensaban que eran muy débiles, incluso él se llegó a odiar así mismo por su sangre humana, en verdad en esos tiempos éramos unos idiotas que no entendíamos nada y solo hacíamos lo que queríamos"

-Dante: "Olga yo entiendo que no quieras ayudar a los humanos, pero solo puedo decir esto, Chloe tienes razón los humanos son egoístas, idiotas y no piensan antes de actuar, pero, hay algo mucho más importante en ellos, ellos tienen la voluntad muy fuerte, amor, esperanza y sus lágrimas es el regalo más hermoso que ellos podrían tener, alguien como yo a pesar que tengo lado humano perdí esa capacidad hace mucho", Las elfas solo se miraron entre sí para volver y ver que les acercaba sus manos, ellas pensaron que les haría algo, pero solo pudieron ver que la mano derecha del peliblanco se posaba en la mejía izquierda de la reina de los elfos oscuros y su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Chloe, para así acariciarlas, las dos elfas solo pudieron dejarse acariciar por el peliblanco y poder sentir una calidez muy agradable.

-Dante: "Olga, Chloe yo quiero ayudar a los humanos, no quiero que personas inocentes se vean involucradas en esto y Chloe no odies esa parte humana ya que esa parte te puede hacer entender tus debilidades y así volverte alguien mucho mas fuerte, sin importar el dolor que conlleve esta"

-Olga: "Esta bien me convenciste y tu Chloe qué opinas" la reina de los elfos oscuros solo dijo para mirar a su mano derecha

-Chloe: "Si eso es lo que Origa-samma desea y lo que Dante-San desea entonces yo no tengo ninguna objeción"

-Dante: "bien está decidido", el peliblanco solo dijo esto para ayudar a ambas elfas a ponerse de pie, "primero que tal si salimos de aquí y vamos a ayudar a los humanos, pero primero deberían ponerse otras ropas"

-Olga: Porque si es la ropa que siempre usamos

-Dante: "No es eso deberían cubrirse ya que iremos a otro reino y por lo que tengo entendido ustedes y los humanos son enemigos, al menos pónganse algo que las cubra sus cuerpos para así evitar que haya problemas", Dante solo dijo esto para que las elfas le dieran la razón, aparte que sus vestimentas eran algo reveladoras y también seria molesto que hubieran problemas cuando estuvieran ayudando a los humanos, solo por el tipo de ropa que tenían ellas ya que destacaban mucho.

-Olga: "Debemos ir al reino que se encuentra al este, ahí se encuentran dos de las princesas guerreras, las cuales están peleando para evitar que Kuroinu avance con sus perversos planes, que piensas Dante"

-Dante: "Bien vamos, solo espero que Vault se encuentre ahí para acabar con esto"

-Chloe: "estoy de acuerdo, verdad Origa-samma", la medio elfo solo dijo esto para ver a su ama

-Olga: Es verdad, nunca perdonare a Vault y a esos Bastardos.

* * *

Así el trió salía del territorio de los elfos oscuro, montados en caballos dirigiéndose al reino del este a máxima velocidad, que es lo que pasara con nuestro protagonista y su nuevas compañeras.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio**

bueno chicos dejare el episodio, hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado

algunas aclaraciones:

-puede que les parezca que Dante habla mas, bueno seré sincero en el juego no tiene muchos diálogos, pero en este fic Dante hablara mucho mas que en el segundo juego, sera como el dante de shin megami tensei, en el cual dante si tenia muchos mas diálogos y no tenia una actitud tan seria.

-si también, de seguro notaran que nuestro protagonista dice muchas cosas sabias y sentimentales, pero hay algo de los que nos hemos olvidado y solo es mi opinión, devil may cry es uno de los mejores juegos que tienen muchos momentos épicos, pero también es muy sentimental, y yo quiero que el peliblanco recupere ese lado ya que ese lado también lo vuelve muy atractivo, si puede que suene muy forzado, pero eso es necesario para que continué la trama

-alerta de espoiler no lo lean, no es broma solo les diré que en lo que sigue de la historia en los siguientes episodios veremos la faceta mas triste del peliblanco, la cual en el segundo juego no mostro,

\- así quienes quieran que Dante tenga un harem, bueno si es asi, me lo dejan en los review

 **Siguiente episodio: Misión 2-sentimientos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misión 2-Sentimientos**

 **chavos he vuelto, con otro episodio, espero que lo disfruten, solo lo mismo que los dos últimos capítulos, lo derechos de la saga de juegos de devil may cry y el eroge o h kuroinu no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado un tiempo desde que nuestros protagonistas habían salido del reino de los elfos oscuros, además que los caballos estaban cansados y estaba anocheciendo, para suerte de este trio, había un pueblo cerca que al parecer no había sido atacado por el ejército de Vault.

-Dante: "Pasaremos la noche en el pueblo, solo espero que podamos alojarnos en algún lugar"

-Olga: "De acuerdo"

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo todos los habitantes solo pudieron ver a Dante el cual iban normalmente con su semblante serio, en cuanto a Olga y Chloe iban cubiertas con unas capas negras las cuales les cubrían el cuerpo totalmente. Las mujeres de la aldea solo miraban al peliblanco con un sonrojo en sus caras y con intenciones nada santas, por supuesto el peliblanco no le interesaba esto, pero la reina de los elfos de alguna manera no le gustaba.

-Olga: (porque me siento enojada cuando ven de esa manera a Dante, es la primera vez que me pasa)

Un hombre que pasaba les pregunto al trio

-¿Ustedes no son de por aquí?, ah perdón yo soy el jefe de la aldea

-Dante: Así es, disculpe sabe si hay algún lugar cerca en donde podamos hospedarnos.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa tenemos habitaciones suficientes, para que ustedes puedan descansar

-Dante: "Muchas gracias"

Así nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron a la casa del jefe la cual estaba un poco alejada de la aldea, al entrar a la casa el hombre les mostro sus habitación para que pudieran pasar lo noche, Olga y Chloe se dirigieron para habla y descansar, mientras tanto el peliblanco solo tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba al fondo de la sala, el hombre se le acerco también para coger otra silla que estaba cerca y sentarse.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Denzel, cuál es tu nombre.

-Dante: "Dante Sparda"

-Denzel: "Eh, es un nombre curioso, por cierto que hay de tus acompañantes, son algo curiosos".

-Dante: "No te preocupes son buenas personas, pero no confían mucho en las personas, así que dudo que salgan de su habitación"

-Denzel: Entiendo

* * *

Así siguió la conversación entre los dos, hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde, el peliblanco solo le pregunto a Denzel

-Dante: "No ha habido movimientos acerca de un ejército llamado Kuroinu"

-Denzel: "eh escuchado muchas cosas acerca de esos sujetos, pero si te soy sincero todos los aldeanos tienen miedo, que es lo que pueda llegar a pasar si ellos llegan a este lugar, no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que pasara con las mujeres, niños y hombres que no deseen unírseles, yo tengo miedo".

Denzel dijo eso con un tono muy decaído, los dos solo pudieron escuchar un par de pasos, al ver de quienes eran los que se acercaban, solo pudieron ver a una niña y un niño de cabellos castaño, los niños dijeron al mismo tiempo "papá aun no te has dormido"

-Denzel: "lo siento niños, los despertamos, ah Dante te los presento ellos son mis hijos, este niño muy energético es Vent y la niña hermosa que está aquí es Aile"

Los dos niños solo pudieron decir, "mucho gusto señor". Para que Dante les dijera

-Dante: "El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Dante pequeños, ¿son gemelos?"

-Denzel: "Si, en verdad ellos son mi más preciado tesoro"

-Vent: "papá nosotros regresaremos a la cama, que descanses, tú también viejo"

-Aile: "Papá y Dante-san que tengan buenas noches"

Los dos hombres solo regresaron lo dicho por la pequeña niña, aunque Dante solo ignoro lo dicho por el chico

-Dante: "en verdad esos dos son muy diferentes, el chico es muy energético y la niña es educada y tranquila"

-Denzel: "jajaja, tienes razón, pero me gustaría que mi mujer siguiera viva para ver cómo han crecido"

El hombre dijo esto para que dante solo lo viera un momento

-Dante: "Que fue lo que sucedió"

-Denzel: "Mi mujer falleció, cuando dio a luz a mis hijos, sabes yo estaba destrozado cuando eso paso, en verdad era una mujer muy bella, pero no podía estar siempre triste, tenía dos niños a los cuales proteger, desde el día en que nacieron me esforzado por hacer lo mejor para ellos, en verdad estoy orgulloso de esos niños"

-Dante: "eres un buen padre, estoy seguro que tu mujer estaría muy feliz si los viera a ustedes tres"

-Denzel: "gracias y tú no tienes familia, estoy seguro que alguien como tú ya tiene una mujer y un par de niños"

-Dante: "te equivocas, estoy soltero"

Al decir esto Denzel solo se quedó callado por haber escucha eso de parte del peliblanco

-Denzel: "ehhhh, es en serio esperaba que alguien como tu tuviera a alguien, bueno yo digo eso porque todas las mujeres de la aldea solo te observaban, no será que te atraen los hombres"

El castaño le dijo esto al peliblanco con un poco de miedo, además que se alejó varios metros de donde se encontraba Dante.

-Dante: "porque dices eso, solo porque no este casado y no tenga hijos no significa que no me gusten las mujeres, es solo que nunca había pensado en tener una familia o en cosas de ese tipo"

-Denzel: "bueno no te preocupes estoy seguro, que encontraras a alguien"

-Dante: "lo dudo, además yo no podría proteger a quien quiera estar conmigo", dante solo dijo esto con un tono triste y recordando muchas cosas de su pasado

-Denzel: "Dante"

-Dante: "no es nada solo olvídalo"

Después de esto los dos hombres estaban dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando de repente escucharon gritos, que venían del pueblo

-Denzel: "que es lo que sucede", Denzel solo dijo esto para salir corriendo hacia afuera y ver que muchas casas del alrededor eran destruidas por un gran incendio

-Denzel: "No puede ser"

-Dante: "Denzel, saca a los niños de la casa y reúne a las personas que aun estén con vida, asegúrate de llevarlas a un lugar seguro"

-Denzel: "de acuerdo, tu que harás"

-Dante: "acabare con los que hicieron esto, tu solo has lo que te digo"

-Denzel: "está bien, pero promete que después nos encontraremos para beber algo"

-Dante. "si, pero ahora vete de aquí con los demás", después de haber dicho esto, Denzel saco a los niños de la casa, para así ir a buscar a los sobrevivientes de ese incendio y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Dante: "gracias Denzel, ahora podre acabar con los sujetos que comenzaron el incendio", después de haber dicho esto dos elfas se le acercaron a Dante

-Olga: "nosotras te ayudaremos"

-Dante: "no, quiero que vayan con ellos y los protejan si sucede algo", las elfas no estaban de acuerdo pero dante les dijo que no se preocuparan ya que el estará bien y que acabara con ellos pronto

-Olga: "está bien, pero no te perdonare si no regresas"

-Chloe: "Dante-san prométanos que regresara"

-Dante: "está bien lo prometo, ahora vayan, así no olviden sus capas solo si es un caso extremo pueden revelar sus identidades, entienden", el peliblanco solo dijo esto para que las dos elfas asintieran y fueran con los aldeanos, así Dante se dirigió con un a velocidad increíble a la aldea la cual se estaba quemando, cuando ya había llegado solo pudo ver la gran destrucción que las llamas causaban, de repente solo escucho una voz que lo llamaba

"ey tú, sabes dónde están las mujeres", Dante solo pudo ver a muchos hombres, ogros pero también iban Onís, los cuales eran dos veces más grandes que los ogros y estos cargaban katanas

-Dante: "Ellos ya están lejos de aquí, y yo seré quien acabe con ustedes malditos", Dante solo dijo esto para tomar a Rebellion y lanzarse en una explosión de velocidad hacia sus enemigos, cabe decir cuando los enemigos vieron que Dante desapareció en frente de ellos quedaron aterrados, solo para escuchar como si algo cortara carne, los mercenarios vieron que los Onís y ogros estaban despedazados.

"como es esto posible somos más y el acaba con más de la mitad de nosotros, esto no puede estar pasando"

-Dante: "Ustedes son de Kuroinu, con más razón debo acabar con ustedes"

"espera no nos mates, aremos lo que quieras, pero no nos hagas nada", el mercenario comenzó a rogar por su vida

-Dante: "te lo diré de esta manera, ustedes han atacado muchas aldeas y han robado muchas vidas, acaso a las personas que atacaron no le pidieron lo mismo"

El mercenario no pudo responder ante las palabras del peliblanco, para luego ver como Dante apuntaba al resto de sus compañeros con un arma extraña y así ver como sus compañeros morían cayendo al suelo, después de esto Dante se le acercó al mercenario que quedo vivo para solo agarrarlo del cuello

-Dante: "Dile que si no se detiene esto, él es el que siguiente", después de decirle esto el peliblanco soltó al hombre solo para que este corriera totalmente aterrado, después de esto Dante solo pudo proseguir con su camino para así encontrarse con su nuevo amigo y a las dos elfas, pero el solo pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida

-Denzel: "Dante cuidado", al escuchar esto el peliblanco solo pudo dar media vuelta y ver como su amigo lo empujaba y ver que el recibía un corte en su espalda, de parte de un minotauro de color rojo el cual cargaba una hacha muy grande.

-Dante: "Denzel, idiota que haces aquí, no porque me salvaste"

-Denzel: "Tu eres el idiota, eres mi amigo porque no lo haría", después de que Denzel dijera esto el minotauro comenzó a correr hacia ellos, Dante saco a Ivory para disparar balas cargadas con energía demoniaca, las cuales impactaban en el cuerpo de este perforándolo en diversas partes del cuerpo, después de esto el minotauro callo de rodillas en el suelo, el peliblanco al ver esto miro la herida de Denzel, la cual era muy grave, solo para ver a Denzel el cual estaba escupiendo mucha sangre

-Dante: "Denzel espera te pondrás bien, solo hay que llegar donde están mis compañeras, una de ellas puede usar magia"

-Denzel: "gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero sé que estoy muriendo, puedo pedirte un último favor"

-Dante: "Si dime"

-Denzel: "por favor cuida de mis hijos, te lo pido como un amigo, ellos no tienen a nadie así que", el Castaño no podía continuar por que escupía mucha sangre

-Dante: "No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo"

-Denzel: "Gracias Dante, lo siento niños perdón por fallarles pero todo estará bien yo sé que ustedes estarán bien, ah puedo ver a mi esposa, ella sigue siendo muy hermosa, haa Teresa al fin puedo verte, después de tanto tiempo, yo te amo", Denzel solo pudo decir esto para que su mano callera.

-Dante: "Lo siento, Denzel es mi culpa", Dante solo dijo esto para dirigir su vista en donde se encontraba el minotauro, el cual se estaba levantando, Dante tomo a Rebellion solo para correr a una gran velocidad hacia el minotauro y así dar múltiples estocadas en el torso del minotauro y luego disparar con Ivory y ebony a todo su cuerpo, después de unos segundos, se encontraba el cadáver del minotauro, totalmente destrozado y agujereado, luego camino hacia donde se encontraba el frio cuerpo de su amigo solo para levantarlos y cargarlos en su brazo, así Dante salió de la aldea, con el cuerpo de Denzel, para así llegar a donde estaban los demás aldeanos.

* * *

Los demás al ver esto estaban impactados al ver el cuerpo sin vida del jefe de la aldea, pero lo peor fue cuando sus hijo vieron el cuerpo de su padre el cual tenía una sonrisa, los niños comenzaron a llorar amargamente, Dante solo pudo ver como los niños lloraban y muchos de los aldeanos hacían lo mismo, Dante se dio cuenta que Denzel era muy querido por todos y que él era una persona muy especial, entonces Dante extendió la mano hacia los niños.

-Dante: "Su padre me pidió que yo cuidara de ustedes, vengan conmigo ahora yo los protegeré, no solo a ustedes sino a todas las personas las cuales el jefe cuidaba" Dante solo dijo esto con su típico semblante serio, las demás personas estaban algo dudosas por las palabras del peliblanco

-Dante: "sé que no nos conocemos, y a ustedes niños apenas los conozco, pero su padre me dejo su voluntad y yo cumpliré con ello, escuchen bien el responsable de la destrucción de su aldea y de la muerte del jefe son Kuroinu, solo les diré que los hare pagar, pero antes de eso tenemos que salir de aquí, tomen sus cosas iremos al reino del este, ahí estarán seguros", al decir esto las personas fueron y tomaron sus cosas, para así partir al reino del este. Pero Dante y los niños se quedaron atrás para hacerle una tumba a Denzel, Dante solo pidió a Olga y Chloe que ellas guiaran a los demás hacia el reino del este, ellas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bosque no muy lejos de la aldea, hacia allí la tumba de Denzel la cual fue arreglada por Dante y los niños, pero aun así los niños no podían superar eso ya que ellos amaban a su padre, Dante cargo a los niños en sus brazos y les dijo con un tono de ternura y protección

-Dante: "no se preocupen, yo estoy aquí", después de esto Dante camino hacia su caballo donde sentó a los gemelos para así él se montara y comenzaran su camino hacia el reino del este, no paso mucho tiempo para que dante alcanzara a Olga, Chloe y a los demás, cuando el peliblanco los alcanzo solo se puso a la cabeza para así dirigirlos, pero solo noto como los gemelos se habían dormido el solo pudo dar una sonrisa la cual demostraba un cierto grado de ternura, así continuaron, hasta tener a la vista el reino en donde se encontraban las dos princesas guerreras de las cual le había hablado Olga.

Que es lo que sucederá ahora con el peliblanco y las personas de la aldea, las cuales fueron forzadas a salir de sus hogares, sin la posibilidad de poder regresar a su hogar.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio**

 **bueno chicos asta aquí dejare el episodio, discúlpenme si lo hice demasiado trágico, pero eso es necesario para que la historia continué, ademas que la ves pasada les escribí que volveríamos a ver un Dante con sentimientos uno que no se ve en el segundo juego, con respecto a las armas demoníacas ire poniendo las de todos los juegos pero tendrán que esperar ya que se debe crear una situación en donde obliguen a nuestro protagonista a usarlas, eso incluye el devil trigger y la forma majin.**

 **Próximo episodio: Misión 3-Humillación y Rescate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misión 3-Humillación y Rescate**

* * *

 **chavos aqui estoy el tio zero esta de vuelta disculpen mi tardanza, si es que me tarde pero igual comenzemos con esta bella historia, si quieren dejarme sus review haganlo para mi es un honor leer todos sus mensajes asi que no se preocupen, ademas sus comentarios me motivan.**

 **Los derechos de la saga de juegos de devil may cry y el eroge o hentai kuroinu no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Reino del este, en la oficina de la capitana del ejército real

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?, esto es inaceptable" una chica rubia dijo esto con furia, otra chica que se encontraba a la par de ella la mira con mucha preocupación

-"Alicia-one-sama", la chica pelirosacio dijo con mucha preocupación

-Alicia: "lo siento Prim por haberte preocupado y alzar mi voz… pero esto me haca enojar", Alicia solo pudo fruncir el ceño al recordar el mensaje de la carta, pero su charla no duro mucho más debido a que sintieron unas explosiones

-Alicia: "que sucede"

Después de esto hubo más explosiones que hizo que las dos princesas cayeran de rodillas

-Alicia: "te encuentras bien"

-Prim: "si yo me encuentro bien, ¿pero que fue eso, esto está comenzando a preocuparme?"

Al preguntar esto llego la respuesta llego a sus oídos, muchos gritos de las personas que se encontraban afuera comenzó a invadir el lugar, para solo escuchar lo que una persona decía

-"Kuroinu está atacando, lleven a las mujeres y niños a la iglesia"

La princesa rubia al escuchar esto solo se enfureciera y apretara los puños

-Alicia: "Prim, quédate aquí, iré a ver la situación actual"

La chica pelirosacio la miro con mucha preocupación

-Alicia: "no te preocupes voy a estar bien, quiero que cierres la puerta cuando me valla"

-Prim: "Esta bien, por favor cuídate"

Así Alicia corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la torre de vigilancia, al llegar solo pudo ver como sus tropas estaban siendo superadas

-Alicia: "resistan, que no pase ninguno de ellos", sus subordinados asintieron para continuar con la batalla, "demonios a este paso no duraremos mucho, por favor resistan", unos segundos después vio como llegaban dos de sus mejores guerreras.

-Alicia-Sama, malas noticias

-Alicia: "que sucede"

-"las tropas que teníamos en el bosque fueron totalmente destruidas, y los refuerzos del reino del oeste están peleando en estos momentos, con una gran cantidad de enemigos, a este paso no llegaran a tiempo"

-"y las monjas que estaban ayudando a llevar a las personas a la iglesia han sido tomadas como rehenes y muchos de nuestros hombres también están en esa situación"

_Alicia: "que has dicho"

-"si no hacemos algo nuestras fuerzas serán aniquiladas y las monjas serán violadas por esos malditos" la guerrera dijo esto con mucha furia, Alicia al escuchar esto comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban las monjas

-"espere Alicia-sama, tenga cuidado", sus subordinadas dijeron esto para correr detrás de ella.

-Alicia: "maldita sea, porque está sucediendo todo esto"

* * *

Mientras tanto- minutos antes de las explosiones a las afuera del reino

A lo lejos de ahí se encontraba un peliblanco con dos niños montados en un caballo, y las demás personas que le seguían.

-Dante: "Así que ahí se encuentran las otras princesas de las que me hablaste, no es así Olga"

-Olga: "si seguimos, este camino llegaremos sin ningún problema"

Todos habían recorrido un largo camino desde que salieron de la aldea, estaban cansados del viaje, más la preocupación de que fueran atacados de nuevo, pero muchos estaban contentos ya que eso iba acabar cuando llegaran a su destino, aunque nuestro peliblanco solo quería un descanso después de que llegaran al reino.

Al llegar a la entrada del reino, todos notaron que la entrada de este estaba destruida, el peliblanco sintió como las personas que lo seguían comenzaban a sentir miedo, ya que era obvio que esta ciudad estaba siendo atacada por fuerzas del ejército que acabo con su aldea, el peliblanco suspiro solo para bajarse del caballo con los gemelos, Olga y Chloe al ver esto hicieron lo mismo

-Dante: Chloe quiero que te quedes con todas estas personas y las protejas.

-Chloe: ahhhh, estás loco no podre protegerlos a todos, como esperas que haga eso.

El peliblanco solo formo dos círculos mágicos uno en cada mano, para que luego se materializaran dos armas que él había utilizado en su travesía atreves de la isla Dumary

-Dante: Toma estas dos armas te serán útiles a mí me ayudaron un poco, antes de venir aquí.

-Chloe: esto es, se parecen un poco a las armas que utilizas para acabar con tus oponentes a distancia.

-Dante: el nombre de esas armas son Heckler & Koch MP5Ks, su velocidad de ataque es muy alta y creo que te serán muy útiles

-Chloe: Gracias, Dante-san, pero tengo una duda como las utilizo

El peliblanco la miro con su típico semblante serio, para luego soltar un suspiro

-Dante: lo había olvidado, en este mundo no tienen de estas armas, además con solo verme no aprenderás, bien te daré una lección rápida ya que estamos corto de tiempo.

Así nuestro protagonista le explico acerca de estas armas y de cómo se utilizaban por supuesto tuvo que hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible, cuando termino de enseñarle a la medio elfa noto que algunos de los aldeanos lo miraban con curiosidad, ya que nunca habían visto, ni menos escuchado acerca de ese tipo de armas, además los gemelos lo estaban viendo con brillos en sus ojos, aunque también alcanzo a ver a Olga la cual estaba viendo hacia otro lado, pero por alguna razón se miraba algo molesta.

-Olga: (eso no es justo Chloe, por que el te da un regalo antes que a mí, espera porque estoy pensando esto)

Después de unos minutos el peliblanco dirigió su vista a la entrada para comenzar a caminar, para ser detenido por cierta medio elfa.

-Chloe: espera, tu que harás.

-Dante: iré a ver qué sucede, Olga quiero que vengas conmigo, te necesito

-Olga: "está bien". Cuando el peliblanco dijo esto la reina de los elfos oscuros se sonrojo levemente y puso su mano en su pecho, "que esta presión que siento en el pecho"

-Dante: que sucede te duele el pecho

-Olga: "eh, no es nada", la elfa oscura se sonrojo mucho más al ver que Dante se había preocupada por ella.

-Dante: estas segura, estas muy roja

-Olga: "que no es nada", Olga dijo esto con un cierto grado de molestia, después de que ella dijera esto comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la entrada, mientras tanto Dante tenía una expresión de pokerface.

-Dante: oye, Chloe acaso hice algo

-Chloe: eh bueno no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo a Origa-sama en ese estado

-Dante: ah bueno, cuento contigo para que protejas a estas personas, oh si niños, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

-Vent: estas seguro o-san

-Dante: deberías tener un poco de respeto con tus mayores

-Aile: Dante-san tiene razón Vent, tú nunca has tenido mucho respeto por las demás personas

-Dante: Bueno dejando eso de lado vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Olga

* * *

Los dos castaños asintieron para así dirigirse junto con el peliblanco hacia donde se encontraba Olga, así llegando a la entrada la cual estaba destruida, como si algo con mucho poder lo hubiera golpeado

-Olga: por lo que se ve, Kuroinu ya deben haber acabado con todas las personas de este lugar

El peliblanco solo dio otro suspiro para mirar a los gemelos y decirles los siguientes

-Dante: Vent, Aile quiero que se queden con Olga, tengo que ayudar a las personas que aun encuentren con vida

-Olga: Espera no me digas que iras tu solo de nuevo, no crees que te estas esforzando demasiado, desde que te conozco has estado peleando tu solo, puede que seas fuerte, pero a este paso, que sucede si te llegas a enfrentar contra una gran cantidad de esos malditos, deberías confiar más en mí y en Chloe y dejar que te ayude…

La elfa oscura no pudo continuar, ya que el peliblanco comenzó a caminar, y responderle

-Dante: Te confió a los niños

Así el peliblanco siguió su camino dejando atrás a los gemelos y la elfa oscura

-Olga: ese hombre no tiene remedio, la elfa dijo esto con un fastidio

\- Vent: No deberías preocuparte por él, cuando lo vi por primera tuve la sensación de que él es alguien que habia tenido muchas batallas, aunque no se si es la manera correcta de decirlo, jeje.

-Aile: mi hermano tiene razón, algunas veces Dante-san puede parecer distante, pero el derroto a los sujetos que arrasaron nuestra aldea, y mato a la cosa que asesino a nuestro oto-san, sabes Olga-san no conocemos mucho a Dante-san, pero él dijo que nos protegería y yo creo en su palabra

-Olga: tienen razón, el siempre cumple su palabra, además él es alguien que no sería vencido tan fácilmente, oh lo olvidaba por ahora deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro, que me dicen

-Vent y Aile: de acuerdo

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del reino

Alicia estaba apretando sus puños por la escena que estaba presenciando, los ogros estaban sosteniendo a las monjas evitando que estas escaparan, mientras que delante de ellos se encontraban unos duendes demonios y un diablo, los cuales no tenían buenas intenciones con las jóvenes santas, cabe mencionar que su pechos estaban a la vista de todos los que estaban presentes en esa situación muy perversa.

-Alicia: malditos déjenlas libres

El diablo grito divertido: qué cosa tan graciosas dices princesa

Alicia lo miro con odio

-Alicia: Los matare a todos

Esto solo hice que los monstruos comenzaran a reírse ante lo dicho por Alicia

-Diablo: sabes princesa ya que nos encontramos de buen humor te propongo al, ¿Qué tal si tu vienes y tomas el lugar de ellas?

Alicia apretó sus dientes ante lo dicho por el diablo

-Diablo: decide rápido princesa, ellos quieren divertirse

El diablo dijo esto con su típico tono para dar una señal a los duendes y que estos se abalanzaran a las monjas y comenzaran a trepar por sus cuerpos con intenciones nada santas

-Alicia: Esta bien lo hare

Alicia dijo esto admitiendo la derrota, sus subordinadas que se encontraban detrás de ella solo miraron horrorizadas ante lo dicho por su líder, aunque no eran las únicas ya que las monjas también la estaba viendo de esa manera, ante tal situación una de las monjas grito

-princesa, por favor no haga eso, nosotras no somos importantes, pero usted es necesaria para la batalla

-Alicia: maldita sea

-Alicia-sama los soldados del ejército de Kuroinu están tratando de entrar a la iglesia en donde se encuentran las mujeres y niños. Quien dijo esto fue una de sus subordinadas

-Alicia: Maldición porque tiene que pasar esto

-por favor kami-sama ayúdanos

Una monja de cabello negro con anteojos comenzó a rogar, mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales recorrían sus mejillas, en ese momento se pudo escuchar un sonido muy fuerte, para ver como un hombre peliblanco con un traje rojo se acercaba al lugar con un extraño objeto blanco el cual traía en su mano derecha

-quien demonios eres tú, le pregunto el diablo con su típico tono divertido

El peliblanco solo ignoro, las palabras del diablo para ver a las monjas y en la situación en la que se encontraban, claro sin perder su semblante serio

-Dante: de verdad quieres saberlo

-bueno da igual si no quieres decirme, a el muchachos, somos más en número él no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra todos nosotros

Así todos los duendes y ogros se abalanzaron contra el peliblanco, el peliblanco solo suspiro para sacar un poco de su poder demoniaco, el cual hizo que todos los monstruos se detuvieran, el diablo al sentir este poder se quedó horrorizado

-que eres tú, un humano debería tener esta clase de energía, acaso tu eres un demo…

El diablo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió algo frio en su frente, al darse cuenta de esto vio al peliblanco el cual lo estaba viendo con mucho instinto asesino

-pero que, como fue que…

El peliblanco no le dio tiempo de continuar, ya que había jalado del gatillo de su arma, para después ver como el diablo caía sin vida

Alicia y las monjas vieron lo que había hecho el peliblanco ya que hace unos momentos estaba en un lugar para solo aparecer en otro y acabar con el diablo el cual se había burlado de Alicia.

-Dante: siguen ustedes

El peliblanco dijo esto, para mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba los demás monstruos y comenzar a disparar balas cargadas con una pequeña cantidad de energía demoniaca, la cual dejaba a los ogros y duendes hechos pedazos, al cabo de unos minutos el peliblanco había masacrado a los monstruos, todos los restos de los duendes y ogros estaban esparcidas por muchas parte, las monjas al ver tal escena sintieron un poco de lastima y algo de asco por lo que tuvieron que pasar esas criaturas.

Unos segundos después el peliblanco se acercó a las monjas

-Dante: Se encuentran bien

El peliblanco les pregunto a las jóvenes santas, la primera en reaccionar fue una monja con lente la cual comenzó a derramar muchas lágrimas y abrazo con mucha fuerza al peliblanco

-estaba tan asustada, gracias, muchas gracias yo no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado con nosotras

La monja solo sintió como la mano del peliblanco la acariciaba suavemente

-Dante: eso ya paso, no te preocupes además creo que deberían cubrirse

* * *

El peliblanco dijo esto con su semblante serio, pero también desvió la mirada ya que las monjas tenían expuestos sus pechos, las monjas solo reaccionaron con mucha vergüenza ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, una monja de cabello rubio se le acerco a Dante para pedirle con mucha vergüenza que se diera la vuelta, el peliblanco entendió el mensaje y se volteó de espaldas, al cabo de unos momentos las monjas habían acomodado sus ropas, para solo ponerse enfrente del peliblanco

-Muchas gracias por habernos salvado, le dijeron las jóvenes santas al peliblanco

-Dante: no hay de que

El peliblanco respondió con su típico semblante serio, para solo volver hablar "ahora si me disculpan tengo que ayudar a las personas que se encuentran en la iglesia", pero una vos lo detuvo

-Alicia: espera

El peliblanco solo se detuvo y miro en la dirección de la cual lo habían llamado, solo para ver a una chica de cabello rubio claro, la cual tenía una vincha metálica con adornos que parecían moños de un color plata, tenía ojos azules purpura, y una armadura un tanto extraña al menos para el peliblanco, su armadura consistía en partes de metal así como de ropa, sus hombreras eran de color blanco con bordes dorados, las partes de la cintura, sus coderas , sus guarda brazos, sus rodilleras y sus botas, tenían eses color, también tenía guantes negros y las parte que le cubrían sus pechos eran de un color azul con bordes dorados, la tela que tenía en su cintura era de ese mismo color, como si fuera una falda, medias largas de color negro que le llegaban hasta el muslo, una tela de color blanco que la hacía parecer una especie de falda con volantes, aunque hacia destacar mucho más a esta chica era su espada, la cual descansaba en su cintura, la empuñadura era de color blanco, su guarda era de color dorado con forma de media luna la cual tenía incrustada una gema roja.

-Alicia: Gracias por tu ayuda

La princesa dijo esto, inclinándose mostrando respeto

-Dante: no es necesario que hagas eso

-Alicia: pero

-Dante: No me gusta que me traten de esa manera, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer

La chica se quedó algo dudosa por lo que dijo, así el peliblanco iba proceder con su camino

-Alicia: Espera cuál es tu nombre

El peliblanco solo se detuvo de nuevo para responderle

-Dante: me llamo Dante

-Alicia: ya veo mi nombre, Alicia Arcturus, de nuevo muchas gracias

El peliblanco solo suspiro, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con mucho respeto, pero el peliblanco solo noto como la presencia de muchos enemigos se acercaba, la razón, todos emanaban un aura de maldad.

-Dante: me ahorraron el trabajo de ir a buscarlos

Alicia estaba confundida ante las palabras de Dante

-Alicia: que es lo que quieres decir

Alicia se puso al lado del peliblanco para ver cómo se acercaban muchos mercenarios que pertenecían a Kuroinu, aunque Alicia se quedó en shock al ver que los mercenarios traían a una persona que ella conocía muy bien, una chica pelirosacio, la cual tenía un cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello.

-Alicia: Prim, malditos déjenla ir

En cuanto al pequeño ejército que estaba enfrente del peliblanco y la princesa rubia, hubo muchos que se pusieron a reír, esto hizo enojar aún más a Alicia

-Alicia: Malditos que es tan gracioso

El que tenía el cuchillo cerca del cuello de la chica pelirosacio, comenzó a hablar

"sabes princesa Alicia, no pudimos, abrir las puertas de la iglesia así que decidimos ir por alguien que en verdad valiera la pena, alguien que hiciera que en verdad te doblegaras, te propongo algo todos ustedes ríndanse o tu querida hermana dice adiós a este mundo, muy bien decide"

Alicia al escuchar esto callo de rodillas, no sabía qué hacer, no podía rendirse, ya que si lo hacía muchas personas morirían y habría fracasado como líder de la guardia imperial, pero si no lo hacia su hermana menor moriría.

-Alicia: Demonios, que hago.

Que decisión tomara Alicia-hime y que es lo que hará el peliblanco para rescatar a Prim.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejaremos la historia, espero que les halla gustado así es babys ya están comenzando los sentimientos muchos me pidieron harem y voy a cumplir su deseo, también me han pedido que ponga las devil arma, como pueden ver ya apareció un arma y discúlpenme si no los impresione, pero no se preocupen ya hare lo que ustedes desean el momento adecuado.

 **Proximo episodio: misión 4-De vez en cuando**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misión 4-De vez en cuando**

Muy bien chicos, así es estoy vivo no mentira discúlpenme si me tarde un poco he estado muy ocupado últimamente, pero sin más tiempo que perder aquí les dejo esta obra de arte (después no me estén molestando, es broma disfrútenlo no olviden dejarme sus reviews)

Los derechos de la saga de juegos de devil may cry y el eroge o hentai kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

-ubicación actual-reino del este.

Actualmente nuestro protagonista estaba siendo testigo de una situación muy complicada, la princesa Alicia se encontraba de rodillas, muchas de las casas alrededor estaban destruidas incluyendo la estructura del castillo, los enemigos delante de ellos habían secuestrado a la princesa Prim, las monjas estaban aterradas y se escondían detrás del peliblanco

-Dante: yare yare (En verdad han pasado muchas cosas en los pocos días que he llegado) el peliblanco pensó esto último, pero solo miro a Alicia un poco ya que en esa situación ella debía responder lo más pronto posible

-Alicia: Que debo de hacer, maldición si no hago nada

"El hombre que tenía a Prim de rehén volvió a hablar, ya decidiste Alicia-hime", Alicia al escuchar esto no pudo reaccionar, ella no sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces que Dante dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, para así comenzar a hablar

-Dante: Es una lástima pero Alicia-hime no puede atenderte en estos momentos asi que en su lugar yo seré quien responda por ella

Todos al escuchar lo dicho por el peliblanco, se quedaron perplejos ya que eso no lo vieron venir

-Dante: bien te propongo algo sueltas a la chica y los dejare vivir, o es que me harán ir hacia donde están ustedes y rescatar a la princesa.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo por unos segundos para el final ser roto por el mercenario que tenía a Prim

"y como se supone que harás eso, somos más que tú y tengo a la princesa, acaso quieres que la mate, ya sé por qué no animamos un poco las cosas "el mercenario puso su mano libre en uno de los pechos de la chica pelirosacio

-Prim: Kyaaaa

-Alicia: Maldito, quita las manos de ella

"muy bien que es lo que harás, maldito tú no puedes hacer nada, jajajaja", así el grupo de mercenarios comenzaron a reírse, pero dejaron de reírse para dirigir su vista al peliblanco y ver que este tenía su brazo derecho estirado y estaba apuntando con su dedo índice al líder de dicho grupo.

-Dante: tú te lo búscate

El líder del grupo al escuchar esto solo se enfureció, eh intento degollar a la chica, Dante al ver esto rápidamente trono sus dedos solo para ver que toda el área en la cual todos se encontraban se tornaba de un color blanco, incluyendo las personas, excepto el peliblanco.

-Dante: en verdad unos humanos me hicieron usarlo, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que utilice esta técnica, pero es nostálgico esta sensación en verdad ha sido bastante tiempo.

Así el peliblanco comenzó a caminar hacia el líder del grupo, cuando se encontraba enfrente de este, vio a la princesa la cual tenía formadas un par de lágrimas, el peliblanco tomo a la chica pelirosacio en sus brazos y comenzó alejarse del grupo, segundos después estaba en donde se encontraba Alicia, las monjas y las guerreras que acompañaban a la princesa rubia, para así poner a Prim en el suelo justo a la par de su hermana.

-Dante: oh, es cierto tengo que volver todo a la normalidad

El peliblanco volvió a tronar sus dedos, para que así el tiempo volviera a caminar, al volver todo a la normalidad todos notaron que la princesa Prim estaba a la par de Alicia. La primera en reaccionar fue Alicia, la cual abrazo su hermana menor soltando un mar de lágrimas.

-Alicia: Prim, te encuentras bien, no te hicieron nada.

La chica pelirosacio reacciono de la misma manera que Alicia, la abrazo derramando muchas lágrimas.

-Prim: tenía mucho miedo, de que mi vida acabara de esa manera, de no poder seguir viendo a mi hermana mayor.

Alicia al ver que su hermana mayor se encontraba bien, vio al peliblanco, para decirle lo siguiente

-Alicia: muchas gracias, yo no sé qué haría si perdiera a mi única hermana, el peliblanco vio que Alicia volvía a tomar otra posición en la cual le estaba mostrando mucho respeto, para así mirar al grupo de mercenarios y ver como el líder del grupo estaba muy aterrado.

"como es eso posible, ni siquiera vi que se moviera, además estoy seguro que tenía a esa chica en mis manos como es que…"el sujeto no pudo seguir hablando ya que este tenía un agujero en la cabeza, todos vieron como el cuerpo sin vida del líder de los mercenario caía haciendo un ruido sordo, todos los mercenarios quedaron horrorizados al ver que su líder estaba muerto, Alicia y las demás se preguntaron cuál era la causa, que había asesinado al líder del grupo, para solo ver que el peliblanco tenía en sus manos el objeto con el cual había asesinado a los diablos y a los demás monstruos.

-Dante: Te lo había advertido y aun así decidiste serle fiel a Vault, en verdad eres idiota, bueno en fin, díganme en donde se encuentra Vault, para así darle un par de tiros y acabar con su vida, si me dicen puede que tenga piedad de sus miserables vidas

Los del grupo de mercenarios no sabían que hacer, así que algunos tomaron la iniciativa de atacar al peliblanco y otros de huir.

-Dante: Es una lastima

El peliblanco tomo a Rebellion para infundirle energía demoniaca, la cual tomaba un color escarlata, para así arrojar tres cortes de energía demoniaca muy densa, que al chocar con los cuerpos de su enemigos solos los hacia pedazos, incluso estos ataques alcanzaron a los que estaban huyendo, uno segundos después solo quedaban los restos de este grupo y la imagen de tal escena no era nada agradable. Todos estaban cercenados, muchos de sus órganos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, todas las chicas que estaban unos metros atrás, solo pudieron sentir asco ante tal escena, pero en especial Prim y las monjas no soportaron la escena y decidieron dirigir la mirada a otro lado con tal de no ver los cuerpos de los que hasta hace unos momentos eran sus enemigos.

* * *

-Mientras tanto en la oficina del ministro sir John Mandeville

Un anciano, el cual tenía ropas de noble, estaba con una expresión de pocos amigos y diciendo cosas nada agradables

-mierda, como es que las cosas resultaron de esta manera, se supone que la princesa Alicia sería mía, pero no me daré por vencido aunque ese hombre haya acabado con todos esos inutiles, no me interesa quien seas o de donde vengas pero tendré lo que quiero.

* * *

-Volviendo con nuestro cazador de demonios

Este estaba siendo agradecido por Alicia, Prim, sus soldados y las jóvenes santas, aunque al peliblanco ya estaba comenzando a hartarse que lo trataran de esa manera.

-Dante: estoy cansado, oh por cierto ¿ustedes son dos de las princesas guerreras verdad?

Esta pregunta llamo la atención de las dos chicas.

-Alicia: así es nosotras somos dos de las siete princesas

El peliblanco al escuchar esto se le acercó rápidamente solo para quedar en frente de ella y luego tomarla de los hombros, esto asusto un poco ah Alicia, ya fue muy repentino

-Dante: Las he estado buscado, yo te necesito a ti y a tu hermana

El peliblanco le dijo esto a la rubia solo para que esta comenzara a sonrojarse, junto a Prim, además las monjas y las subordinadas quedaron en shock al ver tal escena no esperaban que el peliblanco les dijera esto a princesas que de por si son importantes y apenas se acaban de conocer

-Dante: te necesito para acabar con la guerra que hay en estos momentos

Esto dejo un silencio muy incómodo por un par de segundos, después de esos segundos la princesa Alicia y Prim, cambiaron la expresión de pena a una de pokerface

-Dante: por qué haces esa cara acaso dije algo malo

Esto hizo aún más incómodo el momento solo para que fuera roto por la voz de una mujer

-ya acabaste Dante, en verdad me tenías preocupada, mira lo que estás haciendo estas tratando de conquistar a una princesa.

Todos dirigieron su vista en la dirección de donde venía la voz, para ver a una elfa oscura la cual tenía un traje un tanto peculiar, y a unos niños de no más de 10 años.

-Dante: Oh Olga, veo que las cosas fueron bien para ustedes

-Olga: bueno si, pero veo que te divertiste un poco con el enemigo

Esto último lo dijo viendo una cantidad de cuerpos que eran quemados, aunque los gemelos de alguna manera no notaron esto.

-Dante: bueno ellos se lo buscaron, pero para nuestra mala suerte, Vault no se encontraba cerca

-Olga: ah que te refieres

-Dante: estos tipos atacaron este lugar con un pequeño grupo, bueno al menos desde mi punto de vista, ya que aunque sean muchos yo puedo acabar con ellos muy fácilmente, es más estas basuras no han hecho que me esfuerce, pero volviendo a Vault no sentí su olor

-Olga: Olor

-Dante: te lo explicare de otra manera, los demonios que yo cazo despiden un olor muy desagradable, este olor me ayuda a cazarlos o identificarlos ya que algunos pueden tomar forma humana, me estoy desviando del tema principal, bueno en conclusión no sé porque o como pero Vault despide un olor muy similar al de los demonios, además desde que entramos a este reino, no he sentido este olor en ningún momento, por eso pude deducir que Vault no se encontraba en este lugar, además sus hombres no me dijeron nada acerca de su ubicación actual, al parecer cazar a este tipo va ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el argumento del peliblanco, más las monjas y las princesas, más el saber que Dante cazaba demonios, pero luego Alicia hablo solo para llamar la atención de todos

-Alicia: lo que has dicho hasta ahora es impresionante, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte Dante, ¿Por qué estas con la reina de los elfos oscuros?

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante tal declaración, excepto los gemelos ya que ellos sabían de las identidades de Olga y Chloe porque él ya les había explicado la situación a Vent, Aile y las demás personas del pueblo. Así el peliblanco procedió a explicarles todo lo sucedido, que él era de otro mundo, en el cual trabajaba como cazador de demonios, también de como llego a este mundo, conoció a Olga y Chloe, como salvo la aldea en donde Denzel fue asesinado y como llegaron a este lugar con todos los aldeanos.

-Dante: bueno ya que he explicado todo, solo déjame decirte que Olga no es tu enemiga, puede que ella y su ejército, hallan peleado contra los humanos en estos últimos cien años, pero ahora ella está de lado de los humanos, ahora debemos acabar con el ejercito de Kuroinu.

-Alicia: tienes razón, lo siento Olga-san por verte como otra amenaza

-Olga: No hay problema, además en esta situación puede que yo también hubiera reaccionado igual

Después de que Olga dijera esto las dos, procedieron a estrecharse las manos, para que así las diferencias se disolvieran y hubiera una alianza en contra del ejército de Kuroinu, minutos después Chloe llegaba con los aldeanos, al lugar

-Chloe: Dante-san, se encuentra bien

-Dante: bueno, los tipos de Kuroinu no eran nada para mí

-Chloe: Que bueno, me tenías muy preocupada, ha gracias por prestarme estas armas, no las ocupe ya que la situación no lo requería, pero muchas gracias, se las regreso

-Dante: quédatelas

-Chloe: eh pero, está seguro

-Dante: está bien, ahora solo ocupare ebony y Ivory ya que ellas me han ayudado en muchos momentos decisivos de mi vida, así que tu quédate con esas te la regalo

-Chloe: si usted lo dice

Así todos los que estaban presentes se alegraron, ya que por el momento podían descansar porque Dante había acabado los enemigos, pero en la escena hacia presencia un anciano que vestía ropas de noble

-Alicia-hime, veo que no les sucedió nada que bueno sería malo que te sucediera algo a ti y a su hermana menor ya que ustedes son necesarias para ganar esta guerra

-Alicia: ministró, tiene razón, estábamos en una situación difícil, pero de no haber sido por Dante todo se hubiera acabado.

-Ministro: Dante, tienes mis más sincera gratitud, el ministro se le comenzaba a acercar al peliblanco con el propósito de estrechar las manos con el

-Dante: veo que sales a la luz, maldito

El peliblanco desenfundo sus pistolas para apuntarle al peliblanco, esta acción dejo consternados a todos los presentes

-Alicia: Dante que haces, él es un ministro, no puedes atacarlo mucho menos matarlo, eso sería un delito

-Dante: puede que tengas razón, pero él te ha traicionado, no es la persona que tú crees que es

-Alicia: que quieres decir

-Dante: recuerda, la entrada estaba destruida, alguien debe haber puesto explosivos en los puntos más débiles de los muros, oh en los lugares menos protegidos, además las rutas de escape estaban repletas de enemigos, y los refuerzos no llegaron, ahora explícame cómo es eso posible, obviamente había alguien entre tus filas que le dio esa información al enemigo y no podía ser solo un soldado de bajo nivel tenía que ser alguien que supiera todo acerca de esto, en otras palabras seria alguien sumamente importante, alguien con una gran autoridad entre tus fuerzas Alicia y la última prueba es que este maldito, tiene casi el mismo olor que Vault, así que él fue quien entrego la información al enemigo.

Ante esto la mente de Alicia hizo un clic, ya que era cierto todo lo dicho por el peliblanco conectaba con todo lo que había sucedido, además que ella había hablado personalmente con el ministro acerca de las fuerzas del ejército y las rutas de escape.

-Alicia: ministro dígame que no es cierto, que usted no podría traicionarnos dígame….

Alicia no pudo continuar ya que el anciano comenzaba a reírse de una manera muy retorcida

-ministro: Así es Alicia-hime, entregue a mi gente, estas tierras, todo eso solo por un propósito

-Alicia: Cual

-Ministro: tu, he estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo tomar tu virginidad, y convertirte en mi juguete sexual, hice todo eso para volverte mía

-Alicia: Eres un maldito viejo, de mierda, como es posible que hallas echo todo eso, sabes cuantos han muerto en esta guerra estúpida, cuantos perdieron sus hogares, familias y seres queridos, incluso planeabas a sacrificar Prim, para conseguir tu objetivo, puedes meterte conmigo pero no te atrevas a meterte con mi familia, con mis subordinados y con las personas que debo proteger

Alicia estaba dispuesta a desenfundar su espada para así matar al ministro pero el peliblanco, se puso enfrente de ella dándole la espalda

-Dante: Alicia no es necesario que hagas eso

-Alicia: Pero el…

-Dante: sé que él es culpable de muchas cosas, pero no tienes que ensuciarte las manos por este miserable, además hay algo que quiero preguntarle, oye ji-san tu tenías toda esa información, así que quiero saber si también tuviste que ver en las masacres que se hicieron en las demás aldeas

-Ministro: eres muy listo, así es también brinde esa información a Vault personalmente, primero se debe acabar con las aldeas en donde hay simples plebeyos, pero por lo que veo solo pudiste salvar una aldea, las demás deben estar en cenizas

Al decir esto los sobrevivientes de la aldea comenzaron a enfurecerse, al recordar por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, pero más el hecho de que el anciano dijera eso como si no fuera nada, ya que ellos perdieron a su jefe, más el hecho de que el falleció dejando a sus dos hijos solos. Al peliblanco también le molesto lo dicho por el anciano para así volver hablar

-Dante: entiendo tu eres uno de los culpables de que muchas de las aldeas fueran atacadas y muchos perdieran sus vidas, a manos de Kuroinu, en verdad no mereces vivir, pero antes de que te mate quiero información acerca de Vault y cuantos son los que lo siguen

-Ministro: y en verdad crees que hablare

-Dante: bueno tengo otras maneras de hacer que me des esa información

-Ministro: ya veo, pero eso no será tan fácil de hacer

* * *

El anciano utilizo un anillo, que llevaba para que esta brillara y saliera un círculo mágico de color verde del cual salió una criatura de color verde que a simple vita parecía un lagarto humanoide, el cual posee garras muy largas en sus manos, todos alrededor comenzaban a aterrase por la criatura que acababa de aparecer. Por supuesto el peliblanco seguía con su semblante serio, pero él sabía que si el anciano invoco esa criatura para que lo atacara, primero tendría que acabar con la criatura para conseguir la información.

-Ministro: te lo presento este es el hunter alpha, es una criatura lo suficiente fuerte, como para acabar con un pelotón, dime vas a tener todavía esa actitud de seguridad Dante

-Dante: por favor ya hazme las cosas más fáciles ji-san

-Ministro: veo que tendré que hacer algo con esa actitud, atácalo alpha

Así el lagarto comenzó a correr en donde se encontraba el peliblanco, para atacarlo, pero Dante ya estaba cansado así que este en una explosión de velocidad, se puso en frente del lagarto lo ataco con múltiples estocadas cargadas con energía demoniaca, para luego saltar y ponerse en sima del alpha para así tomar sus pistolas y comenzar a disparar con Ivory y ebony en su cabeza, el lagarto al recibir estos ataques comenzó a caer al piso, el peliblanco que todavía estaba encima de este salto para dar una acrobacia en el aire y caer de pie en el suelo dándole la espalda al lagarto y al ministro, todos estaban asombrados ante tal maestría en combate por parte del peliblanco, aunque muchos hallan visto combatir al peliblanco, seguía siendo impresionante.

-Dante: fue muy fácil

-Ministro: hmm, yo no estaría tan seguro

El lagarto se volvió a levantar para intentar atacar al peliblanco este lo esquivo de nuevo saltando hacia atrás

-Ministro: Olvide decirlo las escamas del alpha son muy resistentes así, que no serán tan fácil acabar con el

El peliblanco estaba sorprendido de esto, claro eso sin perder su semblante serio, ya que rara vez se encontraba con un enemigo que resistiera sus ataques

-Dante: bueno creo que es hora de cambiar de arma

El peliblanco dijo esto solo para que aparecieran unos círculos mágicos que cubrieron sus brazos, sus piernas y su rostro para que de estos brillaran una luz blanca, para que así apareciera uno guanteletes, botas, una máscara, en el área que estaban los círculos mágicos, también tenía unas alas en su espalda, estas nuevas armas que había sacado el peliblanco tenía un diseño interesante, incluyendo su color aunque este cambiaba de color constantemente.

-Dante: es hora de acabar con esto

-Ministro: que solo hallas cambiado, tus armas no significa que tienes ganado esta pelea

El lagarto que volvía intentar atacar al peliblanco, se le acerco, pero a dante fue más rápido se puso de nuevo en el are que lo ataco con Rebellion para así dejarle un poderos golpe, el alpha al recibir este golpe comenzó a gritar de agonía

-Dante: te dije que era acabar con esto

El peliblanco dio un salto para darle un golpe en el mentón, de hecho el golpe fue tan duro que destruyo la cabeza del alpha, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la batalla que habían presenciado, y como había resultado, Alicia y Prim vieron al peliblanco quien estaba de espaldas solo para que este hiciera desaparecer las armas que hasta hace unos momentos había invocado, pero volviendo con las princesas ellas se miraron para después seguir viendo al peliblanco

-Alicia: Dante quien eres realmente un humano normal no podría haber ganado asi de fácil esta pelea

-Prim: Alicia-One sama

-Dante: bien ji-san no puedes escapar así que…

El peliblanco no pudo continuar ya que el anciano estaba tratando de huir, más bien corría con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el peliblanco al ver esto hizo desaparecer a Gilgamesh y saco Ivory y disparo para darle en la pierna, el anciano al recibir el impacto cayó al suelo sosteniendo la parte en donde se encontraba la herida y comenzar a gritar

-Dante: no intentes huir puede ser peor para ti, aun no me has dado lo que quiero

-Ministro: maldito

-Dante: me vas a dar lo que quiero, dime lo haremos de la manera fácil o difícil

Dante solo dijo esto con un tono frio que todos notaron, y una mirada ensombrecida con los sentimientos de ira y odio, el anciano estaba aterrado ante este hecho

-Ministro: espera no me mates, está bien tu ganas te daré lo que quieras

Así el peliblanco llevo al anciano al calabozo del castillo, en donde seria interrogado, siendo seguido por Olga, Alicia y sus subordinadas.

* * *

Bueno dejaremos el episodio hasta aquí hay quiero pedirles perdón por de la vez pasada hice muy corto el episodio, lo siento ahí si me pase de lanza, pero era necesario además yo me emocione, cuando termine el episodio solo pensé Zero como harás para emocionar a los que leen este fic, pero en fin los que lo leyeron de seguro encontraron una sorpresa pero igual solo espero que sigan apoyando esta historia.

 **Próximo episodio: Misión 5-Tortura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misión 5-Tortura**

Chicos aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo episodio me he tardado un poco pero aquí esta espero que les halla gustado los dos regalos del episodio anterior, no olviden dejarme sus reviews ya que eso me dará mas ánimos o si no moriré, es broma disfrútenlo.

Los derechos de la saga de juegos de devil may cry y el eroge o hentai kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

Misión 5

-Ubicación actual-Reino del este-calabozo

En un lugar en donde había poca luz se encontraba el peliblanco, sentado en una silla con las manos entrelazadas y en frente se encontraba el ministro, quien había perdido mucha sangre que había sido derramada en todo el camino para llega al calabozo por el disparo que le dio el peliblanco.

-Dante: bueno ya estamos aquí, comienza hablar

-Ministro: espera por lo menos traten la herida

-Dante: no me estas entendiendo, no estoy aquí para responder a tus caprichos, lo que yo quiero son respuestas, dime en donde se encuentra Vault y sus hombres, cuál es su siguiente movimiento

-Ministro: Púdrete, puede que me hallas vencido y acabado con mis planes, pero en verdad crees que te diré eso

-Dante: en verdad eres testarudo ji-san, cuando te dispare me dijiste que me dirías todo, porque te haces el valiente, sabes que no tienes escapatoria

-Ministro: vete al diablo, crees que olvidaría la forma en como me humillaste ante todos esos insignificantes plebeyos

El peliblanco al escuchar esto no pudo evitar endurecer la mirada, recordando así la muerte de Denzel, la destrucción de la aldea, el ataque al reino, las muertes de muchos inocentes

-Ministro: ya veo así que eso es tu debilidad, en verdad me haces reír, en verdad te crees un héroe, dime a ti no te gusta el plan de Vault, el de hacer a todas las mujeres esclavas y juguetes sexuales

-Dante: estupideces, a no mi interesa eso, mi único deseo es acabar con todos los demonios, te digo algo todas las mujeres que me he encontrado hasta ahora son bellas, pero por ahora nada más las ayudare a acabar con Vault, para luego buscar una manera de regresar a mi mundo (esto último lo pensó)

-Ministro: Veo que eres poco hombre, si te unieras a Vault y a los demás queestán de su lado tu podrías tener tierras, poder y las mujeres que tu quisieras

-Dante: oy oy, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo no estoy interesado, además tengo que cuidar de dos niños, además no puedo darme el lujo de no protegerlos después de que se lo prometí a su padre.

-Ministro: jajaja, su padre está muerto verdad, murió en alguna de las aldeas que fueron atacadas, o me equivoco

El peliblanco ya harto tomo por el cuello al anciano, levantándolo un poco

-Dante: oye ji-san, en verdad estas abusando de la suerte que tienes. (El peliblanco tenía una mirada cargada con instinto asesino)

Dante volvió a poner al anciano en su silla, para así proceder a mover la mesa, para que el peliblanco se colocara en frente del anciano para que le dejara ir un golpe al anciano, quien solo recibió el golpe de lleno, claro tuvo que golpearlo lo más suave posible, ya que si se le pasaba la mano podría matarlo del golpe o destruyendo su cabeza en el proceso, porque aunque no lo pareciera él es humano, pero el peliblanco no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos con tal de acabar con la guerra que se libraba actualmente.

-Ministro: maldito, tienes idea de quién soy

-Dante: no me interesa quien seas, ahora vas hablar o tendré que cortarte algunos miembros para sacarte la información

-Ministro: en verdad crees qu… el anciano no pudo continuar ya que recibió más golpes de parte del peliblanco, al cabo de un rato se podía ver el daño que le había causado el peliblanco al ministro, este tenía heridas en toda la cara, más bien él ya era irreconocible, en medio de la paliza que le dio el peliblanco, el anciano había perdido muchos de sus dientes y estaba escupiendo mucha sangre debido a la paliza que el peliblanco le había brindado

-Ministro: por favor, ya no más, hablare pero por favor ya no me golpees

-Dante: no fue tan difícil verdad

* * *

El anciano con las fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo todo al peliblanco, los planes de Kuroinu, las metas de Vault, incluso el trato de entregar a su propio reino con tal de obtener las virginidades de las princesas Alicia y Prim, este echo hizo enojar un poco a Dante ya que desde que llegó el había visto el peor lado de los humanos por los cuales en su mundo habían peleado, pero solo recordó que no era la primera vez que veía la maldad en los humanos algunos ejemplos eran Arkaham, Santus, y Arius. El peliblanco suspiro para ver el estado en el que había dejado al viejo ya esto lo ignoro por todo lo que había sentido desde que lo comenzó a golpear hasta cuando le dio la información que quería.

-Ministro: te sorprende verdad todo lo que tiene preparado Vault para las princesas guerreas y este continente

-Dante: es cierto, al principio me sorprendió, ver que el hombre puede llegar a tales extremos con tal de conseguir algo que lo beneficie, pero sabes ji-san no es la primera vez que me enfrento a humanos que han causado tanto mal incluso a las demás personas, y no tengo miedo de cruzar la línea, hace mucho tiempo hice un juramento como cazador de demonios, nunca lastimar a los humanos, en el pasado yo no hubiera asesinado a los humanos sin importar que fueran malvados, pero yo cambie y mis ideales también cambiaron, por eso no me importaría menos los humanos que hagan dallo a este mundo, yo acabare con esta estúpida guerra

El peliblanco había dicho esto con un tono y una mirada melancólica, sin perder su semblante serio, pero aun así se pudo ver algo tristeza en el peliblanco

-Ministro: eres alguien extraño, y me importa un demonio todo lo que has dicho, pero hay algo que me llamo la atención hablas de los humanos como si no fueras uno de nosotros, pero dejando eso de lado solo te diré que, Vault conseguirá lo que él quiere

-Dante: no dejare que suceda

Dante se acercó al anciano para sacar a Ivory y colocarla en la cien del anciano

-Dante: tus últimas palabras

-Ministro: te veré en el infierno, maldito hipócrita

-Dante: Ya he estado ahí

El peliblanco jalo el gatillo de su pistola para que así la bala fuera disparada e impactara en la cabeza del anciano, la cual atravesó su cabeza dejando un profundo agujero que dejaba ver el interior de su cabeza, el peliblanco guardo su pistola para salir de ese cuarto, al salir pudo ver muchas celdas que estaban llenas de prisioneros, entre ellos se encontraban algunos ladrones, asesinos, incluso alguno que otro monstruo, todos al ver al peliblanco quedaron un poco horrorizados por que ellos habían escuchado la forma en como el cazador de demonios había molido a golpes al ministro y como lo había asesinado, pero le dio más terror el ver como sus guantes estaban llenos de sangre, el peliblanco siguió caminando para dar por un pasillo oscuro y llegar a unas escaleras, después de subir las escaleras salió a un pasillo en el cual había mucha más claridad, así nuestro peliblanco siguió caminando para así llegar a una puerta, Dante procedía a abrir la puerta pero noto que sus guantes estaban llenas de sangre, el peliblanco saco una toalla de color blanco para limpiar sus guantes que todavía estaban en sus manos, al terminar solo guardo la toalla manchada de la sangre del ministro, de donde la había sacado, para volver a mirar la puerta y así abrirla al entrar se encontró con Alicia, Olga, Prim y Chloe

-Alicia: como te fue pudiste conseguir lo que querías

-Dante: en verdad era muy difícil de tratar, no sé cómo soportaste a ese anciano

-Alicia: a que te refieres, con que era

-Dante: el ministro me dio lo que quería, pero tuve acabar con el

-Alicia: entiendo

-Dante: no pareces muy sorprendida

-Alicia: después del espectáculo que montaste afuera, no me sorprendería que acabarías con él, bueno aunque si soy sincero contigo no esperaba que el llegara a esos extremos por conseguir mi virginidad y la de mi hermana menor

-Dante: Bueno será mejor que te diga lo que me dijo ese ji-san

* * *

Así el peliblanco les conto a las cuatro chicas todo lo dicho por el anciano, todas estaban sorprendidas y enojadas por todo el caos que las acciones de Vault están causando

-Alicia: maldición, esos bastardos planean sumir todo estas tierras en caos, Olga Discordia, sé que tu pueblo y los humanos hemos estado en guerra por más de cien años, pero ahora tenemos que dejar las diferencias de lado, para combatir este mal, quiero hacer una alianza pero quiero que esta sea una que dure por mucho tiempo, una que no sea rota, yo quiero que los humanos y tu raza sean aliados, sé que se escucha muy repentino pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Los elfos oscuros y los humanos no somos tan diferentes.

-Olga: tienes razón, además gracia a cierto devil hunter me he dado cuenta que los humanos y los elfos oscuros podemos coexistir.

La elfa oscura dijo esto para mirar al peliblanco con una cálida sonrisa, el cual estaba presenciando uno de los momentos que quedaría marcados en los libros de historia de ese mundo, por otro lado el peliblanco sintió que le estaban jalando de su traje, para ver que Prim le estaba jalando la manga derecha de su traje

-Prim: disculpe yuusha-sama, antes no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme de una manera apropiada, mi nombre es Prim Arcturus, soy la hermana menor de Alicia Arcturus, y le quería decir muchas gracias por salvar mi vida, la princesa dijo esto de una manera formal haciendo que Dante suspira.

-Dante: no hay de que, otra cosa ya estoy comenzando a cansarme que me traten de manera formal, así que por favor detente.

-Prim: entonces como le gustaría que lo llamara

-Dante: Dante ese es mi nombre

-Prim: De acuerdo Dante-sama, el peliblanco solo volvió a suspirar ya que no había cambiado mucho la forma en como lo trataba

-Dante: Bueno por lo menos es un avance, las demás solo vieron con un poco de gracia la escena

-Dante: por cierto Olga, donde se encuentran Vent y Aile

-Olga: están descansando en una de las habitaciones del castillo

-Dante: hmm, bueno ellos necesitan descansar no han tenido un viaje muy fácil que digamos, ahora que lo pienso cual es la princesa que está más cerca de aquí

-Alicia: la otra princesa que está cerca de aquí es kaguya-dono, porque lo preguntas

-Dante: uno de los objetivos de ataque de Kuroinu son ustedes las princesas guerreras, aunque yo las halla salvado eso no cambia el hecho de que estén fuera de peligro, el enemigo vendrá por ustedes, pero no se preocupen yo las protegeré, el peliblanco al decir esto hizo que las princesas tuvieran un leve sonrojo, cosa que hizo que las elfas oscuras se pusieran un poco molestas

-Dante: será mejor que vallamos por esa chica que se llama kaguya

-Alicia: tienes razón, prepararemos las cosas, para partir al templo del brillo

-Dante: templo del brillo

-Alicia: a no te lo dije verdad, así se llama el lugar en donde se encuentra kaguya-dono

-Dante: bueno, como sea, ustedes preparen las cosas yo iré por Vent y Aile ellos vendrán con nosotros, las esperare en la entrada del reino

-Alicia: ah esper…., Alicia no pudo continuar ya que el peliblanco se había retirado del lugar

-Alicia: en verdad Dante es un hombre misterios, pero no voy a negar eso es parte de su encanto, las demás dijeron su vista a Alicia, ella al darse cuenta de las miradas de las demás no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate

-Alicia: se equivocan no es eso lo que quise decir

-Prim: One-sama en verdad te interesa Dante-sama

-Alicia: te equivocas Prim

-Olga: eh, veo que no soy la única, que siente lo mismo, te entiendo Alicia-hime

-Alicia: que te equivocas, yo no siento nada por el

-Chloe: pero dijiste que era atractivo

-Alicia: Cállate, y más vale que esto quede entre nosotras, Alicia dijo esto con un tono que podrían jurar que tenía mucha vergüenza, en ese mismo instante la puerta de la oficia de la líder de la guardia real fue abierta solo para que pasaran dos chicas que estuvieron presentes en la batalla de Dante contra los mercenarios y el alpha

-Alicia: ah son ustedes

Alicia-sama, nos mandó a llamar

-Alicia: Así es Gadea y Aldara

Nota: no encontré mucha información de algunos personajes, entre eso están sus nombres así que buscare nombres para cada personaje que lo necesite

-Alicia: ah es cierto, ustedes no se han presentado, Olga, ellas son mis subordinadas, son Gadea y Aldara

-Olga: es un placer

-el placer es nuestro Olga-sama, las dos guerreras dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Olga: no necesitan ser tan formales, conmigo de ahora pueden llamarme Olga de todas maneras somos aliados

-Gadea: no podemos hacer eso usted es una reina

-Aldara: mi compañera tiene razón nosotras no nos podemos dirigir de esa manera hacia una persona de su categoría

-Alicia: eso no es importante ahora, la razón por las cual las mande a llamar es porque quiero que envíen un mensaje de suma importancia a las demás princesas guerreras, es acerca de los planes de Vault y Kuroinu, y que hay una gran posibilidad de que hallan traidores entre sus filas, Alicia les dio cinco cartas que tenían un sello que parecía ser de la realeza,

-Entendido, respondieron las dos guerreras

-Alicia: casi lo olvidaba quiero que preparen dos caballos y una carrosa con dos caballos, que contenga suministros, que sea lo más rápido posible, así las dos guerreras salieron rápidamente de la oficina para realizar todo lo que su líder les había mandado

* * *

-mientras tanto-en la entrada del reino

Se encontraba un peliblanco con semblante serio que tenía tres caballos y lo acompañaban dos niños, el trio pasaba el rato como si estuvieran esperando algo, la respuesta llego a ellos después de ver como llegaba Olga y Chloe, para montar sus caballos, después de unos segundos llego Alicia y Prim, en unos caballos blancos, detrás de ellas venia una carroza que era manejada por las subordinadas de Alicia, el peliblanco subió a los niños a la carroza por la parte trasera de esta, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa, las 6 monjas que él había salvado estaban dentro de la carroza.

-Dante: pero que hacen aquí

Las monjas solo se bajaron para ponerse enfrente del peliblanco, solo para presentarse como es debido según ellas

-Mi nombre es Wendy, decía una monja con alegría quien tenía el cabello de color negro y ojos negro gris, que llevaba anteojos

-mi nombre es Gladys, decía una monja con respeto y tranquilidad la cual tenía el cabello largo lacio de color castaño y ojos marrones

-mi nombre es Eileen, decía otra monja con reverencia de un cabello castaño corto y ojos azules

-mi nombre es Caile, decía una monja de ojos marrones y cabello castaño rojizo, con suavidad y calma

-mi nombre es Meredith, decía una monja un tanto nerviosa, la cual poseía cabello rubio corto y ojos azules

-Por ultimo estoy yo, mi nombre es Gwen, la última monja (gracias a Dios es la última pensaba el peliblanco) tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro, la cual tenía ojos azules. Después de Gwen se presentara, el peliblanco tenía una cara de pokerface solo para que todos dijeran lo siguiente

-Gracias por dejarnos acompañarlo Dante-sama, el peliblanco al escuchar esto suspiro para volverlas a ver

-Dante: Como sea, de todas maneras lo del permiso de ir con nosotros no me lo tienen que pedir a mí de seguro Alicia-hime, lo debe haber autorizado o me equivoco, después de que el peliblanco dijera esto las monjas lo miraron con un poco de desilusión para volver a subir a la carroza de nuevo, el peliblanco volvió a suspirar para así subir a los gemelos

-Dante: Vent, Aile esta vez no podre llevarlos en el caballo, tendrán que irse con las hermanas, es por su seguridad, pórtense bien con ellas, me refiero a ti Vent

-Vent: Que quieres decir con eso o-san

-Dante: olvídalo, bueno solo compórtense, así otra cuiden de ellos por favor, el peliblanco dijo esto mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual dejo sorprendidos a los niños y a las monjas, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían de esa manera, aunque las monjas tenían un leve sonrojo, el peliblanco se alejó de donde se encontraban los niños y las monjas para, caminar hacia en donde se encontraba su caballo pero una voz lo detuvo

-Gadea: en verdad es un buen sujeto Dante-san

-Aldara: es cierto, cuando lo vimos por primera vez pensamos que era algún enemigo, pero en verdad es confortante tenerlo de nuestro lado, el peliblanco solo volteó a ver que eran las soldados de Alicia, las cuales por alguna razón el peliblanco no había notado sus presencias, pero solo las miro detenidamente y ver que su armadura era algo extraña así como las ropas de las demás, las ropas de las guerreras constaban en hombreras de acero de color blanco y de bordes dorado, una pieza de acero del mismo color que cubría su cuello como un collar, guarda brazos del mismo color con bordes dorados, botas de color blanco, rodilleras del mismo color que guarda brazos, medias largas de color negro que les llegaban hasta el muslo y guantes largos negros, hasta ahí todo normal pero lo del resto del cuerpo era revelador si se puede decir, su feminidad eran cubiertas, por un pedazo de acero de color dorado que tenía tres puntas, una de esas cubrían su parte más íntimas que subía por su trasero hasta su cintura, en donde se unía con las otras dos puntas, que rodeaban su cintura y terminaban en sus vientres, así las tres puntas no se tocaban en el frente lo cual hacia que fuera más revelador, con lo de arriba era lo mismo, solo eran dos pedazos de acero que salían de su espalda, rodeaban su espalda y terminaban en sus pezones, el peliblanco al terminar de analizar sus cuerpos y vestimentas solo suspiro, para así sacar unas gabardinas de color negro que solo Mundus sabe de dónde saco

-Dante: una y otra en verdad ya estoy cansado pónganse esto, así los demás no las miraran de una manera indecente

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudieron decir las dos mujeres ya que era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso por ellas, más si era un hombre, aunque no dijeran nada ellas odiaban que las vieran de manera lasciva, por esa razón estaban muy agradecidas con el peliblanco, el peliblanco fue en donde estaba su caballo para así montarlo y ponerse a la cabeza del grupo.

-Alicia: el viaje para llegar al templo del brillo nos tomara algunas horas

-Dante: entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, así el grupo se dirigió al templo del brillo en donde se encontraba Kaguya, que es lo que vendrá para Dante en esta travesía.

* * *

Bueno chavos dejare el episodio por ahora me disculpan si es muy corto o la trama les parece algo aburrida pero recuerden que aveces la trama tiene que ser aburrida para que todo avance y los personajes crescan y tengan un mejor desarrollo, asi que les prometo que papi zero tratara de hacerlo mas emocionante que pueda ademas estamos hablando de Dante y no de cualquier Dante, pero igual espero que lo hallan disfrutado si es asi que bueno si no no se enojen.

 **Proximo episodio: Mision 6-Templo del brillo**


	7. Chapter 7

Babys han pasado dos semanas, meses, años, pero aquí estoy, de seguro se preguntan con qué cara vengo, después de dos semanas, pues con esta (el humor de este escritor, dios mío), bueno en fin lo siento mucho, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme al fic, ni a la página, pero espero que lo disfruten y siempre me envíen sus reviews.

* * *

 **Misión** **6-Templo del brillo**

Dante estaba montando en su caballo, recorriendo el camino para llegar al templo del brillo, bueno aunque él no se encontraba solo, era acompañado por Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Prim, las 6 monjas que para ser sinceros el peliblanco no sabía para que los acompañaban, pero aunque también los acompañaban las soldados de Alicia y por supuesto los gemelos Vent y Aile, estos últimos acompañaban a Dante en su viaje ya actualmente el lugar más seguro para los niños era cerca del peliblanco, aunque también esto tenía que ver con la promesa que le hizo a Denzel.

Pero el peliblanco prefería olvidar la muerta de Denzel ya que por su descuido, Denzel perdió la vida, aunque eso nunca hubiera pasado si cierto imbécil mercenario que está obsesionado en crear una nación de servicio y que haya comenzado una Rebellion, en conjunto con las otras razas, muchos inocentes no hubieran perdido la vida. Aunque en la mente del peliblanco solo venían a el algunos recuerdos nada agradables ya que todo esto de la guerra y el convertir a las mujeres en esclavas sexuales, en cierta parte esto le hizo recordar de alguna manera a su madre, él no sabía porque todo esto que había vivido desde que llego a este mundo le traía ese recuerdo el cual el decidió olvidar y encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón y memorias, el peliblanco decidió dejar todo esto de lado y pensar en varias maneras de detener a Vault aunque la manera más eficiente era asesinándolo de la manera más cruel posible, Dante seguía pensando esto que una voz lo saco de su pensamientos

-Prim: Dante-sama, la princesa pelirosacio se le acercaba

-Dante: que sucede

-Prim: No pasa nada, solo lo vi un poco preocupado

-Dante: No solo estaba pensando un poco, en algunas cosas

-Prim: Por ejemplo

-Dante: hmm...

-Prim: jajaja

-Dante: he hecho algo gracioso

-Prim: no es eso, Olga-sama tenia razón usted es alguien interesante Dante-sama

-Dante: a que te refieres

-Prim: Eres diferente al resto de los hombres

-Dante: Era eso

-Prim: Muchos de los hombre de todas las naciones se han unido ha Kuroinu

-Dante: Crear una nación de servicio

-Alicia: Es una idea estúpida someter a todas las mujeres, la rubia hasta hace unos momentos, estaba muy callada, pero también estaba buscando una oportunidad para hablarle al peliblanco

-Dante: ah olvide que estabas aquí

-Alicia: ah cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de mí, la líder de la guardia real, alguien que es admirada por todos sus soldados

-Dante: Bueno no has hablado mucho desde que partimos, y en verdad me parecía un poco raro antes de que partiéramos dabas ordenes sin cesar a tus subordinados, parecías como lo disfrutaras, ser líder debe ser difícil, aunque debe ser mucho más difícil ser el subordinado de una chica que de por si es joven, pero al final debe ser algo como una tirana, el peliblanco dijo esto imaginándose a una Alicia la cual hacía de titiritera, la cual manipulaba a una marionetas quienes parecían ser Gadea y Aldara.

-Dante: En verdad debe ser difícil para ustedes, el peliblanco le dijo esto a las soldados de Alicia, aunque ellas estaban un poco de acuerdo con el peliblanco, Alicia algunas veces suele ser muy exigente

-Alicia: Eso es porque soy la líder, es mi trabajo siempre tengo velar por la seguridad del reino y de los demás, si no hago bien mi trabajo quien sabe que pueda pasar, el princesa rubia dijo esto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Dante: Es un broma, ya hace un tiempo que no me divierto así, no es tan malo estar con ustedes, además te ves linda cuando te enojas, la princesa solo se sonrojo fuertemente

-Alicia: Dante, solo me estas tomando el pelo, la rubia saco su espada para intentar hacerle daño al peliblanco, pero el cazador de demonios solo la atrapo con su mano

-Dante: no deberías molestarte por una pequeña broma, si te enojas fácilmente a este paso tendrás muchas arrugas

-Alicia: ahhhh, en verdad tienes muchas agallas al dirigirte así a una princesa

-Dante: La nobleza no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Alicia: bueno puede que sea cierto pero...

-Dante: Olvídalo, ya entendí no es necesario que sigamos con esto

-Alicia: Espera yo aún no he acabado

-Chloe: Alicia-dono no hay que olvidar la razón por la cual comenzamos este viaje, la semi elfa solo le dijo esto a Alicia para que ella guardara silencio

-Dante: Gracias Chloe

-Chloe: eh, no es nada, es mejor que nos enfoquemos en nuestro objetivo

Así el silencio volvió a reinar en el grupo, el peliblanco como siempre mantenía un semblante serio, en cuanto a las demás, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban muy incomodas debido al silencio que había en esos momento, pero un elfa oscura estaba algo molesta

-Olga: (Dante porque te llevas tan bien con las demás, incluso con Chloe, a ella le regalaste armas y a mí la persona quien te invoco, la persona a la quien deberías servir, no me has dado algo digno de mi nivel, pero espero que estoy pensando Dante solo nos está ayudando, además que tiene de bueno un hombre como el, hasta ahora solo ha eliminado a muchos monstruos me salvo a mí y a Chloe muchos humanos, es cierto él es fuerte, amable, valiente y él no se siente atraído por mi o por las demás presentes el nada más se ha enfocado en protegerme a mí y a los gemelos, y lo que más me intriga, cuando lo conocí él dijo que era un hibrido entre humano y demonio, me pregunto si sus poderes serán hereditarios... pero qué demonios estoy pensando eso no es posible, apenas nos conocemos, y el no parece estar interesado en cosas como esas, tal vez deba hablar un poco más con él, así podremos conocernos mejor) la reina tenía un rubor muy fuerte que para su buena suerte nadie de los de su grupo lo habían notado

* * *

Mientras Tanto

El peliblanco volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero más que todo era acerca del líder de Kuroinu

-Dante:( El plan de Vault consiste en atacar a cada una de las princesas guerreras, para así debilitar a las fuerzas de cada uno de los puntos de este continente, si él logra acabar con ellas el lograra crear una nación de servicio, lo que me molesta más es que él ha acabado con muchas vidas inocentes, en verdad es mejor cazar demonios que humanos, además odio ocupar las habilidades que aprendí desde joven, en humanos) Así el cazador de demonios siguió su camino con su grupo, ya había pasado cierto tiempo, pero aun así las acompañantes del peliblanco se sentía muy incomodas debido al silencio, pero Dante prefería que siguiera así, el camino hasta ahora era muy tranquilo tanto que esto era molesto, para buena suerte del peliblanco la princesa dijo un par de palabras que hizo que él se aliviara un poco

-Alicia: Dante disculpa pero ya estamos casi cerca del templo del brillo

-Dante: Al fin, podre descansar un poco

Todas las demás solo vieron al peliblanco bostezar un poco, para comenzar sonreír

-Olga: ahora que lo pienso tú no has descansado nada Dante, has estado pelean sin parar desde que salimos de mi castillo

-Dante: Bueno si, pero en fin es mejor que continuemos, como era típico del peliblanco terminaba la discusión muy rápido

-Alicia: Gadea, Aldara prepárense

-hi, las dos guerreras respondieron sincronizadas para quitarse las gabardinas que les había dado el peliblanco para darles el control de la carreta a la monjas, para proceder a bajar de ella y comenzar a caminar con sus espadas desenfundadas

-Dante: Saben que eso no es necesario, además no siento ningún enemigo

-Alicia: no está demás ser precavida

-Dante: Como quieras

-Alicia: (Quien se cree que es, tiene una actitud muy molesta y me ha estado faltando el respeto desde hace un tiempo, solo porque sea un cazador de demonios no lo hace tan increíble,...bueno es muy increíble, es poderoso, muy sabio, apuesto, gentil,...espera un momento !¿qué demonios acabo de pensar!? , no es posible que lo vea apuesto solo míralo ese estúpido cabello blanco, sus ojos azules y su piel, es muy apuesto, !espera! Que me está pasando, porque tengo estos pensamientos, yo no siento nada hacía Dante, solo agradecimiento por avernos salvado, arrrggg, de tanto pensar en esto, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar) Alicia pensó todo esto, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, aunque ella lo negara ella sentía algo por el demonio rojo

Nota: Alicia y las demás no saben que Dante es un hibrido entre una humana y Demonio, las únicas que saben actualmente de la verdadera herencia del peliblanco es Olga y Chloe, pero volvamos a los pensamientos de Alicia.

-Alicia tenía la menta hecha un desastre razón el peliblanco, ella estaba agradecida con el debido que salvo a su hermana y las monjas sin pedir algo a cambio, ella veía a Dante como la mezcla de un caballero y un guerrero, una combinación un tanto rara pero muy atractiva, para muchas mujeres, además que ella siempre había querido ser alguien como él, debido a su actitud y su fuerza, no cabe duda que ella estaba muy interesada en el cazador de demonios.

-Dante: oi, alicia, el peliblanco saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-Alicia: que quieres, la princesa solo respondió con fastidio

-Dante: No es nada solo que desde hace rato has actuado de una manera muy rara.

-Alicia: eso no es de tu incumbencia, porque no te callas idiota

el peliblanco estaba un poco extrañado ante la forma de comportarse de Alicia, el peliblanco solo detuvo su caballo para acercarse un poco a Alicia y mirarla fijamente, este hecho sorprendió un poco la cual se puso como un tomate ante lo hecho por el peliblanco, todos estaban un poco extrañados ante la actitud de los dos.

-Dante: te encuentras bien, el peliblanco dijo esto mientras posaba su mano suavemente en la frente de Alicia

-Alicia: ¡espera! Que estas...Alicia estaba muy roja, bueno ni hablemos de los demás que veían la escena con mucha vergüenza

-Dante: tenía razón

-Alicia: que sucede

-Dante: Mira no soy un experto en medicina pero, tienes la cara completamente roja y tienes la temperatura corporal muy alta, yo creo que estas resfriada y si sumamos el mal comportamiento debe ser un nuevo tipo de resfriado, todas se quedaron anonadadas, ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, las primeras que se acercaron a la pareja fue Prim y las guardias de Alicia.

-Prim: One-sama, te encuentras bien, desde cuando has comenzado, sentirte mal

-Alicia: eh, espera estoy bien...

-Gadea: Alicia-sama se encuentra bien

-Alicia: esperen yo me encuentro bi...

-Aldara: Alicia-sama, no me diga que ya se encontraba en ese estado antes de comenzar el viaje

-Alicia: Esperen he estado tratando de decirles que me encuentro bien, y si tengo mi temperatura alta de segura se debe el calor y el sol

Alicia trataba de dar una excusa de una manera muy desesperada, eso sí le sumaban el hecho de que su hermana menor estaba haciendo un puchero, debido el hecho que la había preocupado mucho.

-Dante: espera, un momento no solo era Alicia, Olga se estaba comportando de esa manera antes de llegar en donde se encontraban Alicia y Prim

Todos dirigieron su vista a la reina de los elfos oscuros, la cual se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

-Olga: yo estoy bien, no tengo nada

-Chloe: está segura, Olga-sama, debe cuidar mucho su cuerpo

-Olga: Lo tendré en mente, gracias por preocuparte Chloe

-Chloe: es mi trabajo velar por su seguridad Olga-sama

-Dante: si ya acabaron podemos continuar

-Alicia: Tu cállate que nos retrasamos por tu culpa

-Dante: me tenían preocupado, normalmente ustedes dos se enfocan demasiado en lo que les rodea, pero desde que comenzamos este viaje han estado algo distraídas, por eso las he estado observando a cada una de ustedes ya que es la primera vez que viajo en un grupo tan grande, y no siempre podre protegerlas a todas, eso incluye también a los niños ya que ellos no tienen a nadie, soy lo único que les queda, pero en cuanto ustedes si les ocurre algo yo no me sentirá bien.

El peliblanco dijo esto para que el siguiera con su camino, todas las demás lo vieron muy extrañadas ya que para muchas de ellas era la primera vez que un hombre les decía esto pero más del peliblanco, quien mantenía una actitud muy seria y que parecía ser de esas personas que les gustaba estar solas, pero ante lo dicho por Dante, todas se sintieron muy seguras de tener al cazador de demonios con ellas

-Dante: (por que habré dicho eso, bueno no importa, es mejor que sigamos)

Nota: en serio Dante, debilidad 1: Dante es más denso que lo denso, bueno por ahora, ustedes me entienden.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo del brillo-habitación de kaguya**

Kaguya se despertó repentinamente de su siesta, ella estaba sudando en una gran cantidad, su respiración era pesada, ella vio a su alrededor, estaba mirando en muchas direcciones de una manera desesperada, como si buscara algo que no se encontraba allí, aunque se tardó unos minutos para tranquilizarse, después de eso la miko salió de su futon para dirigirse rápidamente a la sala principal del templo debido que desde hace unos momentos tenía una extraña sensación, no era buena ni mala, pero no era muy agradable que digamos.

Kaguya: que esta sensación, es muy extraño, dijo esto de forma muy baja, para que así posara su mirada en la puerta principal,

Kaguya: Esta sensación, no más bien es como una presencia, pero que es esto es muy poderosa, es como si estuviera inundando mi cuerpo, tan solo de pensar en eso la miko comenzaba a temblar de manera frenética

Kaguya: Esta presencia es muy feroz, desprende mucha oscuridad pero al mismo tiempo despide un aura de luz, esto es muy pacifico, pero hay mucha violencia en su presencia, de quien seré esta presencia en pena.

La miko al decir esto mantenía una cara seria, pero en su interior tenía mucho temor

Kaguya: Ciento que está muy cerca, muy cerca...es como si estuviera arriba de mi

La sacerdotisa Kaguya se estremeció al sentir un hormigueo extraño en su parte inferior, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más fuerte e insoportable, su cuerpo se sacudió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en incredulidad, Kaguya rápidamente miro a su entre pierna para confirmar sus sospechas, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abran más que antes

Efectivamente su sello de la pureza estaba desapareciendo, el ardor que había sentido en esa zona es el sello desapareciendo

Kaguya: esto es imposible, esto no debería estar sucediendo, _este sello fue creado con el único propósito de que mi pureza sea entregada a dios._

la miko pensó con preocupación, el sello que protegía su virginidad fue hecho por los más poderosos espiritualistas, se rumorea que solo los dioses pueden deshacerlo, varias generaciones de princesas sacerdotisas lo usaron, y nunca hubo un caso donde el sello se desactivara, incluso hubo varias personas que intentaron desactivarlo, pero todo terminó en fracaso, la única persona que logro sacarlo fue la que se considera la rencarnación de dios, ella hubiera seguido metida en sus pensamientos, pero la sensación se apodero totalmente de su concentración, ahora la sentía más que nunca, era tan clara y contundente, era indiscutiblemente la presencia de un demonio.

Kaguya: esta sensación parece como a los demonios de la antigüedad, en los pergaminos viejos escritos por mis antecesoras relatan que esos demonios eran muy poderosos, tanto que algunos eran capaces de destruir bosques enteros, yo antes había sentido esto pero no a este nivel, esto está a un nivel muy diferente, es como si fuera un rey demonio.

La miko pensó con temor, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frio por la sensación que tenía, la princesa sacerdotisa tenía un nudo en su garganta, ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente, su corazón se aceleró de forma frenética, casi al punto que sintió que su pecho iba a explotar.

-toc, toc, toc,toc, los golpes repentinos a la puerta principal, hicieron que kaguya retrocediera un poco ella estaba tan concentrada en descubrir de quien era la presencia, que no noto que alguien más se acercaba al templo, tan solo pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión, aunque no escuchaba muy bien debido a que se escuchaba muy suave y también las puertas eran muy grandes estas dos cosas le impedían escuchar mejor a la sacerdotisa, tomando valor decidió acercarse para escuchar mejor y enterarse de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse solo noto como las puertas eran abiertas de una forma violenta, bueno más bien eran cortadas en una forma de x, haciendo que las puertas del templo de brillo se dividieran en cuatro, la fuerza fue tal que hicieron que los fragmentos de lo que antes eran puertas fueran enviadas a volar, eso y que la túnica rosa de las ropas de la sacerdotisa del templo del brillo fueran agitadas violentamente.

La miko dirigió su vista al sujeto que había causado tal hazaña, aunque lo que vio la dejo perpleja, un hombre, era alto, aunque lo más llamativo era el color de su cabello, blanco como la nieve, piel blanca, la cual le daba un aire de ser un extranjero ya que ningún hombre o familia contaba con esas características, tenía una expresión seria, pero al mismo tiempo esa expresión desbordaba una gran tranquilidad, sus ojos eran azules la miraban fijamente, la miko solo sentía como si la mirada del peliblanco penetraba su alma y corazón, sus extrañas ropas eran de un color rojo, acompañado de un color negro, el cual combinaba de una manera perfecta, aunque el cinturón del peliblanco era un tanto extraño ya que mostraba el cráneo de un ser humano, o eso parecía ser, el traje del peliblanco se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, aunque mostraba su cuello y un poco de su pecho, la escena parecía como si fuera alguna manifestación de un ser divino.

Nota: Dante entradas locas y épicas.

La apariencia del peliblanco hacia que pareciera alguna especie de caballero, pero su aura daba otra imagen, ya que era la misma aura que estaba sintiendo desde hace unos momentos, pero de alguna manera kaguya se sentía más segura, pero le parecía más extraño que un ser humano tuviera un aura que contuviera oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejare el episodio de hoy, lo vuelvo a recalcar disculpen me tarde demasiado en hacer este episodio, perdón de seguro la mayoría estaba pensando, con que nueva e increíble historia vendrá el tío Zero, pues con esta.

Ya en serio, hace unas semanas subieron el episodio 5 de Kuroinu y créanme fue muy doloroso ver esa wea después de mucho tiempo, y luego vengo y me entero que van a sacar un episodio 6, es en serio si van a matarme háganlo ya, a quien pantuflas se le ocurre torturar a buenas waifus, h%/!"· p)/&& perdón si es que entienden, pero en fin a propósito ayer en la Gamescom salió un nuevo tráiler del nuevo devil may cry v, fue una obra de arte, si no lo han visto, vallan a mi página y podrán ver los dos tráiler y déjenme su opinión

Fecha para Devil May Cry V: 8/3/2019

Pero ya volviendo a esta bella historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y disculpen que me haya tardado, gracias por seguir esta historia he decidido hacer tres historias, que abarquen lo que sucede después de dmc2, estas historias estarán conectadas, pero en estos momentos me enfocare en terminar el principio, de esta saga.

 **Siguiente episodio: Misión 7- Crisis**


	8. Chapter 8

Chavos después de dos semanas muy dura he regresado, el tío Zero les trae un nuevo episodio, de esta bella historia, espero que la disfruten, así que vamos.

La saga de videojuegos Devil May Cry y el eroge o hentai Kuroinu no me pertenecen

* * *

Misión 7-Crisis

El peliblanco miraba fijamente a Kaguya de una manera tanto peculiar, pareciera como si estuviera analizándola totalmente, Kaguya en esos momentos no se encontraba muy bien debido a que su sello de pureza había desaparecido y estaba con la preocupación de que el hombre que estaba ante sus ojos, la pudiera lastimar de alguna manera, ya que ella no sabía realmente sus intenciones.

-Alicia: Eres idiota te dije que no abrieras.

Kaguya fue sacada de su trance, para parpadear un par de veces, podía ver claramente el exterior, y la persona quien grito con molestia hizo que sus ojos se abran ligeramente por la sorpresa, ya que fue la Princesa Alicia del reino del este, ella tenía una mueca de enojo mientras miraba al hombre de cabello blanco, el peliblanco miro sobre su hombro a la princesa rubia

-Dante: Toque para ver si alguien contestaba, nadie lo hizo, me vi obligado a abrir la puerta, algún problema, Dante respondió con simpleza pero también un poco fastidiado ante la actitud de Alicia.

-Alicia: abrirlas estaba bien, pero destruirlas la princesa caballero le reprocho, el peliblanco como siempre la ignoro, para decir algo

-Dante: Ya deja de quejarte, en verdad algunas veces puedes ser una molestia, pero tienes razón puede que me halla excedido un poco, el peliblanco ya comenzaba enfurecerse por la actitud de la princesa rubia, en cuanto Alicia, ella parecía querer quemarlo con la mirada por sus palabras

-Alicia: Casi mandas a volar las puertas o lo que queda de ellas hacia el otro lado del templo, ella le grito con enojo, Dante la volvió a ignorar y miro hacia otro lado, la princesa Alicia apretó los dientes con enojo por la actitud del peliblanco.

-Kaguya: etto… ¿Alicia-dono?, Kaguya pregunto con mucha inseguridad en medio de esa situación, los dos dejaron de discutir y dirigieron su vista a la miko, aunque la sacerdotisa solo se estremeció un poco bajo la mirada del peliblanco

-Kaguya: ¿quién ere… ella fue interrumpida cuando el peliblanco, solo se le quedo viendo con una cara de pokerface y le preguntaba lo siguiente

-Dante: Déjame adivinar lo que llevas puesto en estos momentos, ¿es como normalmente vistes? El peliblanco pregunto de una manera simple, Kaguya lo miro muy confundida ante lo que había dicho, pero no solo era ella ya que Alicia la miraba de la misma manera.

-Kaguya: ¡Eh! Si, éste es el clásico atuendo de las sacerdotisas del templo del brillo, permítame presentarme, yo soy la actual sacerdotisa del templo, Kaguya, un placer conocerlo, la sacerdotisa le dijo esto a Dante en un tono amable y cortes, ella se inclinó de manera respetuosa ante él.

-Dante: Al contrario el placer es mío, soy Dante, el cazador de demonios.

Nota: aunque no lo parezca Dante si tiene modales, vamos por favor es el Dante más maduro de todos claro que tiene que tener modales.

La miko lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios estaban temblando

-Dante: oi, te encuentras bien

-Kaguya: es imposible, es mentira, desde hace mucho tiempo no ha habido un purificador en estas tierras que se encarguen de los demonios, ella había dicho esto de manera incrédula, mientras miraba fijamente al peliblanco, en cuanto a Dante el suspiraba como si estuviera cansado de algo.

-Dante: No soy un purificador, soy un cazador de demonios, es muy diferente, entiendes, la miko lo miro fijamente, aunque ahora estaba más confundida.

-Kaguya: A que te refieres, tu deber es purificar con los seres que pertenecen a la oscuridad y a los que hagan daño a este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo te encargas de devolverlos al lugar que pertenecen.

-Dante: ¿el lugar que pertenecen?

-Kaguya: en otras palabras devolverlos a la luz, esa luz la cual muchos perdieron al descender, ese no es tu deber, el peliblanco volvió a suspirar para así continuar hablando

-Dante: estas muy equivocada, mi deber es matar a todos los demonios que hagan daño a este mundo, pueden que hallan demonios que no sean malos en realidad, y hay otros que darían su vida para proteger a los humanos y llegar a amarlos

Dante al decir esto recordó a muchas personas en su pasado, su padre, su hermano, Brad y Lucia.

Nota: Quienes no sepan quien es Brad, vean el episodio tres del anime.

-Dante: Mi verdadero trabajo es matarlos, no purificarlos

-Kaguya: Entiendo, lo siento no era mi intención ofenderte, Kaguya hizo una reverencia de la manera más cortes posible.

-Dante: no me has ofendido ni nada por el estilo, ahora por favor ya deja de hacer eso, nunca me ha gustado que traten de una manera formal.

-Kaguya: De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer, mientras la miko decía esto el peliblanco tan solo pudo suspirar en verdad el odiaba que lo trataran con mucho respeto

Nota: en serio todavía faltan más princesas que salvar y de seguro lo van a tratar de una manera respetuosa.

-Kaguya: Disculpe Dante-dono, entiendo que usted sea un cazador de demonios, pero ¿porque su aura emana oscuridad?

-Dante: ¿Aura?

-Kaguya: cada ser vivo tiene un aura, podríamos llamarle su energía espiritual, en toda mi vida eh visto muchas auras, todas únicas, pero la suya es muy peculiar

-Dante: ¿qué es lo que tiene mi aura?, el peliblanco estaba sorprendido que alguien en este mundo pudiera sentir ese tipo de cosas, personalmente el peliblanco no creía mucho en cosas religiosas a pesar de ser un cazador de demonios.

-Kaguya: Como dije anteriormente usted emana un aura de pura oscuridad

-Dante: Quien sabe, descúbrelo por ti misma, el peliblanco respondió simplemente para así darle la espalda, mientras tanto una persona se le acercaba para hablarle a la miko, solo que esta tenía una gabardina la cual lograba cubrir su rostro y demás, pero la miko se fijó bien, para ver que eran dos personas las que estaban cubiertas con esas gabardinas, pero volviendo con la persona que estaba a punto de entablar una conversación con la sacerdotisa.

-Olga: Te doy un punto a tu favor, en verdad yo creí que era la única que me había dado cuenta acerca de la magia de Dante, la elfa oscura ocupaba un tono muy sereno y seguro mientras decía esto.

Los ojos de la miko se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona encapuchada, pero eso no era esta persona se movía con elegancia, mientras caminaba, la gabardina ocultaba todo su cuerpo, pero si se quitaba la capucha, se podría tener una mejor vista de su rostro, sus orejas de elfo, su piel morena, una corona de color plateado, unos ojos color ámbar el cual uno de estos era cubierto por su flequillo, un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los talones.

-Kaguya: ¡Tú eres Olga Discordia, la reina de los elfos oscuros!, Cabe decir que la miko estaba muy confundida mientras dijo esto más el hecho que Olga estuviera a la par de Alicia y estas no actuaran como si fueran enemigas

-Kaguya: ¿Pero qué está pasando?, la princesa Alicia solo pudo desviar la mirada, pero precisamente en dirección del peliblanco, el cual les daba la espalda

-Olga: Disculpa por la confusión Kaguya-dono, y también disculpe los modales de Dante, como pudo escuchar él es un cazador de demonios y tiene un gran poder, el podrá ayudarnos con el ejercito de Kuroinu

-Alicia: Bueno aunque él fue invocado por Olga-san para ese propósito, aunque el actualmente tiene el objetivo de acabar con Vault y sus fuerzas, bueno lo que quiero decir es que Dante nos ayudó y por eso hemos venido para salvarte Kaguya-dono, puede que él tenga una actitud pésima pero él no nos hará daño nosotras confiamos en Dante.

Nota: oh si tú lo dices Alicia, además esa no es una forma muy apresurada de resumir esa historia

* * *

En verdad kaguya estaba sorprendida, esa si era mucha información que procesar, pero ya que Alicia, Olga y las demás confiaban tanto en el peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Bueno para algunos esa historia sería muy poco creíble, pero al menos no para mí, ya que ustedes le tienen mucha confianza, no me queda más de otra que confiar en él.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono permítame de nuevo, es un gusto

-Dante: si como sea

De alguna manera todo se logró calmar, pero kaguya al igual que las demás quería saber más del peliblanco, incluyendo el hecho de su aura y el por qué su sello desapareció, aunque ella ya tenía una idea del porque eso sucedió. Pero viendo mejor a su alrededor era un grupo extraño un cazador de demonios, Alicia, Prim, la reina de los elfos Oscuros y su mano derecha, monjas y dos niños. Pero lo más curioso era que los niños y las monjas se pusieron detrás de Dante y lo seguían como si fuera su líder, aunque al peliblanco no parecía importarle esto, pero él se acercó a la miko para hablar de nuevo con ella

-Dante: Kaguya el pueblo y el templo serán atacados dentro de poco por Kuroinu, el peliblanco dijo esto en su típico tono serio pero también se expresó como si lo hubiera olvidado, en cuanto a Kaguya ella estuvo en shock por unos segundos, ante lo que dijo Dante, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

-Dante: lograron atacar el reino del este con la ayuda del ministro, esta vez no será así al parecer, disculpa lo que te voy a decir pero el pueblo no cuenta con muchos soldados, y no quiero hablar de las defensas si soy sincero esto será un blanco muy fáciles para ellos. Hasta cierto punto el peliblanco tenia razón pero no pudo evitar que la miko frunciera el ceño ante lo que dijo el peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Tienes razón, la verdad yo esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero esto es un problema el templo será atacado

-Dante: no es necesario que te desesperes, voy acabar con ellos, por eso estoy aquí

-Alicia: Para eso estamos aquí, nosotros arreglaremos esto Kaguya-dono, la princesa alicia un tono de determinación

-Dante: ah tú estabas aquí

-Alicia: oh veo que tienes las agallas para volver a ignorarme

-Dante: Pensé que todo iba a estar tranquilo pero veo que no, en fin haz lo que quieras

Alicia estaba a punto de explotar en rabia gracias al peliblanco, en verdad no se llegaban a entender, en cuanto a kaguya ella se alejó un poco debido a la reacción de alicia

-Dante: en fin si quieres te dejare a algunos para que juegues con ellos.

-Alicia: eso no es a lo que quiero llegar en verdad tu actitud es molesta, crees que puedes hacer todo tu solo y solo te pasas burlando de mí y de mis capacidades como caballero.

-Dante: te equivocas, no me burlo de ti o algo por el estilo, yo confió en tus habilidades como caballero y como líder, lo note cuando estábamos en el reino del este, pero aun así yo prefiero pelear solo, porque es más tranquilo para mí, y como lo dije antes no quiero que les pase algo, si les llegara pasar seria problemático para mí. El peliblanco les dijo esto en un tono serio, pero que era acompañado con sinceridad y protección, haciendo que Alicia se sonrojara levemente.

-Alicia: en verdad eres alguien difícil de entender, aunque Alicia haya dicho eso en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ante las palabras del peliblanco, en cuanto al peliblanco el noto la sonría de la princesa rubia pero no le tomo mucha importancia

-Alicia: bueno debemos prepararnos ante el inminente ataque, primero las monjas, los gemelos y Prim deberían ir a dentro a refugiarse.

-Prim: Alicia-One-sama yo quiero ayudar, la chica le dijo esto en un que se mesclaba entre seguridad y timidez

-Alicia: Prim, entiendo que quieras ayudarnos, pero tú solo tienes magia de curación, y tu serias un blanco fácil para el enemigo, lo siento, pero quiero que estés a salvo, la princesa rubia le dijo esto en una forma fría a su hermana causando que ella bajara la mirada y se alejara de ese lugar, alicia solo pudo ver con un poco de preocupación.

-Dante: hiciste lo correcto, es mejor que ella ya no se involucre en esta batalla por ahora.

-Alicia: ¿a qué te refieres?

-Dante: llegara un momento, en que ella tendrá que entrar a este mundo oscuro y tú no podrás evitarlo, puede que este exagerando pero ella tiene que crecer, no será una niña para siempre, tan solo es un consejo pero en algún momento tu tendrás que dejarla ayudar, cuando se acerque el momento.

-Alicia: No es necesario que Prim vea la crueldad de un campo de batalla, pero dime Dante sabes mucho al respecto acerca de esto.

-Dante: Algo así, te sorprendería lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida y como las personas cambian debido a esto, la princesa rubia vio fijamente al peliblanco el cual parecía que pensara en algo, pero el peliblanco tan solo recordaba cuando era niño y él se encontraba con su familia, pero volvió al mundo real ya que sintió que tiraban de su traje, el peliblanco miro como dos castaños estaban tratando de atraer su intención tirando desesperadamente de su pantalón, lo cual hizo un poco adorable la situación.

-Dante: ¿que están haciendo?

-Vent: tu no nos haces caso pareciera como si nos estuvieras ignorando

-Aile: si nos hemos sentido de esa manera desde que llegamos, a este lugar

El peliblanco los miro fijamente, los niños hacían lo mismo pero ellos utilizaban una técnica mortal que afectaría a cualquiera, la cara de perrito, el peliblanco no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, en unos momentos el peliblanco se puso a la altura de los niños, para colocar sus manos en las cabezas de los niños.

-Dante: perdónenme, es solo que he estado pensando muchas cosas, les prometo que cuando acabe esto, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, que me dicen, ante esta declaración los niños tenían muchos brillos en los ojos, era la primera vez que el peliblanco les decía que pasaría más tiempo con ellos, aunque ellos necesitaban a alguien para superar lo que paso en su aldea.

-Aile: en serio, lo prometes

-Dante: si lo prometo, después de que toda esta guerra acabe, nos divertiremos.

-Vent: más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa

-Dante: ustedes no necesitan preocuparse por eso, ahora quiero que me hagan un favor

-Vent: que necesitas

-Dante: necesito que sigan a las hermanas y a Prim-hime, con ellas estarán seguros, los niños a pesar de que eran muy jóvenes entendieron rápidamente la situación actual.

-Aile: De acuerdo Dante-san

-Vent: no te mueras o-san

-Dante: deberías respetar a tus mayores, los gemelos se dirigieron en la mismo dirección en la que iban las monjas y Prim, Alicia que era testigo de toda la conversación entre los gemelos y el peliblanco solo dijo unas cuantas palabras

-Alicia: en verdad eres un buen padre, Dante

-Dante: No soy su padre pero, es mi deber cuidar de ellos, después de que el peliblanco dijera esto dirigió su mirada a la reina de los elfos oscuros la cual ella estaba en la entrada y detrás de ella se encontraba Chloe la cual miraba a muchas partes al parecer estaba un poco preocupada ante la crisis en la que estaban, incluyendo el hecho que se encontraban en territorio desconocido.

-Dante: Olga necesito que estés adentro con los demás y protejas a los gemelos, la reina de los estaba a punto de replicar por la orden del peliblanco, pero Olga noto una mirada seria de parte del peliblanco, Olga no podía decir nada debido a la mirada de Dante, pero esa mirada hizo que se sintiera una pulsada en el corazón, como las veces anteriores, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más fuerte.

-Olga: Entiendo, parece que tendré que quedarme atrás de nuevo, la elfa oscura se retiraba hacia el templo pero ella tenía un fuerte sonrojo que para su buena suerte el peliblanco no noto.

-Dante: Chloe ve con ella, no es que no confié en las habilidades mágicas de Olga, pero quiero que los protejas algo me dice que habrá más problemas, además tienes que estar con tu reina, o me equivoco, la medio elfo tenia dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual el peliblanco tomo como una respuesta.

-Dante: Kaguya quédate con los demás, actualmente el lugar más seguro es adentro

-Kaguya: está bien pero a cambio por favor acepte la ayuda de las guardias del templo, al peliblanco no le quedo más opción que aceptar la ayuda del templo del brillo

-Alicia: Kaguya-dono necesitamos que los aldeanos entren al templo, así Dante podrá pelear con más libertad, así nadie se verá lastimado.

-Kaguya: Esta bien, la miko se dirigió a un sector cercano del templo en donde se encontraba una cuerda, Kaguya tiro de esta cuerda tres veces, así una campana que se encontraba en otro sector del templo sonó las mismas veces que la princesa de cabello negro tiro de la acuerda, tan solo paso unos cuantos minutos para que entrara en escena un grupo de seis mujeres, sus ropas eran las mismas que la princesa de cabello negro exceptuando la túnica y la corona dorada que ocupaba Kaguya, pero viendo mejor ellas tenían una banda roja en su frente, cada una cargaba una larga lanza, cuando vieron a Kaguya y todos los demás que se encontraban en ese lugar, ellas rodearon a kaguya y tomaron posiciones defensivas en contra del peliblanco y las demás.

-Kaguya: ¿Que están haciendo?, ellos no son nuestros enemigos ellos vinieron ayudar, retiren sus armas, sorprendentemente las guardias obedecieron a Kaguya

-Kaguya: necesito que hagan algo por mí, quiero que traigan a las personas de la aldea el templo, díganles que el pueblo y el templo será atacado, al guardias al escuchar esto quedaron en shock lo que les acaba de decir su princesa fue muy repentino.

-Hime como es que sabe que nosotros seremos atacados, será posible que nuestro dios la haya informado de esto

-Kaguya: No exactamente

-Dante: que estupidez, ustedes sigan hablando de su dios yo iré a las afueras del pueblo ahí esperare al enemigo, las guardias dirigieron su vista a un hombre con el cabello blanco que se alejaba del lugar, pero Dante fue detenido por una voz femenina

-Maldito, como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro dios y a Hime, acaso no tienes miedo de dios y de que el haga caer su martillo sobre ti, la que había dicho todo esto fue una de las guardias del templo, todas las personas que conocían a Dante y estaban en ese lugar, comenzaron aterrarse de lo fuera hacer el peliblanco, ante esas palabras

-Dante: como dije es una estupidez, yo no creo en esas tonterías, si dios quisiera lanzarme un castigo divino, que lo haga pero dudo que funcione, ahora si me disculpan, el peliblanco estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando sintió que algo se acercaba desde atrás era una de las lanzas que tenían las guardias, quien lo había arrojado era la misma mujer que tuvo el valor de replicar contra Dante, bueno pero el peliblanco no le tomo mucha importancia ya que con un leve movimiento de piernas se hizo a un lado y esquivo la lanza, el peliblanco volteo a ver a la mujer, la cual tenía su seño muy fruncido, pero a Dante no le importaba en los más mínimo, él iba a decir algo cuando las monjas que el había salvado en el reino del este rodearon a Dante al igual como lo hicieron las guardias con kaguya

-Wendy: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, la monja de cabello negro y lentes salía a defender al peliblanco

-Lo hice porque me vi obligada a hacerlo, alguien que no respete nuestras creencias, no merece la vida, pero dime algo ¿porque lo defiendes?, el no solo insulto nuestras creencias, también las tuyas

-Wendy: Puede que sea verdad pero Dante-sama es quien nos salvó, el de seguro tiene una buena razón, para insultar a dios, pero no dejaremos que le hagan daño, él nos salvó cuando no teníamos a nadie, en ese momento yo pedía ayuda a dios y parecía que no iba a responder a mi plegaria, pero Dante-sama nos protegió, a mí, a las demás y nuestras princesas, por eso lo diré, Dante-sama puede ser frio, pero él es un ángel, el acaba con el mal, y salvado a muchas personas desde que llego a este mundo, así que cuida más tus palabras, esas palabras había dejado en shock a todos nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por la monja, pero la reacción más interesante era del peliblanco que tenía una cara pokerface, practimente cambio su expresión radicalmente de una seria a una muy divertida, pero en cuanto a la guardiana ella tomo una de las lanzas de sus compañeras para intentar atacar a Wendy, la monja se tensó mucho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la guardia del templo del brillo.

-Wendy: si vas atacarme hazlo, no tengo miedo, no importa que no dejare que toques a Dante-sama, las monjas tomaron posiciones defensivas en contra de la guardia del templo del brillo, pero sus posturas eran desastrosas, estaban llenos de aberturas y temblaban de miedo, si fuera una pelea real las monjas hubieran sido asesinadas hace mucho.

-Wendy: ninguna de nosotras es buena en estos actos violentos, pero si es necesario pelear por Dante-sama lo haremos, así que ven.

-En verdad admiro esa determinación pero tú te lo buscaste, la masacre estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando solo se pudo sentir una presión en todo el templo, el peliblanco había dejado salir su energía demoniaca.

-Dante: Ya fue suficiente, no es necesario que hagan estas tonterías, el peliblanco daba la espalda para tomar su camino de nuevo.

-Dante: Gracias Wendy, en verdad es posible que tú seas la primera persona que me considera un ángel, pero es mejor que dejes de ser tan ingenua, no todas las personas son lo que aparentan.

-Wendy: Dante-sama

-Olga: es mejor que lo dejes por ahora, pero tengo que admitirlo hiciste que Dante sonriera es algo muy difícil

-Wendy: ¡eh! El sonrió

-Olga: ¿No te diste cuenta? Su sonrisa era muy sincera, era como si un niño sonriera por primera vez

-Kaguya: Olga-dono cuanto sabe de Dante-dono

-Olga: No mucho, pero él no es una mala persona, pero puede ser un buscapleitos, mientras la monja, la elfa oscura y la miko, hablaban del peliblanco Alicia se disculpaba con las guardias del templo, aunque lo hacía de una manera respetuosa.

Nota: Otra vez, neta

Mientras tanto

El peliblanco caminaba por la aldea mientras las personas de la aldea se dirigían al templo, en cuanto los aldeanos solo algunos pocos lograron notar al peliblanco, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, al cabo de unos minutos el peliblanco ya estaba a las afueras de la aldea, pero él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera sumergido en algún recuerdo o pensamiento.

-Dante: (En verdad al parecer la guardia del templo es rápida, pero ¿Qué me habrá pasado?, cuando ellas hablaron de su dios en verdad me enoje, últimamente siento que no estoy siendo yo mismo, desde que llegue a este mundo, han pasado muchas cosas, y solo me envuelto en problemas, ni siquiera sé cómo regresar a mi mundo o que voy a hacer con Vent y Aile, maldita sea, pero lo que más me molesta es…

* * *

Flashback

-Wendy: Dante-sama, es un ángel…

El peliblanco se veía un poco confundido, pero aún mantenía su expresión seria, pero en su mente solo pasaba esas palabras que escucho de la monja, de cabello negro, ninguna de las personas que conocía se había referido a el de esa manera.

Nota: Ese fue un flasback un poco rapido no creen.

* * *

-Dante: Que molestia, pero por lo menos este mundo es más pacífico, que mi mundo, ya que en cualquier momento la guerra del mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco podría estallar, pero ahora solo voy a terminar esta estúpida guerra en la que me encuentro.

El peliblanco abrió su ojo para tomar a Rebellion que descansaba en su espalda, para clavarla en el suelo y apoyarse en esta.

-Dante: Muy bien, ven Vault.

* * *

Dejare el episodio hasta aquí, muy bien chavos y chicas, ya un poco tardado pero Dmc 2 estará antes que Dmc 5, entre otras cosas que algunos ya saben, pero van a terminar un gran juego con broche de oro, Oh Yeah, discúlpenme tarde un chingo, Lo siento, déjenme sus reviews

Gracias.

Próximo Episodio: Misión 8- Asesinar a Dios


	9. Chapter 9

Muy bien ha pasado un tiempo he decidido regresar de seguro se estarán preguntando donde pantuflas está el tío Zero, con qué cara se presentara y nos dará nuestro capitulo pues con esta, en fin ya tenemos nuevo tráiler de Dmc 5 entre muchas cosas pero ya que se ustedes no vienen a eso empecemos con esta nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes de la saga de juegos de Devil may cry y los eroges o hentai Kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

Misión 9-Asesinar a Dios

Había pasado una hora desde que el peliblanco se había retirado, las guerreras del templo en colaboración de las guardias de alicia habían logrado que las personas del pueblo se retiraran el templo, se podría decir que el pueblo se había convertido de un pueblo normal a un pueblo fantasma, mientras tanto el peliblanco aún seguía en las afueras del pueblo esperando alguna señal de los enemigos, pero de vez en cuando miraba en dirección al pueblo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más eso incluyendo el hecho de que algunas de las princesas no lo hayan seguido.

-Dante: en verdad me dan mucho trabajo

-Dante: Bueno por lo menos podre pelear tranquilamente, creo que es hora de que me descontrole un poco

El peliblanco dijo todo esto miraba en dirección al pueblo tan solo un par de segundos para que el tuviera una sensación que tiene siempre que caza demonios.

-Dante: hmm, ya era hora de que aparecieran al parecer si voy a divertirme, el peliblanco pudo notar como se acercaba una oleada de enemigos los cuales levantaban una gran nube de polvo al marchar, pero eso era lo de menor importancia entre sus filas se encontraban como un grupo de cien mercenarios, entre ellos se encontraban minotauros, ciclopes, ogros, etc.

-Dante: retiro lo dicho, son solo puras basuras

-Dante: tch,... al parecer no solo a mí me enviaron la basura, un grupo se dirige al templo, bueno acabare con ellos rápidamente.

Pero volviendo con los mercenarios ellos estaban muy despreocupados y con arrogancia no le tomaron mucha importancia a la presencia del demonio rojo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que uno de los mercenarios notara al peliblanco y comenzara hablar

-Oigan miren a ¿quién tenemos aquí?, estas intentando parecer valiente o algo por el estilo

-Dante: Estaba comenzando a sentirme solo, pero ya que están aquí porque no mejor nos divertimos un poco

-jajaja, dices cosas muy interesantes, he escuchado que la princesa de este pueblo es muy hermosa, quiero hacerla gemir de placer, el mercenario con mucha perversidad, los que le seguían solo rieron ante lo que este dijo.

-oi, bastardos no se emocionen tanto, recuerden que somos muchos y todos los vamos a hacer, Vault-sama dijo que podíamos hacerlo hasta estar satisfechos, ya quiero dejarla cubierta de blanco, pero hagámoslo antes que los ogros ellos definitivamente van hacerla pedazos con sus cosas, jajaja. El mercenario siguió hablando con su tono perverso, haciendo que los ogros se rieran de lo que dijo, en verdad era un mar de carcajadas, en el cual se encontraban humanos y monstruos, el peliblanco harto expulso un poco de su energía demoníaca, pero ninguno de sus enemigos se dio cuenta de esto.

-jajaja...ustedes solo hablan de la miko pero que hay de las guerreras, ellas también están muy buenas, por lo que se ellas son vírgenes, ya que es la tradición del templo, jajaja... pero si contamos que la mayoría de los ciudadanos son mujeres jóvenes, en verdad esto sería un gran festín, prefiero a una perra del pueblo, pero por supuesto hay que llenar de semen a la miko. Otro mercenario había dicho esto con mucha lujuria, en verdad que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Kuroinu para lograr sus objetivos, el peliblanco desenfundo a Ivory para proceder a disparar al mercenario que había hablado acerca de las aldeanas y las guerreras, muchos estaban de os mercenarios estaban desconcertados, no sabían que había pasado, uno de su compañeros había caído así como así.

El mercenario que parecía el líder tomo inconscientemente la empuñadura de su espada, los demás lo copiaron.

-Pero ¿qué demonios acaba de suceder?, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿qué es ese agujero en la cabeza de mi compañero?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Dante: Se los dije, la diversión acaba de empezar, desgraciadamente para ustedes este será le ultimo día de sus vidas, y ni siquiera van a tener sexo, en verdad siento peno de sus existencias

-Cállate, tu matas a mis compañeros y dices que es nuestro último día de vida, ¿quién te crees que eres?

-Dante: soy su verdugo, así que porque no comenzamos

-Te dije que te calles deja de decir tonterías, acabaremos contigo y después de que lo hagamos destruiremos la aldea, violaremos a todas las mujeres y asesinaremos a los hombres que no se nos quieran unir, el mercenario en verdad estaba desesperado, perdió a uno de sus compañeros y lo único que podía hacer era amenazar al peliblanco, a pesar de que eran muchos muchos estaban temblado de miedo, ellos podían sentir el aura asesina del peliblanco y si le sumamos su energía demoníaca, era como si el peliblanco les dijera: "conmigo no se juega"

nota: no te pases de Dante, por lo menos deja alguno vivo, ah lo olvide ellos iban a violar a buenas waifus mátalos Prro.

-Compañeros, no tengan miedo, el tan solo es uno, piensen en todas esas tetas, culos y vaginas esperando a ser usados, ese discurso pareció funcionar, los mercenarios se llenaron de valor, tan solo eran unos pervertidos motivados por la lujuria.

-Dante: Dicen que solo soy uno buenos sus amigos en el reino del este pensaron lo mismo y al final terminaron perdiendo la vida

-¿Que acabas de decir?

-Dante: lo que escuchaste, pero me harían un favor podrían dejar de hablar de esa manera de las mujeres y las demás me es un poco molesto.

-Te crees todo un caballero

-Dante: No pero que les parece si comenzamos de una buena vez yo ya me estoy cansando de hablar, Lets Dance.

-Maldito, muy bien bastardos, acabemos con este sujeto y convirtamos a las mujeres del pueblo nuestras esclavas, maten a los hombres que no se nos quieran unir, vamos. Los miembros de Kuroinu sacando lo poco de valentía que les quedaba, ellos cargaron asía el peliblanco a toda velocidad, el demonio rojo no se inmuto por su número y solo siguió mirándolos impasibles, el desapareció sin dejar rastro para que después de unos segundos se escuchara el ruido de la carne siendo cortada lleno el aire, los gritos de agonía empezaron a helar la sangre de los demás miembros, los monstruos que trataron de huir, ya que sus instintos se los gritaban, fueron acabados por las balas de las pistolas del cazador de demonios, con solo eso ya se había reunido una pila de cadáveres.

-¿Por qué no lo podemos matar?, declaro con frustración uno de los mercenarios.

-Dante: Son muy débiles, dicen que quieren violar a las mujeres pero al final solo son marionetas de Vault, son perros faldero que morirán por nada, los ojos del peliblanco tomaron un color rojo como la sangre pero además el peliblanco expulso su energía demoníaca dándole una apariencia más aterradora al menos para los mercenarios y los monstruos.

El peliblanco volvió a desaparecer, se movía a una velocidad increíble pero al mismo tiempo se contenía ya que sus adversarios ni siquiera lo hacían pelear en serio, su espada atravesó a muchos miembros de Kuroinu, quienes cayeron al suelo con muchos cortes en sus cuerpos, los cuales mostraban muchos desmembramientos, el peliblanco en esos momentos desenfundando sus confiables pistolas para disparar a los mercenarios que trataban de escapar, quienes terminaban con agujeros en sus cabezas.

-Mierda, esto es imposi... El mercenario no pudo completar la frase ya que una bala había entrado directamente en su boca haciéndole un gran agujero detrás de su cuello, pero antes de que su cuerpo cayera el demonio rojo le asesto muchas estocadas al cuerpo sin vida del mercenario, en tan solo unos minutos el grupo de mercenarios fue reducido a una docena, los se agruparon y miraron con terror a Dante.

-Nos rendimos, lo sentimos...el mercenario ni siquiera pudo continuar por que la espada de Dante comenzó a emanar un brillo rojo

-Dante: Perdón pero no acepto tus disculpas

-Pero… antes de que volviera hablar Dante lanzo tres tajos de energía demoníaca, la velocidad era muy alta que ni siquiera les dio tiempo para hablar, los tajos de energía arrasaron con los mercenarios convirtiéndolos en míseros restos de carnes muy deformados.

El peliblanco se estaba limpiando un poco de sangre que le había manchado su rostro

-Dante: me lleva, no esperaba que me iba a manchar con su sangre, por eso prefiero matar demonios que humanos. El peliblanco no tardó en darse en cuenta que había monstruos que estaban intentando entrar al templo eso y alguien que tenía cierta energía que no le daba una buena sensación.

-Dante: Bien vamos.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Templo del brillo

Las mujeres del templo estaban en posición de batalla, las puertas del templo estaban siendo azotadas con fuerza, en cualquier momento iban a ceder, los golpes retumbaban por todo el templo, las chicas estaban demasiado tensas, los golpes sin duda eran de ogros, y Chloe lo sabía, ella estaba demasiado tensa, su agarre sobre las armas que Dante le regalo, ella casi salto cuando la mano de Olga se posó en su hombro

-Olga: cálmate Chloe, tu puedes vencerlos fácilmente, tu eres muy fuerte, ellos no están a tu nivel y el arma que te confió Dante sé que podrás usarlas

-Alicia: ¡ahí vienen¡ la princesa desenvaino su espada y se puso en postura de batalla, Chloe también se entró en su postura, las guerreras del templo y las subordinadas de Alicia rápidamente se pusieron en posición de defensiva, protegiendo a Kaguya, Prim, Vent y Aile y no dejemos afuera a las monjas, las puertas comenzaron a agrietarse por la fuerza de los golpes, las paredes aledañas comenzaron agrietarse también, un gran golpe rotundo hizo temblar todo el templo, las puertas cedieron y cayeron al suelo levantando una cortina de polvo, un silencio cubrió el ambiente, poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando, varias figuras de enorme tamaño se vieron detrás de la nube de polvo.

Alicia: estén listos, están aquí la princesa rubia grito, como si su grito fuera la señal, varios ogros entraron al templo, ellos llevaban grandes troncos como armas, cuando el enemigo estuvo a la vista Alicia corrió asía ellos lista para atacar.

Chloe se congelo por un segundo antes que él su instinto asesino comenzara a invadir toda el área cercana lo que causo que Alicia se detuviera y retrocediera, los ogros fueron sumamente intimidados por el aura de muerte

-Chloe: bastardos, los de su asquerosa raza deben ser exterminados, Chloe comenzó a disparar a los ogros, estas al principio quedaron confundidos cuando Chloe les apuntaba pero cuando escucharon el sonido de cunado la bala salía disparada, no pudieron ni siquiera atacar, ni escapar, todos los ogros quedaron como coladores

-Alicia: increíble, fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de Alicia al ver tal demostración de poder de esa ex trallas armas, ella hubiera seguido en transe si no fuera porque un grupo de demonios rojos entro en el templo, Chloe retrocedió un poco el ocupar por primera vez las pistolas que Dante le había dado, Alicia se puso delante de ella tomando una postura defensiva, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Chloe y Olga.

-Alicia: estos bastardos son míos la Princesa Alicia le dijo con determinación, ates de que la guerrera medio elfo pudiera dar una respuesta, Alicia se lanzó a toda velocidad contra los demonios rojos, ella elevo su espada sobre su cabeza lista para atacar, el demonio delante del grupo al verla venir también levanto su arma pero de manera defensiva, eso no le importo a Alicia quien descendió su ataque con una fuerza bruta que corto atreves de la espada del demonio con mucha facilidad antes de dividirlo al medio, los otros demonios al ver esto quisieron atacar a Alicia a la vez, pero ella salto sobre ellos, girando en el aire de forma horizontal ella decapito a otro demonio, cayendo con la gracia de un gato ella les dio una mirada de muerte

-Alicia: seres como ustedes, deben morir. La princesa rubia declaro con tono frio, los restantes demonios estaban listos para atacar, pero sus cuerpos fueron atravesados por las lanzas de las guerreras del templo

-ellas no es el único de sus rivales, sucios demonios como ustedes no deberían pisar territorio sagrado

la guerrera del templo del brillo dijo en tono sombrío, los restantes demonios se vieron superados en número e intentaron escapar, pero las guerreras del templo del brillo lanzaron sus armas empalándolas en el pecho de los demonios, un demonio que sobrevivo al ataque quiso arrastrarse fuera del templo, pero su camino fue cortado por Alicia, quien lo miraba de forma oscura, antes de que el monstruo de color rojo pudiera hacer algo, su cabeza fue desprendida por de su cuerpo por la espada de la princesa Alicia, antes de que pidieran reaccionar todas se quedaron congeladas en su lugar, esta vez no era como cuando Dante las humillo con su poder, simplemente se sentía como si sus extremidades estuvieran siendo agarradas por una fuerza invisible

-no me esperaba este resultado

una persona comento mientras entraba en el templo, todas la miradas se dirigieron a la persona que hablo, la persona que hablo, llevaba un manto negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero se podía ver que tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, ya que sus brazos, manos, cabeza y pies estaban totalmente vendados, otro rasgo distintivo fue las orejas elficas que llevaba, y por el color de su piel, era un elfo oscuro, lo cual hizo entre cerrar los ojos a la reían de los elfos oscuros, Kaguya lo miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos ya que reconocía a esta persona

-Kaguya: ¿Shamuhaze, que significa esto? Ella le grito con indignación, el mago elfo oscuro solo la miro con superioridad

\- Shamuhaze: es obvio, el camino que yo escogí, es el camino para superar y matar al mismo Dios de todo el respondió de manera oscura, varios jadeos se escucharon por sus palabras, todo hasta que cierta monja de pelo negro y anteojo se burló de sus palabras

-Wendy: ¿dices que mataras a dios? Estas bromeando para eso primero tendrías que derrotar a Dante-sama, las mujeres le dieron miradas desconcertadas, al igual que el mago elfo oscuro

-Chloe: ¿Qué tiene que ver Dante-san con esto?

-Wendy: él dijo que iba a matar a dios, en otras palabras quiere acabar con todas sus creaciones eso incluyendo, después de todo él es un ángel enviado por dios. La monja declaro con total naturalidad, todas las mujeres le estaban dando miradas en blanco por sus palabras, es cierto que tenía un buen punto pero caramente no era la persona la cual se refería el mago oscuro, por otro lado el mago elfo oscuro la miro de manera analítica a Wendy

Nota: recuerden que solo Chloe y Olga saben el secreto de Dante o más bien su verdadera herencia.

\- Shamuhaze: ¿dices que conoces a un ángel de dios?" Shamuhaze le pregunto con seriedad, la monja solo volvió a burlarse de sus palabras, algo que desconcertó a las demás, la influencia de Dante sobre ella estaba mostrando sus efectos

-Wendy: claro que si, después de todo soy su seguidora número uno ¿verdad chicas? ella le pregunto al otro grupo de monjas quienes solo suspirar en resignación, y asintieron

-Wendy: Vez, y alguien tan débil como tú, no puede hacer nada contra él

Ella declaro con orgullo, antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una fuerza familiar se sintió en el templo

-Dante: Tengo mis dudas por las palabras de Wendy, pero le doy la razón cuando dijo que no tienes oportunidad contra mi le dijo con tono de burla, su postura también parecía burlarse del mago oscuro, el elfo oscuro hizo señas y un dos ogros entraron en la escena, estos eran diferentes del resto, uno era rojo y el otro azul, al igual que los dos parecían estar en buena forma, no como los otros

\- Shamuhaze: los ogros del crepúsculo, son los únicos en su especie y nacen cada 100 años, su poder es extremadamente raro, ellos pueden anular sellos divinos, ahora con su ayuda y la del insecto anti dios puedo matar a un dios el mago oscuro declaro con tranquilidad, Dante miraba seriamente por las palabras del mago, los dos ogros salieron disparados asía Dante a gran velocidad, el peliblanco solo negó con la cabeza, una fuerza ex tralla hizo que salieran volando, los ogros y el mago estaban afuera del templo tratando de levantarse, para desgracia del mago el insecto anti dios estaba cerca del peliblanco el cual solo lo piso como nada, esto dejo muy confundido al mago.

-Dante: En verdad eres divertido, me enfrentado a seres muchos más poderosos que realmente se les podría categorizar como dioses pero también he asesinado a muchos idiotas que dicen querer convertirse en dios.

El mago oscuro estaba horrorizado por lo que veía, el peliblanco simplemente mato al insecto que podía crear al verdadero anti dios, pero por eso necesitaba a Kaguya, un vientre humano con gran poder espiritual era necesario para crear a la criatura, pero ahora no tenía una parte fundamental de su plan, tenía que salvar a los ogros si quería volver a intentar el plan, el mago oscuro intento levantarse pero la fuerza desconocida impidió todos sus movimientos

\- Shamuhaze: mierda debo moverme, mis planes de matar a dios el mago oscuro pensó con desesperación, él fue sacado de su trance cuando algo tibio salpico su cara, sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron a la dirección de Dante, para su horror ya era demasiado tarde para salvar su plan, a los pies de Dante se encontraba el ogro de color rojo, con un drástico cambio en su imagen, su cabeza y también parte del tórax estaban dañadas si se lo podía decir así ya que estaba muy desgastado por los ataques sin piedad del peliblanco, el mago oscuro miro con horror como Dante apunto sus pistolas al otro ogro, pero estas se veía como se acumulaba una pequeña energía en ellas.

La energía salió disparada como un rayo de color carmesí asía el cuerpo del ogro azul, al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del ogro su cabeza exploto junto con la mitad superior de su cuerpo, fue una escena muy grotesca

\- Shamuhaze: ghhaa… maldito… ¿Quién… eres? el mago elfo oscuro pregunto,

-Dante: El cazador de demonios Dante. Los ojos del mago oscuro se abrieron en incredulidad, el mago comenzaba a llenarse de agujeros que le hacia el peliblanco.

Nota: hay que rico, no espera a por un minuto olvide que era con las pistolas.

\- Shamuhaze: tal diferencia de poder… que iluso fui, el mago se staba desangrando en el suelo no paso mucho para que este diera su ultimo respiro y muriera.

-Olga: Dante ¿estás bien? le pregunto con preocupación mientras se acercaba al peliblanco, el cazador de demonios suspiro antes de cambiar su visión a la reina de los elfos oscuros, él le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por su preocupación, la cual causo un leve rubor en la reina de los elfos oscuros.

-Dante: sí, lo siento si te preocupo, no tengo tiempo que perder hay que ir al oeste, se podía notar que él tenía un tono de cansancio, pero no era cansancio físico sin más bien mental.

-Alicia: creo que debes descansar mientras nos aprontamos para ir al oeste, su princesa favorita dijo con seriedad, pero sus ojos tenían ligera preocupación por el bienestar del cazador, Prim y los niños quienes habían estado escondidos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron rápidamente a Dante

-Prim: Dante-sama ¿se encuentra bien? ella le pregunto con clara preocupación en su rostro, de alguna manera ella le había dado una ligera sensación de alivio al hablarle con su suavidad el peliblanco le desordeno el cabello con ternura, las mejillas de Prim de inmediato se fueron al rojo intenso.

El peliblanco volvió la vista a la entrada del templo antes de cambiar su rostro a uno serio

-Dante: lo siento, nos tenemos que separar aquí, pero no será por mucho, nos encontraremos en el reino del oeste, en donde se encuentra la princesa Luu Luu, yo iré a donde está la princesa Maia, las fuerzas de Kuroinu se están moviendo más rápido de lo que el ministro nos dijo, por eso debo irme ahora para llegar antes de la invasión, ustedes deben ir al castillo de Luu Luu, los mercenarios están muy lejos de llegar a ese lugar, por eso ustedes llegaran más rápido si van ahora, en cambio ya están prácticamente en la ciudad de Maia, por eso debo apurarme, quiero que Vent y Aile vayan con ustedes cuídenlos, por favor.

Dante les dijo sin mirarlas, las mujeres que se encontraban a su espalda lo miraron con preocupación

-Dante: vayan a donde se encuentra Luu Luu, yo también iré, llevare a Maia conmigo, nos vemos

Antes de que pudieran protestar Dante abrió un círculo mágico en el cual el entro para así después aparecer con su motocicleta y este se fuera del lugar.

-Olga: tch… idiota, haces que nos preocupes, susurro mientras observaba el lugar donde Dante había estado, suspirando con resignación, la reina de los elfos cambio su mirada al resto del grupo

-Olga: bien… ya sabemos que hacer, no demoren mucho, mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido llegaremos, Olga les dijo a las demás, ella junto a Chloe salieron del templo en dirección a donde dejaron los caballos

-Alicia: ¿Por qué no nos dices que te molesta… maldito " Alicia pensó con malestar mientras caminaba asía la puerta donde Olga se había ido

-Olga: ya escucharon… nos vamos la princesa rubia con seriedad, el resto de las mujeres asintieron antes de seguir a la princesa Alicia

\- Kaguya: ya escucharon, nos vamos con ellos, declaro la miko con su habitual tono calmado, las guerreras asintieron en entendimiento

\- Kaguya: vamos a necesitar todas las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra Kuroinu la princesa sacerdotisa le dijo sus guerreras, quienes asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras

-bien… liberen a los aldeanos y reunámonos con las demás

Las guerreras rápidamente corrieron a cumplir las órdenes de su Princesa sacerdotisa

Kaguya: ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu mente Dante-dono? pregunto de manera pensativa

Pero había dos personas quienes estaban muy preocupadas por el peliblanco

Vent: Ese viejo ¿que la habrá ocurrido de repente?

Aile: No lo sé, pero no es normal en el

Vent: Bueno de por si él no es alguien normal

Aile: Ja, buen punto, mientras los gemelos se les acerco Prim quienes les iba a decir que se fuera

Prim: Niños tenemos que ir con las demás

Vent y Aile: Si mejor nos vamos

Prim: No se preocupen Dante-sama estará bien, los gemelos se sintieron más tranquilos ante las palabras de la princesa.

* * *

Mientras Tanto

Por un bosque muy alejado del templo del brillo Dante se conducía hacia el lugar en donde estaba la princesa Maia. En una parte del camino él se detuvo para volver a guardar su motocicleta.

-Dante: bien ya estamos algo lejos creo que ahora puedo activarlo, además tengo los amuletos que adquirí en la isla Dumary, esto me ayudara a mantenerlo por más tiempo.

En esos momentos el cuerpo del peliblanco era cubierto con un aura roja, esta energía comenzó a formar una especia de campo de fuerza que al cabo de unos segundos se volvió en una cúpula de energía demoniaca de color rojo

Cabo de unos segundos la cúpula se dispersó, liberando toda la energía demoniaca que se había reunido, dejando ver la forma demoniaca, una forma demoniaca que a cualquiera asustaría, su Devil Trigger, su nueva apariencia mostraba una variación entre los colores de negro, rojo, azul, contaba con alas su cabello estaba puntiagudo.

Él pudo haberla activado en el templo del brillo, pero no era una buena opción ya que las princesas, las monjas, las guardias del templo del brillo se asustarían y comenzarían a atacarlo, ni siquiera hablemos de los gemelos estarían aterrados.

Nota: sin mencionar la flojera de explicar la situación, ahuevo...si ese es mi trabajo se las debo chicos

-Dante: Bueno es un largo camino a sí que volemos, el peliblanco dio un salto el cual lo impulso para que llegara muy alto y comenzara a volar a máxima velocidad para llegar con la princesa Maia.

* * *

Dejare el episodio hasta aquí, bueno muchachos me tarde un chingo pero perdónenme estuve muy ocupado con cosas de la secundaria ya es mi último año y con cosas para entrar a la universidad fueron dos o cuatro meses difíciles pero aquí estamos, no olviden visitar la página para más información, acerca de devil may cry v.

Por cierto últimamente para Devil may cry están hablando de las armas de Dante, lo que más me impacto el decirle adiós a Rebellion, pero que se le va hacer puede que la veamos después, aunque si hablamos de armas demoniacas cerbero no se queda atrás y Itsuno dijo en una entrevista que se iban a enfocar en Nevan no sé qué tan cierto es esto pero ustedes búsquenlo con la YouTuber kalina ann o AgniRudra.

Próximo Episodio: Misión 9- Reino del noroeste, princesa Maia.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno mis retoños después de un tiempo regreso me disculpo si me echaron de menos, aunque dudo que eso pase, por cierto que demonios pasa con V cree que apuñalando a Dante en la cara con la Sparda va a matarlo, en serio es neta pero no solo hablemos de devil may cry señores este año buenos juegos

Ejemplo: Kingdom hearts lll (donde está mi final fantasi vll remake square enix)

Jump forcé

Residente evil 2 Remake

Dead or Alive 6

Al menos esos son los que voy a jugar si no puse alguno que a ustedes le guste pues no me juzguen, sin perder el tiempo comencemos.

Misión 9-Reino del noroeste, Princesa Maia.

* * *

Dante volaba por los aires a velocidad supersónica utilizando su devil trigger pero este tenía su ceño fruncido, esto era por la cantidad de humanos que había asesinado puede que muchos de los que ha matado tenían deseos repulsivos pero el haberlos matados no le hacían sentir bien, más el hecho de no poder salvar a Denzel, pero eso no era lo único que molestaba al peliblanco, también estaba el caso de Vent y Aile, a pesar de que les dijo que todo iba a estar a bien, el aún no sabe que es lo que hará con ellos.

Nota: Quienes hayan leído la novela de Devil may cry 1 sabrán que Dante no se siente muy cómodo estando con niños.

Pero Dante trato de dejar todo eso de lado solo para concentrarse en revisar el área, volviendo a fruncir su ceño

-Dante: Maldición he estado pensando en muchas cosas que no me di cuenta de la situación, los enemigos están en las puertas del reino del noroeste, tengo que darme prisa. Dante agito sus alas solo para que este en una explosión de velocidad siguiera su camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto-Reino del Noroeste.

La ciudad que estaba a cuidado de una de las 7 princesas, Maia era la tenía el mayor puesto en este pueblo.

En estos momentos el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por Kuroinu, en una parte de la ciudad, había una chica alrededor de los 20 años, de pelo rojizo corto, ojos rojos, tenía un traje que se ajustaba su cuerpo, el cual no se esforzaba en ocultar sus dotes, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pelaje blanco, que al parecer parte de su traje, aunque viendo más de cerca su traje parecía un traje de baño, unos guantes sin la parte de sus dedos y unas botas cafés.

Sus pantalones le quedaban ajustados eso si les podía llamar pantalones ya que dejaban al descubierto el área de la entrepierna, esta última era cubierta por la parte roja de su traje superior.

Esta chica era Maia, una de las 7 princesas del continente de Eostia, en estos momentos la chica era rodeada por los mercenarios de Kuroinu, eso y que ahí se encontraba Vault.

-Maia: Vault ¿Por qué te has convertido en esto?, ella pregunto con odio y tristeza a la persona que ella ama.

-Vault: Te contestare esa pregunta si te rindes ante mí, pequeña, dijo con una sonrisa con arrogancia

-Maia: Dímelo ahora! Dijo con ira, ella estaba enamorada de Vault cuando era pequeña su pueblo fue atacado, y ella había salvado, desde eso tuvo un flechazo hacia el pero jamás imagino que el hombre que ama, se haya convertido en un maldito psicópata.

-Vamos Maia-chan, únete de nuevo a nosotros, te la pasaras muy bien con nosotros, decía uno de los mercenarios con perversión quien no dejaba de ver la figura de la pelirroja.

Maia no respondió solo para darle una mirada de odio al hombre

-No le responderás nada a tus ex camaradas o qué?

De nuevo ella no respondió, esto hiso que se enfurecieran.

-Maldita perra, ya verás cuando te capturemos, te violaremos y disfrutaremos cada parte de ese lascivo cuerpo tuyo.

Dijo con arrogancia, los miembro de Kuroinu se lanzaron hacia Maia, ella no retrocedió sino que abalanzo hacia ellos .Maia con sus dos espadas, una usaba para defender y otro para atacar, lograba rebanar a sus enemigos fácilmente.

-Mie…! uno no termina de completar su palabra ya que la espada de la pelirroja le había quitado la vida

Vault estaba fuera del rango de batalla, veía esto con una gran sonrisa, ya quería ver hasta cuanto puede durar.

Desde la lejanía del lugar, una silueta demoniaca que no era conocida apareció, veía fijamente el duelo, era Dente con su devil trigger activado.

-Dante: **Te encontré maldito** , dijo el peliblanco con odio.

De regreso al combate de Maia, ella había sido rodeada, no tenía otro lugar por donde escapar, más que matar a los mercenarios.

-Ya ríndete Maia-chan jajaja, mientras más resistencia pones, más vamos a disfrutar cuando te violemos, decía uno de ellos mientras que los demás empezaban a reír.

Maia apretó sus dientes, miraba con odio, todos sus guardias habían sido asesinados por ellos, ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mientras que los de Kuroinu avanzaban hacia ella.

En esos momentos por una fracción de segundos todos pudieron sentir en el ambiente un instinto asesino que los paralizo a todos, en ese mismo tiempo, los mercenarios que tenían acorralada a Maia fueron cercenados con mucha facilidad.

Vault veía por todos lados tratando de encontrar al responsable, Maia estaba asombrada, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero la habían salvado, pero viendo mejor se encontró con una figura que definitivamente no era humana a pesar de tener una forma humanoide, esta silueta se acercaba ella mientras la miraba fijamente

-Dante: **Te encuentras bien**

La pelirroja estaba un poco sorprendida de que le preguntara eso decidió responder con un poco de miedo.

-Maia: Si, gracias

Vault que miraba la escena anonadado empezaba alejarse pero fue detenido por la voz de quien asesino a sus hombres.

-Dante: **Mas te vale que te entregues, por lo menos eso te mantendrá con vida por ahora** , mientras el peliblanco decía esto él se daba la vuelta y desactivaba su Devil trigger

Maia y Vault clavaron sus a la nueva figura que se hacía presente, Vault se sorprendió no espero que esa figura fuera nada más que Dante, quien había acabado con sus hombres en el castillo de Olga.

-Vault: pero mira que tenemos aquí…si es el cazador de demonios, sí que tienes valor para pararte ante mí, porque no te vas a casa, este no es lugar para un estúpido cazador como tú, mejor ve a molestar a alguien más, porque no me traes a tu madre para que la viol...buaggghhh!

Vault fue mandado por un golpe que le asesto el peliblanco en su abdomen, se estrelló en el suelo a unos metros de Dante

-Dante: Sabes no eres el primer humano que cazado, pero eres quien más me ha motivado asesinar humanos, pero tu muerte no será lenta eso sería demasiado piadoso, me asegurare de torturarte hasta matarte….Decía con un tono de voz que resonaba en todo el lugar, su aura se hizo notar dejando ver la silueta de un demonio.

Nota: imagínenselo como el devil bringer de Nero, pero en la forma del devil trigger de Dante en devil may cry 2.

Vault veía todo esto con terror por primera vez, sentía como su ser se tensaba, con dificultad se levantó y trato de escapar.

* * *

Mientras Vault hacia esto el escucho un sonido que el ya había escuchado en el castillo de Olga, viendo mejor pudo ver como Dante había disparado cerca de los pies de Vault.

Maia veía esto con asombro, hace solo unos segundos los mercenarios de Kuroinu tenían la victoria asegurada pero después que ese sujeto apareciera la situación cambió drásticamente, ella solo veía como Vault trataba de escapar.

-Dante: En verdad crees que puedes escapar de mí?, una escoria como tú, al principio planeaba que la justicia de este mundo hiciera su trabajo, al parecer eso no será posible, dejaras de vivir muy pronto…Dijo con un tono sombrío.

Maia no sabía qué hacer, evitar que el peliblanco matara al hombre que ella ama o dejarlo que lo mate, su mente estaba muy confundida, inconscientemente dejó caer sus espadas, el sonido de las espadas al caer hizo que el peliblanco la mirar, ella pudo ver sus ojos azules.

Vault aprovecho esa distracción para escapar, se subió rápidamente a un caballo y salió rápidamente del lugar, pero mientras comenzaba a escapar Vault saco un pergamino solo para abrirlo y que surgiera un tornado de fuego, al manifestarse el tornado comenzaba a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Dante y Maia, Maia estaba en shock ya que el tornado se diría hacia ellos, pero el peliblanco solo mantenía su típica seriedad, Dante comenzó a sacar una nueva arma a través de un círculo mágico de color rojo.

-Dante: Hagámoslo Cerberus

Se pudo ver un destello mientras en las manos del peliblanco aparecía un nunchaku de tres barras hechas de hielo…pero este hielo era muy duro, casi como el mismísimo diamante

Nota: Era muy duro…..Como esta, si me pase de lanza con esa broma

Dante comenzó a hacer malabares con el arma haciéndola girar en sus manos…en la punta de sus pies, finalizando con las tres barras del arma extendida.

-Dante: como siempre demasiado fácil, pero comencemos de verdad

El peliblanco comenzó a correr en dirección al tornado de fuego, solo para que saltara directamente hacia él, Dante comenzó a hacer malabares justo en el centro del tornado, al cabo de unos segundos se podía ver como lo que era el tornado de fuego, comenzaba a congelarse rápidamente, solo para el peliblanco comenzara a golpear con Cerberus de manera rápida y certera, gracias al diseño del arma podía golpear más rápido y en distintas direcciones, después de unos cuantos golpes el hielo comenzó a desquebrajarse, causando que la infraestructura se derrumbara, mientras todo esto pasaba el peliblanco salía caminando tranquilamente sin que ningún fragmento de la infraestructura lo tocara, pero Dante noto que uno trozo de hielo estaba a punto de golpear a Maia, no le que más opción que correr.

Maia veía todo esto incrédula, pero aun no creí que el hombre que amaba lanzara un ataca que sería capaz de matarla, pero más el hecho de que el sujeto que la rescato detuviera fácilmente el ataque de Vault, pero en esos momentos su visión se volvió negra, solo escuchando un gran estruendo

El lugar se hizo notar, había mucho hielo alrededor y polvo en el ambiente que fue levantado por la caída de lo que antes era el tornado de fuego o mejor bien tornado de hielo.

Maia abría sus ojos solo para ver todo negro pensando que estaba muerta, camino hacia adelante solo para chocar contra algo, ella sintió el calor con lo que choco, inconsciente se aferró al objeto con sus manos, se sentía muy cálido, no lo quería dejar ir.

-Dante: ?, Te encuentras bien?

Una voz hizo que la pelirroja parpadeara, ella trato de ver entre la oscuridad pero fue inútil, una corriente de viento despejo la oscuridad, al despejarse, pudo ver que el objeto que estaba abrazando era el peliblanco, el mimo que la salvo de Kuroinu.

Maia veía la cara del hombre, miraba a otro lado, pero notaba cierto grado de incomodidad, en el rostro del peliblanco, la razón? , pues la pelirroja lo estaba abrazando, los pechos de la chica presionándolo contra el cuerpo bien definido del peliblanco.

Ella se separó de el para pedir disculpas, aunque esa situación parecía que no le afecto mucho.

Nota: ustedes ya saben, no me hagan explicarlo.

Maia: Quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado, dijo ella par ver al peliblanco de pies a cabeza

-Dante: Sucede algo

-Maia: Es que no entiendo, fuiste capaz de devastar el ataque de Vault, pero que fue lo que pazo después, además pudiste simplemente esquivar ese ataque.

-Dante: Simple, te equivocas, pude a ver esquivado el tornado pero que había de ti, y que iba suceder con las personas que estaban cerca de aquí, aun habían muchos civiles si lo esquivaba esas personas morirían, simplemente no podía dejar que eso pasara, aunque lo del hielo es mi culpa.

-Maia: ¿Hielo?

-Dante: Si, bueno para detener eso tuve que ocupar mi cuerpo como escudo para cubrirte.

Maia al escuchar eso, quería preguntarle de quien era realmente, sabía que él no era humano, pero eso ya lo había demostrado, pero quien era realmente?

Nota: aun no me conoces pero pronto lo harás.

-Dante: Tenemos que irnos

-Maia: Espera khe!, no te conozco y tú me quieres llevar algún lugar?¡

-Dante: Dante, vine a buscarte por parte de Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Olga y Chloe

-Maia: Maia Fixie, comandante de las fuerzas de defensa de Eostia…espera khe¡, como que las princesas Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, te enviaron?¡, y que demonios hace la reina de los elfos oscuros y su guardia personal con ellas¡, ella pregunto asombrada ya que los elfos oscuros y los humanos tenía una guerra, y ahora viajan juntas?¡, ella no podía creerlo.

-Dante: haaah, el peliblanco suspiro.

-Dante: Debemos irnos, Vault ha escapado, debemos reunirnos con ellas en las tierras de Luu-Luu.

-Maia: Las tierras de Luu-Luu también serán atacadas?, ella pregunto con preocupación por su camarada.

-Dante: Su objetivo es hacer caer a las 6 princesas para ir por la última, una tal Celestine, eso fue lo último que obtuve de uno de ellos antes de venir.

-Maia: Me es difícil creer que 3 de las 7 princesas viajen con la reina de los elfos oscuros.

-Dante: Todas ellas quieren matar a Vault.

Maia al escuchar eso, se quedó en silencio y miro al suelo, nuevamente no sabía que decir, le dolía saber que el hombre que ella ama le sucediera eso, no sabía que responder…

El peliblanco miraba a la pelirroja, pero el peliblanco sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a Maia.

-Dante: Acaso sientes algo por él.

Maia abrió su boca de asombro, no le salía la voz, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, esto confirmo el presentimiento del peliblanco.

-Maia: yo….es que….lo que sucede es que….

-Dante: No es necesario que hables, yo no tengo el derecho de cuestionarte, pensaba matarlo yo mismo, pero es mejor que ustedes decidan qué hacer con él, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, para reunirnos con las demás.

Dante volvió a preguntar a la chica, la cual dudo un poco, pero veía que no tenía malas intenciones, sin más asintió como respuesta.

Maia: Bien iré a preparar, a dos caballos, diré a los guardias que queda que ayuden en la recuperación de la ciudad mientras no estoy.

Ella fue hacer los preparativos para salir, aunque el peliblanco iba a decir que se podían ir en su motocicleta, aunque también él podía usar su devil trigger, pero mejor descartaba la última opción era posible que Maia lo atacara y Dante le daba flojera explicar acerca de su herencia o más bien él no quería revelarla.

-Dante: Haaah, creo que tardare un poco en reunirme con las demás

Se dijo así mismo, pero el peliblanco volvía a preguntarse, de porque permitía que unas mujeres y niños viajaran con él en medio de una guerra, pero también pensaba en todos los humanos que había matado, pero un recuerdo que había olvidado volvió a él.

La muerte de su madre Eva y la muerte de su hermano Vergil.

-Dante: Tch, otra vez tengo esos recuerdos, será mejor que controle mis emociones, todo esto me está confundiendo y dejando que mis emociones se descontrole.

-Dante: pero por alguna razón me siento atraída a las princesas y realmente no sé por qué pero quiero ver que es lo que sucede con este mundo si acaba esta guerra, tal vez esta mundo pueda alcanzar la paz, y no halla amenazas, a diferencia de mi mundo, en el cual tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Dante: Aunque primero tengo que acabar con esto, en verdad, es molesto, cuando me encuentre con las demás voy a tener que explicarles muchas cosas.

Nota: Recuerden que aunque devil may cry tenga escenas épicas y lo importante es la historia, hay una última cosa que es importante, los momentos emotivos o la tristeza en la familia Sparda, si esta vez no hice ninguna broma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Vent, Aile, Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, las caballeros de Alicia, las monjas, y las guerreras de Kaguya, estaban viajando en dos carruajes en dirección a la ciudad en donde se encontraba Luu-Luu

Prim, Olga, Kaguya y las monjas, en esta carroza, estaban hablando principalmente del peliblanco, ya que kaguya quería averiguar más de él. En cuanto a los gemelos ellos descansaban en el regazo de la princesa Prim.

Nota: Que envidia niños.

En la otra carroza estaban las guerreras del templo, mientras era dirigido por Gadea y Aldara.

Chloe y Alicia iban cabalgando un caballo cada una.

Pero regresemos en donde esta Prim, Olga y Kaguya

Kaguya: Como es eso que Dante-sama tiene la misma aura de los demonios antiguos, pregunto la peli rosa con mucha curiosidad.

Kaguya: Yo tampoco sé muy bien eso, pero cuando sentí su aura era muy similar a los demonios que trataron conquistar el mundo hace mucho, lo único que sé por los pergaminos es que los dioses, el héroe y su maestro, fueron quienes que detuvieron esa guerra.

Esto atrajo la curiosidad de Olga, quien había estado callada desde que salieron en dirección a la ciudad de Luu-Luu, incluso las monjas que no esperaban eso pero querían saber más acerca de su supuesto ángel.

Olga: Podrías contarme más al respecto?, pregunto la elfo con algo de curiosidad, quería saber más sobre el peliblanco, al recordar al peliblanco, sentía un calor que la incomodaba, pero no era algo malo, aunque ella no sabía que era realmente.

Kaguya: Claro, la miko acepto ya que lo que decían los registros, los recordaba muy bien, aunque saco otro en donde se mostraba los dibujos de los demonios, el héroe, su maestro , y los dioses que prestaron sus poderes al héroe.

* * *

Relato

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo del lejano este, se abrió una grieta dimensional, de donde comenzaron a salir demonios, pero a diferencia de los que se encuentran en este mundo, estos eran muy despiadados, por los lugares que ellos pasaban no dejaban nada más que destrucción y masacre.

Fue en esos momentos que los dioses viendo la situación decidieron que era hora, de que el héroe actuara pero lamentablemente, el antiguo héroe falleció, por eso de entre los jóvenes aldeanos se escogió un chico que sería el nuevo, pero él no sabía nada acerca de cómo manejar una espada, para su buena suerte entre los demonios que salieron de la grieta había uno que amaba a la humanidad y decidió entrenar al héroe para que este se enfrentara, con el ejercito de demonios y el rey demonio que dirigía de ejército.

Después de años de guerra el héroe logra vencer al rey demonio con ayuda de su maestro y los dioses, pero tal era el poder del rey demonio que pudo ser asesinado, así que la única solución fue sellarlo en una dimensión en donde espera una oportunidad en la que el mundo se encuentre en caos para así volver para acabar con lo dejo inconcluso.

Fin del relato

* * *

Kaguya: Así es como termina la historia del héroe y la guerra, termino de hablar la sacerdotisa, pero en su cara se notaba la sonrisa.

Prim, Olga y las monjas estaban sorprendidas al escuchar sobre esa guerra, pero había una cosa que no concordaba.

Olga: Tengo una duda, entiendo que Dante tenga la misma aura que los demonios antiguo pero, qué relación tiene el héroe y su maestro con Dante.

Kaguya: Es por eso que quiero averiguar más de él, algo me dice que él es el descendiente del héroe o del maestro de este, si eso es realmente cierto….entonces yo….La miko no siguió hablando ya que un color rojo si hizo notar en su rostro, pero no dejaba de lado esa sonrisa, de pequeña ella escuchaba esa historia muchas veces, tal que llego a anhelar en conocer algún día al héroe, pero más al maestro de este ya que era raro que un maestro atacara a los suyos con tal de proteger a los humanos.

Olga vio esa expresión, y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, no sabía en qué pensar.

Olga:(Por qué me siento así cuando otra mujer sonríe por el…¿Por qué me siento tan molesta?), la mente de Olga era un desastre, no podía llegar a una conclusión, jamás se había sentido así en todos los años de su vida.

Prim: Por cierto como se llamaban el héroe y su maestro.

Kaguya: El nombre del héroe era Cecil y el demonio creo que era…..Sparda.

Prim: Si Dante-sama es descendiente de alguno de ellos estaríamos hablando de alguien que podría ser el héroe de este mundo incluso el rey de este continente.

-Wendy: Definitivamente Dante-sama es un ángel que ha venido a salvarnos.

-Meredith: Si eso tiene que ser, Dante-sama es muy fuerte no dudo que él sea descendiente de alguno de los dos héroes.

Decían las dos monjas al escuchar la historia que al parecer estaba relacionado con el peliblanco, las otras dos asintieron, las dos monjas que manejaban la carroza escuchaban esto, también, crein todo acerca de la historia y lo relacionado con Dante.

-Kaguya: ¿Puedo preguntar porque dicen que es un ángel?

-Wendy: desde que lo vimos pensamos que él era un ángel enviado con dios para hacer justicia, pero ahora que nos enteramos de su posible descendencia, si él es hijo de Sparda entonces el es hijo de un ángel.

-Kaguya: No comprendo es eso posible.

-Meredith: Un demonio que decide proteger a los humanos, no es posible, es decir él fue en contra de su naturaleza, es en ese momento que un demonio, puede convertirse en un ángel.

-Gladis: Eso es porque decimos que Dante-Sama es un ángel.

-Gwen: El acabo con todos los mercenarios fácilmente, esos poderes no se consiguen así como así.

Relataban las monjas con gran felicidad, incluso trataron de imitar los gestos y las poses del peliblanco.

Kaguya estaba asombrada, ahora quería saber aún más acerca del peliblanco.

Prim soltaba una que otra risita por la forma en que contaban la historia las monjas tratando de imitar, Olga también sonreía ligeramente.

* * *

Con el peliblanco

En estos momentos Maia y Dante se dirigían en sus caballos hacia el territorio de Luu-Luu, viajaron por media hasta que notaron 2 carruajes.

Bueno niños hasta aquí lo dejo, primero feliz año nuevo un poco tarde pero mejor lo digo segundo, me disculpo me fui de viaje y volví hace poco alerta de que mi computadora se fue a la chingada, se judío la desgraciada, y tuve que comprar otra pero me disculpo.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio**

Por cierto que juegos esperan para este año y animes, déjenmelos en el reviews.

Si otra cosa algunos dicen que este devil may cry v podría ser el más difícil, con un demonio que lo faltaba, pero lo voy a disfrutar y que las parece la nueva forma majin es posible que sea la más poderosa y con esta forma podremos derrotar a Urizen.

 **Siguiente Episodio: Misión 10-Sentimientos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno mis queridos padawan este día he vuelto con la continuación de esta historia, si me puse al día para dejarlos satisfechos en un sentido nada sexual, pero bien ya que estamos aquí, comencemos.

Los derechos de la saga de videojuegos de devil may cry y el hentai y el eroge Kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Misión 10-Sentimientos Parte I.**

El peliblanco y Maia viajaron por media hora, cabalgaban tranquilamente hasta que notaron 2 carruajes que se acercaban, pero el peliblanco pudo identificar a dos rubias que estaban a la delantera de los carruajes.

-Dante: Alicia¡, Chloe¡, exclamo el peliblanco los nombres de las dos rubias que iban delante del grupo

Las dos mencionadas, vieron en dirección de dónde provenía esa voz muy conocida para ambas, ambas notaron que el peliblanco, se encontraba con la princesa Maia, Chloe sonrio al ver que el peliblanco había regresado, Alicia se alegró pero supo mantenerse calmada.

El peliblanco y la pelirroja bajaban de sus caballos, para reunirse con los demás.

-Dante: Veo que no tuvieron problemas mientras yo no estaba.

-Alicia: Pues claro, quien crees que soy?

-Chloe: Dante-san!, dijo la elfa rubia acercándose al peliblanco.

El peliblanco acaricio su cabello rubio mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa, juste en eso salen las demás que se encontraban en los carruajes.

-Olga: Veo que lograste rescatar a la princesa Maia, aunque era esperarse de ti.

-Prim: Dante-sama, me alegro que hala vuelto.

-Monjas: bienvenido Dante-sama, decían alegres las chicas.

-Dante: Bien es hora de continuar con el camino, creo que llevamos como unas 10 horas, creo que sería bueno que podamos descansar.

-Alicia: tienes razón, no falta mucho para llegar con Luu-Luu.

-Dante: Bien, quiero darme un baño y descansar un poco.

Algunas de las chicas presentes por un momento pasaron por sus mentes una imagen del peliblanco sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, se mostraba lo marcado de sus músculos, claro no tan exagerado pero se notaba lo bien que estaba, querían recorren cada parte con sus delicadas manos, rápidamente volvieron a la realidad, pero a algunas de ellas les estaba sangrando la nariz.

-Kaguya: Etto….Dante-dono.

-Dante: Necesitas algo Kaguya?

-Kaguya: Me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo mientras nos dirigimos a la ciudad?, la miko preguntaba algo nerviosa, cosa que no paso de largo por Olga, aunque deducía que era lo que iba a pasar, mientras que las otras se sentían molesta por que el peliblanco interactuaba con la miko.

-Dante: Claro, además eso servirá para matar el aburrimiento, además mientras más rápido llegamos mejor.

* * *

Todas volvieron a sus posiciones para reanudar su camino hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba Luu-Luu, ya que era el próximo objetivo de Kuroinu.

El viaje fue algo normal se podría decir, ya que Alicia, Chloe, Maia, tenían curiosidad de lo que hablarían el peliblanco y la miko, así que intentaron lo más lento posible y acercarse a la carroza donde se llevaba a cabo la conversación.

En esa carroza manejaban dos monjas, mientras que cuatro que iban adentro junto al peliblanco, Olga, Prim, los gemelos que esta vez descansaban en las piernas del peliblanco y Kaguya, al fin podrían saber quién es realmente.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono, me podrías hablar acerca de tu familia, esto dejo un poco impresionado al peliblanco pero más el hecho de que le preguntaran por su familia.

-Dante: Porque el repentino interés en mi familia?

-Kaguya: etto, bueno eso es

-Dante: Si es por mi familia déjame dejarte algo en claro preferiría que no preguntaras mucho acerca de ellos y sería mejor que no habláramos más acerca de eso, el peliblanco dijo con un tono de fastidio pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar una clara tristeza en sus palabras.

-Dante: Pero aun no me has respondido, por qué quieres saber acerca de mi familia.

-Kaguya: Es mejor si le cuento la historia, dijo la miko solo para sacar un pergamino en donde se mostraba las figuras del héroe, su maestro y los dioses, en la guerra contra el rey demonio. Mientras el peliblanco escuchaba el relato de parte de la miko, él ponía atención a una figura que se encontraba en el pergamino se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su padre Sparda, a pesar de que su padre tenía su forma demoniaca activada pudo reconocerlo, pero como era posible se preguntaba el peliblanco, pero él ya tenía varias teorías acerca de cómo era posible que Sparda llegara a ese mundo, en ese momento a Dante se le vino a la mente el pago del trabajo que hizo en la isla Dumary .

* * *

-Flashback

Justo cuando el peliblanco acepto a ayudar a Matier y a lucia, para acabar con Arius y evitar que Argosax resurgiera.

-Matier: y si todo sale bien te contare una historia sobre tu padre, hijo de Sparda.

-Final del Flashback

* * *

Aunque rápidamente el peliblanco descarto esto era posible que la historia que le contaría Matier no tuviera que ver que su padre fuera a otro mundo para liberar a los humanos al igual que su mundo. Pero la teoría más acertada que tenía en ese momento era que posiblemente el mundo demoniaco podría estar conectado a otras dimensiones, aparte de la suya y así es como los demonios llegaros hasta aquí y de esa misma manera sucedió con su padre.

Olga, Prim y las 4 monjas escuchaban y veían atentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, para esperar alguna respuesta del peliblanco, pero la que estaba más concentrada en saber del peliblanco era la reina de los elfos, aunque Dante le dijo cuándo se conocieron que él era un hibrido, entre humano y demonio, la dejo con muchas dudas pero ahora que sabía de la historia de Kaguya, despejaría todas sus dudas.

-Dante: Ciertamente es una historia interesante, pero veo que todas ustedes quieren saber quién soy realmente.

-Kaguya: Entonces, podría hablarnos un poco más acerca de usted Dante-dono, si está de acuerdo.

-Dante: Esta bien, no es que moleste que ustedes supieran, pero no me siento muy cómodo hablando acerca de mi familia.

-Kaguya: entonces nos podría decir de quien es descendiente, del héroe o del demonio que lucho junto al héroe.

-Dante: Mi padre es el legendario caballero Oscuro Sparda, mi padre fue un poderoso demonio y madre una humana, eso me convierte en un hibrido, por esa razón tengo mucho poder y habilidades que he entrenado durante mucho tiempo solo para acabar con lo que mi padre no pudo completar, están satisfechas.

Todos estaban atónitos por la respuesta del peliblanco, pero más Kaguya ya que estaba viendo al hijo de unos de los seres que más admiraba, pero Kaguya no era la única Olga había confirmado sus sospechas aunque no esperaba que Dante fuera el hijo de Sparda, mientras afuera del carruaje, Chloe, Alicia y Maia también estaban impresionadas por lo que Dante dijo, pero Maia recordó que la figura oscura que vio cuando fue salvada de las garras de Vault y sus mercenarios era realmente el peliblanco.

-Dante: y bien no me tienen miedo, la primera en reaccionar fue Prim

-Prim: A que te refieres Dante-sama

-Dante: Bueno como dije anteriormente, yo soy mitad humano y mitad demonio, normalmente las personas le tienen miedo a los demonios, acaso ustedes no me tienen miedo.

-Wendy: Eso no es cierto, para nosotras tú no eres un demonio Dante-sama, acaso ya lo olvido nosotras lo consideramos como un ángel, además un demonio es un ser malvado que ataca a los inocentes sin tener misericordia, pero su padre y usted son muy diferentes, usted nos salvó ese es un hecho que los justifica.

-Prim: lo que dice Wendy-san es cierto, además su poder no es para destruir su poder es para proteger a las demás personas, así que deje de decir que es un demonio Dante-sama.

Dante estaba anonadado pero en una parte, una pequeña parte de él estaba feliz había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una persona lo había motivado de esa manera, el peliblanco por primera vez desde que llego a este mundo dio una cálida sonrisa, mientras recordaba a una persona muy especial para él, su madre Eva, mientras el peliblanco recordaba esto miro a ciertos gemelos que hasta cierto punto escucharon todo lo hablado pero en esos momentos miraban con preocupación.

-Aile: Dante-san

-Vent: Se encuentra bien.

-Dante: hmm, proteger, no es nada no se preocupen, pero muchas gracias, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí de esta manera, dijo el peliblanco mientras su sonrisa se volvía más cálida, de esta manera los gemelos se quedaron más calmados y en cuanto a las chicas, bueno ellas se sonrojaron al ver a Dante sonreír y agradecerles.

Kaguya ahora estaba 100% por segura acerca de la descendencia de Dante, su figura de admiración, el ser del cual ella se había sentido atraída desde que tan solo era una niña, podía ver su reflejo ahora en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono, ahora no hay duda…decía la miko con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo.

-Dante: Duda sobre qué?, alzando una ceja

-Kaguya: Bueno yo…tómame como tu esposa!, decía la joven sacerdotisa con una mirada determinada junto a una reverencia.

-Dante: Ah?...

-Olga: ehh?..

-Vent y Aile: ehh?...

-Prim: eh?

-Monjas: ehh?

Todos los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar por lo que dijo la miko, quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que por fin pudieron expresarlo con un.

-Eeeeeehhhhhh?...

Gritaron los de la carroza alarmando a las demás que viajaban juntas que se detuvieron para ver qué fue lo que lo causo.

Alicia, Maia, Chloe rápidamente bajaron de sus caballos y rápidamente se dirigieron a la carreta seguido de las dos caballeros de Alicia y las guerreras del templo.

-Alicia: Que sucede?, pregunto alarmada

Vieron adentro de la carreta las reacciones, el peliblanco tenía una cara de pokerface, técnicamente estaba en piedra, Olga la que siempre estaba calmada, ahora estaba en shock, Prim estaba sonrojada que intentaba hablar pero no le salía ninguna palabra, las 4 monjas…pues 3 de ellas se desmayaron y vieron a una Kaguya arrodillada ante el peliblanco.

-Prim: No es nada Alicia-nee-sama, solo nos sorprendimos de lo que dijo Kaguya-dono, eso es todo…ella fue la primera en salir del shock.

-Chloe: Origa-sama!, Dante-san!, que les sucedió?, pregunto la elfa sacudiendo al peliblanco para que reaccionara.

-Olga:… Eso no lo permitiré!,Dante es mío!, grito la reina de los elfos oscuros sin saber por qué le había salido eso.

-Chloe: O-Origa-sama?, está usted bien...?, preguntaba su guardia personal algo nerviosa, ya que sentía que tenía ganas de gritas eso al igual que su reina.

Olga al percatarse de lo que dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo, sin más volvió a su compostura de siempre pero sin dejar de mostrar aquel sonrojo.

Alicia dentro de ella se molestó al escuchar eso, Prim también, pero a ella se le notaba, era más una expresión tierna que de molestia.

Kaguya quien seguía viendo a un peliblanco sin reaccionar, intento hacer que reaccionara pero era inútil, el castaño estaba en shock, ella sabía que no se recuperaría dentro de un buen rato, así que lo preguntaría nuevamente después.

La única monja que no estaba desmayada de las 4, era Wendy que no sabía que decir solo se quedó callada dejando que la situación se calme, las otras dos monjas que conducían el carruaje estaban igual que Wendy.

Maia, ella pues, se reía del peliblanco en Shock. Ella aun no podía creer que el mismo que la salvo y venció a los mercenarios era el mismo que estaba en shock.

Nuevamente reanudaron el viaje, durante todo el transcurso, Olga pensaba en porque dijo lo que dijo, no le molestaba decir eso, más bien al decir eso la hacía sentir feliz, todo este tiempo estuvo tratando averiguar porque se sentía así, ella jamás se había comportado así, hasta que conoció al peliblanco.

Nota: Quienes vieron made in abyss, recordaran una escena de un episodio 8 en la que Ozen quedaba en shock, bueno eso es lo que acaba de pasar con Dante.

* * *

En fin el viaje siguió su curso hacia su próxima parada, la ciudad que está bajo el mando de la princesa Luu-Luu.

El viaje les tomo dos horas en llegar, al llegar a la ciudad fueron al palacio en donde se encontraba la Luu-Luu, el grupo fueron guiados por guardias hasta llegar donde se encontraba la princesa, cabe decir que el peliblanco ya estaba en servicio, se había recuperado del shock, aunque tarde o temprano la miko le volvería a preguntar.

Al entrar a la sala donde se encontraría con la princesa, todos ya sabía la apariencia de Luu-Luu, pero el peliblanco era ajeno a esto, así que al entra vio a una pequeña, para ser más precisos eran de la misma estatura de Vent y Aile, una chica de pelo castaño rizado ojos rojos, tenía puesto una capa verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, otra capa verde oscuro corto encima de la larga, la capa atada con una cuerda que en cada extremo tenía un pompo de color blanco, botas de color marrón, una boina verde que en cada lado tenía un pompón colgado, lo único que cubría era su intimidad con un pequeño trozo de metal como si fuera parte de una armadura, sin contar eso estaba técnicamente desnuda, sin falta que una pequeña cola.

El peliblanco no sabía cómo reaccionar, todas las mujeres que había conocido en este mundo, tenía vestimentas que para el eran muy pervertidas, ya que nunca había visto que una mujer ocupara ese tipo de ropas, el peliblanco solo desvió su mirada.

-Luu-Luu: Pero si son Prim, Alicia; Kaguya y Maia que las trae aquí?, pregunto la Loli alegre saludando a todas las princesas, pero al mirar a las dos elfas oscuras, ella se puso alerta, gruño a las dos elfas como si fuera una especie de animal.

-Luu-Luu: Que hacen ellas aquí?!, pregunto a las princesas en busca de una respuesta.

-Alicia: Tranquilízate Luu-Luu, ellas no están aquí para pelear.

-Prim: Así es, Luu-Luu-san, ellas viajan con nosotras para vencer a Kuroinu.

-Luu-Luu: Eso es verdad?, volvió a preguntar la Loli mirando a Maia y kaguya, las cuales asienten.

Pero por parte de Maia le dolía un poco al saber que esa armada de mercenarios era dirigido por aquel hombre que ella ama.

-Luu-Luu: Creeré en lo que dicen, pero si veo que ellas hacen algo raro no dudare en rebanarlas con mi hacha, lo decía seria mientras miraba a las elfas mientras ellas las devolvía la misma mirada.

-Kaguya: si no es mucha molestia, podría dejarnos pasar la noche en su palacio?, decía una miko tranquila.

-Luu-Luu: No es necesario que me lo pidas, será un gusto…pero….quien es el…?, preguntando mirando al peliblanco.

-Alicia: Él es Dante, él es quien ha estado derrotando a los de Kuroinu hasta el momento.

-Dante: Oye Olga?

-Olga: Si?

-Dante: Quien es ella?, siento que no es del todo humana.

-Olga: Ella es un Halfling

-Dante: Halfling?

-Olga: Son como enanos pero su especie son únicamente mujeres, son una especie que puedes juntar con cualquier otra especie para procrear, si él bebe es hombre será de la raza del padre y si es mujer será Halfling igual que su madre, su raza tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, además poseen sus sentidos más agudos, eso les permite encontrar al hombre indicado que será su esposo.

-Dante: Entiendo…, me recuerda a las películas del señor de los anillos.

Nota: Nani?, es broma esa si no se la vieron venir verdad.

-Olga: Película?, Señor de los anillos?

-Dante: Olvídalo, no es nada.

-Luu-Luu: Oye tú, decía la Loli frente al peliblanco, bueno lo que le llega.

-Dante: Hmm?

En eso ella empiezo a oler al peliblanco, eso intrigo a todas las presentes, bueno a los que conocían de la raza de Luu-Luu.

Al terminar de oler al peliblanco, ella se separó del peliblanco con una sonrisa, mientras que el peliblanco no sabía que sucedía, mientras que Olga ya se daba una idea de que proseguía.

Nota: que prosigue mi reina.

-Luu-Luu: Te encontré, tú!

-Dante: Yo?

-Luu-Luu: Tú serás mi esposo, decía la loli con una sonrisa.

Esto nuevamente sorprendió a todas, en un mismo día, dos chicas habían dicho que serían sus esposas.

Nuevamente algo en Olga decía que debía gritar algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien se le adelanto.

-Kaguya: Perdone Luu-Luu-dono, pero yo seré la esposa de Dante-dono, decía la miko tranquilamente.

-Alicia: pero que cosas dices Kaguya-dono?

-Kaguya: Lo que escuchaste Alicia-dono, yo seré la esposa de Dante-dono.

-Alicia: Pero eres una sacerdotisa tú le perteneces a tu dios.

-Kaguya: El objetivo de cazarme con Dante-dono, surgió porque siempre admire a su padre, pero también porque Dante-dono hizo que desapareciera mi sello de pureza.

Todas al escuchar esto voltearon a ver el peliblanco el cual negó rápidamente con su mano.

-Dante: Espera khe?, pero si yo no hice nada. Afirmaba el peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Ciertamente, usted no hizo nada Dante-dono pero hágase responsable.

Esto dejo preocupado al peliblanco. Alicia se quedó callada al saber algo así, ella jamás pensó que la siempre tranquila Kaguya seria alguien que podía mostrar un interés amoroso.

-Luu-Luu: Pues nosotras las halflings buscamos a nuestro esposo, y yo lo he encontrado, no es así esposo mío?, pregunto la loli alegre abrazando un brazo del peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono, a quien elegirá como esposa.

Las dos chicas veían al peliblanco fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Dante: Yo me voy a dormir, ha sido un día largo, Vent, Aile vamos.

-Vent y Aile: Hi

Nota: espera no huyas.

-Alicia: Dante tiene razón además ya es de noche ha sido un día largo, debemos descansar mucho para recuperarnos.

-Prim: Concuerdo con Alicia-one-sama.

-Olga: Es verdad, han sucedido muchas cosas hoy, lo mejor es descansar.

-Chloe: Es cierto Origa-sama, con Dante-san aquí, dudo que los de Kuroinu ataquen. Ellos serán aplastados si saber que sucedió.

-Maia: Debo admitir, pelear contra él es como un suicidio.

-Luu-Luu: Haah, bien creo que otro día conoceré a mi futuro esposo.

-Kaguya: Querrás decir mi esposo. Luu-Luu-dono.

Sin más una sirvienta fueron guiando al grupo a sus cuartos, algunos durmieron en un mismo cuarto como fueron los casos de las 6 monjas que se dividieron en dos grupos y le dieron 2 cuartos, Gadea y Aldara en un mismo cuarto, las guerreras del templo hicieron lo mismo que las monjas.

* * *

Mientras el peliblanco y los demás les dieron a cada uno su cuarto.

El peliblanco en estos momentos estaba acostado en su cama, era grande mucho más a la que se encuentra en su agencia, Dante ocupaba sus brazos como almohada, pero en esos momentos comenzó a pensar en los gemelos, aunque la habitación de Dante y de los gemelos estaba cerca no se podía evitar que entre ellos todavía no había la suficiente cercanía, Dante pensó que era mejor que ellos estuvieran un tiempo a solas, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por que el hizo que los gemelos tuvieran que experimentar el perder a su padre, lo mismo que el experimento cuando el tan solo era un niño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente esto hizo que el peliblanco viera quien era para encontrarse a Chloe.

La medio Elfa parecía estar nerviosa, solo tenía ropas que solo cubría sus pechos e intimidad, tenía una mirada abajo, pero se le notaba lo avergonzado, parece que quería decir algo pero no podía decirlo.

El peliblanco miraba anonadado el cuerpo de la Elfa, ella tomo algo de valor y hablo.

-Chloe: Dante-san…..le importa si duermo con usted?, ella le pregunto con los ojos cerrados esperando las respuestas.

-Dante: Porque querías dormir conmigo?, decía el peliblanco tranquilo

La expresión de Chloe se había vuelto triste, al recordar cierto evento del pasado.

-Chloe: Yo tengo miedo….no quiero estar sola….sentía que necesitaba a alguien….puedo dormir contigo? Ella volvió a preguntar en voz baja.

Chloe recordó su infancia por alguna extraña razón, recordó como había sido tratado como un juguete sexual, cuando tan solo era una niña al parecer los híbridos en ese mundo eran vendidos como esclavo, pero a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, pudo volver a ver la luz gracias a Olga, ya que ella fue la única persona que la ayudo, ante su situación, pero aun así esos recuerdo no la dejaban de perseguir, cuando Olga y ella estaban a punto de ser violadas, pensó que sería su fin y que volvería a esa vida que ella había abandonado, pero su suerte cambio cuando conoció al peliblanco , cuando estaba con él podía sentir como su pecho le dolía.

El peliblanco se sintió culpable por lo que le pregunto a la chica, pero él pudo sentir lo que ella estaba guardando en lo más profundo de sí. Había pasado un minuto desde que Chloe le pregunto al peliblanco, este se quedaba viéndola sin decir una respuesta, ella pensó que el peliblanco no quería, así que se puso más triste.

-Chloe: Entiendo…entonces…me iré…buenas!, la medio elfa no termino de hablar ya que el peliblanco la estaba abrazando.

Ella se sorprendió por la acción pero no le molesto, le correspondió, ella al ver el rostro del peliblanco se sonrojo un poco, ya que el peliblanco le daba una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta mostraba la ternura del peliblanco.

-Chloe: (Esta sensación, es muy cálida, quiero estar así por toda la eternidad), pensaba ella, pero la voz del peliblanco la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dante: Sabes no me molesta que duermas conmigo, además si eso te hace sentir mejor….decía tranquilamente pero acompañado de una sonrisa que hizo que Chloe escondiera su rostro enrojecido en el pecho del peliblanco.

-Chloe: Kyaaaa, la chica dio un ligero grito, al ser cargada como una princesa por el peliblanco que la llevo a su cama.

El peliblanco dejo a Chloe delicadamente sobre la cama para después acomodarse al lado de ella, cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas.

-Dante: Duerme tranquila, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, te protegeré, decía el peliblanco

-Chloe: Gracias, Dante-san, decía ella sonrojada.

Enseguida ella se acomodó con el peliblanco, cabe decir que Dante no estaba nervioso.

-Dante: Buenas noches, Chloe.

-Chloe: Buenas noches, Dante-San.

Ambos se pusieron a dormir, aunque el peliblanco no podía dormir ya que Chloe abrazaba al peliblanco como una almohada, por otra parte Chloe dormía con una sonrisa, Dante vio esto solo para despejar su mente y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Mañana siguiente.

Era de mañana en la habitación donde se encontraba dormido el peliblanco y la medio elfo, la luz entraba por la ventana, justo eso despertó a Chloe, ella intento moverse pero no podía, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio el rostro del peliblanco dormido.

La cara de Chloe estaba frente a la del peliblanco, tan cerca que ella puede sentir su respiración.

Ella ni siquiera intento moverse, o soltar el agarre del peliblanco, le agradaba, se sentía feliz, no quería soltarlo.

Chloe se quedó viendo fijamente los labios del peliblanco.

-Chloe: (Me pregunto cómo sabrán sus labios….)

Ella poco a poco juntaba sus labios, a unos cuantos milímetros de darse un beso, alguien había tocado la puerta haciendo que la elfa se levantara de golpe, mientras que el peliblanco se levantara tranquilamente.

-Dante estas despierto?, preguntaba una voz femenina atrás de la puerta, era Olga.

-Dante: Si ya estoy despierto? Decía el peliblanco.

-Dante: Buenos días Chloe, decía Dante con su tono serio.

-Chloe: Buenos días Dante-San, saludaba la chica mientras sonreía.

-Dante: Como te sientes.

-Chloe: Gracias a ti pude dormir bien, contesto la chica feliz con rubor recordando lo que le dijo el peliblanco.

Entonces la reina elfo entra al cuarto solo para ver a ambos, aunque se sorprendió al verlos en el mismo cuarto, el peliblanco tenía su típico traje puesto, Chloe, ella pues, se cubría con una sábana a pesar de tener ropas que cubre sus pechos e intimidad, pero no se veía por la sabana.

-Olga: Dante que hacia Chloe en tu cuarto?, pregunto frunciendo un poco su ceño.

-Dante: Ella quería dormir conmigo, así que deje que lo hiciera, decía el peliblanco simplemente mientras que Olga lo veía de otra manera.

Nota: Algo anda mal, jajaja, xd.

-Chloe: Origa-sama, no podía dormir así que pedí a Dante-san si podía dormir con él, decía la medio elfa en modo de disculpa.

Olga al ver la expresión de su guardia personal, entendió porque lo hizo, ella sabía muy bien que a Chloe le costaba dormir muchas veces, debido a sus recuerdos, Olga dio un suspiro para seguir hablando.

-Olga: Menos mal….dijo ella en voz baja tanto que fue un susurro.

-Dante: Dijiste algo Olga?

-Olga: Eh!?, nada, pero cambiando de tema la pequeña princesa nos pidió a todos que nos reunamos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Chloe: Para que querrán que nos reunamos todos ahí?

-Dante: De todas maneras mejor vamos a ver que quiere, decía el peliblanco con fastidio.

Los tres fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento, no sin antes de que Chloe se vistiera, el trio pudo ver a todos reunidos, Vent, Aile, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Maia y Luu-Luu, quien tenía su hacha junta a una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin del episodio.**

Bueno niños hasta aquí dejo este episodio, por cierto alguien se enojó conmigo cuando se dio cuenta que Dante tenía un harem, lo cual me dio risa, no voy a decir nombre, pero ya ratos que no me divertía de esa manera, de todas maneras buena jugada, chicos se acerca poco a poco la fecha de estreno del juego así que alguien lo juega antes que yo hay me avisan, si juegan en el modo multijugador me avisan, hay talvez asemos una party yo tomo a Dante.

Por cierto acabo de confirmar que habrá una novela ligera de devil may cry 5 al parecer, esta historia será después de la batalla con Urizen titulada, before of nightmare, esta algo bararta ya que en Japón cuesta como 691 yenes, aun no se sabe si traducirá y vendrá a América pero ya veremos.

 **Próximo episodio-Misión 11-Sentimientos parte II**


	12. Chapter 12

Chicos aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar esta hermosa historia, no hay más noticias por el momento de Devil May Cry V, pero empecemos con esto.

 **Misión 11-Sentimientos Parte II.**

* * *

Dante, Olga y Chloe llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, al parecer donde los estaban esperando.

-Luu-Luu: Por fin llegas esposo mío, decía esto mientras sonreía.

-Dante: Por que querías que nos reuniéramos?

-Luu-Luu: Te dije que conocería mejor a mi esposa no es así?, la mejor forma es enfrentarte en un combate, así que prepárate!

Dijo la Loli mientras apuntaba su gran hacha, estaba decidida a medir la fuerza del peliblanco, pero ahora todos miraban al peliblanco para ver cuál sería su respuesta.

-Dante: Te ves muy decidida, si me niego me perseguirás por todo el lugar tratando de rebanarme con eso….decía tranquilamente, esto hizo que las presentes se rieran un poco ya que la pequeña tenía esa actitud.

-Dante: Acepto!, exclamo el peliblanco para invocar una espada que utilizo en la travesía de la isla Dumary, la espada Merciless, después de esto tomo una postura para la pelea.

Luu-Luu sonrió y se lanzó hacia al peliblanco con su hacha haciendo un corte vertical, el peliblanco solo se hizo de lado tranquilamente para que el corte del hacha pasara al lado de el golpeando el suelo.

Ambos tomaron distancia nuevamente, el peliblanco seguía tranquilo era como si la persona que tiene de oponente no fuera nada pero aun así mantenía su postura.

Luu-Luu parecía emocionada al ver que el peliblanco era el primero en esquivar su ataque tan rápido por parte de ella.

Nuevamente se lanzaron para que esta vez chocaran sus armas, el duro metal de ambos resonaba por todo el campo, golpe tras golpe, las espectadoras guardaban silencio para ver quien salía vencedor.

Claro quienes habían visto de lo que era capaz el peliblanco, sabían que el peliblanco se estaba contiendo y jugando con la loli.

Después de un rato intercambiando ataques con su arma, Luu-Luu empezaba agitarse, podía seguir combatiendo si el peliblanco no subiera de nivel cada ataque para agotarla.

-Maia: Sorprendente, no creí que Luu-Luu se cansara tan rápido, decía una pelirroja sorprendida, debido a que de todas ellas Luu-Luu era la que poseía más capacidades físicas.

-Alicia: No es de sorprenderse después de todo está peleando con el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda.

-Kaguya: Caballero Oscuro Dante, Alicia-dono, decía la miko corrigiendo a la princesa sin dejar de observar a su futuro esposo.

Prim, Olga y Chloe solo se quedaban viendo al peliblanco.

* * *

De regreso con el combate

-Luu-Luu: Eres fuerte, ya quiero casarme contigo, decía la loli mientras sonreía.

-Dante: hmm…..Por qué tanto a fan de casarte conmigo?

-Luu-Luu: Casi estoy en la edad de buscar a la persona que se convertirá en mi esposo y ese eres tú, mis instintos me dicen que eres el indicado.

-Dante: Mira no tengo la respuesta para eso, pero terminemos con este juego, quiero darme un baño.

-Luu-Luu: Como quieras, con este ataque veremos quién es el vencedor.

Chocando su arma nuevamente pero esta vez el peliblanco mando a volar el hacha de la loli quedando así como ganador el peliblanco.

-Dante: Muy Fácil.

-Luu-Luu: Al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, dijo ella para sentarse en el suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Dante: Bien ahora dime dónde puedo tomar un baño?

-Luu-Luu: ah, sí pediré que una de las sirvientas te lleve.

-Dante: Gracias, dijo el peliblanco de forma seria mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Luu-Luu: (Definitivamente eres el indicado para convertirte en mi esposo) dijo ella en su mente mientras por fuera solo sonreía mientras era ayudada a pararse.

Con los espectadores.

-Vent: Eso fue radical viejo.

-Aile: Dante-san eso fue sorprendente.

-Prim: Dante-sama es increíble! Decía la peli rosa emocionada.

-Alicia: Sí que lo es….pero acaso tiene que comportarse tan bien con las mujeres?!, dijo la última parte con cierto tono de celos.

-Maia: Acaso estas celosa Alicia, decía Maia burlándose de la rubia.

-Alicia: Eh? Claro que no!, solo no me gusta que actué tan bien con todas las mujeres!, decía volteando su cabeza a otro lado mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

-Olga: (Con que celos ah…..creo que ya entendí que es lo que siento….) dijo ella en su mente sin dejar de ver al peliblanco.

-Chloe: (Podría ser que me he enamorado de Dante-san…..en tan poco tiempo…..) decía la medio elfa en su mente recordando las dulces palabras que le dijo el peliblanco antes de que ambos se durmieran.

* * *

Con Dante.

Un rato más tarde el peliblanco se daba un relajante baño, en una habitación que era grande, en estos momentos estaba dentro de una bañera grande que cabría como unas 20 personas.

El agua caliente era perfecta, el vapor del agua estaba por todo el lugar, era estar en el cielo en un mundo como este.

-Dante: Ya me faltaba algo así…..se siente muy bien…..no de doy un baño desde lo sucedido en Dumary pero bueno trabajo es trabajo.

-Te puedo acompañar, una voz se hizo presente alarmando al peliblanco, el peliblanco volteo para ver quien, para mirar a Olga desnuda, solo con una toalla que cubría sus pechos e intimidad.

-Dante: Olga? Que haces aquí?

-Olga: Solo vine acompañarte…..en el baño.

-Dante: Porque harías algo así? decía el peliblanco un tanto nervioso sin perder su faceta seria.

-Olga: Bueno quería conocerte mejor…..decía desviando la mirada.

Olga se sentó al lado del peliblanco, quien trato de alejarse pero ella le sujeto el brazo al peliblanco e hizo que se sentara nuevamente para así ambos disfrutar del agua caliente.

-Dante: Bueno no tengo queja alguna.

Nota: Lo dices porque tienes a Olga para ti solito.

Pasaron un rato y Olga no soltaba el brazo del peliblanco sino que se aferraba más a él.

-Dante: Olga…..te puedo preguntar porque actúas así?

-Olga: Bueno….la verdad es que yo…Olga trataba de decir algo pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

El peliblanco no sabía que decir, solo arqueo una ceja de confusión, hasta que recordó las palabras que le dijo Denzel, acerca de la familia, ciertamente el peliblanco se habia centrado en suprimir sus emociones, pero el estaba volviendo a hacer el mismo de ante, un hombre arrogante, confiado, pero que siempre se preocupaba por los suyos.

-Dante: (He cambiado bastante de lo sucedido en Ciudad Fortuna, en verdad me pregunto qué pensara Nero de mí, pero creo que me estoy volviendo más insensible ni siquiera me di cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas y no trate de ayudar a los niños realmente. Al final a todo les llega ese sentimiento, incluso a los diablos, tal vez debo es hora de que deje de huir de ellos y les haga caso) pensó el peliblanco con determinación.

El peliblanco volvió al mundo real, solo para ver como la elfa oscura estaba tratando de hablar, su faceta tranquila se había dejado de lado, ahora parecía más una chica inocente, esto hizo que el peliblanco dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Olga: Porque sonríes?, Dijo algo molesta

-Dante: Bueno siempre creí que parecías más esas mujeres de carácter frio, calculadora t de pocas emociones.

Nota: No estas describiendo ha Lady, Trish o Bayonetta. Y mira quien habla hasta hace 3 doritos eras muy frio.

-Olga: Lo soy. Pero tú eres la razón por la cual me comporto de esta manera, decía Olga con una sonrisa.

-Dante: Pues ahora pareces expresar mejor tus sentimientos desde que nos conocimos que fue hace….

-Olga: Dos días.

-Dante: Tienes razón pero te ves más hermosa así, decía el peliblanco mientras tenía una leve sonrisa.

La morena se sonrojo por el comentario del peliblanco, en su rostro se había marcado una sonrisa, ella miro al peliblanco.

-Olga: Gracias.

-Dante: No tienes que agradecer.

-Olga: Claro que si…jamás me había sentido de esta manera tan libre….la guerra de los elfos oscuro contra los humanos había tomado todo de mi a tal punto que había olvidado como se sentía…..pero gracias a ti he podido sentir nuevamente esta sensación, dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa sonrojando al peliblanco, a pesar de que hace mucho el mostraba este tipo de expresión.

-Dante: Bueno!, si eso es todo…creo que me iré…!, el peliblanco pero algo suave se presionó en su espalda.

No era nadie más que Olga que presionaba sus pechos contra la espalda del peliblanco, una de sus manos estaba en la cintura del peliblanco y la otra en su pecho.

-Olga: No! Aun no te puedes ir!, dijo ella rápidamente sin soltar su agarre.

-Dante: Olga?!, Que más quieres decirme…?! Decía el peliblanco tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Olga: Yo…Te….TE AMO DANTE!, exclamo con una fuerza auna aferrada en la espalda del peliblanco.

El peliblanco se sorprendió por esto, aunque de alguna manera el sentía como esto iba terminar.

-Dante: Estas segura?, pregunto el peliblanco.

-Olga: Si lo estoy, al principio no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero cada vez que te veo no puedo dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación, pero hoy lo entendí, lo que siento por ti es amor!

-Dante: Puede que sepas de mi sangre, pero no me conoces del todo, además no creo que llegues aceptar todo lo que soy.

-Olga: si tienes a alguien que te espera a regrese a tus dominios, no me importaría ser la segunda.

-Dante: No tengo a nadie, todos lo que están cerca de mi terminan lastimados al igual que Denzel, así que es mejor que te alejes de mi….dijo el peliblanco en seco pero era clara su tristeza, pero Olga lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Dante: (Que estoy haciendo?, no dije que sería más sincero con mis sentimientos, creo que es mejor así, es mejor que oculte mis emociones, es mejor que cargue con esto yo solo) dijo el peliblanco mientras que Olga aun lo abrazaba.

-Olga: No me importa, eso no hará que deje de amarte Dante, yo quiero estar contigo no me importa si me sucede algo, no me importa si eres un demonio, pero aun así quiero estar a tu lado. Dijo ella aceptando al peliblanco.

-Dante: Yo he arrebatado muchas vidas, aun siendo un demonio podría decir que derramado la sangre de mi especie, incluso la de humanos, estas segura de querer estar conmigo, con un asesino.

Dante volteo para mirar a la morena, ella estaba callada, lo que dijo el peliblanco la dejo sorprendida a mas no poder, toda esta guerra hizo que Dante asesinara humanos y no pudiera salvara las personas inocentes que se vieron afectado por todo.

Nota: recuerden en cierta manera Dante no quería matar humanos, cosa que con Arius fue diferente pero él se lo busco.

-Olga: Yo…aun así no me importa!, yo solo quiero tener un lugar en tu corazón, dijo ella con determinación.

En eso el peliblanco abrazo a Olga, sorprendiendo a Olga, pero ella correspondió a Olga dejando más dudas del peliblanco y del mudo del que venía.

-Dante: En verdad no puedo ganarte en esta, sé que puedo ser muy egoísta al hacerlas de lado a ti y a los demás, por eso espero que entiendas.

-Olga: Entiendo, pero ahora tengo más dudas sobre ti….

-Dante: Bueno es normal con todo lo que dije, pero les prometo que les explicare todo cuando esto termine esto, está bien?

-Olga: Claro, pero primero me podrías…dar un…..beso?, pregunto ella pregunto con un sonrojo mientras miraba al peliblanco.

El peliblanco miraba con una leve sonrisa, para que muy en su interior se diera cuenta de que era una confesión amorosa, al parecer si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dante había estado así con una mujer, pero en fin el peliblanco acepto los sentimientos de la morena.

-Dante: Claro….aquí voy….dijo el peliblanco acortando distancia entre sus labios y los de Olga.

Olga cerro sus ojos para también imitar la acción del peliblanco, poco a poco ambos se acercaba, a pocos milímetros de darse un beso, dos voces los interrumpieron.

-Alto!, nosotras también queremos!

Dos voces femeninas se hicieron presentes, el peliblanco y Olga miraron quiénes era, para encontrarse con Chloe y Kaguya quienes estaban rojas al ver al peliblanco de desnudo.

-Dante: Que hacen ustedes aquí?!, preguntaba mientras las miraba fijamente pero con el detalle de que al parecer no se molestaba en ocultar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Kaguya: Yo vine porque como tu futura esposa es mi deber lavarte la espalda, pero termine escuchando la conversación.

-Chloe: Yo vine…..pues…..yo, ella tartamudeaba ya que en realidad era para confesarse.

Las dos se toparon mientras iban en la misma dirección, a donde estaba el peliblanco, escuchando la conversación que tuvieron ellos dos.

Olga miro al peliblanco, ya que conocía muy bien a Chloe y sabía que sentía algo por Dante, y kaguya pues ella mismo dijo que se convertiría en su esposa, Olga suspiro para decirles todo lo que le dijo el peliblanco.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, después de una explicación más tarde, Chloe y Kaguya, entendieron mejor al peliblanco y el hecho do porque el peliblanco era frio, pero más la razón por la cual el peliblanco no tenía a nadie, el hecho de no amar a una mujer o no estar con una, porque al final terminaras lastimando, de esa manera lo vieron ambas pensaron que el peliblanco era algo dulce.

-Kaguya: Entiendo, pero aun así seré tu esposa y al igual que Olga, prométeme que siempre me amaras como yo te amare, decía la miko con gran amor, al hijo del caballero oscuro.

Kaguya a pesar de no mostrar este lado a nadie, solo se lo mostraría a su amado.

-Olga: No me importa compartirlo y a ti Kaguya.

-Kaguya: Si bien a cualquier mujer le molestaría compartir al hombre que ama, con Dante-dono es diferente el necesita asegurar el futuro de su familia, por eso el necesita más mujeres, pero a mí no me importa compartirlo, solo mientras él me ame como a todas las demás.

Nota: Bien Dante tienes permiso para tener un harem.

-Olga: Entiendo y que hay de ti Chloe?

Los presentes se fijaron en Chloe quien no sabía que decir, su mente estaba debatiendo si decir lo que sentía o no decirlo, Dante noto esto y recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Chloe: Yo…Si….Quiero que Dante-san me ame!, pero nadie amaría a alguien que fue una esclava sexual…sentirían asco….decía ella llorando mientras apretaba sus puños.

El peliblanco acaricio la cabellera rubia de Chloe haciendo que ella lo mire.

-Dante: No eres nada de eso, tu jamás deseaste que algo así te pasara, nadie se alejaría por algo que te obligaron a ser, yo siempre estaré para ti…Chloe.

La medio elfa al escuchar eso, no pudo más que dejar salir sus lágrimas, en toda su vida nada bueno le había pasado por ser hija de una humana y un elfo oscuro, desde que tenía memoria era vendida como esclava, si también contamos todos sus abusos, lo único bueno que le pasó fue que Olga la rescatara y la convirtiera en guardia personal, pero ahora había otra luz en su vida y era el peliblanco que no le importaba si tuviera un pasado así.

-Chloe: Yo….

-Dante: No es necesario que digas algo ahora.

-Olga: Bien, si todo está solucionado, vamos a continuar en donde nos quedamos Dante….

Olga volvió a intentar besar al peliblanco, pero ante la mirada de Kaguya y Chloe ellas también tenían curiosidad, así que no dijeron nada ya que estas después lo intentarían.

El peliblanco y Olga se besaron para la sorpresa del peliblanco, Olga aumento la intensidad del beso a tal punto de que su lengua se tocaba con la del otro.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, sino fuera porque es un adulto y puede controlarse hubiera tomado a Olga y la hubiera convertido en una mujer por completo.

Luego Kaguya y Chloe siguieron haciendo lo mismo que hizo Olga, una batalla de lengua, solo separándose por la falta de aire.

-Dante: si quieren podemos continuar.

-Olga: Continuar….

-Dante: Bueno….que ustedes y yo…ustedes saben, decía el peliblanco un poco nervioso al no saber cómo reaccionarían las chicas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al entender a lo que se refería al peliblanco, más Kaguya que jamás había pensado en eso.

Nota Y te quieres casar con Dante, sin haber pensado en eso.

-Olga: Entiendo, creo que discutiremos eso luego, hay que salir antes de aquí, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.

-Dante: Bueno tienes razón.

Olga, Chloe y Kaguya: (Hacer el amor con Dante….) fue el pensamiento de las 3 chicas antes de salir del baño.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Eostia.

Vault había llegado a su guarida con heridas que el peliblanco le había dejado, con ayuda de los magos logro curarse.

-Vault-sama que le paso?

-Vault: Fue ese maldito, decía recordando al peliblanco.

-Quien?

Vault: Dante, impidió que capturara a la perra de Maia, al igual que esas malditas elfas, Prim, Alicia, me las van a pagar!

-Entonces iremos tras Luu-Luu.

Vault: No enviaremos a un grupo a invadir el castillo Levantine, con la ayuda de Grave Levantine

-Aun no puedo creer que el exlíder de la familia aceptara en ayudarnos en nuestra gran causa.

-Vault: Lo hará con tal de que la guardia personal de Celestine tenga a su hijo….

-Ubicación Actual-Reino de Luu-Luu.

Después de la charla en el baño por parte del peliblanco con Olga, Chloe y Kaguya, dejándolas muy excitadas por todo lo que paso.

Más tarde las princesas organizaron una reunión, dejando a Olga y Chloe fuera por obvias razones, así que Chloe le pidió al peliblanco que entrenara un poco con ella, el cual acepto.

Estabas el peliblanco a su confiable Rebellion para pelear, el entrenamiento fue sencillo, era para pulir las habilidades en espada de Chloe aunque también fue para mejorar con las habilidades al manejar las pistolas que el mismísimo peliblanco le había otorgado, cabe decir que ella le gustaba eso, no parecía estresarse como cuando ella entrenaba con sus soldados, ahora podía notar la mejora.

Mientras ellos dos practicaban, Olga veía como ambos sonreían mientras chocaban sus armas, Olga veía esto feliz ya que sabía al respecto del pasado de Chloe, ahora aparte de ella había otra persona que iluminaba su camino.

La reunión de las princesa, era sobre los mercenarios de Kuroinu, según con lo que sabían, Luu-Luu tendría que ser su cuarto objetivo, pero no ha habido señales de un ataque de ellos, aun, pero concluyeron que sabían que el peliblanco estaba aquí, así que los Kuroinu decidieron no arriesgarse.

Así que todas las princesas presentes estaban la protección del peliblanco, era más seguro que ninguno de los de Kuroinu iría tras ellas mientras el peliblanco estuviera cerca.

Pro llegaron a la conclusión que los enemigos irían directamente hacia Celestine, pero antes de ella, debían derrotar su guardia personal, El caballero Santo Claudia Levantine, quien era la única que impedía que llegaran a Celestine.

Sin perder tiempo Alicia mando a Gadea y Aldara para llevar una carta con esta información, además que un pergamino que permitiría invocar al peliblanco desde cualquier parte del continente, el cual fue diseñado y creado por Kaguya en caso de algún peligro, sin más las dos partieron en sus caballos hacia el territorio Levantine para entregarle la carta a la siguiente princesa, claro que tenían que ser ellas y nadie más.

Partirían hacia al castillo Levantine, calculando bien el tiempo las dos caballeros regresarían al día siguiente por la tarde.

* * *

En la noche

El peliblanco estaba en su cama descansando, ya que se le fue avisado que mañana partirían adonde se encontraba Claudia, ya que sería el último objetivo para llegar a Celestine, todas tenían que estar bien descansado para lo que se viene. Aunque hasta hace unos minutos el peliblanco estaba con los gemelos para que ellos durmieran tranquilamente, en verdad Dante estaba comenzando a parecer a un padre responsable.

Estaba a punto de dormir pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención, fijo su mirada en la puerta para encontrase con Olga.

-Olga: Dante…podemos hablar?, preguntaba con un leve sonrojo que gracias a la poca luz no se notaba.

-Dante: De que quieres hablar?

Olga se sentó en la cama junta al peliblanco.

-Olga: Sobre lo que paso en el baño….bueno yo…

-Dante: Sucede algo con eso.

-Olga: Quiero volverme tuya!

-Dante: Eh!, estás hablando en serio?, Dante no sabía qué hacer, él estaba tratando de procesar lo que le dijo la morena.

-Olga: Ya me oíste…..hagamos el amor, decía con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba más y más hacia el peliblanco.

-Dante: Puede que haya dicho eso antes pero…..no creo que este sea al momento adecuado….

-Olga: Al contrario, hagámoslo…..ya dije lo que siento por ti y al igual que tú a mi durante el baño, así que tómame….

Olga se acercó al oído del peliblanco, susurrándole.

-Olga: Déjate llevar…decía con unto seductor que hizo que los instintos demoniacos del peliblanco por así decirlo reaccionaran.

El peliblanco se lanzó sobre Olga, quedando arriba de ella, mientras que ella estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción del peliblanco.

-Olga: Da-Dante….?...dijo ella al ver que el peliblanco actuaba raro.

No recibió respuesta, pero pudo ver los ojos azules del peliblanco, ojos que ella le encantaba ver.

-Olga: Da….Hmmp!, ella no termino de hablar ya que fue besada por el peliblanco.

-Olga: (Me está besando!) dijo en su mente sorprendida pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso.

El beso entre los dos se intensificaba, a tal punto de tener una batalla de lenguas.

Olga rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del peliblanco para poder intensificar el beso.

Ambos no se apartaban por nada, ni siquiera tomar un descanso, estuvieron así por cinco minutos.

Después se separaron para tomar aire, Olga ya estaba excitada, ya no podía aguantar más, quería ser uno con el peliblanco.

-Olga: Haaah Haaaah, Dante….ese fue mi primer…..beso…decía ella muy sonrojada.

El peliblanco acerco para susurrarle.

-Dante: Esta noche no te dejare dormir…..dijo el peliblanco para después morderle la punta de la oreja de la morena haciéndola que soltara un gemido.

-Olga: Haaaah!, Dante!

Dante comenzó a besar el cuello de la elfa para bajar besando cada lugar hasta llegar al abdomen de la chica.

El peliblanco quito toda la ropa de la chica, la cual no era mucho, ya que solo tenía para cubrirse sus pechos, cintura, además de su intimidad, sin eso técnicamente estaba desnuda.

Olga estaba como llego al mundo, el peliblanco no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la chica quien arqueo su espalda por la sensación que producía al sentir la lengua del peliblanco dentro de ella.

-Olga: Haaaah! Dante! Tu haaah! Lengua, al morena no podía hablar sin soltar un gemido por el placer que sentía.

El peliblanco no respondió y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo, iba intensificando poco a poco, llego al punto que la elfa no pudo soportar más y tuvo su primer orgasmo.

-Olga: me me haaaah! corro!, exclamo soltando su liquido en el rostro del peliblanco.

Olga respiraba con dificultad, su mirada iba hacia el peliblanco, quien se levantó solo para quitarse todas sus vestimentas para quedar igual que Olga, dejando ver a la morena el miembro erecto del peliblanco.

Dante puso su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la elfa, el peliblanco abrazo a la elfa para besarla con pasión, la chica correspondió, luego ella sintió como de una sola estocada, el miembro del peliblanco ya estaba dentro de ella, no dijo nada ya que seguía besando al peliblanco, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del peliblanco, sus piernas en la cintura.

Ahogaba cada gemido por los besos, sentía como era inundada de placer, hasta que ambos dejaron de besarse, fue donde dejo salir sus gemidos sin parar, pasaron varias horas, ella ya no sabía cuántas veces había llegado al orgasmo, ni cuantas veces el peliblanco se había venido dentro de ella.

Duraron horas haciéndolo, hasta que el peliblanco cayó dormido sobre Olga quien también estaba en su límite.

-Olga: Da-Dante….se quedó dormido…..decía ella mientras miraba al peliblanco, su cara estaba en sus pechos, ella sonrió al ver esto y se dispuso abrazar al peliblanco.

Olga: Duerme bien Dante. Decía con una dulce sonrisa para besar su frente para después quedarse dormida abrazando al peliblanco.

Cabe decir que cuando se durmió en ese preciso momento salía el sol indicando que ya era de mañana.

Horas después.

Dante y Olga seguían dormidos, ya casi era la tarde, pronto llegaría el momento de partir, el grupo ahora más grande se reunieron para los últimos preparativos.

Vent, Aile, Alicia, Prim, Chloe, Kaguya, Maia, las 6 monjas, las guerreras del templo, ahora con la nueva integración de Luu-Luu, el grupo se había vuelto más grande.

-Alicia: Donde esta Dante?, pregunto la rubia con intriga, además que noto que no se encontraba Olga.

-Prim: Quizás aún sigue dormido, decía ella pero le daba una mala sensación al no ver al peliblanco y a la elfa.

-Kaguya: Iré a despertar a Dante-dono, decía tranquila la miko, pero emocionada por ver al peliblanco dormido.

-Chloe: Yo iré a despertar a Origa-sama, decía la medio elfa pero también quería despertar al peliblanco, además el darle los buenos días pero lo haría después de despertar a su reina.

-Prim: Yo iré con kaguya-dono.

-Alicia: Supongo que iremos también.

-Luu-Luu: El será mi esposo así que es normal que su futura esposa vaya a despertarlo.

-Maia: Ustedes vayan, yo estaré aquí con Vent y Aile, verdad?

-Vent y Aile: Hi!

* * *

Las chicas fueron en dirección a la habitación del peliblanco, mientras Chloe iba al de su reina.

Las princesas caminaban tranquilamente, faltaba poco para llegar al cuarto del peliblanco, pero fueron alcanzadas por Chloe quien dijo que Olga no estaba en su cuarto, así que pensaron que estaría con el peliblanco.

Las chicas al llegar al cuarto, tocaron la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, así que prosiguieron a abrir la puerta al abrir se sorprendieron ver una piezas de ropas, botas tiradas en el suelo, estas eran de hombre como de mujer, ellas sabían a quienes les pertenecían, eran las ropas de Dante y Olga.

Ellas se preguntaban por qué la ropa de ambos estaba tirada en el suelo, y más en el cuarto del peliblanco, todas llegaron a una conclusión.

Mientras Kaguya y Chloe ya sabían exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

-Alicia: Que significa esto?!, se preguntaba ella.

-Prim: Dante-sama y Olga-dono…..ellos…decía la peli rosa avergonzada.

Kaguya fue hacia la cama para encontrar un gran bulto, ella movió un poco la sabana para ver, lo que vio la dejo en shock.

Era Olga que estaba abrazando al peliblanco mientras ambos dormían tranquilamente, además de que ambos estaban desnudos, en la cara de Olga estaba una sonrisa, la luz del sol llego a su cara ella intento a cubrirse , pero era inútil ya que la sabana se volvía a bajar, la razón era que Alicia jalaba la sabana.

-Alicia: Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos!, grito ella enojada, sonrojada y ¿celosa?

Esto hizo que ambos se despertarán, aunque aún estaban somnolientos.

-Olga: Que hacen ustedes aquí?, preguntaba como si nada mientras usaba un poco de la sabana para cubrirse.

-Alicia: Como que, que hacemos aquí!, yo debería preguntarte eso a ti!, dijo en voz alta.

Justo en eso el peliblanco se había despertado por completo.

-Dante: Que hacen todas ustedes en mi cuarto…? dijo el para darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

Las chicas miraban para no mirar al peliblanco desnudo.

-Olga: Buenos días Dante, decía la elfa cariñosamente al peliblanco para después besarlo en los labios, dando un beso de buenos días.

-Dante: Olga….?, dijo el peliblanco un poco confundido pero recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Olga: Estuviste maravilloso anoche, dijo ella mirando al peliblanco con una sonrisa, esto hizo que el peliblanco mostrara un leve sonrojo, cosa que todas notaran.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono…más tarde tendremos una charla de prometido y prometida, decía la miko poniendo al peliblanco un poco nervioso.

Chloe no dijo nada, pero buscaría un momento para pasarla a solas con el peliblanco

-Dante: Me gustaría decir que no es lo que parece, pero es lo que parece….decía el peliblanco tranquilamente mientras daba una risa picara, para luego ponerse su traje y dirigirse con las demás, en donde estaba Maia, los gemelos y las demás para dirigirse al territorio Levantine.

 **Fin del Episodio:**

* * *

Bueno dejare el episodio hasta aquí espero que les guste, por cierto aún no tenemos más información para Dmc 5, pero bueno si hay noticias no olviden visitar la página, y no olviden dejar su reviews si tiene alguna duda.

 **Siguiente episodio-Misión 12-Territorio Levantine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Señores les traigo el otro episodio de esta historia espero que lo disfruten sin más aquí vamos

Los personajes de Devil May Cry Del eroge y hentai Kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Misión 12-Castillo Levantine**

El grupo en estos momentos estaba en camino al castillo Levantine, Olga, Prim, Kaguya y Luu-Luu iban en un carruaje que era manejado por dos monjas, Luu-Luu iban con ellas para poder conocer acerca del peliblanco.

Las guerreras del templo estaban en el mismo carruaje que las monjas.

Alicia, Chloe y Maia iban montada cada una montadas en su caballo.

Esta vez nuestro protagonista, manejaba su motocicleta y los gemelos bueno ellos estaban con el peliblanco, el chico iba delante del peliblanco, mientras que Aile abrazaba al peliblanco de las cinturas al parecer ser la primera vez que se subía en una motocicleta, pero era notorio que este mundo no había ninguna tecnología de ese tipo, aunque si se miraba bien a nuestro protagonista el parecía tener una marca de mano en su mejía derecha, al parecer recibió una abofeteada de cortesía de Alicia.

-Dante: (Haa, porque se habar enojado), decía el peliblanco en su mente, mientras que Alicia le daba una que otra mirada al peliblanco.

-Alicia: (Porque me habré enojado tanto, digo si no somos nada…..porque me enoja tanto verlo así con Olga….) decía la rubia en su mente, su mirada decía todo, ya que fue notada por Maia.

-Maia: Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-Alicia: De que estas hablando?, preguntando nerviosa.

-Maia: Dile lo que sientes a Dante, se nota en tu mirada, deberías decirle lo que sientes, puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame quizás pueda ayudarte, decía ella tratando de no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia cierto hombre.

-Alicia: La verdad es que me siento confundida….

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

El grupo ya estaba frente a la entrada del castillo Levantine, era grande para un ser humano, pero par Dante eso era el castillo más pequeño que había visto, eso y todos los lugares que había visitado desde que llego a este humano, a comparación de la Temen-ni-gru, ciudad fortuna y el castillo de la isla malek, tan solo eran infraestructuras sin mayor importancia.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron para ver como salían guardias hombres y mujeres para recibirlos.

Las armaduras de los hombres eran de cuerpo completo, mientras que el de la mujer sola cubría sus partes, piernas, hombreras y guantes sin eso técnicamente sin eso técnicamente estarían desnudas, pero los que más destacaban eran tres personas que salen después de los soldados.

La primera era Claudia Levantine, una mujer que parecía estar en los 30, pero era muy bella, cabello castaño amarrado en un moño, ojos de color cerúleo, un lunar en la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo, con un cuerpo que cualquier desearía tener, su armadura era similar al de las demás mujeres pero se veía que era de un mayor rango, armadura gris con partes doradas una diadema dando la sensación de que fuera una especie de casco, hombreras, placas que cubrían parte de su pecho, guantes, partes que cubrían sus caderas, dejando ver sus panties, además que tenía casi por completo sus piernas con botas de un color plateado.

El segundo era un hombre mayor con lentes, bigote gris, de complexión delgada, tenía un libro de portada negro, de los tres él era el menos destacado, él es Klaus Levantine, esposo de Claudia y el actual líder de la familia, aunque Claudia era la que se encargaba de sus deberes.

Nota: si hay chicas que me siguen pero, creo que aquí se aplica donde dicen que tienen a mujeres cómo sirvientes, no sé ustedes pero yo lo vi de esa manera.

El último era un hombre viejo, alrededor de los 50, llevaba ropas de noble para poder combatir, no tenía cabello en su parte superior, solo en los alrededores, además de bigote y barba, el viejo es Grave Levantine, exlíder de la familia Levantine, padre de Klaus y suegro de Claudia.

-Claudia: Bienvenidos, dijo la mujer de una forma seria pero amable.

La mujer miraba al grupo, podía ver que era cierto que Olga y Chloe también estaban con ellos, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el peliblanco quien también miro a la mujer, ambos se miraban fijamente, los ojos cerúleo de Claudia miraban los ojos azules del peliblanco, Claudia no podía evitar sentirse atraídas por sus ojos y cabello, el tiempo parecía eterno hasta que un anciano rompió el silencio.

-Grave: Pasen, hablen nos de la situación actual, ya tenemos preparados sus habitaciones pero creo que algunos tendrán que compartirlas.

-Claudia: Disculpas, Espero que no les moleste esto.

-Dante: No importa, pero gracias por ofrecernos un lugar en donde podamos descansar.

-Alicia: Como Dante dice, no nos importa compartir cuarto.

-Maia: Regresando al tema principal, tenemos que ir a una sala para hablar de esto.

-Claudia: Entiendo, sígueme.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

En la sala se encontraban las princesas, Dante, Olga, Chloe, Klaus y Grave. En cuantos los gemelos ellos estaban dando un recorrido por el castillo con las monjas y las guerreras, el peliblanco pensó que era mejor que los niños se alejaran de ese tipo de reuniones, no entenderían y hablar de una guerra no les haría bien a ellos.

Pero volviendo con el grupo, todo ese tiempo el peliblanco estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared viendo fijamente al exlíder, gracias a la tortura que le hizo el ministro, pudo averiguar que uno de los que colaboraban con Vault era el mismísimo, Klaus Levantine, pero aun no sabía sus intenciones, pero ya tenía una idea de que planeaba el anciano, si bien podía matar al ex líder de la familia desde el momento que supo quién era prefirió no hacerlo, serian muchas molestias para él y era posible que todos los soldados lo atacaran, poniendo en peligro a las princesas, las elfas y los gemelos, pero estaría alerta para protegerlos a todos.

Klaus al igual que el peliblanco estaba callado, pero a diferencia del peliblanco el hombre leía libros como si no le importara.

El viejo Grave también se mantenía callado viendo al peliblanco, los rasgos eran parecidos a como lo había descrito Vault, de alguna manera Vault le comunico al anciano de cómo sus planes eran frustrados por el peliblanco, pero no le dijo nada de su fuerza, pero para el anciano no le parecía la gran cosa.

Nota: no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

Al acabar la reunión, todos fueron a sus cuartos asignados.

El peliblanco decidió vigilar un rato a los alrededores, pero en especial a Grave, al cabo de unos segundos podía ver como el anciano salía del castillo por otro lado al parecer para avisar acerca de la llegada del peliblanco y los demás. Dante prefirió no seguirlo y esperar que los ejércitos llegaran a atacar para acabar con Klaus y todos los demás.

A cabo de unos minutos el peliblanco se dirigió a su habitación, en donde podía descansar, no sin antes visitar a los gemelos en su habitación y ver que estaban dormidos tranquilamente, el peliblanco se había preocupado pero al ver que poco a poco superaban su tragedia se había calmado por ahora.

En estos momentos el peliblanco estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero reacciono al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando a ver a Chloe desnuda, que usaba una sábana para cubrirse.

-Dante: De nuevo, no puedes dormir?

-Chloe: Dante-san…..decía la medio elfo con un sonrojo.

Ella se acercó al peliblanco, solo para besarlo, esto sorprendió al peliblanco, pero no negó el gesto.

-Chloe: Quiero volverme tu mujer….decía en el oído del peliblanco en una forma seductora.

El peliblanco la observo con su típica seriedad, esto Chloe no lo vio de buena manera tomándolo como que no quería.

-Dante: Es algo repentino no crees!, decía el peliblanco tranquilo.

-Chloe: Bueno sé que usted y Origa-sama lo hicieron, por eso quiero hacerlo también, quiero ser solamente tuya, decía ella determinada, en sus ojos rojos se podía ver una mirada brillosa.

-Dante: Chloe, estas segura? Preguntaba el peliblanco.

-Chloe: Me acepto a pesar de mi pasado, nunca encontrare a alguien como usted, quiero ser una de tus mujeres, sé que a pesar de que tienes a Origa-sama y eres prometido de Kaguya y Luu-Luu, podrás amarme al igual que todas, así que por f…Hmmp!, la chica no termino de hablar ya que el peliblanco la beso.

Al separarse dejaron un fino hilo de saliva entre los dos, Chloe estaba sonrojada por mirar al peliblanco que le sonreía.

-Dante: No es necesario que digas más, tu pasado no hace que seas menos que los demás, no importa lo que te halla pasado, lo que importa ahora es quien eres actualmente.

-Chloe: Yo…..yo…te amo Dante!, exclamo la chica con lágrimas abrazando.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazados, Dante estaba sobre Chloe quien estaba sonrojada, el peliblanco comenzaba hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

-Dante: Chloe…aquí voy…

-Chloe: Se gentil….

El resto de la noche en el cuarto solo se escuchaba gemidos de la chica sin parar, además del sonido de la cama moverse.

Nota: se los dejare a su imaginación niños sucios.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto del peliblanco, eso hizo que se despertara, al levantarse pudo observar como había un bulto al lado de él, quito la sabana para ver que era Chloe quien estaba dormida, bueno desnuda, pero con una dulce sonrisa.

El peliblanco sonrió ante esto, pero recordó lo que dijo acerca de su pasado, eran claras sus heridas, poco a poco ella lo está olvidando, pero esa herida estaría siempre ahí.

-Dante: Te admiro Chloe, por lo menos tú podrás seguir adelante…..pero yo…..dijo el peliblanco con tristeza, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la chica.

En ese momento dos voces lo sacaron de su mente.

-Olga: Así que ya lo hiciste que Chloe, admito que fue algo rápido, decía Olga sonriendo.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono…..me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas…espero que no salgas con lo que no es lo que parece.

Nota: Seré sincero solo los protas princesos dicen eso.

El peliblanco mira la entrada del cuarto para ver a Olga y Kaguya, la última tenía una mirada agradable para el peliblanco.

-Dante: Oh! Buenos días, pudieron descansar? Preguntaba el peliblanco tranquilamente, aunque algo dudoso si esa era la pregunta correcta para ese momento.

Kaguya se acercó al peliblanco solo para tomar su cabeza y colocarla entre sus pechos, en ese preciso momento su actitud dio una vuelta de 180 grados, ahora mostraba una dulce sonrisa, el peliblanco miro hacia arriba para ver a la miko, quien sonreía.

-Kaguya: Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, por eso prométeme que yo seré la siguiente, decía la miko con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco no dijo nada y solo asintió en afirmación, esto alegro a la miko quien dio un beso en la frente del peliblanco.

Sin que nadie supiera, afuera del cuarto se encontraba una rubia escuchando toda la conversación, era Alicia, quien venía a despertar al peliblanco pero logro escuchar todo, ella sin hacer ruido se fue del lugar.

* * *

 **Más tarde.**

Al parecer recibieron informes de que los mercenarios de Kuroinu, se acercaba, el peliblanco estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de no haber seguido al anciano para así acabar con todo esto, pero bueno que se le va hacer, el peliblanco aun tenia vigilado al ex líder de la familia.

Claudia en esos momentos se encontraba en una de las entradas del castillo, ella junto a otras guerreras estaban listos para cuando los mercenarios comenzaran a atacar, aunque Claudia estaba en sus pensamientos, no había visto a su esposo desde la mañana, ni siquiera lo había visto en la biblioteca, era raro no verlo ahí, se preocupó mucho por él, pero la voz de su suegro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Grave: Que te tiene tan preocupada Claudia?

-Claudia: Es sobre Claus, no lo encuentro por ningún lado Otou-sama, decía la castalla bajando la cabeza.

El viejo no dijo nada solo puso su mano en el hombro de su nuera como en señal de ayudar que no pensara lo peor.

Lo que ella no vio fue como el viejo daba una ligera sonrisa maliciosa, el sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con su hijo y pronto lo diría.

Olga, Alicia, Maia y Luu-Luu se encontraban en los alrededores del castillo ya que el peliblanco les dijo que había traidores, Mientras que los gemelos, Prim y Kaguya se encontraban en el castillo, por petición del peliblanco eran protegidos por guerreras del castillo. Aunque también se encontraban las guerreras del templo y las monjas.

El peliblanco en el techo de una de las torres del castillo, para ver todo el territorio, aunque el olor que despedían los mercenarios, el olor que era similar al de los demonios, le indicaba cuando estarían cerca.

En ese justo momento, el peliblanco noto en la lejanía, un grupo de mercenarios acercándose hacia esta dirección, se podía notar que había ogros juntos a ellos, bueno si eran un grupo de 200 personas.

-Nota: si bueno quien tiene hambre?

-Claudia: Aquí vienen, Prepárense para pelear!, exclamo la mujer desenfundando su espada.

Todas las guerreras y caballeros imitaron la acción de Claudia, Grave por su parte hizo lo mismo pero en su rostro se marcó una sonrisa para nada buena, al igual que los caballeros.

Al cabo de unos segundos los de Kuroinu estaba frente a ellos.

-Claudia: Otou-sama esto será difícil de vencer así que no se contenga, decía ella a su suegro quien empezó a reír a carcajadas.

El y todos los caballeros se pusieron frente a Claudia y las guerreras, todos estaban con una sonrisa.

Nota: Con un demonio lo que faltaba.

-Grave: Claudia querida, perdóname para tu mala suerte no ganaras esta batalla, será mejor que te rindas, decía el viejo con una sonrisa que detonaba maldad.

La castaña se sorprendió por lo que dijo su suegro pero no entendía por qué?

-Claudia: Otou-sama, porque le están dando la espalda al enemigo, además de que estas hablando? Dijo ella preocupada pero a la vez confundida.

El viejo suspiro, para sacar un arco y una flecha en la que había un explosivo amarrado, con el punto al cielo para dispararla, la flecha salió por los aires solo para que explotara.

De pronto Claudia pudo escuchar como en su territorio se empezaban a escuchar a los caballeros dando gritos de guerra.

-Claudia: Que significa esto? Pregunto la mujer enojada al viejo.

-Grave: Jajajajajajajaja!, la estúpida de Celestine caerá, todas ustedes piensan que pueden vencernos, que estúpidas el ejercito de Kuroinu es más grande de lo que piensan, decía el viejo dando la señal a sus soldados y los miembros de Kuroinu para atacar, dejando solo a él y Claudia sin pelear.

-Claudia: No me digas que tú?, preguntaba la mujer esperando que no fuera cierto.

-Grave: La familia Levantine se ha encargado de proteger a la reencarnación de la diosa durante generaciones pero la maldita de Celestine tuvo que elegirte como su nueva protectora, sino fuera por eso, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Claudia: Porque haces esto Otou-sama?! Porque?! Exigió una respuesta la castaña.

-Grave: El impotente de mi hijo no pudo darme un heredero!, porque tuvo que casarse contigo, cuando me entere que tu seria la nueva protectora, yo quería tomarte como esposa, por eso mate a mi vieja esposa para poder tomarte, pero luego me entero que Celestine decidió que mi hijo fuera tu esposo, pero el imbécil quería más a sus libros que a una bella mujer como tú!, pero cuando me enteré de las intenciones de Kuroinu no dude en unirme a ellos, ya que con eso te tendría solo para mí, tu como mujer deberías sentir el verdadero placer jaja, pero sobre tu esposo, le pedí a unos de mis hombres que lo capturaran y lo matara para después darle de comer a los licántropos, yo ocupare su lugar para darte un hijo, decía el viejo con una sonrisa macabra al ver como Claudia caía de rodilla con unos ojos sin vida al saber que su esposo estaba muerto, sus ojos cerúleos se empezaban a apagarse, ella repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su esposo.

-Grave: Sé que es una lástima su muerte pero es mejor así, porque no duermes un rato, cuando despiertes todo habrá acabado, en un rápido movimiento se desplazó para quedar en la espalda de Claudia y darle un golpe en el cuello que la desmayaría, no quería que su futura mujer fuera lastimada, no sería placentero violarla.

Antes de que el golpe llegara a Claudia, una mano logro sostenerlo impidiendo que el viejo lograra su acto, el viejo al ver quien era lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, era el peliblanco, pero ahora el expulsaba un poco de su aura demoníaca, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color dorado.

Nota: sé que se estarán preguntando la razón, pero lo explicar al final.

-Dante: Al fin muestras tu verdadera cara, decía con su tono serio.

Claudia al escuchar su voz, volteo para ver quién era, para encontrarse con el peliblanco, al ver el aspecto actual del peliblanco sus ojos sin vida volvió a tener su brillo.

La mujer vio la mirada que daba el peliblanco que daba a su suegro o exsuegro que sería hacia dentro de poco, su mirada era esperanzadora pero se podía sentir el odio dirigido hacia el exlíder.

-Grave: Quien eres en realidad?, pregunto con autoridad, tratando intimidar al peliblanco, pero fue inútil, como respuesta el peliblanco comenzó a apretar el brazo del anciano solo para que sus huesos se rompieran, esto hizo que gruñera de dolor, iba a darle un corte con su espada, pero fue mandado a volar por una patada de parte del peliblanco.

-Dante: Estas bien!?, pregunto el peliblanco un tanto preguntado por la castaña, quien seguía mirando al peliblanco, solo para que ella asintiera.

El peliblanco dio un suspiro, para que apareciera una sombra con una forma de demonio, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes a ver esa silueta pero eso no se detuvo ahí la sombra comenzó a dividirse en más copias.

Nota: O si Doppelganger y más fuerte que nunca, tómenlo como la habilidad especial del tesoro sagrado de Meliodas.

Algunas de esas sombras fueron hacia el castillo, mientras que otros fueron a vencer a los de Kuroinu y Dante bueno él se quedó con Claudia.

* * *

 **En los alrededores del castillo.**

Los caballeros vieron la señal que venía de Grave, iniciando su rebelión, empezando por capturar a las princesas y las elfas oscuras como su principal objetivo, el grupo de las princesas estaban lista para pelear, no dejarían que ninguno entrara al castillo donde se encontraban los aldeanos y sirvientas de la casa.

Olga al ser una maga ayudaría como soporte, Chloe estaría protegiendo a su reina y matando a cualquiera que cruzara la línea de defensa, Alicia, Maia y Luu-Luu era las que estaban en la delantera para combatir, cada una tenía que matar a cada caballero en el primer golpe que daban, pero eran demasiados.

Olga lanzaba ataques mágicos, Chloe con el pequeño entrenamiento que tuvo del peliblanco en el territorio de Luu-Luu, la había ayudado en mejorar su agilidad con las pistolas, además de algunas técnicas de espada con el nombre Tsuki no katana no sutairu (estilo de la espada lunar), era muy efectivo daba cortes rápidos y precisos, pero aún le faltaba mucho para poder dominarlo, recordaba que lo dijo el peliblanco, que aunque estuviera basado en uno de los estilos que el ocupaba no era tan efectivo como el original.

Nota: No me Digas Swordmaster o si!

-Maia: Son demasiados, no puedo creer que los caballeros de la familia Levantine nos hayan traicionado por algo de sexo! Dijo enojada la pelirroja.

-Alicia: Ya he visto esto antes así que no me sorprende, decía la rubia dando estocadas con su espada a cada enemigo que se le acercase.

-Luu-Luu: Si no fuera porque mi esposo nos dijo de esto estaríamos en mayores problemas, decía la loli mientras con su gran hacha partía a los caballeros en dos.

Aunque era cierto que el peliblanco se preparara por si los invadían.

Justo en ese momento un ente se estrelló con los traidores dejando a todos fuera de combate, pero nadie pudo ver ya que al momento de estrellarse creo una cortina de polvo impidiendo que hubiera visibilidad, fue durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, la sombra del peliblanco a gran velocidad daba ataques simples pero mortales, era como cortar papel para él, al dejar a los caballeros totalmente acabados, las sombra se desvaneció.

La cortina de humo se fue despejando dejando ver a los caballeros o lo que quedaba de ellos, ya que sus cuerpos estaban cercenados.

Alicia, Olga, Chloe y Maia reconocían muy bien ese trabajo, más la velocidad en que lo había hecho, las elfas sonrieron al saber que su cazador de demonios, las protegía.

El ataque de los Doppelganger se repitió en los alrededores del castillo.

Las princesas ya estando reunidas se fueron para ayudar a Claudia, ya que todos los alrededores estaban asegurados.

De regreso con Dante.

Los Doppelgangers habían acabado con su trabajo, ahora solo quedaba Grave Levantine quien estaba respirando con dificultad gracias a la patada del peliblanco, el veía a su alrededor como todo era acabado en unos instantes,, sus soldados, los mercenarios, todo, sus ojos se fijaron en el peliblanco cien seguía al lado de Claudia.

-Grave: Tu!, con qué propósito las ayudas, no es mejor unirte a este lado?, podrías tener las mujeres que quieras!, decía al viejo tratando de atraer al peliblanco a su lado, eso aseguraría su victoria.

-Dante: Supongo que tienes razón, dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, todos pensaron que él había caído en la ambición de esclavizar, incluso Claudia vio esto como una traición del peliblanco.

Las recién llegadas, Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Maia, Luu-Luu habían escuchado lo que dijo el peliblanco, todas se sorprendieron, más las que eran sus parejas como Olga, Chloe y Kaguya, quienes no podían creer lo que dijo su pareja, no sabían si realmente lo decía de verdad o era una broma de mal gusto, pero confiaban en el peliblanco, así que dejarían todas sus dudas de lado para seguir viendo como terminaría esto.

-Prim que lo admiraba estaba incrédula, no podía creer lo que había escuchado más viniendo de él.

-Alicia, quien ya había confirmado lo que sentía por el peliblanco, gracias a Maia, acaso le sucedería lo mismo que con el ministro.

-Luu-Luu que miraba atónita al peliblanco a su futuro esposo, pero debía seguir viendo como iría la situación.

-Maia veía esto, el hombre que la rescato de ser violada por excompañero estaba por aceptar la propuesta del viejo?, no sabía que expresión poner, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

El antiguo líder de la familia Levantine sonrió victorioso ante esto, era cuestión de tiempo que el peliblanco le ayudara acabar con todos los hombres y capturar a las mujeres, especialmente Claudia, su victoria estaba a unos pasos de lograrlo.

Pero lo que diría el peliblanco lo dejaría sin esperanzas.

-Dante: Eso diría si fuera como ustedes!Exclamo un poco furioso.

-Grave: De que estas hablando?!Decía con miedo.

El peliblanco tomo a Rebellion para clavarla en el suelo, sin soltarla solo para que el peliblanco expulsara su energía demoniaca y que formara una silueta demoniaca detrás del peliblanco.

-Dante: YO NO ME UNIRE A UNOS IMBECILES QUE SOLO ESTAN INTERESADOS EN VIOLAR TODO LO QUE TIENEN DELANTE DE ELLOS, YO NO DEJARE QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA; ACABARE CON TODOS USTEDES!Dijo el peliblanco con odio al viejo.

-Dante: Ellas son importante para este mundo y también para mí, por eso es mi trabajo protegerlas, si yo llego a traicionarlas este mundo se iría a la mierda, pero ellos confían en mí, decía el peliblanco, recordando a los gemelos.

Olga, Alicia, Chloe, Prim, Kaguya, al escuchar eso se sonrojaron, más las que estaban como su parejas, ellas sabían que el peliblanco era el único, el único que ellas amarían.

-Prim sus ojos brillaron acompañado de una sonrisa y un sonrojo, al escuchar lo que dijo el peliblanco, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte por el peliblanco.

-Alicia se sonrojo, se sentía un poco mal por haber dudado de él, ahora sus sentimientos por el peliblanco crecieron aún más.

-Luu-Luu ya quería saltar para abrazar al peliblanco, definitivamente era el esposo que ella buscaba y no lo dejaría ir por nada.

-Maia estaba asombrada, además de un ligero sonrojo, algo en ella empezaba a surgir, veía al peliblanco con otros rojos, por un instante sintió algo que era mucho más fuerte que sus sentimientos por el líder de Kuroinu.

-Claudia: quien era la que más cerca estaba del peliblanco, sintió un fuerte sentimiento dentro de ella, no lo podía describir, ni siquiera lo que sentía por su esposo era como esto, al ver la impotente figura del peliblanco su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color, además de que cierta forma se sentía protegida al estar tan cerca de él, sentía que no importaba que viniera estaría protegida.

Grave: No sabes lo que estás diciendo, acaso no eres un hombre!?, acaso no comprendes los motivos de Kuroinu?!, preguntaba el viejo en un intento desesperado de atraer realmente al peliblanco de su lado.

-Dante: Soy hombre, pero no seré esa clase de hombre, yo no dejare que les hagan daño.

En estos momentos el viejo sentía miedo por primera vez en toda su vida.

-Dante: Claudia? Estas bien?, pregunto el peliblanco ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

La mencionada quien sentía la sensación de protección se intensifico, con gran esfuerzo pudo contestarle.

-Claudia: Si, si estoy bien, agradezco tu ayuda, realmente si no fuera por ti, estaríamos perdidos, agradecía la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del peliblanco para parase.

-Dante: Bien, que harás con él? Pregunto observando al viejo.

Entonces la expresión de Claudia se volvió sombría. Al recordar que fue el quien mato a su esposo, recogió su espada, para acercarse a paso lento hacia el anciano.

-Claudia: Yo….vengare….a mi….esposo, decía con un tono sombrío.

El viejo vio las intenciones, enseguida tomo su espada, para tan siquiera matarla.

-Grave: Te llevare a la tumba!, así no quedara nada de la familia Levantine!, decía con furia, cuando iba lanzarse hacia Claudia, la castaña se acercó rápidamente para darle un corte.

-Claudia: Muere…..Grave Levantine!Dijo con ira dando un corte limpio en el cuello del viejo.

La cabeza cayó al suelo salpicando sangre, Claudia dejo caer su espada, para después caer inconsciente al suelo, pero no pudo, ya que el peliblanco evito su caída, ahora siendo cargada nupcialmente.

-Dante: Ahora que harán con los traidores? Preguntaba el peliblanco.

Justo en ese momento se acercaban las princesas, la que hablo fue Maia.

-Maia: Le daremos muerte por traición a los que estén vivos y los que estén muertos quemaremos sus cuerpos. Decía seriamente la pelirroja.

-Dante: Levare a Claudia a su habitación para que descanse, decía el peliblanco mientras cargaba a la castalla.

-Dante: Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Maia, Luu-Luu, les dejo ese trabajo al final.

-Olga: Puedes estar tranquilo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, decía la morena con una sonrisa.

\- Chloe: Es cierto Dante-san, Origa-sama y yo nos encargaremos, decía la morena.

-Alicia: Querrás decir. Que nosotras nos encargaremos de esto, (solo espera un poco Alicia, pronto se lo dirás) replico la rubia, pero lo último lo dijo en su mente.

-Maia: Es cierto nosotras nos encargaremos, dijo ella con un pulgar arriba.

-Luu-Luu: Tú esposa, yo me encargare de esto, tú descansa jaja, decía la loli alegre.

El peliblanco acompañado de Prim y Kaguya, fueron a dejar a Claudia en su habitación para que descansara las dos chicas lo guiaron hasta su habitación.

El peliblanco dejo a Claudia cuidadosamente sobre su cama, con ayuda de Prim y Kaguya lograron quitarle su armadura y ponerle ropa para dormir, claro el peliblanco tuvo que salir de la habitación, para esto.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a entrar ya que habían terminado, el peliblanco vio a la mujer dormida.

-Dante: Y yo que pensé mi familia era disfuncional, pero no puedo creer que su suegro haya matado a su propio hijo solamente para dar a luz a un nuevo miembro de la familia, decía el peliblanco seriamente, pero lo primero como una forma de broma, cosa que a las chicas no les gusto pero esto de nuevo las dejo intrigada.

-Prim: Ella perdió todo en un solo día, su esposo y al que era un padre para ella, decía la princesa triste por lo que había pasado.

-Kaguya: Todo por una estúpida ambición, por eso él se unió a Kuroinu, decía la miko cabizbaja

-Dante: Ahora solo queda apoyarla para que se recupere, decía el peliblanco acariciando las cabezas de las chicas, que sonrieron.

-Prim/Kaguya: Hi!

Justo en ese momento se retiraban para que la castaña descansara, pero algo impedía que el peliblanco se fuera, miro para saber que era, encontrándose con Claudia, quien sujetaba una parte del traje del peliblanco, la mujer parecía murmurar cosas como sobre que no la dejaran sola, y el nombre de su difunto esposo.

-Prim: Dante-sama, creo que es mejor que se quede con Claudia-san.

-Kaguya: Es cierto, es mejor que te quedes con ella para cuando despierte, decía la miko dando la razón, recibiendo el asentimiento del peliblanco.

Sin más las dos chicas se fueron del cuarto dejando al peliblanco y a la castaña solos en el cuarto.

El peliblanco tomo la mano de la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama, se quedó a su lado hasta que despertara, se mantendría callado hasta entonces.

Paso alrededor de dos horas, justo en ese momento Claudia despierta, lo primero que sintió al despertar fue una cálida mano sosteniendo la suya, observo para ver de quien era, se sorprendió al ver al peliblanco sentado en una silla dormido, pero lo que vio fue que su mano estaba agarrada a la de él

Ella se soltó rápidamente del agarre, para luego despertar al peliblanco.

-Claudia: Dante-dono, despierte, decía la mujer mientras agitaba levemente al peliblanco para despertarlo, cosa que logra.

-Dante: Veo! Que ya estas despierta, como te sientes? Preguntaba algo somnoliento.

-Claudio: Esto bien, pero como acabo todo?

-Dante: Ninguna baja, pero…el peliblanco no sabía cómo decirle la muerte de su esposo.

Entonces la castaña recordó sobre su esposo, sus ojos nuevamente perdieron su brillo, cosa que el peliblanco noto.

-Dante: Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos hay que darle un funeral, a pesar de que su cuerpo fue….no quería decirle que fue comida para licántropos, sería muy difícil para la mujer.

-Claudia: Hare los preparativos para el funeral de Klaus, decía la mujer sin emociones dejando el cuarto.

El peliblanco, suspiro sabia lo difícil que era perder a alguien, más cuando alguien es muy querido, pero Dante en esos momentos que si él hubiera actuado antes esto, no hubiera pasado.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

El funeral de Klaus se hizo lo mejor que se podía, a pesar de no encontrar el cuerpo porque termino siendo alimento, hicieron una gran lapida en su honor, todos estaban tristes por la perdida, pero la más afectada era Claudia, quien mantenía una expresión sin vida al igual que sus ojos.

El peliblanco sentía culpa por no ver esa posibilidad, a pesar de su fuerza no pude proteger a todos, bajo su cabeza, su expresión era triste además demostraba algo de rabia, junto a eso apretaba sus puños que empezaban a sangrar, a pesar de llevar sus guantes, esto fue notado por las princesas, sabían cómo se sentía el peliblanco.

-Olga le dolía ver a su amado en ese estado, quería consolarlo, pero debido al momento debía estar tranquilo, durante el funeral, lo mismo sucede con Chloe.

-Kaguya al igual que las elfas oscuras, se preocupaba por Dante.

-Prim: Ella veía fijamente al peliblanco, era la primera vez que lo veía así, el hecho de verlo así hacia que le doliera demasiado.

Las demás princesas no estaban mejor podían sentir el dolor del peliblanco.

-Alicia: (No tienes que cargar el dolor to solo, yo…) decía la rubia en su mente, por fin estaba claro lo que sentía pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

El funeral ya había finalizado, ya era de noche, ahora todos estaban en sus cuartos, todos trataban de dormir incluso Claudia.

El peliblanco estaba sentado en su cama, sus manos se reposaron en sus piernas, miraba el suelo, en esos momentos la puerta se abrió, el peliblanco dirigió su vista para encontrarse con Kaguya.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono, decía la miko acercándose al peliblanco.

-Dante: Sucede algo?, preguntaba el peliblanco tratando de sonar normal.

Antes que la miko pudiera decir algo otra voz se hizo presente.

-Dante-Sama!

El peliblanco y la miko miraron de dónde provenía la voz, era de Prim, quien tenía una expresión triste.

-Dante: Pri….!no termino ya que la peli rosa se había lanzado para abrazarlo.

-Prim: Se cómo te sientes Dante-sama, pero no es tu culpa, sabes si quieres llorar puedes, yo llorare a tu lado, decía la chica tratando de sonreír mientras derramaba lágrimas.

El peliblanco al mirar a la peli rosa, quería llorar pero el peliblanco trato de contenerse de repente sintió otro abrazo, era de Kaguya quien también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono desahogase, yo estaré junto a usted, decía dulcemente la sacerdotisa.

Entonces el peliblanco comenzó a llorar, lagrimas salían sin parar, abrazo a las dos chicas, no había llorado desde hace mucho, el peliblanco trato de ocultar su rostro para que no lo vieran en ese estado.

Lo que ninguno sabia, es que dos elfas oscuras, y una rubia habían escuchado, sin perder tiempo las elfas entraron al cuarto, Alicia también quería estar ahí, pero le faltaba valor, era orgullosa, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había estado en una decisión de este tipo, ella sacudió su cabeza, solo para retirarse.

Alicia: (Al parecer aun no estoy lista….) decía en su mente, alejándose poco a poco del cuarto del peliblanco.

La noche paso, las cuatro chicas en el cuarto del peliblanco no se despegaron de el por nada, incluso durmieron con él.

Nota: No en ese sentido.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

Un nuevo día llego, el día anterior el territorio había sufrido una invasión y traición, pero gracias a la intervención del peliblanco, los daños al territorio fueron muy bajas, al igual solo hubo una pérdida de vida, para la mala suerte, la del esposo de Claudia.

El día era tranquilo, la luz del sol se despertó al peliblanco, quien intento levantarse, pero sintió su cuerpo pesado.

Solo para notar como Olga, Chloe, Prim y Kaguya estaban dormidas sobre él, aunque de Olga, Chloe y Kaguya, esperaba algo así pero lo que le extrañaba era Prim, intento recordar lo que sucedió, lo único que recordó fue que lloro después de mucho tiempo, aunque una de las razones era la muerte del esposo de Claudia, pero eso no era la única causa el peliblanco recordó todas las pérdidas que presencio en su vida, y lo doloroso que era no haber podido hacer nada.

El peliblanco despertó a las chicas con cuidado, cosa que funciono, Olga y Chloe le dieron un beso de buenos días en los labios, Kaguya le dio uno en la mejilla.

La pequeña Prim, pues ella al ver esto se sonrojo, por su mente pasaba que también lo quería hacer, pero aun no le decía nada al peliblanco, pero trataría de decírselo.

-Dante: Bueno, gracias por lo de anoche chicas, ya me encuentro mejor, decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono yo estaré ahí para animarlo, decía la miko con una sonrisa.

-Olga: Eres mi hombre, como tu mujer es mi deber siempre estar a tu lado.

-Chloe: Usted estuvo a mi lado así que yo estar ahí para ti, decía sonrojada.

-Prim: Dante-sama, puede contar conmigo en cualquier momento, decía algo sonrojada junto a una sonrisa.

Esto no paso de alto por Olga quien se daba la idea de lo que sucedía.

-Dante: Hay que reunirnos con las demás.

Las 4 chicas asintieron y salieron del cuarto junto al peliblanco para reunirse con las demás princesas

En el camino se toparon con una sirvienta que venía a buscar al grupo, que Claudia los esperaba en su oficina.

La sirvienta guio al grupo a la oficina del castaño, al entrar vieron que también se encontraba Alicia, Maia y Luu-Luu

-Claudia: Dante-dono te estaba esperando, decía la mujer tranquila.

-Dante: Que necesitas?

-Claudia: Veras mi esposo es el líder del Clan Levantine, al morir, la familia se queda sin un líder, por eso le pido que sea el nuevo líder de la familia, claro que el nombre se cambiara al suyo.

Eso nadie lo espero, menos el peliblanco, quien no sabía que decir, nunca había tenido esa responsabilidad.

-Dante: Porque tu no?, al ser la esposa deberías asumir su cargo.

-Claudia: Las leyes no dejan que una mujer sea la líder de una familia, solo los hombres.

-Dante: Que ley más estúpida, decía el peliblanco tranquilamente, pero tenía un tic en su ceja.

-Claudia: Entonces acepta?

Entonces al peliblanco se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dante: Claro, pero tengo una condición.

-Claudia: Cuál es?

-Dante: quiero que tú seas la que se encargue de los deberes del clan, como lo hacías antes, está bien?, pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Los ojos sin brillo de Claudia, volvieron a tener vida, la misma sensación de protección se hizo presente nuevamente.

-Claudia: A…..ace…acepto! decía con un leve sonrojo.

-Dante Esta decidido, trabajaremos juntos de aquí en adelante Claudia, dijo sonriendo.

La mujer le regreso el gesto con una reverencia.

-Claudia: (Que es esta sensación que él me hace sentir?...es muy cálida) decía la mujer en su mente.

-Claudia: Bien ahora hay que dar a conocer que eres el nuevo líder de la familia Levantine, sígueme por favor.

 **Fin del episodio.**

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aquí lo dejare, pero antes de que me valla muchas gracias por seguir este fic todo este tiempo, sé que solo ha pasado unos meses desde que comencé esta historia y sé que a algunos se le puede hacer repetitiva la historia, bueno hay muchos fanfic acerca de Kuroinu, pero gracias eso decidí crear mi versión fic acerca de Kuroinu y decide poner como protagonista al gran caballero oscuro Dante, yo solo quería ser famoso, no es broma pero les agradezco que me hayan seguido durante todos estos meses que han sido duros para mí como escritor, bueno apenas estoy empezando pero chicos lamento decirles que esta historia se está acercando a su fin y después de que acabe esta tengo planeado continuarla pero la siguiente historia que estará conectada a esta estará ambientada años después de Devil may cry 5, pero lamento decirles que Dante y Nero no serán protagonistas para ese fic, he pensado unir dos juegos de capcom, para así desarrollar la historia, ustedes ya sabrán que uno de los juegos en Dmc, adivinen el otro, ultima pista es uno de los héroes que al final tuvo un final trágico, quedo como un mártir, pero el mundo quedo en paz solo adivínenlo. Por cierto dije que aclararía un de las dudas acerca de los ojos dorados de Dante bueno esto surgió debido a una imagen que me gustó tanto, bueno la idea que se me ocurrió es que Dante muestre los ojos dorados, se está acercando a su forma Majin y si es una de las cosas que ustedes han estado esperando, otra cosa es que tipo de relación lleva Dante en estos momentos con las chicas, bueno como pudieron ver Dante ya no tiene miedo de ocultar sus emociones y en comparación de su versiones más jóvenes, Dante lleva una relación tranquila con sus chicas , en la cual el amor no falta, pero es más como una relación entre Sparda y Eva, ese tipo de relación es algo que se puede ver en este fic, de todas maneras el peliblanco es el puto amo, no olviden enviarme sus reviews.

 **Próximo episodio-Misión 13-Promesa.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chicos les traigo otro episodio para esta historia espero que lo disfruten, aquí vamos.

Nota-los personajes de Kuroinu y la saga de juegos Kuroinu no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Misión 13-Promesa.**

Guarida de Kuroinu.

-Vault-sama!, malas noticias!, decía un mercenario alarmado.

-Vault Que sucede!, pregunto el líder con el cuerpo lastimado, al parecer no se había recuperado de las heridas que le hizo nuestro prota badass

-Es sobre Grave Levantine y sus caballeros junto al grupo que usted envió hacia el territorio de la guardia de Celestine.

Vault ya se daba la idea de la mala noticia y cierto peliblanco llego a su mente, apretó sus dientes, desde que apareció en el castillo de Olga había arruinado sus planes de conquista, el territorio bajo el cuidado de Alicia y Prim, el ataque al templo del brillo, no pudo capturar a Maia, además del territorio de Luu-Luu, este último tuvieron que retirarse al enterarse de que el peliblanco estaba en ese lugar y el más reciente evito que cayera Claudia Levantine, cada uno de sus ataques había sido arruinado.

-Fueron masacrados por un tal Dante, decía con algo de miedo había escuchado rumores acerca de él, pero jamás lo había visto en persona.

-Vault: Prepara el huevo de Dragón, asegúrate que ese maldito lo encuentre, es imposible que sobreviva del ataque de un dragón.

-Entendido!, que prosigue.

El plan consistía en que el peliblanco tuviera el huevo de dragón, entonces los dragones estarían dispuestos en atacarlo por tener a unas de sus crías.

-Vault: (Si eso no te mata me encargare de liberar a mi amo para que el mismo te mate), decía el hombre en su mente con ira, ahora se le quedaba reposar para recuperarse.

El haría todo lo que sea para lograr su objetivo no le importaba si liberaba a un mal mucho más grande que él.

* * *

 **Territorio Levantine.**

Después de haber presentado al peliblanco como el nuevo líder de la familia Levantine o mejor conocido como el clan Sparda, aunque fue Claudia fue quien lo presento realmente.

Después de la presentación el peliblanco sugirió que se realizar una pequeña fiesta para esta ocasión, la cual fue realizado, era una buena idea, más que todo para los que vivan en el territorio, olvidaran el recuerdo de la invasión.

En la fiesta todo era risa, había música, las princesas se reían junto a las elfas oscuras, todas ellas no creían que vería tal escena, pero sabían que era posible después de todo habían logrado dejar de lado sus diferencias de lado para enfrentar a los de Kuroinu gracias al peliblanco. En cuanto a los gemelos ellos comían, bueno su apetito era increíble tanto que le ganaban al peliblanco cuando el copia pizza y helados de fresa.

El peliblanco estaba sentado en medio de Kaguya y Olga quienes le daban de comer, pero el vio que faltaba alguien, y era Claudia, no la había visto desde que había comenzado la fiesta.

El peliblanco dijo que debía hacer algo y que no se preocuparan y que siguiera con lo que estuviera haciendo, dicho esto se fue a buscar a Claudia, el peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos hasta que vio un cuarto iluminado, era de la biblioteca, sin más se fue a revisar.

-Dante: Con que aquí estas, decía el peliblanco entrando a la sala.

La mujer estaba sentada mientras leía un libro de portada negra, tenía una mirada nostálgica, hasta que el peliblanco la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Claudia: Dante-dono, no debería estar celebrando con los demás? Preguntaba la mujer tratando de lucir normal.

-Dante: Estaba pero note que no estabas, así que decidí buscarte, porque estás aquí?

-Claudia: Este era el lugar favorito de Klaus, siempre venia aquí a leer sus libros, especialmente este de aquí, a el nunca le intereso nada que tuviera que ver con los caballeros, el siempre era un pacifista, la mujer hablaba acerca de su esposo poco a poco sus ojos parecían que querían llorar, a pesar de que jamás pudo darle un hijo, ella lo amo.

-Dante: Lo siento….

-Claudia: Porque te disculpas?

-Dante: Estuve vigilando a Grave, pero decid no asesinarlo cuando podía, sabía que estaba aliado con el enemigo, pero yo…es mi culpa que tu esposo haya muerto, el peliblanco mostraba una mirada un tanto triste.

El peliblanco sintió una mano sobre su mejía, solo para ver a Claudia que le daba una sonrisa.

-Claudia: Kaguya-dono, me conto de cómo te sentías, no tienes que sentir culpa, también me conto acerca de quién eres en realidad en verdad no creí que serias hijo de Sparda, pero tu apellido y todo lo que hiciste para defenderme me lo dejo muy en claro, pero a pesar de que eres mitad demonio, no siempre podrás proteger a todos, decía la mujer era una forma de decir que el peliblanco no tenía la culpa.

El peliblanco se mantuvo observando los ojos de Claudia no sabía, si sentirse mal o aliviado.

-Claudia: Sera mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta, yo en un rato lo alcanzo Dante-dono decía la mujer tranquilamente.

El peliblanco asintió y se fue de la sala, Claudia prosiguió a poner el libro en su lugar, en eso noto como salía un pedazo de hoja, ella abrió en esa página para ver que era, era una carta.

Ella vio la letra y era de su esposo, entonces la abrió para leerla.

 _-Claudia si estás leyendo probablemente yo ya no esté en este mundo…quiero pedirte disculpas por dejarte el trabajo de la familia Levantine, mientras yo seguía leyendo mis libros, pero eso no es lo que quiero hablar. Lo que quiero decir es que yo sabía de los planes de mi padre, cuando me entere no sabía si ayudarte o a mi padre, ambos son personas importantes para mí, a pesar de todo eran mi familia_ , _cuando las demás princesas llegaron a nuestro territorio junto a las elfas oscuras sabía muy bien que mi padre iría tras ellas también, pero note a ese hombre que las acompañaba, algo me decía que el sería capaz de salvarte de mi padre._

 _A pesar de estar casados jamás pude darte un hijo, aun así tú me trataste con amabilidad, quiero que sigas tu vida, sigue adelante, encuentra la felicidad y el verdadero amor, quiero que dejes de ser mi esposa, solo se Claudia, te deseo suerte para encontrar a tu destinado…_

Fin de la carta.

Claudia leí la carta con lágrimas, no sabía, como sentirse, la carta era una forma indirecta de divorcio.

* * *

 **Noche.**

La fiesta había terminado, todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que las sirvientas limpiaban todo.

El peliblanco llevaba a unas medio borrachas o medias dormidas Olga, Chloe, Maia y Luu-Luu a sus cuartos, eran acompañados por Kaguya y Prim que eran las únicas que no bebieron, quienes cargaban a Vent y Aile, como si fueran dos madres cargando a sus hijos.

Nota: No lo malentiendan los niños no bebieron.

-Prim: Han visto a Alicia-nee-sama 

-Dante: Iré a buscarla después de dejarlas a todas en sus cuartos.

-Kaguya: Prim-dono estoy segura que se encuentra bien, los de Kuroinu no vendrán, no ganan nada viniendo a este territorio.

Nota: Para que si dante ya los volvió sus perras, sí o no.

El peliblanco proseguía a dejar a cada uno en su cuarto, cuando al fin acabaron dejaría a Kaguya y Prim en sus cuartos pero no contaba que en el camino se encontraría con Alicia , quien se notaba un poco borracha.

-Dante: Oh! Alicia! Donde estabas tenías preocupada a to…..! no termino de hablar ya que la rubia lo callo con un beso, esto sorprendió al peliblanco.

Esto sucedió ante los ojos de Prim y kaguya, quienes abrieron sus ojos como podían.

La rubia se separó del peliblanco solo para ver su rostro, la chica tenía un fuerte sonrojo.

-Alicia: Dante…..me gustas!Decía la chica sonrojada.

-Dante: Alicia?...Estas borracha, no sabes lo que dices, dijo el peliblanco suspirando con fastidio.

-Alicia: Podre estar borracha….hip!...pero….hip!...mis sentimientos…..por ti…..hip!...son reales….

-Prim: Alicia-nee-sama….decía la peli rosa, ella también había encontrado sentimientos por el peliblanco. Lo confirmo cuando lo vio llorar y ahora su hermana tenia sentimientos, por el mismo hombre.

-Alicia: Sé que tienes una relación con Olga, Chloe, Kaguya…hip!…Sabes?...no me importaría…..ser otra más Dante…hip!...decía la rubia volviendo a besar al peliblanco.

El peliblanco estaba anonadado la chica le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, aunque estaba borracha. Volteo a ver Kaguya que estaba enojada, inflo sus mejillas, lucia más tierna que enojada.

Nota: Me recuerda a La Waifu miku.

-Alicia: Dante…déjame…..estar a tu lado por siempre….decía la rubia empezando a mostrar signos de que quería llorar.

-Nota: Mierda, me lo acabo de imaginar pero se ve demasiado linda.

Entonces ella sintió una mano acariciando su cabellera rubia, solo para ver al peliblanco.

-Dante: Me siento feliz que me digas eso, pero eso dímelo cuando estés consiente y no borracha está bien?, dijo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa.

Alicia al ver esto se puso roja como un tomate, llego al punto de no poder más, para quedarse inconsciente.

-Dante: Vaya no esperaba esa reacción, mejor la llevo a su cama, ustedes mejor regresen a su cuarto, es mejor descansar.

-Prim: Buenas noches Dante-sama, dijo mientras se despedía, para irse a su cuarto.

Kaguya hizo una reverencia para retirarse, aunque ella tenía otros planes.

El peliblanco cargo a la chica para llevársela a su cuarto, el de ella, al llegar la dejo cuidadosamente en la cama, para cubrirla con una sábana y luego salir de la habitación o eso tenía pensado.

Alicia quien se había recuperado de su desmayo, tomo la mano del peliblanco, acción que hizo que se volteara.

-Dante: Alicia?

-Alicia: Dante….quédate a mi lado…

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, ilumino un poco los ojos morados de la rubia, el peliblanco acepto, tomo una silla que se encontraba en el cuarto, lo puso de lado de la cama de Alicia para sentarse.

-Dante Estaré aquí cuando me necesites, decía el prota.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alicia, quien le dijo que no la dejara y que ni piense que se fuera cuando ella se duerma.

-Alicia: No puedo dormir….

-Dante: Creo que tengo una forma de dormir

-Alicia: En serio? Cual?

-Dante: Una canción, de un circulo saco una guitarra, pero todos ya sabemos cuál es no, así es Nevan, aunque la rubia se sorprendió al saber que el peliblanco tocaba un instrumento.

-Alicia: Que es eso?

-Dante: Una guitarra

-Alicia: Es como las que ocupan los músicos?

-Dante: Si, algo así, espero que te guste.

La rubia se puso atento en lo que tocaría el peliblanco, le parecía emocionante.

(Canción: Seed of love, ustedes saben yo llore como niñita cuando la volví a escuchar)

El peliblanco con una suave melodía al tocar los acordes, para empezar a cantar.

 _In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up_

 _The clouds keeps them from the light_

Alicia estaba asombrada al ver que el peliblanco no solo era bueno para el combate pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo al escuchar la letra de la canción, era de amor, definitivamente, pero al mismo tiempo era triste, pero reflejaba esperanza.

 _And the sky cries white tears of snow_

 _But still, the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine_

Su Corazón latía rápidamente, inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo que sus emociones volaba al escuchar la canción.

-Alicia: (Dante…..realmente…yo me he enamorado de ti….) dijo ella en su mente.

 _Dark winter away, come spring_

 _My young seeds once again will look up to the sky_

 _And I know they will grow strong_

 _My young seeds once again will look up to the sky_

 _And I know they will grow strong_

Al cabo de tres minutos el peliblanco, el peliblanco termino la canción.

-Dante: Y bien? Te puedes dormir?

-Alicia: No talvez si tocas otra vez me duerma….por favor…..

El comentario de la rubia hizo que el peliblanco dibujara en su rostro, además de reír un poco.

-Alicia: De que te ríes?

-Dante: Eres capaz de poner ese tipo de expresiones, te vez más linda así jajaja.

La chica se sonrojo, desvió su mirada, su expresión era de enojada tierna, pero dio una leve sonrisa, al parecer le gusto el cumplido del peliblanco.

-Dante: La tocare otra vez, así que espero que puedas dormir, está bien?

El peliblanco volvió a tocar la canción, mientras que Alicia disfrutaba de la dulce melodía junto a la voz del hombre del cual ella se había enamorado.

Fuera del cuarto se encontraban dos chicas una peli rosa y una pelinegra, eran Prim y Kaguya, quienes estaban en su cuarto hasta que escucharon una melodía y siguieron hasta el lugar del que provenía, y terminaron nuevamente en la entrada del cuarto de Alicia.

Ambas chicas abrieron un poco la puerta para ver quien producía esa melodía, las dos se sorprendieron al saber quién era, el peliblanco, ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras disfrutaba un rato más antes de irse a dormir.

Cada una tenía diferentes pensamientos, Kaguya definitivamente se enamora más del peliblanco, ahora ya quería entregarle su cuerpo como su alma.

Prim ella había encontrado sentimientos de amor en el peliblanco, ahora se intensificaba, ya quería confesarle sus sentimientos.

Alicia, Prim y Kaguya, ya se podía imaginar su vida junto al peliblanco, que siempre querían que le dedicaran una canción así.

* * *

 **Día siguiente.**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Alicia, la luz despertó al peliblanco.

-Dante: Ya es de día….

Observo a la cama de la rubia, para encontrarla completamente dormida con una bella sonrisa, al parecer disfruto mucho las canciones de una noche.

El peliblanco sonrió levemente, solo para darle un beso en la frente de la chica para luego irse.

Lo que nuestro prota no sabía era que la chica estaba despierta, sonrió y toco con su mano en al frente donde el peliblanco le había dado un beso.

-Alicia: Dante….decía el nombre del hombre que amaba con una sonrisa.

Con el peliblanco el caminaba por los pasillo, cualquier sirviente que lo viera, saludaba cortésmente, el peliblanco solo lo regresaba.

Siguió caminado hasta que se topó con Olga.

-Dante: Buenos días Olga, pudiste dormir.

-Olga: Buenos días Dante, si dormir bien aunque…hubiera dormido mejor si estuvieras a mi lado. Dijo susurrando lo último solo para que el peliblanco.

-Dante: en verdad eres muy mimada. Decía el peliblanco un tanto sonrojado.

-Olga: Tienes planes para hoy'

-Dante: Primero tomare un baño y luego quizás hable con Claudia, acerca de Kuroinu y tú?

-Olga: Yo practicare mi magia y ayudare a Chloe a entrenar y después podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, decía la mujer sonriéndole al peliblanco.

La mujer prosiguió a irse, no sin antes darle un beso al peliblanco, ella se fue dejando al peliblanco un buen sabor de boca y que no podía dejar de mirar a Olga.

-Dante: (Si estuviera en mi mundo definitivamente me hubieran arrestado, por tener a muchas chicas, decía el peliblanco un tanto divertido)

El peliblanco entro al baño, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para entrar a la sala donde se encontraba con una gran tina. Lo que no conto fue que cierta pelinegra y peli rosa entraron después de el sin hacer ruido.

-Dante: Esto se siente bien, puedo relajarme de nuevo, decía el peliblanco.

En eso sus manos lo abrazaron por atrás del peliblanco, cosa que lo alarmo ya que no sintió que alguien estuviera detrás de él.

-Kaguya: Soy yo Dante-dono…..

-Dante: Oh! Kaguya eres tu…y bien que haces aquí? Decía tranquilo el peliblanco a la miko.

-Kaguya: No es obvio? Pasar más tiempo contigo, como tu futura tengo que pasar más tiempo contigo, decía Kaguya alegre.

-Dante: Pero….

No termino de hablar ya que alguien además que kaguya se hizo presente, y era Prim quien con una toalla se cubría el cuerpo mientras entraba al a gua.

-Prim: Dante-sama espero que no te moleste si Kaguya-dono y yo estemos contigo mientras tomas un baño, decía tímidamente, mientras evitaba mirar al peliblanco.

-Dante: No me molesta, decía el peliblanco tratando de esconder su sonrojo que era leve, por el cuerpo de las chicas.

Entonces Kaguya se sentó muy cerca del peliblanco, esto hizo que Prim se sonrojara, se cubría su cara con sus manos de la vergüenza, aunque dejaba una pequeña abertura para ver.

-Dante:…Kaguya?...

-Kaguya: Si? Dante-sama?

-Dante: Estas muy cerca?

Entonces kaguya se puso frente a frente con el peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Quiero que me tomes Dante.

Esto dejo un poco impactado al peliblanco pero ya se veía venir algo así, aunque Prim no entendió al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos entendió que era lo que pasaba.

-Dante: Estas segura?, pero esta Prim, decía el peliblanco.

-Kaguya: Estoy y segura y no se preocupe por Prim-dono, estoy segura que ella no le molestara vernos ya que ella siente algo por ti.

-Dante: Ah!, entonces volteo a ver a la peli rosa, quien se acerca al peliblanco

-Prim: Etto…..Dante-sama yo…..la verdad es que yo…QUIERO SE SU MUJER, LO AMO! Decía la chica roja como tomate cerrando sus al saber si aceptaba o no.

-Dante: Gracias, me siento feliz que te sientas así por mi…..pero debes saber que no solo serias tu…el peliblanco no pudo continuar ya que Prim lo interrumpió.

-Prim: Si lo se Kaguya-dono, me dijo acerca de tu relación con las demás pero eso no me importa, solamente quiero estar a tu lado.

-Kaguya: Igual a mi Dante-dono, solo te pido que me trates igual que a las demás.

Entonces el peliblanco correspondió a ambas chicas dándoles un abrazo.

-Dante: No las dejare de lado.

-Kaguya: Sé que no lo harás, se apartó un poco solo para luego besar al peliblanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separó del peliblanco por la falta de aire.

-Prim: Dante-sama…..yo también quiero…..decía tímidamente.

Entonces ella el peliblanco juntaron sus labios, al principio la chica estaba algo tensa, pero poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar el beso.

Así los tres empezaron con el acto de "amor".

Los tres salieron de la gran tina solo para colocar una toalla en el suelo, Kaguya empezaba a lamer el miembro del peliblanco, poco a poco iba aumentado la velocidad.

Prim. Ella besaba al peliblanco con amor, mientras sentía como el peliblanco acariciaba sus pechos.

Kaguya seguía jugando con el amigo del peliblanco hasta que escucho un quejido del hombre, esto hizo que aumentara sus lamidas, duro unos cuantos minutos solo para que sintiera como el miembro se hacía más grande.

-Dante: Kaguya…..me…vengo!

Libero una gran cantidad de su esencia en la boca de la sacerdotisa, quien no lo pensó dos veces solo para comenzar a beberlo.

-Kaguya: (Siempre creí que tendría un mal sabor…pero el de Dante-dono es todo lo contrario) decía la miko en su mente mientras saboreaba el líquido de nuestro prota.

Kaguya dejo salir el miembro del peliblanco mientras hacía ruidos lascivos.

-Kaguya: Sabe delicioso, Cariño….

Entonces la peli rosa tomo el lugar de la miko, para comenzar a lamer el miembro del peliblanco.

-Prim: (No sabe mal…puede que me vuelva adicta a Dante-sama) decía ella en su mente mientras jugaba bruscamente con el miembro del prota.

Al cabo de un rato el peliblanco se corrió dentro de la boca de chica, quien se ahogó por la cantidad, pero trato de no "desperdiciarlo".

Después de un rato, en la sala se escuchaban gemidos de las dos chicas, Prim estaba sobre Kaguya, mientras que una de ellas era embestida por el peliblanco solo para que este se corriera dentro de una y luego seguir con la otra, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que una hora después terminaron siendo parte del peliblanco, ninguna de ellas pudo resistir el placer de haberlo hecho con el peliblanco.

El peliblanco se encontraba con una kaguya dormida y cansada en sus brazos, junto a él se encontraba Prim, ambas chicas, ambas tenían una sonrisa, ya que eran mujeres del hombre que amaban.

El peliblanco llevo a Kaguya a su cuarto para que descansaran, después, siguió caminando a lado de Prim, quien estaba cansada, pero ahora quería estar más tiempo con el peliblanco.

-Prim: Dante-sama? Adónde vamos?

-Dante: Iremos a un lago que está cerca del territorio.

-Prim. Como sabes que hay un lago?, pregunto ya que en ningún momento el peliblanco había salido del castillo.

-Dante: Durante la invasión estaba en una torre del castillo y pude ver que había un lago, además quería salir me parecía un poco aburrido estar todo el tiempo en el castillo.

-Prim: Entiendo…..entonces permítame acompañarlo Dante-sama, decía alegre el peliblanco.

-Dante: Claro.

Salieron del castillo, para caminar en dirección al lago, fue media hora de camino del castillo hacia ese lugar, durante el transcurso hablaron de cosas triviales, para así conocerse mejor, era raro para el peliblanco fue la primer vez que hablo de su trabajo en mucho tiempo y la forma en como vivía, pero Dante aun no había hablado del todo sobre su familia.

Hasta que por fin llegaron, pudieron ver un gran lago, el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver sus reflejos en él.

Ambos se sentaron cerca del lago, para poner sus pies en las frías aguas y disfrutar esa sensación.

-Prim: Haaaah, se siente tan relajante, jamás había hecho esto, decía alegre, al ser alguien de la nobleza, tenía que actuar como tal, no podía divertirse como lo haría un plebeyo.

-Dante: Debe ser difícil…

-Prim: Lo es y más cuando no tienes el derecho a opinar…decía ella con la cabeza baja.

-Dante: Es sobre tu compromiso…..ya antes me habías hablado de eso….

-Prim: en parte, veras mis padres son los que administran una gran parte de la economía del continente como al igual una pequeña parte del ejército, mi hermana al ser la mayor se le fue permitido decidir si casarse o servir en el ejército y como sabrás ella decidió lo segundo, pero yo al ser la menor decidieron comprometerme con el hijo del ministro, para así darle un heredero a mi familia, lo peor de todo es que no podía negarme, tenía que aceptarlo como si me agradara la idea de casarme con alguien a quien yo no amo. Decía la chica apretando sus puños de frustración.

El peliblanco solo tomo su mano en una forma muy cariñosa.

-Dante: Ya no es necesario que te cases con el…..la peli rosa miro sorprendida al peliblanco.

-Dante: Después de todo yo fui el que tomo tu pureza, te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, romperé ese compromiso y acabare con esa estúpida ley.

La chica al oír eso se sonroja, al igual que quería llorar, no aguanto más y puso su car contra el pecho del peliblanco para llorar, mientras nuestro protagonista la consolaba.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

Un grupo de mercenarios se acercaba, quienes traían un huevo, era de un dragón, el gripo tenía como objetivo que el huevo callera en las manos del peliblanco, esas eran las ordenes de su líder.

Exactamente se acercaban al lago, ya que el camino que habían tomado era uno para que no fueran descubiertos. Al llegar pudieron ver que había dos personas ahí, lograron identificarlos, era como si el destino quisiera, que lo que planearon se volviera realidad.

Sin más se escabulleron para dejar que el huevo cerca de ellos. Se dirigieron a al parte superior del lago para dejar el huevo y que la corriente lo guiara y todo resulto de esa manera, el huevo fue llevado por la corriente hacia el peliblanco.

-Prim: Eh? Mira eso Dante-sama? Decia la chica apuntando al huevo.

-Dante: Un huevo?

El peliblanco se adentró en el lago para recoger el huevo y volver con la peli rosa, los de Kuroinu vieron esto y se quedaron seguros que nuestro protagonista se quedaría con el huevo.

-Dante: Es muy grande para ser un huevo?

-Prim: Es un huevo de dragón es muy raro encontrase con uno!

-Dante: Y bueno que hago con esto, tal vez debería conservarlo.

-Prim: No creo que esa sea una buena idea, los dragones son conocidos como seres muy temidos, destruyen pueblos como si nada, aunque seas muy poderoso, no creo que sea una buena idea tener un dragón cerca, decía la peli rosa con algo de miedo al recordar relatos sobre esa criatura.

-Dante: No te preocupes, por lo menos no es un dios demonio, dijo el peliblanco recordando con los anteriores tres reyes demonios que se había enfrentado.

Nota: Sé que hay dudas si realmente son reyes o dioses, pero en cualquier manera tomémoslo como si fuera lo mismo ya que sabemos tienen gran poder y en total son cuatro eso por ahora, pero recordemos que en la novela de Devil May Cry 2, sucesos que ocurren antes del juego hay cierta parte en la que Dante se enfrenta a Mundus, esta vez el peliblanco lo derroto sin siquier utilizar su devil trigger.

-Prim: Usted ya se ha enfrentado a un dios demonio ante?!

-Dante: Es una historia un tanto larga, aunque me pregunto cómo será el dragón que salga del huevo?

-Prim: Quizás sea uno de apariencia aterradora, decía la chica nerviosa.

En esos momentos Prim podía ver como el huevo podía absorber cierta energía que salía del peliblanco, Prim podía sentir toda esa energía era cálida, pero aun hizo que se preocupara por el peliblanco. Al cabo de unos minutos el huevo dejo de absorber la energía del peliblanco, aunque el peliblanco no había notado esto.

-Prim: Dante-sama que fue eso?

-Dante: Hmm?...es solo una hipótesis, pero es posible que este huevo halla absorbido mi energía demoniaca, debe ser por que no está con sus padres, normalmente una cría absorbe la energía de sus padres, aunque este proceso normalmente lo he visto en unas clases especiales de demonios.

Prim: Entiendo?...pero si el huevo absorbió su energía eso no significa que el huevo se romperá muy pronto?

-Dante: Eso no lo sé, me especializo en demonios.

En esos momentos ambos notaron como el huevo comenzaba a brillar emanado un color carmesí, parecía como si estuviera cambiando algo dentro del huevo.

-Dante: Al parecer está listo, para salir.

-Prim: En serio?! Pregunto con curiosidad y con un poco de miedo, al saber que el dragón saldría de su huevo. El huevo empezó a agrietarse, poco a poco, esto se hizo más notorio, los dos no apartaron sus miradas, es más ni siquiera parpadearon.

Un pedazo de huevo se rompió dejando ver unos ojos azules como los del peliblanco, Dante y Prim seguían viendo como el huevo se ilumino por completo segando a los dos.

Cuando la luz se disipo, vieron que en los brazos del peliblanco en donde se suponía que se encontraba el huevo, se encontraba una pequeña de ojos azules, cabello blanco con unos toques de lavanda, al igual que su cabello unos cuernos de color blanco, alas blancas y una pequeña cola, pero estaba desnuda.

-Prim: Dante-sama? No se suponía que del huevo saliera un dragón? Pregunto la chica algo impactada al ver que una pequeña niña que tenía unos rasgos de dragón.

La niña miro a la chica y al hombre con curiosidad, empezó a oler a ambos, los dos se preguntaron qué estaba haciendo, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar. La pequeña se les adelanto.

-mama! Papa! Exclamo alegremente con una sonrisa, para saltar a los brazos de Prim, que la atrapo.

Esto dejo a ambos en duda, la pequeña salió del huevo y les llamo papa y mama?

-Prim: Ehhhhhhhh? Grito la peli rosa al parecer era la única que reacción de esta manera, esto hizo que la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Prim se tapa los oídos.

-mama no hagas tanto ruido!, decía la pequeña.

-Dante: Pequeña no nos estarás confundiendo, nosotros no somos tus padres….

-Si lo son!

-Dante: Que no!

-Que sí!

-Dante: Que no!

-Que sí!

Prim veía esto con unas sonrisa parecía una verdadera discusión entre padre e hija, ella pensó que no sería mala idea, después de todo ella ya había planeado tener un bebe del peliblanco o al menos esa era la idea.

El peliblanco dejo de discutir con la pequeña, solo para suspirar con fastidio. Pero al parecer el reciente cambio de lo que sería el dragón fue debido a que le peliblanco dejo que le robaran demasiada energía demoniaca aunque para el peliblanco solo se le vino la idea de que ya era padre, bueno él ya lo era desde que adopto a Vent y Aile, pero no pensó que la cantidad de niños incrementaría.

El miro al peliblanco que estaba en sus brazos, y ella lo miro solo para sonreírle y extender sus brazos.

-Papa! Exclamo alegremente, haciendo la señal como si quisiera un abrazo.

El peliblanco así de tierno, no pudo evitar mostrara un leve sonrojo, en esos momentos él pensó que no sería mala idea tenerla como hija, aunque técnicamente lo era y no podía negar que era adorable y el hecho que no era capaz de dejar a una recién nacida en medio del bosque, así que no le quedo de otra que hacer lo correcto.

-Dante: Hi hi, soy tu padre! Decía con una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la levantaba al cielo, ella solo sonreía.

-Dante: Y ella es tu Mamá! Dijo el peliblanco para tomar a la chica de la cintura y se pegara a él.

Prim estaba sonrojada, e impresionada de que el peliblanco aceptara esa responsabilidad, hasta hace un rato él estaba discutiendo con la pequeña, ella sonrió y le dijo.

-Prim: Soy tu Mamá, decía alegre abrazando a la pequeña y ella correspondió al abrazo

-Prim: Dante-sama, debemos conseguir algo de ropa

-Dante: Yo me encargo, dijo el peliblanco solo para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico de donde hizo aparecer ropas, para la pequeña, consistían en un capelet blanco con cuello peludo, una blusa rosa, una falda blanca con volantes y zapatos de muñeca rosa.

Como es que tenia eso? Al parecer el peliblanco algunos hechizos de su antigua compañera Trish, pero al parecer el peliblanco nunca vio necesario ocupar este tipo de hechizos, a menos que fuera un combate y necesitara cambiar de armas.

Vistieron a la pequeña tierna, eran las palabras perfectas, para describir a la pequeña en los brazos de Prim. También le arreglaron el cabello, aunque el peliblanco para esto materializo algún que otro accesorio. Le ataron el cabello en trenzas, cada una adornada con tres cuentas de color azul oscuro.

-Prim: Dante-sama si la aceptaste como nuestra hija, que nombre le pondrás?

-Dante: Hmm?...se puso a pensar mientras veía a la pequeña, quien también quería saber su nombre.

-Blanco, era uno de los colores más predominaban en ella, pero también pensó que al ser dragón y al tener la energía demoniaca de un diablo o súper demonio, como se le conocen a los demonios, al fin se decidió

-Nota: Devil may cry o sí.

-Dante: Kanna ese será tu nombre, dijo para tomar a la pequeña.

-Dante: Te gusta.

-Kanna: Si papa!, exclamo alegre.

Prim veía esto con una sonrisa en un mismo día se había convertido en una mujer por el hombre que le robo su corazón y ahora tenía una hija.

* * *

 **Más tarde.**

El peliblanco junto a Prim y su hija regresaban al castillo, todas las sirvientas veían asombradas a la pequeña, era tierna, pero tenía cuernos, alas y colas, parecía un dragón.

Cuando se reunió con las demás que estaban en una relación con el peliblanco, las llamo Mamá a cada una. Olga, Chloe y se sorprendieron, luego el peliblanco trato de explicarles acerca de Kanna y lo de Prim, pero el detalle es que la pequeña por lo que se veía podía sentir como el peliblanco había convertido en mujeres a todas, o al menos las que habían confesado sus sentimientos hasta ahora, véanlo algo como lo que hace los animales por instintos, se podría decir.

-Olga: Así que tomaste a la pequeña Prim, decía Olga sería con la pequeña en su regazo.

-Chloe: Sera que ella sabe de lo nuestro con Dante-san y por eso nos llamó mamá, decía un tanto confundida pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kaguya: Kanna-chan, me podrías decir quién soy?, preguntaba la miko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kanna: Eres una de mis mamá! Exclamo con una sonrisa.

La miko no podía estar más feliz, de hecho ninguna tenía una hija del peliblanco, aunque era parte del aura y energía del peliblanco, ellas habían aceptado a la pequeña como hija del peliblanco.

Justo en eso vinieron Luu-Luu, Maia, Alicia, Claudia en compañía de los gemelos.

Nota: Esto se va poner bueno.

-Claudia: Dante-sama tenemos que hablar sobre el próximo objetivo de Kuroinu. Decía seriamente.

-Luu-Luu: Quien es la pequeña? Pregunto la loli curiosa.

Nota: Mira quien habla.

-Kanna: Soy Kanna, decía sonriendo.

-Alicia: Oye Dante donde encontraste a la niña, dijo la rubia acercándose para ver a Kanna.

Entonces Kanna comienza a oler a la rubia.

-Kanna eres otra de mis mamá? Pregunto la niña

Esto dejo en duda a los recién llegados quienes no sabían de qué se trataba, aunque Prim y las demás, ya sabían, y como Alicia beso al día anterior se podría decir que ella cargaba un poco de la esencia del peliblanco.

-Alicia: Eh?...Eeeeeehhh?!

-Maia: Como que una de tus mamá?

-Kanna: Tiene un poco del olor de mi Papa en ella, decía inocentemente.

Luu-Luu empezó a oler y no encontró nada

-Luu-Luu: No es cierto, no tiene ningún olor.

-Alicia: Quien es tu padre?

Kanna salto al regazo de Olga para caer en el del peliblanco.

-Kanna: Él es mi papa?

Esto dejo sonrojada a la rubia, y en dudas a Luu-Luu, Claudia y Maia, ya que si bien tenía su cabello y sus ojos no se parecía mucho al peliblanco. Aunque volviendo con los gemelos ubo cierta castaña que se enojó con esto.

-Aile: Tienes muchas agallas para decir que dante-san es tu padre, si nosotros estábamos con él desde mucho antes que tu aparecieras. La expresión tranquila de la niña cambio a una que les dio a todos alrededor, en cuanto a Vent el miraba anonadado por la belleza de Kanna, fue en esos momentos que todos pudieron ver como de los ojos de ambas niñas salían rayos, como si hubiera nacido una rivalidad. Pero lo más increíble es que los gemelos al fin comenzaron a ver al peliblanco como una figura paterna en pocos días, su relación había mejorado.

-Claudia: Acaso tienes más de una mamá?

-Kanna: Si ellas son mis mamá, dijo sonriendo y apuntando a Olga, Chloe, Prim y Kaguya, quienes sonrieron con un leve sonrojo.

Esto dejo en shock a las cuatro mujeres y a los gemelos, que ahora tenían más dudas.

-Luu-Luu: Entonces yo también soy una de tus mamás, ya que él será mi esposo. Decía algo celosa la loli.

-Kanna: No tienes el olor de papa en ti, no eres mi mama

Esto dejo en piedra a la loli, que no sabía que tenía que hacer para que la llamaran mamá

-Luu-Luu: Entonces que tengo que hacer para tener tu olor Dante? Pregunto rápidamente al peliblanco.

El peliblanco tomo a los gemelos y a Kanna solo para alejarse de ese lugar y jugar con ellos, Olga y Chloe desviaron su mirada a otro lado mientras sonreían levemente, Prim y Kaguya se sonrojaron mientras bajaban sus cabezas.

Alicia tenía una leve idea de lo que era el olor del que hablaba la pequeña, teniendo en cuenta que a las demás las llamo mamá.

Maia veía esto con una sonrisa, mientras que pensaba de que hubiera pasado si Vault jamás hubiera sido así, habría tenido un niño o niña con él?, eso pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba al peliblanco con sus hijos, mientras que Luu-Luu trataba de saber acerca del olor.

Alicia unió los cabos, al saber que era el olor, ella vio al peliblanco y Olga desnudos cuando los despertó a ambos, y esa mañana cuando fue darse un baño vio como el peliblanco hacia el amor con Kaguya y su hermana, y sobre Chloe era de suponer que sería igual que su reina, ese era el olor del que hablaba la niña, la única duda que le quedaba era porque Kanna le llamo mamá, si no lo había hecho con el peliblanco.

Aunque ella no había aceptado la idea todavía de que el peliblanco y su hermana lo habían hecho, ella sabía que las elfas y Dante tenían una relación, ella se enojó al saber que Kaguya y Prim lo hicieron con el peliblanco, pero también fueron celos. Ahora mismo ella tenía más razones para volverse la mujer del peliblanco, por la pequeña Kanna, aunque también era por los gemelos, al ver las sonrisas brillantes de los niños, era algo que podía alegrar a todos a pesar de estar en una guerra, con una gran determinación ella se confesaría de nuevo al peliblanco.

Después de esa escena entre padre y madres, se llevó a cabo una reunión, Prim y Kaguya no estaban presentes ya que querían pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, además de que no querían que los niños escucharan la conversación.

Se hablo acerca del último objetivo, Celestine, la reina del continente, quien era la reencarnación de una diosa, ella tenía el poder de ver el futuro una pequeña parte, ellos no sabían cuando atacaría el enemigo, por eso tenían que ir a la capital, donde se encontraba el palacio real de Celestine.

Así se acordaron que mañana iría a la capital para reunirse con Celestine y darle la noticia sobre Kuroinu, de esta manera concluyo la reunión.

Al terminar la reunión vieron que ya era de noche, sin más todos se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar, Las mama de Kanna preguntaron sobre con cuál de ellas quería dormir, ella respondió Prim, las demás al sentirse derrotadas se desanimaron, pero Kanna las animo, les dijo que dormiría con ellas otro día con ellas, las demás aceptaron felizmente, pero no sería sola con Prim, ya que invito a los gemelos para que durmieran junto a ellas , al parecer la niña a pesar de que al principio no se llevaba bien con Aile, después de jugar con Dante mejoro su relación y al parecer admitieron que eran hermanas y como hermanos es mejor estar juntos.

El peliblanco estaba en uno de los balcones del castillo, viendo hacia la nada de la noche, pero no estaba solo, justo atrás de el llego Alicia.

-Alicia: Dante.

El peliblanco volteo para verla.

-Dante: Alicia? Que haces despierta tan tarde?, deberías dormir.

-Alicia: Eso mismo te pregunto, no deberías estar con tus hijos?

-Dante: Lo sé, pero estaba pensando que esta será la última batalla con Kuroinu, aún no sé qué hare después de esto, decía con su tono serio.

-Alicia: supongo que te iras después de que todo esto termine? Decía con un tono triste.

El peliblanco noto el tono triste de la chica, así que la abrazo.

-Dante: Yo aún tengo mucho trabajo en mi mundo y si tengo que regresar, pero cuando termine el trabajo volver para estar con ustedes y con mis niños….decía con una dulce voz a la rubia.

Ella se sonrojo al sentir la ternura del peliblanco, enseguida le dio un beso, el cual correspondió.

Se separaron para recuperar un poco el aliento, el peliblanco cargo a la chica en estilo princesa.

-Dante: vamos a dormir, decía sonriendo el peliblanco.

-Alicia: Hi!(aunque tengo otros planes), pensó la última parte con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco no durmió con Prim, Kanna, Vent y Aile, ya que por obvias razones alicia hizo durmiera con él. Esa fue un día más en la vida del peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con Vault.**

En esos momentos estaba en un lugar desconocido, con vario planos y pergaminos mágico pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una estatua en forma de demonio, pero este era diferente a los demás, estaba en un trono, pero este cargaba una armadura que la daba sensación de un caballero.

-Vault: Se acerca el final de esta guerra maestro, no importa si esas perras tienen la ayuda de ese cazador de demonios.

-La verdad tomo mucho tiempo, por fin podre acabar con esos dioses que me sellaron y también erradicar a Sparda, al final el solo pudo sellarme, pudo haberme matado, pero decidió sellarme, al fin estaré de vuelta, Vault prepara todo para mi retorno.

-Vault: Si maestro, al fin podremos vengarnos de los dioses y de Dante.

-Sparda tiene que morir, toda su sangre tiene que ser borrada.

Fin del episodio.

Y bien chicos lo dejare hasta aquí, me tomo un tiempo pero lo termine solo faltan tres episodios y esto terminara, bien adivinen quien será el protagonista de el próximo fic que estará conectado a este, déjenmelo en sus reviews.

Próximo episodio-Misión 14-Final de Kuroinu-Celestine.


	15. Chapter 15

Bienvenidos chicos a este mundo de fantasía, amor y asesinatos, si me escuche como en la película de Deadpool, pero bien eso es lo necesario para una buena película, por cierto alguien me hizo una mala jugada estaba tranquilo un día y boom alguien me envía el final de Kingdom Hearts, nota que chingados el final fue triste no habrá spoilers, no quiero que ustedes pasen por el mismo sufrimiento, por cierto hay otra Ova de Kuroinu que chingados, les gusta hacerme sufrir. Maldición Japón pero bueno mejor comencemos.

* * *

 **Misión 14-Final de Kuroinu-Celestine.**

El peliblanco comenzaba a despertar, abrió sus para ver la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, sería un día soleado.

El peliblanco sintió un peso extra que estaba sobre él, logro ver una caballera rubia, sabía muy bien que era, se levantó, le dio un beso a la chica, solo para cambiarse y salir de la habitación.

Cuando el peliblanco salió, Alicia se levantó, una de sus manos toco sus labios en donde el peliblanco la había besado, sonrió ante esto, comenzó a vestirse para ir a la capital de toda Eostia, donde se encontraría con Celestine.

Con el peliblanco el caminaba por los pasillos solo para encontrarse con Olga y Chloe.

-Dante: Buenos días Olga, Chloe!

-Olga: Buenos días Dante, como durmieron tú y los pequeños!

-Dante: Bueno…..no dormí con Prim y con los niños, dijo un tanto nervioso el peliblanco, esto hizo que las dos elfas tuvieran una expresión confusa.

Chloe: Entonces…..

Tres doritos después, el peliblanco dijo la razón de porque no durmió con Prim y sus hijos.

-Olga: Así que….también lo hiciste con Alicia?

-Dante: Si….

-Chloe: Quien será la siguiente? Maia? Dijo la semi elfa con algo de sarcasmo.

-Dante: Pensé que se enojarían?

-Olga: Claro que estamos enojadas, no es así Chloe?

-Chloe: Si Origa-sama.

-Olga: Aunque que la poligamia es algo común, aun me es algo difícil compartir con otras mujeres, más cuando el número de ellas está incrementando, así que cuando todo este termine, por eso tendremos una charla cuando todo esto acabe, dijo la última afilando su mirada al peliblanco que solo tenía un sudor frio.

-Papá-Dante-san-viejo, dijeron unos niños los cuales se lanzaron al peliblanco.

-Dante: Durmieron bien, niños.

-Kanna: Si! Decía feliz

-Aile: Dormimos con la princesa Prim. Decía alegre la castaña.

-Prim: Buenos días Dante-sama, decía la peli rosa feliz.

-Dante: buenos días Prim, lo siento por no haber dormido contigo y los niños anoche.

-Prim: No es necesario disculparse…..ya se la razón, decía algo avergonzada mientras cargaba a Kanna.

-Dante: En serio? Preguntaba algo avergonzado al saber que casi todos en el castillo los había escuchado.

-Chloe: Nosotras también, podríamos decir que todas las demás escucharon.

Se podría decir que era una mañana normal, sin contar con el hecho de que Claudia y las guerreras todavía estaban acabando con algún que otro traidor de los que quedaban.

En cuanto el peliblanco escapaba con su hija de Luu-Luu quien seguía preguntando sobre el olor que decía Kanna, el cual no comprendían, las mujeres veían esto con diversión.

Aunque Claudia, pensaba que eso hubiera sido posible si su esposo no fuera estéril, sería un buen padre, al ver al peliblanco sonreír junto a sus hijos, inconscientemente sonrió, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un leve color rojo, un pensamiento del peliblanco y ella caminado junto a los niños tomándolos de las manos como si fueran una familia, ella rápidamente descarto este pensamiento para ir a la capital.

Un pensamiento similar paso a la mente de Maia con el peliblanco, no sabía cómo había pensado esto? Ella amaba a Vault verdad?

Sin más todos salieron in dirección a la capital.

* * *

 **Unas cuantas horas más tarde.**

Ahora el grupo ya había aumentado, si antes era grande ahora lo era más.

El peliblanco caminaba mientras cargaba a Kanna en sus hombros en cuanto a los gemelos ellos tomaban de la mano al peliblanco, Luu-Luu bueno ella seguía al peliblanco insistiéndole con el olor del que hablaba la pequeña.

Aunque esto causo celos en alguna ya que Luu-Luu se estaba acercando demasiado al peliblanco y pegando su cuerpo al de él, aunque esto era porque la Halfling estaba determinada a que fuera su esposo.

Chloe, Alicia, Maia y Claudia estaban en caballos, Olga, Prim y Kaguya junto a las monjas en un mismo carruaje. Mientras que las guerreras de la miko y las guardias de Alicia iban en otro, el último carruaje era uno donde se encontraban algunas guerreras bajo el mando de Claudia, mientras que las otras se encargarían de cuidar el territorio Sparda, aunque al igual que las ves pasado dejo un pergamino que podría invocar al peliblanco en caso de emergencia.

Era un grupo grande de mujeres, todas estaban alerta en caso de una emboscada, pero a la vez estaban tranquilas por la presencia del peliblanco.

Todas iban calmadas, algunas se mantenían calladas, pero otras hablaban de lo que había sucedido últimamente, pero algunas de ellas hablaban grandes cosas del peliblanco, pero más que todas estaban muy interesadas en él.

El peliblanco estaba tranquilo acompañado de sus hijos y de una loli que le seguía insistiendo, justo en ese momento Maia decidió hablarle.

-Maia: Dante?

-Dante: Sucede algo?

-Maia: Me preguntaba si podemos hablar?

-Dante: claro, sobre qué?

-Maia: Bueno….no puedo decírtelo si están los pequeños y lo escuchan

El peliblanco arqueo una ceja, un tema que no podía hablar frente a los niños? Sin más lo dejo en cuidados de Olga, Prim y Kaguya, incluso dejo a Luu-Luu con ellas, para así poder hablar con la pelirroja. Se adelantaron un poco pero no tanto para alejarse de los demás.

-Dante: bien? De que quieres hablar'

-Maia: Es sobre Vault, decía con algo de inseguridad

El peliblanco frunció su ceño al escuchar ese nombre, al parecer aún seguía con la duda del destino de ese hombre.

-Dante: que tiene el?

-Maia: Como terminara el, digo…acabaras con su ejército fácilmente lose….pero que será de…el…cuando acabe?

Le pregunto al peliblanco, nadie los escuchaba o al menos eso creían, al parecer Claudia los siguió un poco más de cerca para escuchar y Chloe con su gran audición pudo escucharlos.

-Dante: Tiene que pagar por sus actos

La pelirroja bajo sus miradas no sabía cómo salvar a su amado.

-Dante: Debe ser difícil dejar morir a alguien que amas no es así, pregunto el peliblanco a la chica.

-Maia: Tu que sabes de eso?

El peliblanco suspiro un tanto con fastidio solo para continuar hablando.

-Dante: Se muy bien que se siente intentar salvar a alguien que se ha convertido en algo que nunca deseo, sé muy bien que se siente no poder proteger lo uno ama y al final haber fracasado a pesar de que te esforzarte y diste lo mejor de ti.

-Maia: Acaso a tu?

-Dante: yo he experimentado ese dolor muchas veces hay muchas personas que fueron importantes en mi vida, pero yo no pude hacer nada, no eres la única que ha sentido traición, decepción y odio. Mi hermano me apuñalo con mi espada en mi pecho con el único propósito de conseguir poder y proteger todo lo que él amaba yo trate de salvarlo, pero no pude al final cuando lo vi de nuevo no me quedo de otra más que matarlo, a pesar de que solo era manipulado por el que había asesinado a mi madre.

Maia, Chloe y Claudia escuchaban esto aunque las ultimas indirectamente.

Las tres se sorprendieron del relato del peliblanco, era la primera vez que el peliblanco hablaba de esa manera de su hermano y su madre pero no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por el peliblanco, Maia desde que conoció al peliblanco jamás lo había visto que tuviera una herida normal, es más jamás lo había visto lastimado.

-Maia: Que sucedió con el que manipulo a tu hermano? Como es que sigues adelante a pesar de todo lo que has vivido? Pregunto la chica alarmada.

Las otras dos estaban mejor que Maia, querían preguntar también, pero ellas solo escuchaban a escondidas.

-Dante: Solo he sobrevivido porque mi familia…..compañeros han dado la vida por mi….derrote al que hizo mi vida un infierno…..pero perdí muchas cosas, a pesar de que perdí a mi familia, aún tengo compañeros y mi trabajo de cazador aun no acabado, matare a todos los demonio porque ese es mi trabajo.

Decía el peliblanco mientras recordaba, todo el infierno por el que tuvo que pasar pero tenía una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su familia, aunque sus palabras fueron duras y tristes el peliblanco seguía recordando con una sonrisa a su familia.

-Maia: Dante! Dante! Grito al peliblanco, quien no reaccionaba.

-Dante: que pasa Maia?

-Maia: Estabas muy pensativo, recordaste algo?

-Dante: No es nada, solo me llego un recuerdo, no es nada importante, de que estábamos hablando?

-Maia: De Vault…

-Dante: El merece sufrir por todo lo que ha causado, pero tratare de hacer lo posible por detenerlo sin matarlo, no te prometo nada…..así que hare lo posible. Pero si eso es para que sigas sonriendo lo hare.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, desvió su mirada a otro lado, para no mirara al peliblanco, pero agradecido al peliblanco, por tenerle piedad a su amado, pero algo en ella decía que no debía hacerlo.

El resto del camino a la capital fue tranquilo, las chicas hablaban mientras que otras se mantenían calladas, Kanna, Vent y Aile juagaban con Olga, Prim y Kaguya, incluso las monjas jugaban con los niños, era muy agradable no parecía como si estuvieran en medio de una guerra, pero más Kanna no parecía como un dragón de los que contaban las historias.

Maia y Claudia, hablaban con el peliblanco por alguna razón querían saber aún más del peliblanco, no se parecía a ningún hombre que ellas habían conocido, tenía el honor de un caballero, un sentido de la justicia, serio y calculador, pero algunas veces podían sentir su arrogancia.

Eran cualidades de un héroe, parecía salido de una historia, además Dante no poseía las miradas de los hombres normales miradas que no llevaban nada santo, era lo contrario una mirada llena de determinación, en cierta manera su mirada decía "Que no pasar nada, yo las proteger"

Ahora veían al peliblanco con otros ojos…..de cierta forma no les molestaba esto, se sentía agradable, aunque no sabían cómo.

Cierta pelirroja pensó que él podría ayudarla a olvidar sus sentimientos por cierto líder de los mercenarios, talvez al quitar esos sentimientos que nublo su juicio.

* * *

 **Capital de Eostia.**

En la capital del continente, en un gran palacio de color blanco, en él se encontraba una elfa de cabellera rubia larga, de gran cuerpo, ojos esmeralda, de piel blanca, usaba un vestido que solo cubría sus partes, si se le puede llamar así, un aro de hojas alrededor de su cabeza, junto con otros accesorios que parecía hechos de oro.

Ella era Celestine Lucullus, la reina de Eostia, reencarnación de la diosa blanca, a pesar de no tener habilidades de combate, era una gran líder, posee poderes que le ayudan a ver fragmentos del futuro, además de otros poderes que le seria más de apoyo.

Ella estaba en su trono mientras cerraba sus ojos para ver el futuro, con el problema de Kuroinu, el continente estaba en juego, especialmente las mujeres, ya que hace días sus visones mostraban la caída del continente, eso le preocupaba mucho.

Se concentró a tal punto que la verdadera apariencia de la diosa se manifestó como un ser ligado a ella, se veía idéntica a ella.

Visión.

Ella al abrir sus ojos noto que estaba a las afueras de la capital, era un terreno desolado, había algunos pastos a su alrededor, miro al frente de ella para ver a la gran armada de Kuroinu, era tan grande que ella jamás había visto un ejército de tal magnitud, se podría decir que había reunido a todos los hombre de todo el continente, humanos, ogros, goblins, ciclopes, minotauros, licántropos, dragones, todos eran hombres era una señal de que la guerra estaba perdida.

Pero enfrente de ella estaba un hombre dándole la espalda, cabello blanco, usaba un traje rojo con una combinación de negro, botas y guantes negros, una espada que cargaba en su espalda pero era curioso su diseño, unas armas de color blanco y negro cada una cargada en una de sus manos.

Celestine no podía ver su cara, solo podía ver su espalda, de cierta manera le recordaba a alguien que había visto hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía a quién, pero el solo se enfrentaría al ejército, pudo ver como el peliblanco se lanzó contra los Kuroinu el solo, el lugar se ilumino para cambiar de escenario.

Al terminar el cambio de escenario estaba en el mismo lugar, pero ahora había cuerpos del ejército tirados en el suelo, ahora solo había dos siluetas de pie.

Eran dos sujetos uno logro reconocerlo era el antiguo rey demonio, el cual los antiguos dioses se tuvieron que aliar para sellarlo, pero el otro al fin pudo reconocerlo era una figura demoniaca que se asemejaba a su antigua aliado el caballero oscuro Sparda, ambos se miraban fijamente.

Celestine volteo para ver a Claudia, Alicia, Prim, Luu-Luu, Olga, Chloe, Prim quien cargaba a una niña con rasgos de dragón aunque también las acompañaban unos niños castaños, todos ellos miraban el combate de esos dos seres

Celestine volteo para ver que los dos seres se lanzan para chocar sus espadas, su panorama se volvió todo blanco, los fragmentos habían acabado, prosiguió abrir sus ojos para ver la realidad.

* * *

 **Fin de la visión.**

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, esa visón era algo que jamás había visto, quien era aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a Sparda, quien era realmente?, pero tenía un presentimiento que él era el que acabaría con la guerra, la visión que había visto ahora era distinto a las que había visto anteriormente.

-Celestine: Quién eres?...ella se preguntó mirando a la nada, por el peliblanco.

Fue entonces que una sirvienta entro al lugar.

-Celestine. Sama, las princesa junto a Olga Discordia vienen a verla, decía con una reverencia.

La elfa rubia se sorprendió al saber de esto, ya había visto que Olga y su guardia personal estaba presente en la visión, ahora solo necesitaba saber porque.

-Celestine: Déjenlas pasar, fue lo único que dijo para que la sirvienta siguiera la orden.

Momentos antes de entrar a la capital.

El grupo había llegado a la entrada de la capital, a diferencia de otras ciudades que habían estado en este mundo, había más gente, era de esperarse de la capital.

El grupo entraba, Chloe, Claudia y Alicia, junto al peliblanco, atrás de ellos venían los carruajes.

La multitud al ver que se acercaban Claudia junto Alicia se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para darles el paso.

En el camino recorría gritos de distintas emociones por la llegada de las princesas, Olga y Chloe a pesar de ser enemigos de los humanos, eran bien recibidas por los hombres por obvias razones.

Algunos hombres con su puta mirada comían a las princesas y a las elfas, mientras que otros agradecían que los vinieran a salvar de Kuroinu.

La noticia de la armada de Kuroinu era noticia en toda la capital, pero con la intervención del peliblanco junto a Kuroinu también daban que hablar en la capital.

Solo había dos reacciones para esto gusto y disgusto, gusto por que evitaría que Kuroinu llegara a su objetivo, esto era por partes de la población femenina y algunos hombres, disgusto por el peliblanco, ya que con su aparición no podría disfrutar el sueño de Kuroinu, este último era parte de los hombres que comprendían al ¡gran! Sueño de la armada.

Las mujeres que venían con el peliblanco recibían halagos de todos los presentes, mientras que el peliblanco pues…..también era bien recibido, aunque era más por mujeres y algunos hombre, mientras que el resto de los hombres lo maldecían…y le tiraban lo que sea que encontraran en el suelo.

Pero el peliblanco solo se movía de lado para que los objetos pasen por su lado o simplemente los regresaba sin que nadie lo notara utilizando Royalguard.

Claudia veía esto como una falta de respeto a su señor, iba a castigar a los responsables, igual Alicia y Chloe, pero el peliblanco dijo que simplemente siguieran su camino hacia Celestine, ellas aceptaron, entendieron lo que quería el peliblanco, era evitar problemas, además de que con esto podía saber que habían personas que apoyaba a Kuroinu, era todos hombre.

El palacio estaba en el centro de la capital, era uno enorme de color blanco, de cierta forma era parecido al de la orden de la espada en ciudad fortuna.

De camino hacia el castillo, el peliblanco tenía un tic en uno de sus ojos al escuchar como lo maldecían de todas formas posibles, a pesar de que muchas veces lo habían insultado creo que esto no lo podría aguantar.

Además algunos de los insultos que iban para él, también eran dirigidos a sus parejas y como buen hombre desato su aura demoniaca haciendo que todas las vieran, causando que los insultaban quedaran horrorizados por lo que veían.

Por fin habían llegado al palacio de Celestine, todos bajaron de las carrozas y caballos.

-Claudia: en un rato más, iremos con Celestine-sama, Dante-sama espero que se presente como el nuevo líder?

-Dante: Claro….pero aun es necesario?

-Claudia: Claro que lo es? No por nada es el líder de la familia Sparda!

-Dante: (aunque tú decidiste que yo fuera el líder de la familia) dijo el peliblanco mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Alicia: Tenemos que entrar, debemos hablar con Celestine-sama acerca de la situación con los de Kuroinu.

El grupo asintió, Claudia iba guiando al grupo, ella al ser la guardia personal de la diosa, en la puerta principal del palacio fueron recibidos por una sirvienta que usaba como ropa una tela larga blanco, al peliblanco, al peliblanco le recordó algo que vio alguna vez en un libro de historia de roma o Grecia, ella al ver a las elfas oscuras se asustó, pero Claudia le dijo que no era enemigo, gracias a esto se calmó.

De camino hacia donde se encontraba Celestine, no había ningún hombre, solo habían mujeres que estaba en este castillo, algo que se le hizo raro, que clase de seguridad tiene el castillo.

Las sirvienta la guio hasta afuera del trono de la diosa, esperaron unos minutos fuera de la sala, hasta que la sirvienta sale del salón para decirle que ya podían entrar.

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

Las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando ver una gran alfombra roja que se dirige hasta un trono, ahí está sentada alguien, una hermosa elfa rubia, su cabello le llegaba casi hasta los pies, un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener y de ropa lo necesario para cubrir sus pechos, junto a un pedazo que le bajaba por debajo de sus pechos que cubría su intimidad, al parecer no llevaba ropa interior.

Las princesas hicieron una reverencia, mientras que el peliblanco tenía Kanna sobre sus hombros y los gemelos le tomaban la mano, Olga y Chloe no se arrodillaron.

-Princesas: Celestina-sama, dijeron al unísono.

-Celestine: Levántense no es necesario tanta formalidad, supongo que han venido por el asunto de que Kuroinu invadirá la capital no es así?

-Claudia: Exactamente, usted es su próximo objetivo, con su caída todas las mujeres de Eostia caerán ante las garras de Kuroinu, decía seriamente su guardia personal.

-Kaguya: es cierto Celestine-sama, hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos de lo que son capaz de hacer por un poco sexo, decía la miko con su típica calma.

-Alicia: Eso es porque tenemos un gran aliado para esta guerra, ella dijo con una leve sonrisa a "su" hombre.

Celestine no entendía la última parte que decía Alicia.

-Celestine: Se puede saber quién es ese aliado? Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Claudia: Él es el nuevo líder de la familia de la familia Levantine, ahora llamado clan Sparda. Dante Sparda, él y yo lo estaremos protegiéndola Celestine-sama.

-Celestine: Con que Dante…Sparda….supongo que debe ser el hombre que está jugando con los pequeños, no es así…dijo ella para mirar al peliblanco de espalda, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo, era el mismo hombre que había visto en su visión, pero no solo eso era igual de poderos que Sparda o posiblemente era muy superior.

-Claudia: Celestine-sama?

-Celestine: eh? Que sucede Claudia? Dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

-Claudia: estaba pensativa, acaso tuvo una visión?

-Celestine: si, pero antes de decirles, tengo que averiguar algo, Claudia por que no presenta al señor Dante?, pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Claudia.

Entonces el peliblanco comenzó a presentarse.

-Dante: Dante Sparda, cazador de demonios, líder del clan Sparda uno de los hijos del caballero oscuro Sparda…..justo en ese momento recibió un pellizco de sus hijos y de sus madres, el los vio y supo que tenía que decir.

-Dante: Soy padre de Vent, Aile, Kanna Sparda, pareja de Olga, Chloe, alicia, Prim y Kaguya…..nuevamente cuando iba terminar, Luu-Luu tosió y le dio una mirada afilada.

-Dante: Haaa y soy el futuro esposo de Luu-Luu, eso es todo….dijo para finalizar, los mencionados tenían leves sonrisas, más la loli.

Celestine, estaba algo roja, no sabía que eso fuera posible, era normal tener dos esposas en algunas familias, pero tener 6 mujeres como pareja, esa fue la primera vez que veía eso, y más cuando dos de ellas eran enemigas, pero muchas de sus dudas fueron contestadas al decir el nombre Sparda y al saber que él era su hijo.

-Celestine: así que eres el hijo Sparda-san.

-Dante: sabes de él.

-Celestine: por supuesto, tu padre nos ayudó a sellar al rey demonio que llego a este mundo con el propósito de acabar con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Dante: eso lo sé muy bien, pero explícate mejor dijiste que los ayudo.

-Celestine: Ya tan solo soy la reencarnación de la diosa blanco en el mundo terrenal, pero quien realmente lo conoció fue la diosa blanca y los demás dioses, el decidió ayudarnos con el único propósito de defender a la humanidad, entreno a un humano para que él se convirtiera en el héroe y luego ellos dos acabaron con la amenaza por el momento

-Dante: A que te refieres, por el momento?

-Celestine: todas las muertes y tragedias que han ocurrido por la armada de Kuroinu, están desatando mucha maldad en el mundo, a este paso, los seños que retiene al rey demonio, se romperán y liberaran Velkorck.

-Dante: ese es su nombre.

-Claudia: Si, a menos que esta guerra no acabe pronto y se elimine a Kuroinu pronto Velkorck volverá para desatar el mundo en destrucción.

-Dante: Eso no pasar yo soy un cazador de demonios, ya he vencido a dos reyes demonios antes y sellado a uno, si eso llega a pasar yo seré quien acabe con el de una bues por todas. Decía el peliblanco con determinación.

-Claudia: Hay algo que aun no entiendo hijo de Sparda, se supone que tu padre venia del mundo demoniaco, eso quiere decir que tú eres un demonio por completo.

-Dante: Eso no es cierto, yo provengo de otro mundo, pero al igual que este mundo, mi mundo esta conectado con el mundo demoniaco y yo no soy un demonio al menos por completo, mi padre era un demonio y madre era una humana, decía el peliblanco con un tanto de tristeza al hablar de su madre.

-Celestine: entiendo, pero como fue que llegaste aquí?

En esos momentos toma la palabra

-Olga: Yo lo invoque mediante un ritual.

-Celestine: hace cuanto que vino?

-Alicia: se podría decir que hace una semana Celestine-Sama

-Celestine: Ya veo…es por eso, cambio mi caída a una posible victoria, decía para ella misma.

Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, a excepción del peliblanco que no sabía que decir.

-Celestine: Día tras día, aproximadamente una semana, la visión que vi, era nuestra derrota, todas las mujeres habían caído….pero será mejor que ustedes la vean.

Esto dejo a todas impactadas su líder dijo que perderían. Celestine hizo que toda la sala se volviera blanca, para mostrarles sus visiones.

* * *

 **-Fragmento 1.**

Lo primero que vieron fue a Chloe que había sido violada por un grupo de ogros…..la media elfa se aterro al ver esa escena, pero solo sintió como su mano se sentía cálida, al ver mejor pudo observar que estaba de la mano con el peliblanco, pero Dante utilizaba su brazo libre para cubrirles los ojos sus hijos para que no vieran nada de eso.

Por suerte no tenía nada de sonido, eso sería un problema si los niños llegaban a escuchar.

 **-Fragmento 2.**

El siguiente fragmento fue de Olga, quien le quito su virginidad no fue el peliblanco sino Vault, quien fue violada por todos los humanos hasta el punto de disfrutarlo.

Olga al ver esto sabía que esto es lo que hubiera pasado si el peliblanco no se hiciera presente, ella miro al peliblanco quien le dijo que mantuviera la calma, además pidió que cargara Kanna y cuidara de los gemelos pero que no vieran ninguno de esas escenas, Olga acepto no dejaría que sus hijos vieran eso.

 **-Fragmento 3.**

Nuevamente cambiaron de escenario, ahora era Alicia, quien estaba siendo violada por nadie más ni menos que el ministro, la rubia veía esto con asco, ella se preguntaba si esto debía suceder desde un principio, pero su mirada se puso en el peliblanco quien se veía tranquilo, pero su mirada no.

 **-Fragmento 4.**

Ahora se veía a Prim, siendo violada por varios mercenarios por todas las partes posibles.

Prim al ver esto se asustó, no sabía que esto sucedería, pero jamás sucedería, ella había decidido pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma al peliblanco.

 **-Fragmento 5.**

Ahora cambiamos al templo de Kaguya, se podía ver a ella siendo violada por dos ogros, uno azul y rojo, además de que Shamuhaze estaba presente esperando implementarle los huevos del insecto anti dios.

La miko que veía esto, sentía algo de miedo, pero el miedo se fue al recordar que su pureza había sido tomada por el peliblanco.

 **-Fragmento 6.**

Ahora nos cambiamos a Maia, quien estaba atada de las manos hacia arriba, la mencionada veía como ella era violada por cada uno de los mercenarios presentes, todos se venían adentro de ella, sin descanso hasta que al final fue violada por Vault a tal punto de llevarla al quiebre. Ella veía esto con horror, no sabía que pensar.

 **-Fragmento 7.**

La siguiente era Luu-Luu, quien estaba enfrente de todos los ciudadanos de su ciudad, en donde eran violadas por ogros y ciclope su cuerpo pequeño era penetrado por los enromes miembros de esas bestias hasta el punto de quiebre.

Se podía ver a un Vault con una gran sonrisa de victoria, algo torcida.

Luu-Luu estaba en shock al ver como terminaría, se quedó quieto.

 **-Fragmento 8.**

Ahora era turno de Claudia en quedar en shock, en una celda con poca luz, se podía ver a ella siendo violada por nadie más que su ex suegro, Grave Levantine, quien se venía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Y para la cereza del pastel, afuera de la celda estaba su esposo, amarrado, con dos guardias sujetándolo, haciendo que viera como su esposa era violada una y otra vez.

Claudia veía esto con horror, caía de rodillas, pero el peliblanco intentaba consolarla para que tranquilizara, llego hasta un punto que no pudo más y se desmayó.

-Dante: Suficiente! Decía el peliblanco con un tono que helaría a todos los presentes, pero los ojos del peliblanco volvieron a tomar un tono dorado.

-Dante: Esperaremos que Claudia despierte, ya no quiero seguir viendo esto! Decía esto con sus ojos dorados mientras liberaba su aura demoniaca

Celestine abrió sus ojos, el hombre de su visión estaba frente a ella, se sentía pequeña ante la presencia de el ahora, enseguida todos volvieron a la sala.

-Celestine: Lo..lo…lo siento! Se disculpó con un poco de tartamudeo.

-Prim: Celestine-sama, lo que vimos jamás sucedió, como es posible esto?

-Olga: Es cierto, esto nunca sucedió, decía algo enojada por todo lo que vio.

-Claudia: A eso voy, pero mejor esperemos a que despierte Claudia.

Todos decidieron esperar a que la castaña despertara, esperaron durante 10 minutos, hasta que al fin despertó.

Claudia abrió sus ojos para ver el techo de la sala, además de la cara del peliblanco, ella parpadeo varia veces para comprender su situación.

Su cabeza estaba en el regazo del peliblanco, ella enseguida se levantó y se arrodillo ante el peliblanco solo para pedirle disculpas.

-Claudia: Lo siento mucho Dante-sama! Perdóneme por mi acción!

-Dante: Por qué pides disculpas? Tú estabas desmayada, así que no es necesario que hagas eso.

Claudia no lo decía, pero le agrado por un momento estar así con el peliblanco, además de que estaba agradecida nadie noto su sonrojo, ella se reincorporo a lo que estaban hablando.

-Celestine: Bien, ahora que Claudia ya despertó, podemos seguir hablando, los fragmentos que vieron fue como terminaron siendo vencidos por Kuroinu, incluso yo termine así, significa que Kuroinu gano, pero después volví a ver algo de futuro para comprobar si cierto, y lo que vi fue muy distinto a lo que les mostré.

La elfa rubia empezó a mostrar su visión más reciente, todo el lugar se volvía blanco para después mostrar que están afueras de la capital, vieron al gran ejército de Kuroinu, no era nada que ellas habían visto.

La visión hasta el punto en la que la elfa ya había visto anteriormente, pero lo que impacto a todos fue ver al antiguo rey demonio despierto por completo, contra el otro ser que no era nadie más y menos que el peliblanco en su forma definitiva la forma majin.

Aunque los más impresionados por la ultima forma del peliblanco eran los niños, fue entonces que comenzaron a decir cosas de que era una especie de héroe, que se veía genial, cosas por el estilo pero ese tipo de cosas hacia que el peliblanco se sonrojara un poco debido a que sus hijos le decían eso.

Al acabar la visión, todos volvieron a la sala, ahora estaban sorprendidos

-Olga: Tal vez esa visión sea el cambio de cuando Dante llego, se suponía que cada una de nosotras caería ante ellos, pero no fue así cada fragmento que vimos fue lo que realmente pasaría si Dante jamás hubiera estado aquí.

-Alicia: Es cierto si no fuera por dante, probablemente, Prim y yo hubiéramos terminado de esa manera.

-Maia: Concuerdo con lo dice Alicia.

-Kaguya: esa visión la tuvo hace días, eso quiere decir que con la aparición de Dante-dono, el futuro tuvo un gran cambio, de nuestra derrota a victoria.

-Luu-Luu: Quieres decir que tan solo con llegar aquí, Dante cambio todo.

-Celestine: En palabras simples, si, es la única explicación.

-Dante: Ahora solo nos queda esperar que Kuroinu venga a invadir la capital, tardar un tiempo, ya que con las heridas que les deje, les tomara tiempo para que se recuperen.

Nota: ha Vault solo lo golpeaste y lo empujaste, es una nena y Kuroinu solo los matas.

-Claudia: entonces, preparare un ejército para cuando llegue el momento.

-Dante: Solo diles que hagan vigilancia yo me encargare de esos malditos, decía seriamente

-Chloe: Podemos ayudar

-Dante: Este vez no será posible, yo me encargaré….

-Alicia: Porque quieres hacerlo solo?

-Dante: Acaso no vieron las visiones de que lo paso, estamos hablando de un rey demonio y uno que no pudo ser derrotado por mi padre, es rey demonio tuvo que ser sellado por mi padre y la ayuda de los dioses de este mundo. Decía con su típico tono serio, no hubo respuestas.

-Dante: Pero lo que más molesta es lo que esos malditos tenían planeado hacer con ustedes, si mi llegada pudo cambiar todo eso, yo las protegeré sin importar lo quien sea mi enemigo!

Todas en la sala se sorprendieron, todas estaban sonrojadas, incluso la misma Celestine, ninguna era la excepción.

Las que eran sus parejas estaban felices, ser protegidas de esa manera por el peliblanco.

El peliblanco estaba más calmado, guardo toda esa ira cuando lleguen los de Kuroinu.

Justo el estómago del peliblanco comienza a rugir…..rompiendo lo serio del momento

-Celestine: Deben de tener hambre por un largo viaje, que les parece si comemos, ya es muy tarde, decía con una sonrisa.

-Claudia: Sera un honor Celestine-sama.

-Dante: Claro, porque no!

-Alicia: Bien entonces, Vent-kun, Aile-chan, Kanna-chan, vengan con Oka-san, ella los alimentara, decía la rubia con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser orgullosa, era una buena madre.

-Olga: Los niños irán conmigo, vamos niños.

-Chloe: Origa-sama, la respeto como mi reina y como mi amiga, pero yo alimentare a los niños.

-Kaguya: Ninguna de ustedes, yo lo hare, después de todo yo soy la que ha tenido más sentimientos por Dante-sama durante más tiempo.

-Prim: Cla-claro que no, seré yo, ya que Kanna me llamo mama antes que ustedes y Vent y Aile han pasado más tiempo conmigo, Prim no se iba a quedar atrás, pero desde que conoció al peliblanco, pudo lograr tener más volar, y más si eran por sus hijos.

El peliblanco veía esto con una gota de sudor mientras que Kanna le mordía su cabeza al parecer no le dolía, tenían una gran resistencia y los gemelos bueno ellos abrazaban sus piernas

Así fue como paso todo esto, después de unos momentos el peliblanco fue llamado para la cena, durante la cena, fue tranquilo, aunque Celestine se le notaba feliz, pero regresando con el peliblanco el disfrutaba mucho su cena, porque bueno después de mucho tiempo, él estaba comiendo su alimento preferido, así es Pizza, era la primera vez que comía Pizza desde que llego a este mundo.

El peliblanco alimentaba a los pequeños, mientras Prim estaba a un lado de los niños, mientras que las demás estaban sentadas cerca del peliblanco y los pequeños.

* * *

 **Noche.**

Ya era de noche, el cielo oscuro despejado de nubes la luna llena con todo su brillo, en un balcón del castillo estaba el peliblanco recargado viendo la luna.

En realidad estaba pensando en lo que había visto, mostrado por Celestine, los fragmentos de las chicas y la visión reciente de ella, se sentía miserable al ver cómo eran violada cada una, pero sabía que el evito eso, pero ahora pensaba en cuando atacaría Kuroinu a la capital, los territorio en donde ya había estado no atacarían, de eso estaba seguro, sabía que si Celestine caí ellos perderían, una voz saco sus pensamientos.

-Dante…

El peliblanco volteo para ver y encontrarse a Maia.

-Dante: Maia, que haces despierta? No debería estar dormida.

-Maia: Eso es lo que yo debería decir…..la luna está brillando no crees? Pregunto mirando la luna, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

-Dante: Aun sigues pensando en lo de Vault.

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza, mientras tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Dante: Haah, sabes algo?, solo suspiro para luego tener una sonrisa serena.

Maia subió su mirada para ver al peliblanco.

-Dante: Eres una mujer maravillosa aunque me molesta decirlo pero Vault tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, incluso siento algo de envidia…..aunque él no sabe lo que tiene y dudo que lo que él siente por ti no es verdadero, eres una mujer increíble a pesar de esa actitud enojada que tienes, eres hermosa, gentil, lo sé porque vi como jugabas con los chicos.

-Maia: No deberías decir tales cosas de mí, sino lo sabes yo soy una ex miembro de Kuroinu, decía la mujer decaída.

-Dante: tal vez fuiste una de ellos, pero aun así quisiste detenerlos, porque sabes que es lo correcto, a pesar de que tus sentimientos por Vault nubla tu juicio has estado luchando con ellos por mucho tiempo.

-Maia: Pero…Vault es el único que aceptaría como soy

-Dante: Claro que no1

Maia miraban miro los ojos del peliblanco, de cierta manera sus ojos azules combinaban con la luz de la luna.

-Dante: No tienes que decir eso, no te sientas tan baja como él dice que eres, eres una gran persona, amable, inteligente, hermosa, incluso luchas para proteger lo que es correcto, y mucho más, vales mucho más, muchos hombre caerían ante ti, estás en tu derecho el decidir con quién ser feliz….Maia, dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Maia se aferró fuertemente al peliblanco, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos se aferraron más a la espalda del peliblanco, su cara la escondió en el pecho del peliblanco, el peliblanco se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazó.

-Maia: Gracias…..dijo ella aun escondiendo su rostro

Poco a poco dejo de esconder su cara para mostrarla, subió su mirada mostrando que estaba llorando, pero acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Maia: Gracias Dante!

-Dante: No es necesario que agradezcas, lo hice por ti.

Maia al escuchar eso se sonrojo pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Maia: Etto…podríamos estar así un poco más? Pregunto la chica quien seguía abrazando al peliblanco y viceversa.

-Dante: Por mi está bien.

-Maia: (Ahora entiendo por qué las chicas se enamoraron de ti…..eres realmente cálido….) dijo ella en su mente mientras sentía como los varazos del peliblanco la abrazaban.

Un poco adentro del balcón se encontraba cierta castaña mirando con una sonrisa.

-Claudia: (En verdad sabe cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta importante…..) decía mentalmente.

* * *

 **Día siguiente.**

Aun no había señal de Kuroinu el peliblanco pensaba que aún no se habían recuperado o que estaban reuniendo miembros ofreciéndole algo de sexo a cambio.

Era un día tranquilo, claro quitando las quejas de los ciudadanos de sobre que ningún hombre debía estar dentro del palacio, además que decía que el peliblanco era uno de los mercenarios de Kuroinu solo que se había infiltrado.

Esto enojo a sus chicas, quienes no vieron con buenos ojos a los ciudadanos. Sin contar que el peliblanco no podía salir por la puerta principal, sin que le lanzaran varias piedras.

Así que opto por salir por alguna ventana utilizando su gran velocidad. En fin era un día tranquilo en un mundo como este. Y así transcurrió el tiempo había pasado una semana desde que el peliblanco y las princesas junto a las elfas habían llegado a la capital, y se quedaban en el palacio de Celestine.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, el peliblanco avanzo en su relación con Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya.

Maia que ahora que era pareja del peliblanco, después de lo que dijo sabía que podía conseguir a alguien que realmente la amara, además de que cierta forma se había enamorado del peliblanco, a tal punto de volverse su mujer, si fue repentino pero sucedió, ahora Kanna la llamaba mama al igual que los gemelos aunque ellos seguían a la peliblanca sin ninguna razón, más bien ella parecía la líder de los tres, a la pelirroja le gusto esto al fin podía dejar sus sentimientos por Vault.

Luu-Luu era más apegado al peliblanco, decidió que antes debía conocer mejor a su futuro esposo, y así fue, ahora ya no era solamente para procrear, también había sentimientos, ahora solo faltaba que el peliblanco lo hiciera con ella, para que Kanna y los gemelos, le llamaran mama.

Claudia quien poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia el peliblanco estaban floreciendo en ella, aunque aún dudaba sin confesarse o no.

Por ultimo era que gracias a todas las princesas que estaban presentes, se sentía feliz, ya que todo el castillo solo estaba ella y las sirvientas, ella se sentía sola, pero desde que lego el grupo ya no se sentía sola, ahora podía reír, incluso hablaba con Olga y Chloe, descubrió que no eran malas personas, incluso se sonrojaba al ver al peliblanco.

Las monjas….pues ellas salían a hablar acerca de su ángel y sus hazañas, lo sorprendente fue que lograron conseguir algunos seguidores como mujeres y algunos hombres.

* * *

 **Actualmente**.

Ya era de noche, el peliblanco nuevamente estaba en el balcón viendo la luna todos ya estaban dormidos, ya una semana sin rastro de Kuroinu, pero él sabía que vendrían, el no podía sentir el olor de los demonios mismo olor que despedían los mercenarios de Kuroinu y monstruos, esto dejo al peliblanco pensando.

-Celestine: Dante-sama?

-Dante: Celestine?

-Celestine: Hi?

-Dante: Llámame Dante, está bien? Le dijo una sonrisa que sonrojo a la elfa.

-Celestine: Claro Dante.

-Dante: y que hace despierta tan tarde?

-Celestine: Pues al igual que tú, quería ver la luna…..es hermosa no crees.

-Dante: Lo es.

-Celestine: gracias

-Dante: Porque me das las gracias?

-Celestine: Bu-Bueno, es que antes de que ustedes llegaran, siempre estaba sola, no podía hablar tan libremente con las sirvientas ya que me veían como alguien superior, incluso cuando me reunía con las princesas…pero cuando llego a este palacio junto a las princesas, todo cambio, ahora podía hablar más con ellas libremente, todo esto se debe a ti, ahora sé lo que se siente tener amigas, y todo es gracias a ti….decía la elfa feliz con algunas lágrimas.

-Dante: Nunca has tenido amigas?

Celestine limpio sus lágrimas.

-Celestine: No desde que supieron que yo era la reencarnación de la diosa blanca, me han educado para ser el gobernante de toda Eostia, jamás tuve tiempo para nada de eso, pase años estudiando y cuando termine tenía que asumir mi lugar como la gobernante de Eostia, decía algo triste, fue entonces como sintió que acariciaban su cabeza.

-Dante: Pero ahora tienes muchas amigas, puede que en el pasado no hayas tenido esa oportunidad…pero ahora es diferente, puede tener amigas y muchos más, nadie te puede impedir eso y si eso llega a suceder me hare cargo de quien perturbe tus deseos, decía el peliblanco tranquilamente.

Esto hizo que Celestine diera una ligera risa.

-Dante: Que es tan gracioso?

-Celestine: Es que nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, Dante?, te puedo pedir algo?

-Dante: Claro, que necesitas?

-Celestine: Bueno, es que siempre quise llegar lo más cerca de la luna….ni los mejores magos pueden hacerlo…..quizás tu si puedas…..puedes ayudarme con eso? Preguntaba tímidamente.

El peliblanco sonrió ante tal petición, Celestine podría tener cientos de años, pero de cierta manera aún era una niña.

-Dante: está bien hare lo posible para que estés lo más cerca de la Luna, pero prométeme que no tendrás miedo.

-Celestine: Eh?

El peliblanco solo dijo eso para tomar su forma demoniaca, Celestine al ver su devil trigger se asustó un poco pero sabía muy bien que el peliblanco a pesar de tener la sangre Sparda corriendo por sus venas él era un humano, así que decidió acercársele.

-Celestine: No tengo miedo?

-Dante: estas segura?

-Celestine: Si, aunque esa sea tu forma demoniaca yo no tengo miedo.

El peliblanco al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, pero decidió cumplir con el deseo de la elfa, solo la tomo al estilo princesa lo cual hizo que la elfa se sonrojara, pero en esos momentos el peliblanco tan solo movió un poco sus alas para que ya se encontraran a una gran altura.

Celestine estaba sorprendida de ver la capital desde ese ángulo, además que aún estaba sonrojada por la forma en como el peliblanco la sostenía.

Ella miro al demonio rojo, podía ver como la brisa ondeaba un poco su cabello, además pudo divisar como estaban sobrepasando las nubes. Solo para encontrase sobre las nubes.

-Dante: esto es lo más cerca que te puedo llevar, es por tu propia seguridad y bien? Que te parece la vista?

Celestine estaba maravillada por la vista, era algo que jamás podría ver en su vida, las estrellas brillaban claramente, la luna se veía mucho más grande, además que era más brillante.

Sus ojos brillaron y mostraba una expresión de una niña que se encontraría en una juguetería o dulcería.

-Celestine: es maravilloso Dante, decía dulcemente.

-Dante: Me alegro.

-Celestine: realmente es hermoso ver las estrellas desde este lugar

-Dante: Ni que lo digas.

Después de un rato regresaron al palacio, Celestine regresaba con una gran sonrisa, ambos debían descansar.

-Celestine: Muchas gracias Dante.

-Dante: No es nad…! El peliblanco no pudo continuar ya que fue callado por los labios de la rencarnación de la diosa. Pero lo más interesante es que el peliblanco no había desactivado su forma demoniaca.

Era un beso torpe, Celestine solo junto sus labios con los del peliblanco, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el peliblanco estaba de piedra. La rubia se separó del peliblanco mostrando su gran sonrojo.

-Celestine: Esa es mi forma de darte las gracias por lo de hace rato…..buenas noches Dante….dijo ella para despedirse del peliblanco para ir de regreso a su cuarto, mientras que el demonio rojo volvía a su forma humana.

-Celestine: (acaso podrá ser que…..me he enamorado?!) dijo mentalmente.

El peliblanco estaba en shock, ese si fue un golpe duro. La noche siguió su curso, sin saber que mañana seria la batalla que decidiría el destino de Eostia, o mejor dicho las mujeres de este.

* * *

 **Día siguiente.**

Otro nuevo día llego pero hoy sucedería lo que todos esperaban, el día que determinaría el rumbo de Eostia.

Era tarde todos en el castillo hablaban, cuando unas guardias entraron jadeando dando una noticia.

-Celestine-sama! Logramos divisar el gran ejército de Kuroinu acercándose a la capital, decía jadeando.

-Calculamos que son unos 100 mil aproximado, o quizás más al verlos, además de que vienen acompañados de dragones! Decía la otra guardia jadeando.

Esto dejo en Shock a las elfas y a las princesas, un gran ejercito venía a ellas y para mayor ventajas para ellos y desventajas para ellas, venían con dragones.

-Celestine: Pongan a los ciudadanos seguros ahora! Dio la orden y enseguida fueron a ellos.

-Claudia: Dante-sama!

-Dante: No es necesario que lo digas, por fin llegó el momento de acabar con todo esto, decía el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa al fin podía desatar su ira.

-Dante: Claudia, Alicia, Maia, Luu-Luu, Olga y Chloe, protejan a Celestine, Prim, Kaguya, Vent, Aile y Kanna! Díganles a las guerreras que avisen a los ciudadanos y después se pongan a salvo.

-Claudia: Cuente con ello Dante-sama! Y suerte!

El peliblanco dio el pulgar arriba.

-Kanna: Regresa pronto papa, exclamo alegre la pequeña.

-Aile: Dante-san tenga cuidado. Decía la castaña.

-Vente: Viejo no mueras. Decía de una forma energética el chico.

-Kaguya: Lo más rápido posible Dante-dono

-Prim: Nosotros cuidaremos de los niños.

-Olga: Procura matar a esos malditos.

-Chloe: Ve Dante-san, yo cuidare a nuestros hijos.

-Alicia: Acábalos

-Maia: Ve por ellos.

-Luu-Luu: Espero que regreses pronto esposo mío.

-Claudia: Regresa….tengo algo que decirte.

-Celestine: Dante…el destino de Eostia está en tus manos.

-Dante: Lets Rock!

El peliblanco dijo esto solo para desaparecer de la sala, al parecer el utilizo su gran velocidad para dirigirse a la entrada de la capital. Al llegar a la entrada el peliblanco cerró sus ojos solo para esperar al enemigo. Pero al parecer no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, tan solo faltaba 50 metros para que el enemigo legara a la capital.

Espero un poco más, para estar frente a frente con el gran ejercito de Kuroinu. Cuando estaba frente a frente el peliblanco no todo que todo el ejército estaba conformado por muchas especias, pero todos eran hombre.

-Vault: No esperaba que estuvieras solo aquí? Acaso viste mi gran ejército y supiste que no tendrías oportunidades? Se burló el hombre con una sonrisa.

No obtuvo respuesta del peliblanco.

-Vault: No dirás nada?, supongo que sabes que no podrás ganar esta batalla, tu y yo nos odiamos, pero si te arrodillas e imploras por tu vida talvez te perdone la vida jajaja, tu podrías ser la clave para ganar esta guerra contra esa putas jajaja dio una sonrisa de repugnancia, sus soldados salieron igual que su líder.

-Vault: sé muy bien que tienes una relación con todas ellas, ya imagino como tú las vez mientras ellas son violadas, se reducirían a simples pedazos de carne que solo se limitarían a complacernos.

-Vault: Ya viste mi ejército, tengo dragones que quieren ver muerta a esa pequeña, ellos son los verdaderos padres de ese monstruo, crees aun poder vencerme? Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida de malicia.

El peliblanco tomo a Rebellion, mientras que daba una mirada seria a todo el ejército, sus ojos cambiaron de un color azul a un rojo o intenso, todos los que veían esos ojos se quedaron paralizados, era como estar al frente de una gran bestia.

Al peliblanco le daba igual todo lo que había dicho Vault, pero hora de empezar con la fiesta.

-Dante: Si que eres despreciable…..por eso tu será el último al que yo destrozare, primero me encargare de tu ejército, dijo el peliblanco de forma arrogante.

-Vault: Así que será de esa manera….será más divertido…..prepárate para ver como esas putas son violadas, en el mas allá!

* * *

 **En el castillo.**

Las chicas veían esto atraves de un hechizo que Olga hizo, veían la misma escena que la visión mostrada por Celestine, el peliblanco preparado para lanzarse al ataque, pero hubo alguien que no reacción de buena manera al ver que el peliblanco se enfrentaría a los dragones.

-Kanna: Papa, mi papa está en peligro! Grito la pequeña al saber que su padre y lo que para ella serían sus padres originalmente estaban a punto de enfrentarse, pero por quien realmente estaba preocupada era por el peliblanco. Algo no le parecía que estuviera bien con respecto a Dante.

Destrozo con una bola de energía eléctrica una venta reforzada para ir hacia el peliblanco.

-Prim: Kanna! Grito a su hija preocupada.

-Kaguya: Rápido hay que seguir a Kanna! Dijo igual de preocupada.

-Celestine: debemos alcanzarla lo antes posible! Dijo igual de preocupada por la pequeña.

Sin más las 7 princesas junto a las elfas oscuras y los gemelos, decidieron ir en dirección en donde se dirigía Kanna.

Con dante.

El peliblanco se lanzó hacia el gran ejército pasando por de lado de Vault, el sería el último en caer.

A gran velocidad que ante los ojos de Kuroinu ninguno pudo ver, como el peliblanco utilizaba un círculo mágico el cual emanaba luz, después de que la luz desapareciera, el peliblanco tenia puesta una especie de mochila con forma de calavera.

El peliblanco dio un salto mientras hacia aparecer dos espadas de un color carmesí, con otro ligero movimientos de sus manos hacia aparecer dos espadas más en cada mano, sin perder tiempo el peliblanco comenzó a clavar espadas en todos sus enemigos, solo para seguir haciendo aparecer más espadas, de cierta manera Dante danzaba en el aire pero bueno que se le va hacer, tras haber lanzado una última espada, el peliblanco regreso al suelo solo para dar dos aplauso, mientras que muchos de sus enemigos explotaban dejando muchos restos esparcidos por el campo de batalla.

-Dante: al parecer eso no será suficiente, mejor vamos con la artillería pesada.

El peliblanco comenzaba a utilizar su velocidad solo para moverse en medio del campo de batalla no sin antes blandir a Rebellion y matar algún que otro obstáculo, fue en ese momento que decidió ocupar otra arma de sus muchas tantas armas, un extraño maletín de color negro con grietas doradas en sus costados.

El peliblanco coloco el maletín en el suelo, transformándolo en una ametralladora, rociando a sus enemigos con una lluvia de balas.

Levantando el maletín, recargándolo sobre su hombro lo transformo en un lanzamisiles triple, disparando sin titubear, observando como los misiles golpeaban el centro del ejército, explotando con tal fuerza que los hizo volar por los aires.

Transformo el lanzamisiles en una especie de boomerang con tres hojas curvas. Lanzándoles hacia los enemigos causándoles muchos cortes a sus enemigos. El boomerang volvió a las manos del peliblanco, al recibirlo coloco el maletín tras su espalda, sonriendo al sentir como este se expandía….adoptando la forma de un ataque móvil con varios cañones desde los cuales salieron varios misiles, cuando el peliblanco jalo los gatillos, los misiles volaron contra todos los enemigos, explotando con una fuerza aplastante borrándoles del mapa.

Nuevamente el peliblanco dejo el maletín en el suelo pisándolo de su parte superior abriéndolo, dejando salir un resplandor y con él la maldición de pandora, causando que todas las especies del ejército se volvieran humo negro que se desvanecían, mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Tan solo se escuchaba grandes estruendo en el campo de batalla, causado por las devil arm de Dante, estos choces crearon una gran cortina de humo, polvo y piedras.

No se pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de las tropas, Vault al fin pudo reaccionar, volteo rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraba una gran cortina de humo, que poco a poco se desvanecía, dejándole ver su gran ejército, lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Todo su gran ejército había sido reducido a nada en solo un par de segundos, empezó a sudar de nerviosismo, incluso los dragones que habían venido con el estaban entre los cuerpos tirados que pudo divisar ya que la cortina de humo aún no se disipaba.

-Sabes esperaba algo más de un grupo de 100 mil…pero en verdad creíste que eso sería suficiente para detenerme?, pues tu ejército no duro mucho contra mí, en verdad eres patético, dijo una voz que detonaba seriedad en el campo.

Una fuerte corriente de viento arraso con el polvo, dejando a ver que ninguno de los hombres de Kuroinu estaba de pie, Vault vio esto con terror, en donde estaban su gran ejercito ahora solo estaban pilas de cadáveres, con un peliblanco parados sobre ellos, con su Rebellion recostada en su hombro derecho.

El peliblanco estaba sin ninguna herida, ni siquiera había polvo entre sus ropas, era…como si ni siquiera se hubiera esforzado.

Nota: Dante no te esfuerzas pero hace las cosas con estilo.

Los ojos azules del peliblanco miraban con gran furia a Vault, quien inconscientemente retrocedió

-Dante: que decías de tu ejército, decía el peliblanco en tono de burla.

 **Fin del episodio.**

* * *

Chicos este es uno de los episodios más largo que he hecho, fue largo pero lo logre aquí esta faltan dos episodios más y dejare como concluida esta historia, pero relájense aún no llegamos a eso, pero aun así me esforcé con este espero que les guste y me dejan sus reviews, hasta el próximo episodio.

Por cierto con lo que mi pidieron la vez pasado pero no lo podre cumplir, eso del segundo eroge ocurre 100 años después, así que ya que Dante arreglo ese desmadre, hare otro fic conectado a este pero tendrán que tener paciencia apenas me estoy recuperando de kgh Hearts y lo del cierre de páginas de anime pero bueno que se le va hacer, chicos adivinen quien es el futuro protagonista, del fic que viene el nuevo heredero de Sparda.

 **-Próximo episodio-misión 15-Dante vs Vault-Majin vs Rey demonio.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bien chicos aquí estoy un día más para traerles uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic continuemos con esta batalla.

Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos devil may cry y el eroge o hentai Kuroinu, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **-Misión 15-Final de Kuroinu parte dos-Dante vs Vault-Majin vs Rey demonio.**

-Dante: Que decías de tu ejército? Dijo con arrogancia, bajando de la pila de cadáveres.

Vault no dijo y solo afilo su mirada al peliblanco.

-Vault: Dime….cómo te sientes…..?

El peliblanco arqueo su ceja de confusión, solo para tener una expresión seria.

-Vault: Como te sientes al haber matado tanta gente….acaso un cazador de demonios mata a humanos? Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-Dante: a decir verdad no me arrepiento de haberles quitado la vida…..es algo que lo veía venir…dijo con un semblante serio.

El peliblanco no sentía que había un error, ninguno de los cuerpos sin vida les daba lastima, sus únicos remordimientos era el de no proteger a sus seres queridos y amigos.

-Vault: Así que no sientes culpa, he?...jajaja.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, solo seguía viendo al hombre.

En realidad estaba esperando que apareciera el verdadero enemigo, uno de los reyes demonios para así poder acabar con él y esta maldita guerra.

-Papa!, una voz rompió el silencio en todo el lugar, el peliblanco sabía muy bien de quien era, pero estaba sorprendido de que estuviera ahí. Solo para que este volteara y viera a la pequeña Kanna volando hacia él.

-Kanna: papa! Dijo ella abrazando a Dante.

Justo atrás venia el resto siguiendo a la pequeña.

-Dante: Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Prim: Lo sentimos, Dante-sama.

-Kaguya: Kanna, no debes salir volando de esa manera, nos tenías preocupadas, decía la miko a su hija.

-Kanna: Lo siento…..es quería ver a papa, pensé que le sucedería algo, decía la pequeña empezando a llorar en brazos de Dante.

Pero volviendo con el peliblanco, coloco a Rebellion en su espalda, solo para desaparecer de la vista de Vault y de las demás, para así aparecer en donde se encontraban sus parejas y entregarles a la pequeña, solo para así darles la espalda, pero el peliblanco solo pensaba un acosa.

-Dante: Tan poca confianza tienen en mi) decía en su mente pero no podía evitar sentirse alegre porque todas las personas que el había conocido se preocuparan por él.

-Dante: Y bien? No es momento de que muestres tu verdadera forma?

Vault sabía a lo que se refería, Vault sonrió ante esto.

-Vault: No debiste decir eso….no me importa que sea el hijo de Sparda…acabare con tu maldita vida, nuestra verdadera fuerza! Dijo con gran arrogancia la igual que su fuerza.

Las demás chicas solo veían esto atónitas, como el cuerpo de Vault comenzaba a cambiar, su cuerpo se transformaba en una especie de masa con muchos tentáculos, solo para luego darle la forma de un cuerpo, esa forma era la de un caballero, pero el peliblanco no pudo evitar sentir que se parecía a su padre, más que todo por su armadura oscura y por la espada que cargaba.

El peliblanco veía esto con mucha curiosidad, pera le que no evitar sentir mucho miedo fue Celestine, mas al ver una imagen parecida a Sparda.

-Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a este asqueroso mundo habitado por la escoria humana

-Celestine: así que al final los seños fueron rotos y no pudimos evitar tu resurrección.

-Velkorck: Ha pasado tiempo maldita diosa al menos una parte de ella.

Todos los presente veían a este caballero con terror, no sabían que hacer el antiguo rey demonio había vuelto. Aunque para el peliblanco solo era un demonio más, al igual que Argosax sería fácil.

-Dante: Ya entiendo, tu utilizaste a los de Kuroinu, para que rompieran los sellos por ti, mientras tu veías como ellos, trataban de conquistar todo para tu llegada, no es así?

-Velkorck: En verdad, utilice a todos esos imbéciles para que me liberaran, incluso manipule aun estúpido humano, pero igual sabes algo Dante no espere que tu alguien con la sangre de Sparda viniera a este mundo, pero gracias a ti muchos de mis planes se fueron a la mierda, así que solo hare esta oferta una vez si me pides clemencias de rodillas, tal vez te deje ver como mato a esa putas, en especial a esa mocosa, decía apuntando a Kanna.

La mirada del peliblanco tanto que el comenzó a liberar su aura demoniaca y sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo.

-Velkorck: Esos ojos, no cabe duda que eres el hijo de Sparda.

-Dante: Ya acabaste.

-Velkorck: aun quieres pelear? Pregunto con arrogancia.

El peliblanco se movió rápidamente para volver a la pila de cadáveres.

-Dante: Muéstrame lo que tienes, solo no me decepciones, dijo tomando a Rebellion poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Nota: Si se pregunta la altura de Velkorck déjemelos entre la altura de Abigail.

El rey demonio no dudo dos veces en lanzarse al peliblanco, gracia a sus alas.

El peliblanco dio un corte descendente, pero cuando estaba frente a el logro a esquivarlo, dejando que el corte del peliblanco diera al aire.

-Velkorck: Muy lento! Se puso atrás del peliblanco para darle un ataque por la espalda, cosa que logro atravesándole con su espada y luego lanzarlo por unos cuantos metros.

El peliblanco se recuperó y derrapo unos cuantos metros para detenerse, justo Velkorck había llegado sobre él.

Velkorck: Sorpresa!

Velkorck junto sus puños para dar un golpe de mazo, haciendo que el peliblanco se clave en el suelo, enseguida tomo su cara y empezó a enterrarlo más profundo.

Luego lo arrastro rompiendo el suelo en el proceso, para después levantarlo sin soltar el agarre en la cara del peliblanco.

-Velkorck: Donde está el poder de hace unos momentos?, acaso ya estas cansado?...para que te pregunto si no me dirás nada jajaja.

Lanzo al peliblanco en el aire para darle golpes rápido, el ultimo uso tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar hasta clavar su cuerpo en el suelo causando un cráter de 10 metros de diámetros.

Enseguida Velkorck se estrelló sobre el peliblanco haciendo que el cráter se expanda, al mismo tiempo enterraba más al peliblanco, este impacto creo una gran cortina de polvo y unas cuantas rocas salieron volando.

Las chacas de Eostia veían esto preocupadas, no entendían él porque se estaba dejando ganar, si bien se trataba del rey demonio, pero esto era demasiado, pero al final ellas decidieron confiar en Dante y seguir viendo la pelea.

Prim abrazo fuertemente a Kanna entre sus brazos, mientras que la pequeña sintió como una de sus madres la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Kanna: mama? Papa estará bien? Pregunto a Prim.

* * *

 **La mencionada sonrió.**

-Prim: papa estará bien, el no perderá ante nadie, le dijo sonriéndole a su hija.

-Vent: Estas segura, parece que esta sufriendo.

-Aile: Si Dante-san no se defiende, él podría morir.

-Chloe: no se preocupen niños, papa derrotara al malo, no es así Origa-sama.

-Olga: Ciertamente, solo tenemos que esperar, Dante no perderá, lo más probable es que lo esté analizando.

El resto escucho lo que dijo Olga, y en cierta forma tenía sentido, el peliblanco había mostrado en los combates que ellos habían presenciado, salía sin ningún daño, debe haber una razón del por qué se estaba dejando tener ventaja.

Con esa idea en sus mentes se aliviaron un poco, pero aun así se preocupaban al peliblanco.

De vuelta a la gran cortina de polvo que por fin se había disipado, dejando ver a Velkorck sosteniendo al peliblanco con su ropa un poco destruida

-Velkorck: Ve como mato a cada una de ellas en el mas allá….Dante…lanzo al peliblanco al aire para darle un ataque que acabaría con su vida, o eso es lo que el rey demonio pensaba.

-Velkorck: Muere!, Yami no Kire! Cubrió sus espadas con energía oscura.

El ataque se dirigió al peliblanco a gran velocidad al peliblanco que aún estaba en el aire.

El peliblanco dio un suspiro para por fin contratacar, ya había visto suficiente.

A pocos centímetros de que el tajo de energía lo golpeara, el peliblanco tomo a Rebellion solo para cargar con energía demoniaca y en un ligero movimiento le regresara el ataque a quien lo había lanzado, más un bonus.

El ataque del rey demonio fue regresado a el a gran velocidad, pero pudo esquivarlo, pero no pudo esquivar el corte cargado de energía demoniaca del peliblanco, quien lo recibió de lleno.

El peliblanco cayó al suelo, quedando al frente de las chicas.

-Velkorck: Al parecer aun tienes fuerzas para seguir, después de todo los golpes que ti…..

-Dante: tengo y de sobras para vencerte.

-Velkorck: Veo que aun sigues de arrogante a pesar de que soy muy superior a ti ahora….

-Dante: en serio crees que eres superior a mí?

-Velkorck: Porque no lo averiguamos?

-Dante: Tienes razón esa es la única forma de saberlo, decía el peliblanco sonriendo.

En ese momento ambos desaparecen y aparecen chocando sus espadas, Dante usando a Rebellion y Velkorck usando su espada mientras demuestran una excelente batalla, cortes estocadas, movimientos y tácticas se veían en la lucha de estos dos demonios que luchaban sin piedad ni dejar terreno, Todos estaban impresionados por la batalla más por saber que el peliblanco se lo estaba tomando en serio, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Ambos se movían a una velocidad imposible de seguir, para las princesas y las elfas, ya que para ellas era como si hubieran desaparecido del campo de batalla….lo único que les indicaban que aún estaba en ese lugar era el sonido de las espadas chocando y las chispas ocasionales que se podían ver de tanto a tanto, pero esto no dejaba nada claro la pelea.

-Velkorck: Puedo considerarte mi igual hijo de Sparda.

-Dante: Pues gracias por eso, pero creo que es hora que acabemos con esto.

-Velkorck: Es verdad, todo el ejercito que Vault construyo para m se ha ido, pero al menos tu caerás después de todo Dante.

-Dante: eso ya lo veremos, pero responden una última cosa.

-Velkorck: Que?

-Dante: actualmente tú te has fusionado con Vault, verdad.

-Velkorck: Así es y que sucede con eso?

-Dante: En otras palabras con lo que he estado peleando desde hace ratos es con el cuerpo de Vault, solo que al parecer en vez de latinar su cuerpo he estado lastimando el tuyo.

-Velkorck: te has dado cuenta de eso, pero tienes razón con quien tu haz estado peleando es con mi cuerpo, no con el de Vault aunque estamos técnicamente fusionados solo me estas lastimando a mí.

El peliblanco solo sonrió ante eso al parecer aunque acabara con el rey demonio, el mercenario no recibiría ningún daño, lo que significa que Dante al fin podría hacer pagar a Vault todo lo que había hecho.

-Velkorck: Porque no mejor dejamos de hablar y seguimos la pelea.

-Dante: Me parece bien.

Justo en ese momento el rey demonio lanzo un rayo negro al cielo, comenzando a cubrir el campo de batalla, más preciso el área en la que se encontraba el peliblanco y el rey demonio.

-Chicas: Dante, gritaron todas al unisonó al ver lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie contesto, ahora solo les quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Dante.**

El peliblanco se sentía un tanto extraño por esta en un lugar oscuro, a pesar de que sus sentidos son muchos más agudos que cualquiera, no podía ver nada.

Aunque no tenía ningún momento para descansar pudo sentir como la espada de su enemigo se acercaba por su costado derecho, girando un poco pudo evadirla a tiempo, sin tiempo para descansar el peliblanco se encontraba esquivando estocadas frontales que estaban a punto de atravesarle el cuello y el pecho, girando con rapidez hacia atrás, pudo sentir como la espada de su enemigo cortaba su estómago.

-Velkorck: que se siente Dante, estar completamente en la oscuridad, yo soy una representación del malo, más preciso de la maldad en sí, que se siente sentir la verdadera desesperación.

-Dante: en verdad tienes pasatiempos horribles, porque no mejor te callas, decía el peliblanco solo para desenfundar sus pistolas y disparar a distintas direcciones, pero ninguna daba con su objetivo.

-Velkorck: en verdad eres alguien que me da lástima, tu padre te debe haber dejado muchas responsabilidades, aunque te parezcas a él, nunca tendrás su voluntad y su fuego, dijo el Maou, solo para volver a lanzarse al peliblanco y atacarlo mucho más rápido, dichos ataques fueron muy precisos dando en los puntos débiles del demonio rojo, al cabo de un rato el rey demonio podía ver como Dante caí al suelo desangrándose, en distintos puntos de su cuerpo.

-Velkorck: Eres tan débil, tan solo un insecto que no puede proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a los que le importan, estas palabras hicieron enojar al peliblanco, él estaba punto de ocupar su devil trigger pero su enemigo no se lo pondría tan fácil, en un último ataque de Velkorck creo varias lanzas de oscuridad que salieron del suelo solo para impactar con el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Al parecer este enemigo era muy diferente a los demás demonios, este demonio podía jugar muy bien con las emociones de los demás cosa que logro con Dante, sin dejarle tiempo que Dante se recuperara, invocaba lanzas tras otra para que perforara la carne del peliblanco, tan solo fue una cuestión de minutos para que esa dimensión se llenara con la sangre de nuestro protagonista, poco a poco Dante estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Solo para escuchar una voz que no oía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Dante.

-Dante

-Dante

-Dante: quién eres?

-Acaso ya te olvídate de mí.

-Dante: Madre.

-Eva: Dante que estás haciendo, normalmente tu acabas con todos los demonios, no importa si es un rey o un dios, que te sucede hijo.

-Dante: Velkorck tiene razón yo nunca seré como mi padre, he tratado de ayudar en los demás, pero siempre que trato de ayudar a alguien siempre terminan muriendo, yo no pude salvarte, no pude salvar a Vergil, no pude salvar a muchos, yo tengo mucho poder y aun así yo no puedo hacer nada, el peliblanco decía esto solo para que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

-Eva: No es cierto Dante, todo esto es mi culpa, yo no pude proteger a mis hijos, ustedes se separaron y tuvieron que luchar contra el mundo solos, perdóname Dante no pude protegerte, perdóname por dejarlos solo, decía Eva mientras el peliblanco escuchaba como ella lloraba en eso momentos el peliblanco aprecio en una especie de campo, era como si toda la pelea de hace rato no hubiera pasado, el peliblanco miraba a todos lados solo para encontrase a Eva quien lloraba amargamente, el peliblanco comenzó a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba su madre

-Eva: Dante perdóname. El peliblanco veía esto con mucho dolor fue entonces que el comenzó a hablar.

-Dante: No tengo nada que perdonar, decía el peliblanco sorprendiendo a su madre.

-Dante: Es cierto que sufrí mucho y que no pude salvar a los que eran importantes para mi pero….

-Dante: Yo ya no estoy solo, tengo amigos, mujeres que yo amo e hijos que estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos.

La rubia se sorprendí por lo que dijo el peliblanco tanto que comenzó a derramar lagrimas no por tristeza sino por alegría.

-Dante: A pesar de que tú, Papa y Vergil se fueron para siempre yo siempre los recuerdo en mi corazón, porque los amo y son mi familia, dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, al oír eso Eva abrazo a su hijo mientras lloraba de felicidad

-Eva: Te amo hijo.

-Dante: Y yo a ti madre.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron unidos solo para que después se separaran.

-Eva: Dante tienes que volver, hay personas que te esperan.

-Dante: Lo sé, pero la verdad quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Eva: Yo tampoco quiero que te vallas, pero tienes que seguir adelante hijo.

-Dante: Nos volveremos a ver.

-Eva: No lo sé, pero siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites y siempre te estaré protegiendo.

-Dante: Gracias madre.

-Eva: Adiós hijo.

De esta manera el momento entre madre e hijo termino y el peliblanco volvió al mundo real en donde su cuerpo había terminado de ser empalado, o al parecer el Maou había terminado de jugar con él.

-Velkorck: En verdad espera demasiado de ti Dante. El rey demonio estaba dispuesto a volver todo a la normalidad solo para que luego matara a las princesas pero nuestro prota no lo dejaría hacerlo y eso paso el rey demonio fue detenido por una risa que resonaba en el lugar.

-Dante: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, te has vuelto muy arrogante desde la última vez que te vi, te devolveré lo que te debo, te lo aseguro.

-Velkorck: Serás capaz?, con mi poder actual puedo conquistar este mundo, el mundo demoniaco y el tuyo.

-Dante: Ya deja de vanagloriarte. El peliblanco dijo esto solo para recibir múltiples ataques del rey demonio que hacía que se desangrara de nuevo. Después de un rato Velkorck invoco más lanzas para empalar de nuevo al peliblanco.

-Velkorck: JAJAJAJAJA. El rey demonio que después de todos sus ataques al fin había acabado con la sangre de Sparda.

-Dante: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, después de todo eso es lo único que puedes hacer, dijo rompiendo las lanzas y cayendo el suelo, cosa que asunto a Velkorck.

-Velkorck: Imposible!

-Dante: Por muy fuerte que te hagas y aunque tengas el poder de regir a todos, no servirá de nada, el peliblanco se lanzó para atacar a su oponente aunque Velkorck se quedaba atrás ambos se lanzaron solo para chocar una vez más sus espadas chocaran, ambos ponían todo su poder en ese choque el que cediera seria perdedor de esa pelea, pero el peliblanco puso más presión pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer, dando un grito de guerra y expulsando su energía demoniaca mientras sus ojos se tornaban dorados, Dante liberaba su forma majin, ahora Dante rompía las espadas de Velkorck para darle múltiples cortes que dañaban al rey demonio fácilmente, el peliblanco dio un corte ascendente que partió a la mitad a su enemigo, pero Dante no se detuvo ahí siguió dándole cortes a Velkorck haciéndolo pedazos, hasta que no quedar nada de él, pero al parecer el no se iria tan fácilmente.

-Velkorck: Dante, te maldigo a ti y a tu hijo, el próximo heredero de Sparda llevara una vida miserable que deseara estar muerto, tu no podrás evitar que eso suceda.

-Dante: si a mi hijo le llega a pasar eso estoy seguro que el seguirá a delante no importa que es lo que venga el acabara con esa maldición, porque él es un Sparda.

-Velkorck: Algún día regresare Dante y cuando eso suceda acabare contigo y con toda tu familia.

-Dante: Hazlo porque te estaremos esperando, el peliblanco dijo esto solo para que el enemigo desapareciera y también la oscuridad que los encerraba, al volver a la realidad el peliblanco fue recibido por sus chicas que estaban muy preocupadas al igual los niños, pero los asusto un poco ver lo lleno de sangre, al parecer todo había acabado, pero escucharon una voz que era familiar para todos.

-Vault Porque? Porque no puedo ganar? Si conseguí un poder especial, por muy fuerte que seas, es demasiado raro, esto es irrazonable, mierda, estaba destinado que fuéramos derrotados por ti desde el principio, entonces por mucho que haga no tiene sentido, nunca podre ganarte.

Todos dirigieron su vista al campo de batalla para ver a Vault que estaba muy lastimado, pero el pudo sentir las miradas de odio de todos los presentes.

-Dante: Te equivocas, es el alma, dijo el peliblanco de una forma seria.

-Vault: Alm…..

-Dante: Los que tienen el alma tan podrida como tú y aunque consigan poder, nunca podrán derrotar a alguien con una voluntad y un alma noble

-Vault: entonces, Dante quien posee un espíritu verdadero, fuerte y compasivo, me dejaras con vida como hasta ahora, decía el mercenario tratando de salvar su vida una última vez.

-Dante: Imposible esta vez te has pasado, pero no te odio.

Vault en un último momento intento salvarse hablando con Maia.

-Vault: Maia…..amor….ayuda…..me….por favor….yo te amo….decía con algo de dificultad a la pelirroja.

Cuando hacia él no podía incrementar más, estaba en lo incorrecto, las chicas afilaron sus miradas.

Maia se acercó para darle una respuesta, el resto no sabía que diría la mencionada, ya que ella tenía un gran afecto por aquel hombre.

-Vault: Maia…dijo acompañado con una leve sonrisa, pero en realidad trataba de conseguir algo de tiempo.

-Maia: Vault…todos la miraban para ver qué respuesta daría, mientras que el peliblanco no apartaba sus ojos del hombre.

-Maia: Realmente agradezco que digas eso…..pero eso es falso, tu solo me veías como una zorra, una sola cosa de la que te agradezco es tu deseo de conquistar el continente, pude conocer a alguien que le importo, me protege, es amable, él es Dante no soy la única que te agradece por hacer que conozca a Dante, decía ella tranquila, un peso había sido liberado de ella junto a su pasado.

Entonces el resto te decidió hablar.

-Olga: Te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo….pero como dijo Maia, de cierta forma te agradezco por haber hecho que yo conociera a Dante.

-Chloe: Origa-sama estoy de acuerdo es lo único que te agradezco.

-Alicia: Tan solo eres un pobre diablo, pero…..yo y Prim te damos las gracias, su hermana asintió a lo que dijo la rubia.

-Kaguya: siempre quise conocer a Dante-dono, desde que escuche de la historia Sparda, con tu invasión hiciste que Olga-dono trajera a Dante-dono, decía la miko tranquila.

-Luu-Luu: Gracias a ti encontré al hombre con el que procreare mi raza, no solo eso, trajiste al hombre de mi vida, decía la loli.

-Claudia: Gracias, fue lo único que dijo la mujer con un pequeño sonrojo, aun no sabía si el momento de decir lo que sentía o no, no hace mucho que su esposos murió.

-Celestine: Es lo único que estoy agradecido, dijo la elfa rubia acompañado de un sonrojo que aun debatía si era lo correcto o no.

Todas se alejaron de Vault, para volver en donde se encontraba el peliblanco.

-Dante: Como te lo dije anteriormente no te odio, gracias a ti conseguí lo que realmente anhelaba una familia, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. El peliblanco dijo esto último para tomar ebony y apuntarle con esta al mercenario.

-Vault: Maldito! Dijo el hombre para lanzarse contra el peliblanco y tratar de lastimarlo.

-Dante: Jackpot! Dante dijo esto solo para cargar el dispara con energía demoniaca y la aval fuera a toda velocidad impactando con Vault que dio un desgarrador grito antes de desaparecer en una explosión de luz.

Después de que la luz se disipara, donde se encontraba Vault no había rastros de él, ni siquiera parte de su armadura, ropa, nada, era como si fuera borrado por completo.

El peliblanco volteo a ver a sus chicas, solo para sonreírles, las cuales se sonrojaron.

-Dante: Yo todo se acabó, dijo volviendo a su actitud seria.

Camino tranquilamente hacia ellas al llegar los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, Prim se lanzó hacia el peliblanco en compañía de sus hijos, mientras que las chicas estaban felices porque su hombre salió victorioso y termino con la amenaza.

Solo dos se contenían eran Celestine y Claudia.

La guerra contra Kuroinu por fin había acabado, tuvieron mucho que limpiar de los cuerpos del ejército, de eso se encargaron Claudia y Maia.

Los ciudadanos gritaban de alegría, solo una pequeña parte de los hombres maldecían por obvias razones.

Los cuerpos fueron quemados para no dejar rastros, se había hecho saber quién había derrotado al gran ejército, el nombre de Dante Sparda era temido por todos y respetado por otros.

Las monjas, seguidoras del supuesto ángel, ahora tenían más seguidores en su mayoría mujeres, desde que se supo su hazaña de 1 contra 100 mil.

Por parte del peliblanco, cuando regresaron al castillo digamos que cierta monja de lentes se lanzó hacia el como la primera vez que la salvo.

Todos estaban felices, pero más el peliblanco al recordar el encuentro con su madre.

* * *

 **Palacio de Celestine.**

Todos regresaron al palacio para celebrar la victoria contra Kuroinu y preguntar cosas al peliblanco, con respecto a lo que sucedió cuando Velkorck se lo llevo a esa dimensión de oscuridad.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Wendy quien estaba preocupada por su figura de creencia, aunque el peliblanco fue recibido por un abrazo de esta.

-Wendy: Dante-sama! Estaba preocupada por usted! Decía la monja.

-Dante: Tranquila, ya todo acabo, dijo acariciando la cabeza de la monja que se empezó a reír tiernamente.

-Wendy: Jejeje….! Lo siento Dante-sama, se disculpó la monja por su acción.

-Dante: No tienes que disculparte…..! Decía nuestro protagonista con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar recordar el momento especial que compartió con su madre, pero aun así no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, cosa que las dejo impresionadas fue entonces que los pequeños se acercaron a su padre.

-Kanna: Papa! Decía la pequeña dragoncita tirando del traje del peliblanco.

-Vent: Te…..

-Aile: Encuentras bien.

El peliblanco al nota sus lágrimas, las seco rápidamente para volver a su actitud normal, solo que esta vez el peliblanco les sonrió a los pequeños, solo para abrazarlo y decirles.

-Dante: Porque no he de estarlo si los tengo a ustedes. Esto alivio a los pequeños que abrazaron a su padre cariñosamente, mientras que las demás veían la tierna escena.

* * *

 **Dos días después.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que el peliblanco acabo con la armada de Kuroinu.

Hoy Kaguya pidió al peliblanco que fuera a ver a sus padres, los cuales estaban a las afueras de Eostia, en las lejanas tierras llamadas Eashen, el peliblanco acepto ir, después de todo Kaguya y el lo hicieron y tenía que tomar la responsabilidad.

Ahora estaba esperando en la entrada del palacio de Celestine, esperando a Kaguya.

-Kaguya: Listo Dante-dono, nos vamos? Dijo haciéndose presente.

-Dante: Bien, sujétate de mí, iremos al lejano este, dijo el peliblanco para activar su forma demoniaca y tomara a la miko al estilo princesa, para dirigirse a su tierra natal.

Pero volviendo con las demás chicas ellas se quedaron tranquilamente en una sala jugando con los niños, pero también revisando ciertos documentos, acerca de todos los daños entre esas cosas que causo la guerra, pero también revisaban ciertos documentos del caballero oscuro Sparda, la razón, la noche anterior el peliblanco hablo con todas ellas, esta vez para hablar acerca de su vida y no dejar ningún duda acerca de quién es el realmente, aunque ellas consideraban que esto no era necesario aun así el peliblanco, les conto su vida con la razón de que eran sus parejas y tenían que saber de él, el realmente no les quería ocultar nada a las chicas. Las chicas al final aceptaron más quienes eran sus parejas porque vieron esto como una nueva forma de ser más íntimas con su hombre, aunque también estaban Claudia y Celestine al parecer el peliblanco quería tener una vida con todas ellas.

Las chicas al escuchar toda la vida del peliblanco no pudieron evitar sentir el dolor del peliblanco, sabían que él se había vuelto una persona fría por todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero Dante les dijo que todo lo malo que le había pasado fue por una razón, con el único propósito de encontrarse con las personas que él amaba, así que si tuvo que sufrir para encontrar una familia no todo había sido tan malo, esto hizo feliz a las chicas, pero lo más interesante que todas esa noche durmieron con el peliblanco, no en ese sentido pero si durmieron completamente desnudas con él, pero las que seguían apenadas eran Claudia y Celestine aún no habían confesado sus sentimientos al peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con Dante y Kaguya.**

Ambos volaban a gran velocidad, llegaron en una hora, al llegar vieron una ciudad de estilo similar al antiguo Japón, era de noche, el peliblanco pensó que era por la diferencia de horarios.

-Dante: Se ve genial este lugar, se parece mucho a un país de mi mundo, aunque su estilo sería más el antiguo!, decía emocionado.

Nota: Dios te bendiga Japón.

-Kaguya: En verdad es una vista esplendida, es la primera vez que veo desde lo más alto, decía igual de emocionada que el peliblanco

-Dante: Y donde se encuentra la casa de tus padres?

-Kaguya: Por esa dirección, es un gran templo, con un gran árbol de Sakura, indico la dirección donde se encontraba el templo de su familia.

-Dante: Bien ahí vamos.

Se fueron hacia la dirección acordada.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Llegaron a un gran templo, con árboles de Sakura, daba cierto aire de tranquilidad.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono puede esperar aquí por un momento?, iré a buscar a mis padres.

-Dante: Claro, dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo levemente a la miko.

La miko entro a la casa templo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin salió Kaguya.

-Kaguya: Dante-dono, ya puedes entrar, dijo la miko.

El peliblanco quito los zapatos por tradición, entro a una gran sala, donde estaban dos personas esperándolo.

El primero era un hombre entre los 50 aproximadamente, usaba ropas de sacerdote, se le notaba algunas canas.

El segundo era una mujer, tenía cierto parecido con Kaguya, pero más madura, a pesar de sus años, se mostraba fina.

-Kaguya: Padre, madre les presento a Dante-dono, mi prometido, decía la miko con una reverencia.

El peliblanco miraba a los alrededores, en una puerta se notaba miradas de unos niños, al parecer eran hermanos y hermanas menores de Kaguya.

-Padre: Preséntese.

-Madre: Ara? Cariño no se te hace conocido este hombre?

-Padre: Ahora que lo dices, si….pero no recuerdo…

-Dante: Mi nombre es Dante y vengo a pedir que Kaguya sea mi esposa, dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Padre: Kaguya es una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes, porque debería aceptar?

-Madre: Pensé que solo querías ser la esposa del caballero oscuro, decía la madre fue en ese momento que en su mente hizo un tick.

-Madre: Tu aura se parece mucho a la del caballero oscuro!, decía su madre alarmada.

-Padre: Cariño tranquilízate, aunque tienes razón, pero es imposibles, ese ser no ha sido visto y menos sentido en muchos años.

Kaguya rio levemente por lo que decía sus padres, esto no paso desapercibidos por ellos.

-Madre: Que es tan gracioso.

-Kaguya: Es sobre el caballero oscuro, el no parece, él es hijo del caballero oscuro que aparece en el pergamino padre, decía tranquila la sacerdotisa.

-Padre: No es bueno usar a las deidades como chiste y mucho menos a ese, decía su padre en tono serio.

Nota: Recuerden que Sparda siempre asido considerado un dios, eso lo dejaron muy claro en Devil May cry 4.

-Dante: Su hija dice la verdad, esto atrajo la atención de los padres de la miko.

-Madre: Mi hija se ha vuelto una sacerdotisa de gran poder para servir Kami-sama, además no puede casarse con nadie, ella hizo el sello de su pureza.

-Dante: Sobre eso…por accidenten le quite el sello…..y…..tome su pureza…dijo el peliblanco algo nervioso, mientras la miko bajo su mirada al recordar todo lo que hicieron.

Crack fue el sonido que provenía de sus padres petrificados, el peliblanco había dicho que quito el sello que protegía su pureza y tomo la pureza de su hija, tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar, el primero fue el padre que llego hasta estar frente al peliblanco.

-Padre: Que le hiciste a mi hija! Pregunto enojado zarandeando al peliblanco hacia el frente y hacia atrás.

-Padre: Esto no se quedara así! Seguía gritándole al peliblanco.

-Dante: Por….eso…..le…pido…que….sea….mi…..esposa! Decía el peliblanco mareado.

-Kaguya: Padre….no le faltes el respeto…..no término ya que su madre llego a ella.

-Madre: Hija sabes lo que estás diciendo?!, le diste tu pureza a este hombre, le juraste lealtad a Kami-sama!

-Padre: Que le hiciste a mi hija!?

-Kaguya: Padre, madre tienen que escucharme.

-Madre: Rompiste una de las reglas al momento de volverte una sacerdotisa de Kami…..no termino ya que Kaguya grito la razón.

-Kaguya: dante-dono es el hijo de Sparda! Grito ya que sus padres no la escuchaban.

El padre soltó al peliblanco al escuchar esto, su esposa estaba igual, su hija acababa de decir que este hombre era el hijo del legendario caballero oscuro.

-Padre: No digas tonterías, es una falta de respeto a los dioses!

-Kaguya: Estoy diciendo la verdad, Dante-dono podría mostrarles para que me crean?

-Dante: Claro, decía recuperándose de los mareos.

El peliblanco entro en su Devil trigger, sorprendiendo a los padres de la miko, incluso a los que estaban viendo atrás de la puerta.

Para rematar tomo a Rebellion y la reposo en su hombro derecho, lo más curioso que esa era lo pose que tenía su padre en el pergamino.

-Dante: Me presentare de nuevo yo soy Dante Sparda, hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda, dijo el peliblanco.

Los padres de Kaguya tenían la boca abierta al ver quien estaba frente a ellos, era el mismísimo ser que muchos habían presenciado años atrás en la guerra contra Velkorck.

-Kaguya: Padre, madre él es mi futuro esposo, ahora ven que no miento, decía la miko a sus padres, pero no reaccionaban.

-Kaguya: Padre? Madre? Al momento que la miko toco a sus padres, estos se desmayaron de la impresión.

-Kaguya: Padre! Madre!

 **Fin del episodio.**

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo el episodio, me tomo algo de tiempo pero aquí esta con respecto a DMC 5 tengo noticias se ha confirmado que serán como unas 20 misiones y que habar muchos trofeos también está la beta para ps4, por cierto solo queda un episodio, el otro ser el final y comenzare a trabajar con el fic de Devil May Cry Zero, pero eso me tomara tiempo ya que lo comenzare a desarrollar por abril, ya he comenzado pero quisiera primero jugar devil may cry 5, ya que el nuevo heredero de Sparda aparecería unos años después del desmadre en la ciudad red grave, pero lo curioso que su origen no será normal, no como el de Nero, en el último episodio de este fic daré más información acerca de él. Si por cierto con los pedidos de algunos se lo dejaremos al próximo Sparda él también tiene que tener un harem.

Por cierto maldición capcom lo volviste hacer, cambio de nuevo el orden cronológico de la saga antes era 3,1,4,2,5 y ahora es 3,1,2,4,5 pero bueno al final eso hace capcom, con tal de no dejar huecos argumentales.

Último episodio-Misión 16-Regreso-Devil may cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno me tomo mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy sé que algunos no quieren que termine esta historia pero esto lo quiero, porque como ya explique anteriormente estaré trabajando en otra historia que este unida a esta, por cierto noticias que piensan si Dante aparece en Super Smash bros ultimate, bueno eso lo descubriremos si devil may cry llega switch, eso y que ya casi sale DMC 5.

* * *

 **Misión 16-Regreso-Devil may cry.**

Después de unos minutos esperando que los padres de Kaguya, despertaran, decir que estaban asombrados era quedarse corto.

Nadie de la familia que estaba viendo esto, enfrente de ellos estaba el mismísimo hijo de Sparda, que este último se relataba en historias hace cientos de años.

-Nota: Sparda llego a este mundo después de salvar el otro mundo, otra forma de decirlo el nuestro y fue a ese mundo a protegerlo. Solo para volver al mundo que salvo antes y conocer a Eva, lo demás ya lo conocen.

Pero eso era lo segundo, lo principal era que es el prometido de su hija!, no lo podían creer.

-Padre: En serio, eres hijo de ese dios?, preguntaba atónito el castaño.

-Dante: Así es soy el hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda, (Bueno aunque mi padre no es un dios sino un diablo) contesto el peliblanco esto último lo dijo en su mente.

-Madre: Que has hecho todos estos años que has viajado a otras tierras? Preguntaba la madre a su hijo que después de mucho tiempo regresaba con El hijo de Sparda como su pareja.

-Kaguya: Solo seguía mi deber como sacerdotisa en Eostia, y luego…la miko comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido con Kuroinu y sobre cómo fue derrotado por el peliblanco.

Los pequeños salieron de la puerta para presentarse ante el peliblanco, como hermanos y hermanas de Kaguya.

Los padres de Kaguya enseguida hicieron una reverencia ante el peliblanco.

-Padre: Perdona mi actitud de hace rato, Kami-sama! Pedía disculpas

-Madre: Es un honor para nosotros conocerlo Kami-sama!

-Dante: No es necesario que actúen así, no me gusta que me traten de esa manera, decía el peliblanco solo que en su mente decía que primero ángel y ahora dios.

-Padre: Lo sentimos por como lo tratamos!

-Kaguya: Padre, Madre, tranquilícense, la miko trataba de calmar a sus padres.

Los hermanos de Kaguya, hacían preguntas como, eres el novio de mi hermana?, cuántos hijos tendrán?, entre otras cosas que más que hacía que hacia la miko sonrojarse.

Los padres de Kaguya se presentaron, el padre se llama Fujimoto Soijirou, La madre se llamaba Fujimoto Akemi.

Los hermanos menores de Kaguya se presentaron, el mayor de ellos se llamaba Fujimoto Daichi, el segundo Fujimoto Ai, y la menor Fujimoto Ayaka.

Ahora el peliblanco descubrió el apellido de Kaguya era Fujimoto, jamás había preguntado pero ahora ya lo sabe.

-Dante: Bien, ahora quiero preguntarles…

Todos los presentes ponían atención a lo que diría el peliblanco.

Tardaron un poco en procesar lo dicho por el peliblanco, no sabía que diría eso.

-Akemi: Pero está usted seguro?, nosotros hablamos muy mal de usted y es alguien importante, decía la madre insegura.

-Soijirou: Está hablando serio?

-Dante: Claro que hablo en serio y no se preocupen por lo que me dijeron, su hija va vivir conmigo pero sería mejor si su familia esta con ella, decía el peliblanco sereno.

Kaguya estaba feliz, pero su familia antes de irse debían decir su razón para poderse ir con el peliblanco, a decir verdad ella no sabía cómo reaccionarían los altos sacerdotes.

* * *

 **Eostia-Palacio de Celestine.**

Las chicas estaban esperando el regreso del peliblanco, mientras jugaban con los niños, pero aun así recordaban todo lo que había pasado, pero también recordaban cuando el peliblanco hablo de su vida, ahora entendían más al peliblanco eso y su actitud protectora.

-Prim: Dante-sama es genial, no es así Alicia-nee-sama,

-Alicia: Es increíble, y todo lo que vivió.

-Maia: En resumen Dante es hijo del caballero oscuro Sparda, hibrido entre un demonio y una humana, un hibrido que protege a los humanos cazando a los demonios que se atrevan a lastimar a las personas, en verdad suena como un héroe.

-Celestine: Para las personas normales será algo difícil de creer, más que es de otro mundo.

-Kanna: Papa es increíble, decía la pequeña con estrellas.

-Prim: Ahora es mucho más increíble. Kanna-chan, decía la peli rosa a su hija.

-Claudia: Entonces Dante-sama se ira de aquí muy pronto? Pregunto la mujer algo triste.

El resto se puso triste al escuchar eso a excepción de una rubia.

-Alicia: Es normal que Dante quiera volver a su mundo, él me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo en ese lugar, pero cuando acabara con todo eso el regresaría aquí para estar con todas nosotras.

Todas miraban a Alicia, quien se avergonzó un poco.

-Alicia: Digo tiene que hacerse responsable por lo que nos hizo, decía desviando la mirada.

Tsundere fue lo que pensaron todas las presentes.

-Olga: Eso es cierto, estoy segura que Dante acabar con su trabajo rápido para volver con nosotras.

-Luu-Luu: Hablando de mi esposo, cuando regresara?, ya pasaron tres horas, pregunto la loli.

-Maia: Solo esperemos, sino tendríamos que ir a buscarlo, decía en un tono burlón.

* * *

 **Con Dante.**

El peliblanco, después de pedir que la familia de Kaguya junto a ella que fueran a vivir al territorio Levantine ahora más bien el territorio Sparda, Los padres no podían creer aun que la pareja de su hija era el hijo de Sparda.

Sin más fueron a hablar con los sacerdotes superiores para decir la razón de dejar el lugar, es una regla o seria visto de una mala manera.

Al llegar al consejo con ellos, y decir que se irían a vivir con su yerno a su territorio, los del consejo se preguntaban quién era.

El peliblanco se presentó ante ellos, el cual no les parecía la gran cosa, fue un error creer eso.

Ya que el peliblanco después se presentó como el hijo de Sparda cosa que ellos no creyeron, para demostrarlo volvió a activar su devil trigger, esto los dejo con las bocas abiertas.

Enseguida se arrodillaron pidiendo disculpas, cosa que saco una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el cambio tan repentino tan solo mostrando quien era realmente, el hijo de un antiguo dios según ellos.

El peliblanco volvió a pedir permiso, esta vez ellos aceptarían sin decir nada más, y desearon lo mejor a la familia Fujimoto con el peliblanco, sin más regresaron al templo.

Esta noticia rápidamente se dispersó rápidamente por todo el pueblo, todos los habitantes acudieron al templo Fujimoto para ver si era verdad, de que ese clan se ira a vivir al territorio Sparda y que su hija mayor era prometida del mismo.

Al llegar vieron que la familia estaba afuera hablando con el peliblanco.

Los habitantes vieron al peliblanco, en estos momentos él no tenía activado su forma demoniaca, pero pudieron sentir su aura, supieron de quien se trataba.

Todos se arrodillaron ante el peliblanco, lo cual fue muy fastidioso para él, duro un buen rato diciendo que se levantaran, una hora si somos precisos.

Después de eso se prepararon para ir al palacio de Celestine en un círculo mágico por parte de Olga, además el peliblanco guardo sus pertenencias en un círculo mágico de color rojo que el mismo invoco, dejando el templo como un recuerdo de que alguna vez la familia Fujimoto estuvo en esta.

Sin más se despidieron de todos y desaparecieron junto al círculo mágico.

* * *

 **Palacio de Celestine.**

El peliblanco junto a la miko y su familia aparecieron en la entrada del palacio, los guardias vieron al peliblanco y Kaguya y los dejaron pasar junto al resto que lo acompañaban.

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban las chicas, al entrar el peliblanco fue recibido con un gran abrazo de los niños quien al ver a su padre se lanzaron hacia el-

-Kanna: Papa.

-Vent: Viejo.

-Aile: to-san.

-Niños: Al fin regresaste! Decían alegremente.

-Dante: Se portaron bien con sus madres? Pregunto a su hijo.

-Niños: Si.

-Kanna: Pero ellas te extrañaron más.

-Dante: Ellas?

El peliblanco miro a donde apuntaba su hija solo para encontrase con sus chicas que se veían muy preocupadas.

-Olga: Dante!

-Chloe: Dante-san?

-Alicia: Dante!

-Prim: Dante-sama!

-Maia: Dante!

-Luu-Luu: Esposo!

-Claudia: Dante-sama!

-Celestine: Dante!

Ellas se fueron a abrazar al peliblanco con un gran abrazo, claro sin lastimar a los pequeños.

La familia Fujimoto veía esto confundido, especialmente Kaguya tan solo habían salido por que unas dos o tres horas y ya estaban preocupadas por Dante.

-Nota: no quiero saber cómo se van a poner cuando se valla.

-Soijirou: Dante-dono, quienes son ellas?

-Akemi: Queremos una explicación Dante-dono.

Después de un rato todos tomaron asientos para resolver las dudas de los recién llegados.

-Soijirou: Así que, Dante-dono tiene muchas parejas, decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Dante: Bueno pasaron muchas cosas.

-Akemi: Como era de esperarse del hijo de Sparda, pero solo prométenos que amaras a nuestra hija Dante-dono.

-Soijirou: Prométenos eso.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia como petición de lo mencionado anteriormente.

-Dante: No es necesario que me lo pidan, yo amo a cada una por igual, las protegeré con mi vida, pueden estar tranquilos, no es así Kaguya?

-Kaguya: Padre, tenlo por seguro, además…..quiero presentarles a nuestros hijos, Vent, Aile, Kanna vengan, hablo la miko a los pequeños quienes llegaron rápidamente.

Los dos veían a los pequeños, pero quien más le llamaba la atención era Kanna quien poseía rasgos de dragón.

Kaguya les explico cómo habían conocido a los niños, y diciendo como Kanna le decía mama a cualquiera que sea pareja del peliblanco.

Incluso los padres de kaguya cayeron ante lo tierno que eran los pequeños.

Los padres de la miko enseguida les tomaron cariño, sin importarles ya eran sus nietos, incluso los hermanos de la miko no se salvaron de esto.

Después de que todos se tranquilizaran, el peliblanco dio otra noticia.

-Dante: Bien ahora tengo otra cosa que decir…..

Todas pusieron mucha atención a lo que diría el peliblanco.

-Dante: Romperé el compromiso que tiene Prim con el hijo del ministro, mañana acompañare a Prim y Alicia a ver sus padres….la ultimo interrumpió al peliblanco.

-Alicia: Espera porque tienes que ir a ver a nuestros padres?

-Dante: No te lo acabo de decir, además tengo que hacerme responsable de ustedes dos.

Lo que dijo hizo que la rubia se ruborizara y empezara a echar humo.

-Dante: y después, comenzaremos a reconstruir las aldeas que fueron destruidas gracias a Kuroinu.

-Celestine: Por qué haces esto?

-Dante: es algo difícil para mí explicarlo, pero muchas personas perdieron cosas muy importantes para ellos debido a esta guerra, su hogar, seres queridos, por eso antes de irme quiero darles a estas personas una razón para seguir adelante.

-Claudia: Dante-sama.

-Dante: Pero no voy tolerar que otro tenga la misma idea que el maldito de Vault de nuevo, por eso me quedare un poco más para asegurarme de que todo estará bien, para cuando me valla.

-Olga: Dante, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Dante: Dime

-Olga: Cuando partirás a tu mundo, decía algo triste la morena.

-Dante: No te preocupes por eso, me quedare unas dos semanas más, solo para ver que no hay ningún peligro para este continente. El peliblanco al decir esto, noto como sus chicas se ponían alegres. Aunque para volver necesitaría la ayuda de Olga y Celestine.

-Dante: Bien, Claudia, puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claudia: Claro, cuál es?

-Dante: Es sobre las armaduras que llevan tus subordinadas, quiero que usen ropa y que no anden casi desnudas…..decía el, mientras que los que eran hombres y estaban en la habitación asentían por que las había esto, esto más que todo por parte de Soijirou.

Claudia siguió la orden del peliblanco ya que el peliblanco le había mostrado un nuevo diseño para las armaduras de las caballeros, si bien este nuevo diseño cubría mucho más que antes, ella pensó que esto sería lo mejor.

Al final se acordó que comenzarían a ayudar a los pueblos más cercanos que se habían visto afectados por los ataques de la armada de Kuroinu, para así luego, ayudar a los pueblos más lejanos a la capital.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente.**

Después de que todos despertaran, hoy el peliblanco iría con Prim y Alicia, a hablar con sus padres y romper el compromiso de la peli rosa.

El peliblanco junto a Prim y Alicia se fueron al castillo de sus padres, al llegar los sirvientes lo recibieron y lo guiaron hacia donde se encontraban los padres de las dos chicas.

Al llegar vieron a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

La mujer era muy parecida a Prim, aunque mucho mayor que ella, al parecer era la madre de las chicas.

El padre era rubio con un bigote, además de que le notaba ya algunas canas, al parecer ese sería su padre.

Ambos estaban sentados esperando a sus hijas.

Por ultimo estaba un joven rubio, de cabello corto, era algo obeso, las ropas que traía se suponían que eran de noble, pero parecía más un bufón, y además le quedaba chico.

El joven al ver a Prim fue hasta ella, pero la peli rosa se puso atrás del peliblanco.

-Prim!, querida, estaba tan preocupado por ti, dijo el joven, pero su mirada se afilo al ver que la chica estaba atrás de un hombre peliblanco.

-Quién eres? Porque estas tan cerca de ella?, pregunto con autoridad, antes de que tuviera una respuesta, los padres de la peli rosa hablaron.

-Madre: Así que tú eres…..el que ha venido a pelear por la mano de nuestras hijas, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Liliana Fioreli, este es mi esposo, Joseph Fioreli, se presentó ella y su esposo.

-Padre: Pero le recuerdo que si muere en el intento no nos haremos responsables, advirtió al peliblanco.

El joven rubio al escuchar que venía por "su" Prim se enfureció, dio una mirada de odio al peliblanco, ya estaba listo para llamar a unos guardias para castigarlo.

-Dante: Como sabían sus padres que venía a esto?

-Prim: Es que mandamos una carta diciendo que seriamos tus prometidas, explico la chica tímidamente.

-Alicia: Buen día, Padre, Madre, saludo cortésmente la chica a sus padres.

-Liliana: Alicia, escuche los problemas que tuviste al enfrentar al gran ejército de Kuroinu, no sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos.

-Alicia: Estoy bien, ya que Dante me salvo antes de que me capturaran, decía Alicia tranquila pero vio de reojo al joven rubio con algo de odio.

-Joseph: Hablas de el? Decía señalando al peliblanco.

-Alicia: Así es, y de hecho él fue quien elimino a Kuroinu en un instante.

-Prim: Padre, Madre les presento a Dante Sparda, y el será con el único hombre que me casare, decía la chica.

Los padres abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa, más el rubio ya que desconocía que el peliblanco fue quien derroto a los de Kuroinu, ante sus ojos era un plebeyo con ropas raras, el cuerpo de la chica sería solo de él.

-No lo permitiré! El es solo es un maldito plebeyo, un maldito como tú no puede casarse con un noble! Grito al peliblanco.

-Dante: tú eres su prometido? Pregunto el peliblanco incrédulo al ver quien se casaría con Prim, era….como decirlo…..bueno no era lo que esperaban.

-Mi nombre es Pantielle Mandeville, soy el prometido de Prim, si quieres seguir viviendo, pide clemencia y tal vez te dejare vivir, se presentó el rubio con superioridad al peliblanco, quien al oír su apellido le llego a su mente al ministro que Alicia decapito.

-Dante: El es hijo, del….

-Alicia: Así es, él es hijo del ministro, dijo seria ante esto.

El peliblanco comprendió y se presentó ante los padres.

-Dante: Mi nombre es Dante Sparda y venido por la mano de sus hijas para que sean mis prometidas.

Liliana y Joseph se sorprendieron, el héroe de Eostia estaba frente a ellos pidiendo que sus hijas fueran sus prometidas.

-Liliana: Joven Pantielle, acepta el duelo entre ustedes dos por la mano de mi hija?

-Pantielle: Acepto pero con una condición extra.

-Joseph: Cuál es?

-Pantielle: Que yo no peleare, el peleara con mis mejores guerreros, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Liliana: no hay problema, Dante-dono, acepta?

-Dante: No tengo ningún problema? Le contesto

Pantielle sonrió ante esto, ya que no habría forma de que venciera a sus mejores guerreros, desconocía que el peliblanco era el que acabo todo Kuroinu, ya que él apoyaba a la armada, pero al ver que todo no salió como lo esperado, tuvo que actuar como si nunca los hubiera apoyado.

-Joseph: Bien el duelo será dentro de una hora, espero que estén listos, decía el padre de las dos chicas.

-Dante: Bien, yo esperare, decía el peliblanco tranquilamente.

Sin más Pantielle se fue a preparar sus mejores guerreros o caballeros, el no dejaría que nadie que no fuera el tuviera a Prim, confiaba en que ganaría.

El peliblanco sacaría información sobre si él era lo mismo que su padre, si era así, se lo entregaría a Claudia, ella sabría qué hacer, además de que no dejaría que alguien así estuviera en el continente.

Aunque el peliblanco aprovecho para pasar un tiempo a solas con Alicia y Prim, y hacer sus cosas, ustedes ya saben no me hagan escribirlo.

Una hora después el duelo empezó, la familia veían atentamente al peliblanco, sabían de lo que era capaz, pero querían verlo en persona para asegurarse que era el hombre correcto para sus hijas.

El duelo simplemente fue caminar para el peliblanco, Pantielle traído 20 de los mejores caballeros a su disposición, pero ninguno de ellos vieron lo veloz que era el peliblanco.

El peliblanco dio un paso, solo para esfumarse de la vista de todos, y aparecer atrás de los caballeros para terminar dando otro pasó.

Los 20 caballeros de Pantielle cayeron todos inconscientes, Pantielle no lo podía creer, pero esto no terminaba aun, ya que el peliblanco quería saber si era lo mismo que su padre, fácilmente vio sus intenciones, con esto su destino estaba sellado

Al final fue descubierto que ayudaba a Kuroinu, pero al ver que Kuroinu fallo, tuvo que actuar como si fueran de los buenos.

Fue llevado con Claudia para que se encargara de él, seria sentenciado a muerte por traición, pero eso no será contado ya que nadie lo va a recordar.

-Nota: Y ese compa ya está muerto, no mas no le han avisado.

Al final el peliblanco dijo a la familia que era mejor si vivían en su territorio, para estar más seguros, otra cosa, los padres le pidieron, no, más bien le exigieron que se casara con sus dos hijas.

* * *

 **Tiempo más tarde**

El peliblanco se encontraba en el palacio de Celestine junto a las chicas, pero se encontraba leyendo un libro que hablaba sobre maldiciones, si era cierto que había derrotado Velkorck, el había maldecido a su heredero, Dante ya había decido tener una familia con las chicas, pero las últimas palabras de Velkorck lo preocupaban, no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo que el mismo tuvo que vivir, en otras palabras un infierno, aunque sus chicas no sabían nada esto, pero también revisaba la forma de volver a su mundo, actualmente solo tenía un catalizador que le ayudaría abrir un portal a su mundo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Celestine Y Olga, bueno la magia divina de Celestine y la magia oscura de Olga eran necesario para que el peliblanco volviera, en cuanto al catalizador este era una anillo con uno grabados que el peliblanco tenia colgado en su cuello. Aunque también pudo descubrir que este anillo le ayudaría regresar a Eostia siempre y cuando utilizara mucha energía demoniaca en este, ya todo estaba preparado para su partida, pero aun así cumpliría con su palabra de estar dos semanas más para pasar tiempo con sus hijos y sus futuras esposas.

Nota: Espera un anillo con grabados, con grandes habilidades, entendí esa referencia.

Otra cosa era que ahora las caballeros usaban ropa más adecuado a la vista, no como antes, ahora si cubrían y mostraban menos piel, tal como debe ser.

Estaban todos reunidos mientras hablaban cosas triviales, mientras que los pequeños jugaban con sus madres.

Y así pasaban los días el peliblanco paso mucho tiempo con sus hijos y también estrechaba su relación con sus chicas, pero al paso de tiempo al fin Claudia y Celestine le confesaron su sentimientos al demonio rojo, cosa que el acepto, aunque cuando tuvieron relaciones hizo un trio con las dos, cosa que ambas disfrutaron.

Aunque también ciertas veces la chicas visitaban la capital para divertirse un rato, aunque algunas veces los hombres de los alrededores intentaban ligar con ellas pero con una mirada de Claudia era suficiente para ahuyentarlos.

En uno de sus caminatas por la capital fueron a visitar la iglesia en donde se encontraban las monjas seguidoras del peliblanco, quienes esparcían el nombre de su salvador.

Para el colmo, todos los seguidores del peliblanco eran en su mayoría mujeres…por no decir todas cosa que no cayó bien a algunas de sus parejas.

Tiempo más tarde, ahora todas regresaban al palacio después de un largo recorrido por la capital, ahora todas irían a tomarse un baño.

-Dante: Oh ya llegaron? Como les fue? Saludo el peliblanco a las que entraban al palacio.

Kanna: Papa! Exclamo de alegría a los brazos de su padre, aunque no fue la única ya que los gemelos le siguieron.

-Dante: Se portaron bien?

-Kanna, Vent; Aile: Hi

-Dante: Bueno y que hicieron mientras yo investigaba y arreglaba algunos papeles?

-Alicia: Fuimos a ver esta ciudad.

-Maia: Son buenas personas, pero algunos hombres no tanto, decía la pelirroja

-Celestine: Aunque me sorprendió al encontrarme con tus seguidores, no creí que tuvieras tantos.

-Dante: ni me lo recuerde, ya no puedo salir tranquilo a la ciudad, por eso, aunque eso nunca lo vi venir.

Las chicas al escucha esto dieron una pequeña risa por todo lo que tenía que pasar el peliblanco. Aunque era un tanto divertido verlo en algunas situaciones como esa. Pero sabían que esa felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que se acercaba el día en que el peliblanco volvería a su mundo.

* * *

 **Día de regreso.**

Hoy era el día en que el peliblanco volvería, claro que un día anterior tuvo que hacerlo con sus parejas, incluso con Luu-Luu aunque el peliblanco estaba un poco divertido ante esto ya que si estuviera en su mundo el seria arrestado, pero lo más importante es que están cansado, al parecer lo hizo muchas veces con todas ellas, lo importante que todos estaba satisfechos.

Actualmente se encontraban en una habitación del castillo de Celestine, estaba presentes los padres de Kaguya y De Alicia y Prim, todos observaban como el peliblanco estaba en el centro de la habitación, mientras tenía un círculo mágico de grandes proporciones a sus pies, el peliblanco estaba a punto de partir no sin antes de Darle un beso a Olga, Chloe, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Maia; Claudia y Celestine, en cuantos los pequeños les dio un tierno abrazo prometiéndoles que volverían.

Estaba a punto de irse, solo para ser detenido por una voz femenina,

-Wendy: Dante-sama! Gritaba la monja de lentes a la lejanía acompañada de los demás.

-Wendy: Volverá verdad?

-Dante: No te preocupes, solo terminare mi trabajo en mi mundo

-Wendy: Entonces….ante estas palabras la chica mostraba su felicidad mientras que el peliblanco asentía.

El peliblanco volteo a ver las chicas.

-Dante: volveré antes de la boda, les decía a sus parejas mientras que estas le devolvían una sincera sonrisa.

-Dante: Dejo todo en sus manos. El demonio rojo al decir esto la sala se ilumino por completo no permitiendo que los demás pudieran ver al peliblanco mientras este desaparecía.

Cuando el brillo despareció, pudieron ver que el peliblanco no se encontraba por ningún lado, Wendy por su parte estaba triste pero al ver a las demás quienes tenían una sonrisa supo que el peliblanco cumpliría con su promesa.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

En algún lugar de otro mundo el peliblanco aparecía de repente, al principio él estaba un poco confundido, o más bien preocupado de que no hubiera regresado a su mundo, pero observo a su alrededor para encontrarse una carretera que lo llevaba a una ciudad, en ese instante el peliblanco supo que había vuelto, pero le dolía un poco el volver, pero sabía que podía volver cuando quisiera con sus chicas y sus hijos.

Dante proseguí a montar su motocicleta para llegar a la carretera y volver a su local no sin antes visitar un lugar.

Pasaron un par de horas conduciendo hasta que llego un bosque en el cual entro, caminando camino por un par de minutos solo para llegar a una tumba, pero esta tumba era muy importante para el peliblanco, la lápida tenía el nombre de…Eva.

-Dante: Lamento la tardanza madre…gracias por estar siempre conmigo, ahora ya no durare, sé que fue duro para mí pero ahora seguiré adelante por el bien de mi familia. Decía el peliblanco colocando un ramo de rosas cerca de la lápida que solo Sparda sabe de dónde las saco, el peliblanco estuvo un par de minutos en ese lugar para volver por donde había llegado, no sin antes…

-Dante: Volveré después madre, decía el demonio rojo dándole la espalda, pero lo más curioso que en ese lugar se podía ver la imagen de Eva sonriendo, solo para desaparecer mientras su hijo se alejaba.

* * *

 **Devil may cry-Actualmente.**

Se encontraba una joven pelirroja, que jugaba con una moneda mientras recordaba las frases del peliblanco que la salvo.

-Dante: Mi trabajo, es acabar con los demonios, los demonios nunca lloran, la conozco hizo lo mismo que voy hacer yo.

-Lucia: Pero Sparda regreso, decía de una forma triste mientras atrapaba la moneda.

Fue en ese instante, que la morena escucho el sonido de una motocicleta a las afuera del local, cosa que hizo que su expresión cambiara a una más alegre, solo para dejar caer la moneda al suelo y luego ir a la entrada del local, para encontrase a alguien quien ella había estado esperando desde hace un tiempo, un cazador de demonios, el misterios caballero oscuro Dante.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno chicos me tomo tiempo, pero el último episodio gracia por su apoyo sé que no querían que terminara con esta historia, pero parte del viaje es el fin, mi próximo proyecto como ya lo he mencionado anteriormente estar conectado a este, es hora de que revele información acerca de este, que pasaría si megaman zero y devil may cry, se fusionaran bueno ese en mi próximo trabajo, esa historia estará ubicada años después de Devil may cry 5, Zero será el próximo heredero de Sparda por supuesto los repliods ya no serán androides con libre albedrío, sería más bien como creaciones como Lucia, por supuesto aparecerán X, copy x, los guardianes, wyle, omega, Nero, Kirie, Dante, Trish, Lady, nota no tomare en cuenta muchas cosas de megaman zero, muchos de esos serian enemigos pero lo importante es la trama estaríamos hablando de un Japón poblado con demonios, si la historia se llevara la mayor parte en Japón y para los que querían que salvara a las chicas de Kuroinu 2 y gaiden, Zero será el encargado de eso, si otro eroge o chicas de eroges que formaran parte del harem de Zero serán las chicas de Taimanin Asagi, Annerose y michiko de Koutetsu no majo annerose, Towako y Reika Diviner knight towako y Kara de Blood lord, esas serai las principales por el momento, hasta que lleguemos de nuevo a Eostia, otra cosa que quiero reslatar es que modificare el orden de devil may cry si bien el orden ahora es 31245, en esto do fic será el de antes 31425, para que vala de acuerdo y un poco mejor para el siguiente fic. No olviden dejarme sus reviews y visiten mi página. Gracias por todo.


End file.
